Juste Amis
by Mamoshi
Summary: Draco rompt avec Harry, mais un lien les lie et Draco fera tout pour que Harry reste à ses côté. DMHP, BZRW.
1. Chapter 1

Voici l'une de mes fictions de Harry Potter.

**Pairing **: DMHP, BZRW, HGTN...

**Résumé **: Draco, comme tout Sang-pur, est destiné à se marier avec une jeune fille de haute société. Il ne veut pas continuer sa relation avec Harry pour le voir souffrir par la suite. D'un commun accord, ils arrêtent leur relation. Maintenant ils sont juste amis. Mais un certain incident fera prendre certaines distances à Harry.

**Disclamer **: Oui je sais... les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K.R. Mais je confirme que certains personnages m'appartiennent

**Tome **: Voldemort est mort. Harry et ses amis sont en 7ème année. Sirius est mort.

Je remercie **Sailorslayer** pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Juste... Amis**

**Chapitre 1 : **_**Juste … quelques changements.**_

C'était un beau matin de mi-janvier. Mais pour certains ça ne l'était pas du tout. Pour Harry, c'était un mauvais jour. C'était un jour de plus où il se sentait étourdis, un jour de plus où il se réveillait avec des envies de vomissements. Il ne les supportait plus. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il devait les supporter et il avait toujours du mal. Comment il était tombé là-dedans ? Ah oui, il s'en souvenait maintenant.

C'était il y a deux mois de cela. La guerre était terminée depuis mi-Juillet, au soulagement de tous. Il y avait eu des pertes mais chacun essayait de reconstruire sa vie en allant de l'avant et Harry n'avait pas attendu. Ce soir là, Harry se trouvait dans la chambre de son petit ami. Cela faisait 10 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et bien qu'ils étaient passés par pas mal de problème mais ils avaient réussi à les surmonter et n'hésitaient pas à passer le plus de temps ensemble. Comme à ce moment-là, il avait pris l'habitude de rejoindre son Serpentard bien aimé dans sa chambre de préfet. Draco Malfoy, car c'était lui, était un amant très charmant. Mais ce dernier semblait vraiment étrange ce soir là. Un peu trop silencieux et trop … distant. Harry avait décidé de lui en parler.

- **Dray, ça va ? Tu es étrange ces derniers temps.**

**- Harry ... Il faut que je te dise quelque chose**, hésita Draco.**  
**

**- Je t'écoute.**

**- Comme tu le sais, ma famille est très haute dans la société.  
**

**- Et quoi cela concerne ton humeur de ces jours-ci?**

**- Écoute mon cœur, c'est très difficile ce que j'ai à te dire**, dit la blond en prenant les mains du brun dans les siennes,** Comme toutes les familles nobles de Sang-purs, nous sommes prédestiné à nous marier à quelqu'un choisi par nos parents...**

Harry sentait de plus en plus sa gorge se serrer. Il espérait au fond que ce ne soit pas ça. Draco ne lui aurait pas fait une chose pareille, n'est-ce pas?

- **Mon père ...,** continua Draco la gorge serrée, **m'a annoncé dans sa dernière lettre qu'aux vacances d'été... je verrai ma prétendante et que je devrai l'épouser.**

-** Tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas ?..., **dit Harry, la voix étranglée, **Tu ne peux pas refuser ?**

-** Harry, normalement je n'aurais pas dû te dire mes sentiments pour toi. Tout ça est prévu depuis bien avant ma naissance... Je ne suis né que pour ça. Faire perdurer la lignée de la famille Malfoy. Lui donner un héritier.**

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage. Aucun cri. Aucune plainte. Que des larmes. Harry essaya tant bien que mal de rester fort, mais entendre une nouvelle pareille n'était pas aussi facile à faire face. Draco prit son visage en coupe et passa ses pouces sur ses joues pour les essuyer.

- **Mon cœur s'il te plaît ne pleure pas.  
**

- **Comment peux-tu me dire de ne pas pleurer quand j'entends que mon petit-ami va se marier ?,** cria Harry en le fixant froidement.

- **Je suis tellement désolé**, souffla Draco.**  
**

Un bon moment passa avant que Harry ne se calme et reprenne ses esprit. C'était trop beau pour être vrai et cela attristait Harry. Jamais on ne le laisserait vivre tranquille et heureux. Il était vraiment un aimant à problème.

- **Donc c'est sûr, tu vas te marier avec cette fille ?,** dit-il en fixant le blond qui acquiesça, **Elle est bien au moins ?,** rajouta t-il.

- **Je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble,** dit-il dans un rire jaune, **mais je suis obligé. J'ai peur de ce que mon père pourrait faire s'il apprenait que je préfère éviter cette rencontre.  
**

- **Mais nous sommes plus dans l'ère de Voldemort ! Il peut arrêter d'être « l'homme qui préserve le sang-pur» ! N'était-il pas dans notre camps ?  
**

- **Ce sont les traditions de la haute société Harry. Je ne peux rien faire...**

- **Très bien.**

Harry commença à se lever et s'habiller mais Draco l'arrêta et le serra dans ses bras.

- **Je suis désolé Harry... Si tu savais comme ça m'est difficile... Nous resterons amis, n'est-ce pas ? J'en mourrais si tu ne veux plus m'adresser la parole...**

Harry resta à fixer les yeux plaintifs de son ex-petit-ami qui lui suppliaient de ne pas refuser sa demande. Et ce style de regard de la part de son bien aimé, Harry ne pouvait y résister.

- **Très bien,** dit-il avec un mince sourire avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois tout en lui montrant à quel point il l'aimait.

Ce fut aussi la dernière nuit qu'il passa à ses côté. Maintenant, il était ami avec lui, ils ne se voyaient plus le soir dans sa chambre. Harry avait pour habitude de toujours garder le sourire quand ils mangeaient ensemble ou encore quand ils traînaient avec leurs amis.

Leurs amis, qui étaient au courant de leur relation, furent aussi tristes quand ils apprirent leur séparation. Bien sûr, Hermione et Ron ne surent pas les raisons exactes. Blaise et Théodore, eux, se doutaient bien des raisons qui les avaient poussées à rompre et ne posèrent pas trop de questions.

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent leur rupture, tout alla parfaitement bien jusqu'à ce fameux jour. Harry caressa calmement son ventre un peu gonflé, pas trop visible grâce à sa robe de sorcier, alors qu'il se rappelait de ce jour là. Ce jour qui avait presque chamboulé sa vie, si on pouvait dire ça.

C'était deux semaines après leur rupture et Harry faisait tout pour ne pas paraître triste. Ce fut plus difficile quand il se sentit comme nauséeux. Il n'avait plus faim le matin, ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Même ses repas préférés, il ne les supportait plus.

Il essayait tant bien que mal de le cacher à ses amis, mais ayant une amie très mère poule, il fut obligé à aller à l'infirmerie.

- **Monsieur Potter, même après la guerre vous trouver le moyen de venir à l'infirmerie ?**

- **Croyez-moi je m'en serais bien passé**, soupira Harry.**  
**

- **Mme Pomfresh, Harry ne se sent pas bien depuis quelques temps, **dit Hermione en le fusillant du regard, **pouvez-vous l'examiner ?**

- **C'est mon travail Miss Granger.**

L'infirmière demanda à Harry de s'allonger et agita sa baguette un peu partout au-dessus de Harry, prononçant toute sortes de sorts. Tout allait très bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle fronce les sourcils, affolant un peu le groupe.

- **Miss Granger et Messieurs Malfoy, Weasley, Zabini et Nott. Pouvez-vous sortir s'il vous plaît ? J'ai à parler à M. Potter. ****Seul.**

- **Mais...**

- **Hermione, ça va aller. Vous allez rater les cours si vous restez là.**

- **Mais Harry...**

- **Ne t'inquiètes pas**, la coupa Harry,** Allez-y.**

Après un dernier regard, ils s'en allèrent. Bien sûr, Harry pensait qu'ils étaient vraiment partis mais en réalité, ils avaient jeté un sort sur la porte pour pouvoir écouter la conversation. Harry, pendant ce temps, retourna son attention sur Mme Pomfresh.

- **M. Potter, à quand remonte votre dernière relation sexuelle ?,** demanda-t-elle d'emblée.

- **Qu-quoi ?,** dit-il rouge de gène.

- **Répondez juste à ma question.**

- **2... 2 semaines. Pourquoi ?**

- **Et bien, vous êtes enceint M. Potter depuis 3 bonnes semaines.**

Cette annonce eut l'effet d'une bombe. Pour Harry comme pour les cinq élèves à l'extérieur qui écoutaient. Bien sûr, quelques œillades allèrent en direction de Draco, mais ce dernier fit comme si de rien n'était et reporta son attention sur la conversation. Mais au fond, son esprit tournait à 1000 à l'heure.

- **Quoi ? Mais...mais c'est impossible ! Entre deux hommes !,** s'exclama Harry.

- **M. Potter. Dans le monde sorcier, les grossesses masculines sont faisables. Rare, mais tout à fait faisable.**

- **Mais... c'est... impossible...**

- **Avez-vous eu des vomissements ?**

- **Euh... oui**, dit-il avec hésitation.

- **Des étourdissements ?**

- **Oui...**

- **Du dégoût au petit déjeuner ?**

- **Oui...**

Au fur et à mesure que Pomfresh donnait des symptômes de grossesse, Harry commença à pâlir et se mit à fondre en larmes. Il est enceint de Draco mais ne pourrait pas lui annoncer. Dans quelle merde s'était-il encore fourré ? Pomfresh le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter avant de reprendre la parole.

- **M. Potter, qui est le second père ?**

Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite et s'entoura avec ses bras, comme pour se protéger.

- **M. Potter ? Qui est le second père ?**, redemanda Mme Pomfresh.

- **Je ne peux pas le dire...**

- **M. Potter, vous...**

- **S'il vous plaît... je suis désolé mais... je ne peux vraiment pas le dire... **_snif..._** il va bientôt se marier... avec cette histoire il risque d'avoir des problèmes avec sa famille, je ne peux pas me permettre de gâcher sa vie, **dit Harry en pleurs, **il va me détester.**

De l'autre côté de la porte, Hermione et Ron regardaient avec effarement Draco qui, lui, se sentait très mal d'avoir laissé tomber Harry pour le bon vouloir de son père. Il avait peur aussi qu'Harry ne veuille pas garder le bébé.

- **M. Potter, si vous voulez... vous pouvez avorter,** dit-elle, provoquant l'affolement chez Harry comme chez les cinq autres élèves.

- **Non !**

- **Quoi ?Mais...**

- **Comprenez-moi. Je sens que si j'avorte, je perds le seul lien que j'ai encore avec le père. M'en débarrasser serait comme une trahison.**

- **Vous n'avez pas l'âge pour vous occuper d'un enfant seul, M. Potter, il nous faut le nom du...**

- **J'ai largement assez d'argent à Gringotts pour acheter tout ce qu'il faut, **dit-il froidement de sa voix enrouée, **et pour s'en occuper je peux très bien me renseigner dans les livres.**

Pomfresh accepta sa décision. Elle lui fit promettre de venir chaque fin de semaine pour vérifier si tout allait bien et lui expliqua tout ce qu'il se passerait pendant sa grossesse.

Voilà à quoi il repensait à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait à balancer tout le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes.

Après s'être lavé et habillé, Harry descendit tranquillement en direction de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre ses amis afin de ne pas les inquiéter. Il les trouvait très mère poule depuis un bon moment et cela commençait à l'énerver, sûrement à cause des hormones.

Une fois de plus, quand il arrivan ses amis lui demandèrent si ça allait, s'il avait fait un cauchemar, s'il était fatigué, s'il avait besoin d'aide pour des cours, etc... Il eut à peine le temps de prendre le jus d'agrume prescrit par Pomfresh pour les nausées et de manger deux tartines avant qu'il ne s'énerve, une fois de plus.

- **Ça suffit ! J'en ai assez ! Vous me soûlez ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me couve ! Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille !,** cria t-il attirant l'attention de toute la Grande Salle.

- **Mais Harry...**

- **Draco,** siffla t-il, **laissez-moi tranquille.**

- **Non**, répondit platement Ron.

- **Quoi ?**

- **Me fais pas les gros yeux mec, je te connais et ça se voit que quelque chose te tracasse.**

- **Tout va bien, **s'entêta à dire Harry.

- **À d'autres Harry.**

Harry ne put en supporter plus, sa magie gronda et fit éclater plusieurs verres. Après s'être vite calmé, il sortit en trombe de la Grande Salle sous les regards de tout le monde avant de faire claquer les grandes portes.

- **Ron tu ne pouvais pas te taire ?**, dit Hermione très en colère.

- **Hermione, Harry n'est pas quelqu'un qui se bougera les fesses de lui-même. Pour qu'il nous parle, il faut lui mettre la pression.**

- **Et tu pense que ça va marcher mon amour ?,** intervient Blaise.

- **Ça a toujours marché quand Mione et moi voulions qu'Harry nous parle. **

- **Oui, mais là ce n'est pas n'importe quel sujet mon cœur... Cette affaire implique beaucoup de choses qui risquent d'engendrer pas mal de problèmes.**

Sur cette dernière parole de Blaise, le petit groupe se remit à manger, contrairement à un certain professeur de DCFM qui trouvait bizarre l'attitude de son petit protégé. Inquiet, il alla le rejoindre au seul endroit où il savait qu'il serait sans y être dérangé, surtout juste avant les cours : Les dortoirs. Heureusement il donnait ses cours dans l'après midi.

Quand il entra dans le dortoir, il trouva en effet Harry en pleine crise hormonale. Il était allongé sur son lit, dos à l'entrée et il pleurait. Remus se rapprocha du lit. Harry ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Ce fût seulement quand Remus s'assit au bord du lit tout en lui passant les mains dans le dos qu'il le remarqua, calmant ainsi les pleurs de son « neveu ».

- **Harry ça va ? Un problème avec le bébé ?**

- **Le bébé va bien Moony. C'est juste... que je ne supporte plus de le voir comme ça, à rigoler avec moi sans que je puisse l'embrasser, le prendre dans mes bras,** dit-il en pleur**, En plus dans mon état, je n'ai pas bonne mine ce qui les inquiète mais je ne peux pas leur dire. J'en peux plus ! Je veux partir ! **rajouta-t-il en pleurant encore plus.

Remus le réconforta en le prenant dans ses bras pendant un bon moment. Il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état. Il sentait sa partie loup se rebeller contre tout ça, faire du mal à quelqu'un de sa meute était inacceptable. Il voulait partir. Être loin de lui pour moins souffrir. Remus ne connaissait que trop bien cette situation, à l'exception que Harry n'avait pas eu la même chance que lui. Puis une idée lui vient à l'esprit.

**- 'Ry... t'es vraiment sûr et certain de vouloir partir ?**

**- Oui... je ne pourrais pas supporter le fait que mon enfant puisse vivre auprès de son père sans pouvoir le considérer comme tel.**

**- Ok. Que penses-tu de la France ?**

**- Je n'y suis jamais aller mais un jour je voudrais bien aller en haut de la tour Eiffel.**

**- Ok, pour la tour Eiffel on verra. Mais que dirais-tu de Nantes ?**

Harry lui lança un regard interrogatif, comme pour lui dire de s'expliquer.

**- ... Tes parents avaient une maison aux environs de Nantes. Étant l'unique héritier cette maison t'appartient. Donc maintenant c'est la tienne.**

**- Mais... comment je vais faire avec mes cours ?**

**- Tu te souviens pour ta quatrième année, Beauxbâtons est venu... ?**

**- Mais c'est une école de femme !**

**- Pas du tout... Il y a aussi des hommes dans l'école. C'est juste que madame Maxime favorise le sexe féminin. Alors, t'en penses quoi ?**

Harry hésita un bon moment. Il ne voulait pas être loin de Draco, mais voir son blond embrasser une autre personne risquait de lui briser encore plus le cœur. De plus, que dira-t-il à son enfant quand il demandera l'identité de son deuxième parent ?

- **... Harry ?**

- **Ok.**

- **D'accord. Ce soir on en reparlera avec Dumbledore, maintenant tu devrais te reposer. S'il y a un problème avec le bébé, envoie-moi un patronus.**

- **Ok.**

Harry se recoucha pendant que Remus retournait à ses appartements pour préparer toutes ses affaires.

* * *

Le soir venu, Remus alla réveiller Harry pour qu'il vienne manger et lui prévint qu'ils iraient voir Dumbledore à 22h. Apparemment, Ron n'avait pas voulu le déranger.

Quand il arriva dans la Grande salle, le silence pris place. Harry n'y fit pas trop attention et se dirigea vers le groupe que composaient trois Serpentards et deux Griffondors. Quand il s'assit, le bruit revint à chaque table alors que le petit groupe restait silencieux. Personne n'osait parler. Sauf Ron.

- **Tu ne compte rien dire ?,** dit-il sans le regarder

- **Non,** répondit Harry froidement

- **Très bien,** renvoya Ron sur le même ton

Sur cette dernière parole, il recommença à manger comme les 4 autres.

Ils mangèrent, parlèrent tranquillement. Bien sûr, Harry était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne participait même pas à la conversation. Il allait partir, se retrouver seul, sans ses amis, sans l'amour de sa vie. Justement c'est à cause de cet amour inaccessible qu'il a décidé ça. Pour lui, pour son enfant qui était en train de grandir dans son ventre. Il préférait que son enfant naisse sans connaître son deuxième père. Il ne voulait pas que son enfant soit jaloux des enfants que Draco aurait avec cette jeune fille. _Non, j'ai pris la bonne décision. Juste quelques changements pour le bien de tous_, pensait-il.

Après le dîner, tout le monde retourna dans sa salle commune. Harry attendit quelques minutes avant d'aller rejoindre Remus et Dumbledore. En voyant que Ron et Hermione voulaient rester avec lui dans la salle commune, il leur dit qu'il voulait juste être seul. N'ayant pas trop le choix, ils montèrent dans leur dortoir respectif.

Aux alentours des 22h, Harry arriva devant la gargouille qui bloquait l'accès au bureau du directeur. Alors qu'il se préparait à faire une liste de mots de passe, la gargouille s'écarta automatiquement. _Il a des yeux partout ce vieux fou_, pensa-t-il.

Arrivé au bureau, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même avant qu'il ne toque. À l'intérieur il y avait Dumbledore, assit derrière son bureau, Remus, assis sur une chaise, et … Severus ?

- **Professeur Snape ?**

- **Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que Remus n'allait rien me dire ?**

- **Non...**, dit-il en rougissant.

Harry tourna son attention vers Dumbledore qui le regardait un peu avec tristesse mais lui faisait toujours un petit sourire à la Dumbledore.

- **Bonsoir Harry**

- **Professeur...**

Dumbledore l'invita à s'asseoir puis ils s'expliquèrent sur cette histoire. Dumbledore était vraiment réticent à laisser Harry partir mais avec Severus et Remus pour soutenir Harry, il n'en menait pas large le papy au bonbon.

- **Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir partir Harry ?,** tenta-t-il une dernière fois

- **Oui professeur. Et je ne changerai pas d'avis.**

- **Mais je refuse que tu partes ce soir. **

Harry soupira avant de capituler.

- **Très bien,** soupira-t-il, **ce soir je reste mais demain je pars de Poudlard et personne ne devra pas être au courant que je m'apprête à partir. Cela concerne Ron et Hermione aussi.**

En voyant que le ton utilisé ne donnait pas la possibilité de répliquer, les adultes acceptèrent. Enfin, plus Dumbledore car Remus était déjà près pour partir et Severus ne voulait pas donner raison à Dumbledore. (Pure et simple vengeance.)

Sur cette dernière parole, Harry retourna dans son dortoir. Il resta une bonne heure à réfléchir tout en caressant son ventre.

_Voilà, c'est décidé. Je pars demain. Ron et Hermione m'en voudront à mort mais ma décision est prise._ _Je ferai tout pour que je ne dérange pas sa vie. Oui, exactement. C'est juste pour notre bien à nous._

* * *

**À suivre !**

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici le second chapitre de ma fiction Harry Potter.

**Pairing **: DMHP, BZRW, HGTN...

**Résumé **: Draco, comme tout Sang-pur, est destiné à se marier avec une jeune fille de haute société. Il ne veut pas continuer sa relation avec Harry pour le voir souffrir par la suite. D'un commun accord, ils arrêtent leur relation. Maintenant ils sont juste amis. Mais un certain incident fera prendre certaines distances à Harry.

**Disclamer **: Oui je sais... les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K.R. Mais je confirme que certains personnages m'appartiennent

**Tome **: Voldemort est mort. Harry et ses amis sont en 7ème année. Sirius est mort.

Je dois remercier Sailorslayer qui a accepté de me corriger ce chapitre.

* * *

**Juste... Amis**

**Chapitre 2 : **_**Juste …mes derniers moments avec toi**_

Le lendemain de sa visite au bureau de Dumbledore, Harry se leva, comme d'habitude avec ses vomissements. Le problème c'est que contrairement à d'habitude, Ron s'était levé juste après et l'avait attendu. Une situation que Harry voulait à tout prix éviter.

- **Harry si tu ne vas toujours pas bien, il faut en parler avec Pomfresh,** dit-il en espérant que son ami ose lui parler enfin.

- **Je vais bien Ron, c'est juste le stress.**

- **À propos de quoi ?, **demanda t-il en espérant le piéger

- **Les ASPICS.**

Alors là Ron était bluffé... Son ami était prêt à aller vraiment loin pour ne pas dévoiler tout ça. Sans chercher plus loin, Ron entra à son tour dans la salle de bain laissant Harry se préparer. Après que tout le dortoir se soit réveillé, ils descendirent tous pour le petit déjeuner. Harry, qui savait que c'était sa dernière journée avec ses amis, en profita pleinement. Bien sûr, cela étonna tout le monde, parce que voir le Héros national morose pendant deux mois puis tout à coup être joyeux avait de quoi inquiéter. Mais après la scène de la veille, personne n'osa lui poser des questions.

Harry avait décidé de profiter de sa journée et il en profitait pleinement. Surtout dans leur premier cours de la journée : Potion. Harry s'était assit à côté de Ron et à la table de derrière, il y avait leurs deux Serpentards. Aujourd'hui c'était un cours uniquement théorique et Harry et Ron s'ennuyaient fermement, donc pour régler ce petit problème, ils abandonnèrent leur attention du cours pour parler d'un autre sujet : le Quidditch .

Mais bien sûr, ils « chuchotaient » tellement fort que Severus décida d'y mettre un terme. Donc de les faire taire en critiquant et en enlevant des points, mais Harry qui avait conscience qu'il partait, s'en contrefichait des points et il savait très bien que les critiques il ne les pensait pas vraiment. Après que Severus soit retourné à l'explication de son cours, Harry et Ron recommencèrent à parler mais à un volume inférieur et ce jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Severus avait vu leur manège, mais il connaissait bien Harry pour avoir compris qu'il s'en fichait de perdre des points parce qu'il partait le soir même et personne ne l'avait remarqué, à part lui. Tout ce petit manège continua jusqu'à la fin du cours sans que Severus n'intervienne et les garçons continuèrent à parler sans faire attention au cours et au regard noir d'une certaine Griffondor.

Le cours suivant ce fut Histoire de la magie. Cette fois, Blaise et Draco firent parti de la conversation. Que voulez-vous, apparemment ce cours était vraiment trop soporifique. Donc ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien quand Ron voulu parler d'un sujet... un peu trop sensible : les bébés.

- **Harry t'aurais aimé avoir combien d'enfants ?**

- **Pou-pourquoi tu dis ça tout à coup ?, **dit-il tout rouge

- **Ben... j'ai un cousin qui est tombé enceint ,** mentit Ron, **bien que j'étais étonné qu'un mec puisse tombé enceint, je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal d'avoir sa petite famille à soi... quand je pense au nombre d'enfants que ma mère a, je me dit que là c'est un peu exagéré mais au fond je me demande jusqu'à combien d'enfants je suis près à avoir pour me sentir heureux.**

- **Je suis près à avoir autant d'enfants que tu le souhaites mon amour,** susurra Blaise en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Harry et Draco assistèrent aux papouilles du couple. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, Harry se noyant dans les yeux mercure de Draco et vice-versa, avant que Draco ne rompe le contact. Harry fut un peu triste que Draco se détourne à cette vitesse. Ça lui montrait que maintenant il n'y avait vraiment plus rien du tout entre eux, que Draco allait se marier, qu'il ne fonderait pas sa famille avec lui mais bien avec une autre personne, qu'il ne tiendrait jamais dans ses bras l'enfant qu'il porte de lui et qu'il n'aurait jamais connaissance de son existence.

- **Alors Harry ?, **dit Ron en le sortant de ses pensées

Harry réfléchit un bon moment avant de pouvoir lui répondre.

- **Je pense que si je voulais un enfant, déjà il faudrait déjà que je sois avec la bonne personne, malheureusement celle-ci est déjà promise,** dit-il d'une voix froide sans se rendre compte qu'il venait de jeter un froid dans le petit groupe.

- **Harry...**

- **Je sais, on avait dit de ne pas en reparler mais j'ai dit ce que je pensais,** siffla-t-il, puis il se retourna vers Ron, **Pour répondre à ta question Ron si je voulais des enfants j'en voudrais pleins. Au minimum deux car seul ce n'est pas amusant. Ton cousin il est seul ou il est encore avec son petit-ami, ou mari ?**

- **euh... je crois qu'il est seul...,** dit Ron maladroitement

- **ah... le pauvre.**

- **Pourquoi tu dis ça Harry ?, **s'immisça Draco qui trouvait que cette situation partait un peu trop en vrac.

Harry se retourna en direction du blond en le fusillant du regard.

- **Imagine toi, enceint de ton petit-ami avec lequel ****tu n'es plus****,** siffla t-il, **Imagine toi aller chaque semaine voir le médecin pour savoir si tout va bien pour le bébé de peur qu'il y ait un problème. Imagine toi en train de retenir toutes les informations qu'il faut pour pouvoir t'en occuper, imagine toi avoir des fringales le soir pour tout vomir le matin au réveil, du dégoût devant tes plats préférés, de la fatigue à longueur de journées... et tout ça ****seul et sans personne auprès de toi ****!**

Là ce fût le blanc total dans le groupe. Harry venait de dévoiler tout ce qu'il avait sans pour autant parler de sa personne mais par le biais du cousin de Ron, qui n'existait pas. Et Harry continua à parler.

- **Tu n'as rien à dire, **_**Malfoy **_**? Pourtant il faut que tu te renseignes, tu vas **_**engrosser**_** une sang-pure que tu vas aimer et chérir jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Mais tiens, je vais te donner quelques petites infos qui t'aideront. Un nourrisson mange toutes les 4h, à partir de deux mois le ventre de **_**ta femme**_** va grossir jusqu'à ressembler à une **_**baleine**_** et elle commencera à passer ses crises sur toi et pour un p'tit rien. **

Là toute la classe était pendue aux paroles de Harry. Ce dernier, en s'apercevant qu'il venait de parler plus fort que la normale, partit en courant en direction des dortoirs.

Quand il partit, Draco essaya de le rejoindre mais quand il arriva dans le couloir, il fut retenu par Ron qui était suivit de Blaise et Hermione. Théo, lui, préférait dormir, il n'avait même pas entendu Harry crier. Non le pays des rêves était largement mieux.

- **Laisse-moi y aller Weasley, **siffla t-il

- **Pour faire quoi Malfoy ? En courant après lui tu le feras encore plus souffrir...**

- **Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ?,** cria t-il

- **Je veux que tu lui foutes la paix ! Dois-je te rappeler que dans 7 mois ****tu te maries**** et que normalement ****tu ne dois pas**** être au courant de sa situation ! Si tu dis à Harry que tu es au courant, il aura peur que tu lui enlève sa dernière raison de vivre ou que tu le détestes et s'il est trop stressé il risque de le perdre, de faire une **_**fausse**__**couche**_**. ****Alors tu te calmes et tu le laisses !**

Draco se calma tout de suite, craignant de perdre le seul enfant qu'il aurait avec Harry.

- **On devrait retourner dans la salle,** intervient Blaise, **si quelqu'un nous entend Harry risque d'avoir toute l'école derrière lui.**

Ses amis approuvèrent avant de retourner dans la salle. À midi, tout le monde parla de la crise que Harry avait faite à Draco en cours d'histoire de la magie et cela commençait à exaspérer Draco qui ne voyait pas Harry se présenter dans la Grande Salle.

Ce fût encore pire dans les cours de l'après midi. Harry n'était pas là. Tout le monde ne cessait de tourner les regards vers Draco qui pour une fois ne voulait pas être le centre d'attention. Ce fut le soir que Harry fit acte de présence. Comme à son habitude, la Grande Salle tomba dans un mutisme jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne le groupe.

Quand il s'assit, il commença à se servir sans faire attention à ses amis qui le fixaient tristement.

- **Harry...**

- **Ne parlons plus de ça Draco, je n'ai pas la tête à ça, **dit-il sur un ton sans équivoque.

Ses amis furent encore plus tristes. Ils ne protestèrent pas, mais de voir le brun se refermer au point de ne plus leur parler et se confier leur fit beaucoup de mal.

Le dîner se passa dans un silence total parmi le groupe. Avant de partir dans leur dortoir, Harry proposa de faire un tour dans les couloirs et un peu dans le parc. Ces derniers acceptèrent. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien jusqu'à arriver à la fin de la balade. Avant de se séparer, Harry fit quelque chose de très... bizarre. Il enlaça chaque Serpentard, stupéfaits, les uns après les autres et il leur dit une parole qu'ils n'oublieraient pas de si tôt.

_« Merci, de m'avoir supporté et d'être toujours mes amis. »_

Les trois Serpentards, même Théo, furent tellement touchés qu'ils vinrent à leurs tours serrer Harry dans leur bras, Draco en dernier. Lui il resta un bon moment à le serrer dans ses bras très fort. Et là, il le sentit. Son ventre, il était un peu rebondi, ça ne se voyait pas mais il le sentait. Ça lui fit tellement de baume au cœur et en même temps ça lui serrait tellement fort le cœur qu'il pensait un moment que les _doloris_ reçus pendant la guerre n'étaient rien. Il chuchota une dernière chose à Harry qui fondit en larmes avant de retourner en direction de la tour des Griffondors.

- **Je l'ai senti,** dit Draco béat quand ils furent assez loin

- **Senti quoi ?,** demanda Blaise bêtement

- **... Son ventre,** dit-il toujours souriant, **tout dur et rond...magnifique.**

- **hum... euh... Dray, dois-je te rappeler que tu te maries ?**

- **Tu étais obligé de casser l'ambiance Blaise ?**

-** Arrête, tu vas le faire souffrir...**

- **haha... regardez moi la personne qui parle,** dit Draco avec un sourire froid en fixant Blaise qui le défiait du regard, **tu me dis d'arrêter de le faire souffrir... et toi ? Tu crois que t'es mieux ? « Je suis près à avoir autant d'enfants que tu le souhaites mon amour » **

- **Tais-toi Dray...**

- **Pourquoi devrais-je me taire ? C'est toi qui as commencé**

- **Arrêtes...**

- **Dis moi Blaise, tu penses que j'ai mal agi en me séparant tout de suite de lui ? Et toi ? **

- **Je cherche une solution ****moi****,** dit Blaise d'une voix qui commençait à faiblir et des yeux qui se mouillait

- **Arrêtes Blaise !,** cria t-il, **il y a qu'une seule solution et tu la connais très bien ! Tu penses que tu ne le fais pas souffrir ? ! ...**

- **Dray...** intervint Théo qui voyait que ça s'aggravait

- **... Merde Blaise ! Il sera perdu !,** cria Draco encore plus perdu, **Ça se voit trop qu'il t'aime comme un fou ! Tu ferras quoi quand nous serrons en Juin ? ! Tu lui diras quoi ? ! « Désolé si je ne te l'ai pas dit avant, je n'ai pas trouvé de solutions sûres pour rester ensemble donc je suis obliger d'aller engrosser une jeune sang-pur vierge effarouchée, mais nous resterons amis »...**

Blaise avait laissé les larmes couler. Il avait le visage fermé et continuait à fixer son meilleur ami qui lui disait ses quatre vérités. Ce que son ami lui avait dit lui faisait très mal mais il acceptait ces remarques, aussi dures soient-elles. Il tenait à garder le peu de fierté qui lui restait pour affronter tout ça. Oui il pleurait et il ne pouvait pas refouler ses larmes, ce serait trop dur.

- **La prochaine fois garde tes critiques pour toi,** dit sombrement Draco qui parti remarcher le long des couloirs pendant que Théo raccompagnait Blaise à leur salle commune.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Harry fit la même chose que les Serpentards avec Hermione qui le serra à son tour dans une bonne étreinte « à la Hermione ».

La lionne monta à son dortoir, puis les deux garçons allèrent à leur tour dans le dortoir des garçons qui était silencieux, les autres dormant déjà. Ron se prépara alors que Harry resta habillé.

- **Tu ne te prépares pas à dormir ?**

- **Si, si. Je réfléchis juste...**

- **Ah... ok. C'est grave ?**

- **Non... enfin ça dépend...**

En voyant que Harry ne voulait pas s'expliquer, Ron se coucha dans son lit. Il ne vit même pas que la valise de Harry n'était plus là.

- **Harry ?**

- **Oui Ron ?**

- **Tu nous le dirais, hein ? S'il y avait quelque chose de vraiment très important, tu nous le dirais ? On est bien amis n'est-ce pas ?**

Harry ému (les hormones), vint serrer dans ses bras tout en pleurant.

- **Bien sûr que je te le dirais, tu es plus que mon ami. T'es comme un frère. Je t'aime Ronny, **dit-il le serrant plus fort

- **Moi aussi je t'aime 'Ry, **dit-il tout ému

Après un petit moment, Ron s'endormit dans les bras de Morphée alors que Harry apposait sur chaque lit du dortoir, sauf le sien, un sort d'insonorisation. Il prit sa baguette, sa carte du maraudeur et sa cape d'invisibilité et partit en direction de l'appartement de Remus et Severus.

Quand il entra dans l'appartement, il trouva Remus enlacé par son mari Severus. Harry eut de la peine, à cause de lui, ils ne se verraient plus comme avant.

Remus qui avait senti Harry arriver, se détacha de Severus avant de fixer Harry qui paraissait triste.

- **Remus... tu sais... si tu ne veux pas venir ce n'est pas grave...**

- **Cessez de déblatérer des idioties Potter. Nous sommes adultes et faire un aller-retour France/Angleterre n'est pas du tout fatigant par cheminette ou portoloin.**

- **Ah... j'avais oublié,** dit-il avec un sourire triste.

- **Harry... tu n'es pas obliger de partir si tu veux rester.**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas Remus. J'ai pris ma décision et je ne changerai pas d'avis.**

- **Bien allons au portoloin.**

Harry, Remus et Severus partirent en direction du parc de Poudlard où les attendait Dumbledore qui d'habitude affichait un regard plein de malice. Mais là, il était vraiment triste.

- **Bonsoir Harry**, dit-il d'une voix faible

- **Bonsoir professeur, **répondit chaleureusement Harry

- **Toujours sûr de partir ?**

- **Absolument, **dit-il tout en caressant son ventre

Dumbledore, résolu, sortit un vieux vif de la poche de sa robe. Il le tendit à Harry qui le reconnu tout de suite. Harry le regarda avec un air interrogatif, demandant des explications.

- **Je me suis dit qu'il te rappellera tes meilleurs moments à Poudlard. En même temps, la première victoire au Quidditch fait un bon souvenir, non ?**

Comme réponse, il reçu un sourire de Harry. Dumbledore sortit un livre et le tendit à Remus. Le livre était assez vieux. Quand Remus se retourna vers Harry et lui demanda s'il était prêt, ce dernier comprit que ce livre était le portoloin. Il acquiesça, mais avant qu'il ait pu toucher le livre que...

- **HARRY !**

Harry se retourna pour voir à quelques centaines de mètres un Draco tout paniqué.

Ce dernier, qui s'était séparé de ses amis, était allé faire un tour aux environs du lac où il resta un bon moment à réfléchir. Sur Harry, leur amour, sa vie future, leur enfant qu'il ne pourra même pas considérer comme héritier...

Quand il décida de retourner au château, il vit au loin Dumbledore, Severus, Remus et … Harry. Il trouvait que ça faisait un groupe trop formel pour que ce soit juste pour une balade, donc il se rapprocha un peu plus. Il vit Harry qui parlait avec Dumbledore tout en caressant son ventre, ce qui lui serra le cœur comme un étau. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir caresser ce petit ventre. Puis il vit Dumbledore donné une petite chose brillante à Harry. _Pourquoi donner ça la nuit et dans le parc ?_, se demanda-t-il.

Pour y voir plus clair, il regarda autour. La suite lui mit tout de suite la puce à l'oreille. Il vit Remus et Severus s'enlacer et des valises autour d'eux. Puis il vit Dumbledore donner un vieux livre à Lupin qui l'accepta avant de parler à Harry qui hocha de la tête. Là, il ne réfléchit pas deux fois quand il vit Harry tendre sa main vers le livre. Il couru aussi vite qu'il pu dans leur direction.

- **HARRY !**

Quand il le vit se retourner, il vit dans ses yeux de la stupeur suivit de la peur. Il accéléra pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

* * *

Quand Harry vit Draco courir vers eux, la panique commença à monter en lui. Il savait très bien que si Draco lui demandait de rester, il ne pourrait pas lui refuser.

Il se retourna vers Remus qui était tout aussi étonné.

- **Remus allons-y !,** dit-il précipitamment

- **Tu es sûr ?,** tenta Remus

- **Oui ! S'il me fait rester, je craquerai !**

- **HARRY !**

Harry se retourna pour voir Draco qui se faisait retenir par son parrain. Il pleurait, il pouvait le voir.

- **HARRY ! NON ! S'il-te-plaît !,** cria-t-il de toutes ses forces comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Harry détourna son regard pour fixer Remus qui ne paraissait toujours pas réussir à se décider.

- **Remus, vite, on part !,** dit-il d'une voix qui ne paraissait plus sûr

Remus acquiesça, tendit le livre à Harry qui s'y accrocha avant de disparaître une seconde après en compagnie de Remus en direction de Nantes.

Ce fut dans un quartier très calme qu'atterrirent Remus et Harry. Harry regarda les environs et vit pleins de belles maisons, toutes plus belle les unes que les autres.

Il pensa que c'était vraiment un beau quartier. Il caressa son ventre et repensa à la concession qu'il avait du faire pour son enfant. Il repensa à la tête de Draco quand il partait. Merlin ! Lui, qui voulait éviter ça...

Ça le fit encore plus souffrir quand il repensa à ce que Draco lui avait dit à la fin de leur promenade avec les autres. Mais il devait tenir pour son fils, donc il chassa ces pensées moroses et se fixa à autre chose.

Il retourna son attention sur Remus qui se dirigeait vers une maison plutôt grande à deux étages. Les murs étaient plutôt clairs et le toit bordeaux avec la nuit. Il le suivit et quand il rentra, ce fut un petit cri strident qui attira son attention.

- **Papa !**

- **Bonjour mon bonhomme,** s'exclama le dit papa

Remus prit son fils dans ses bras avant de l'enlacer très fort. Il était très petit, des cheveux noirs un peu hirsutes, un visage tout rond (un visage d'enfant quoi!), un tout petit nez, des petit yeux marrons très clair qui étaient remplis de malice. Harry sortit de sa contemplation quand le petit garçon tourna son attention sur lui.

- **Papa, c'est qui le monsieur ? Et il est ou père ?**

- **Le monsieur c'est ton cousin Harry donc soit gentil avec lui.**

- **D'accord !**

Le petit garçon descendit de Remus et partit dans le salon. Harry regarda Remus comme l'air de dire « Un extraterrestre ! », ce qui amusa Remus plus qu'autre chose.

- **Re-Remus... c'est... vraiment..**

- **Oui c'est mon fils : Teddy. Et celui de Severus aussi,** dit-il avec un sourire

- **Mais... il a quel âge ?**

- **Il aura bientôt 6 ans.**

- **J'étais en deuxième année ! Ok, je savais que t'étais marié à Severus mais pas que vous aviez un enfant !**

- **C'est pour ça que je n'étais pas là pour ta deuxième année. Je devais éviter de trop faire d'activité.**

- **Mais pourquoi il est jusqu'en France ?**

- **Nous étions en guerre... si Voldemort avait appris que nous étions mariés et avions un fils, Sevy ne serait plus là à l'heure qu'il est. Mais viens, il y a des gens que je voudrais te montrer. Ils suivront ta grossesse.**

Remus entra dans le salon suivit de Harry. Il put voir deux hommes, l'un châtain et l'autre blond. Quand les deux personnes levèrent leur tête, Harry fut stupéfait, il ne pouvait plus sortir un mot. Non c'était sûr là, Merlin avait décidé de ne plus lui donner de répit.

-Dites-moi que je rêve...

**À suivre ! **

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

Réponse aux review :

**Mihn **: Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Vamps-Wolf** : merci pour ta review. J'essaye vraiment de faire en sorte que ça plaise et qu'il y ait le moins de fautes. J'espère aussi que la suite te plaira.

**Adenoide **: euh... intéressant, vraiment... mais... t'as tout faux ! ^_^ Ah, au fait, je ne pense pas que ce soit le monde le plus archaïque. Si tu confirme que oui c'est archaïque, je voudrais tes arguments pour l'expliquer. ^_^

**Mamilys **: Merci pour ta review. Non je n'habite pas à Nantes mais j'y vais souvent. J'adore cette ville. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis cette ville. Il m'en fallait une belle et grande ville. Je vois trop souvent des fics avec Paris, Lyon ou Marseille donc j'ai décidé de changé et choisi cette fameuse ville. Enfin... j'ai choisi plutôt les environs.

**NarcizaPottermalfoy **: Tu sais que je commence à t'adorer ?... j'aime beaucoup tes avis et tu me donne des idées étonnantes... hum, revenons au sujet... alors oui c'est un peu triste, je verrais par la suite si je mets une fin vraiment triste ou pas. Pour le mariage tu as tout à fait raison quand tu dis que ce serait trop facile de cette manière. Mais tu verras par la suite comment je vais faire passer tout ça... ^_^

**Az **: merci pour la review, il m'a fait plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Sachan972 **: Merci. Je pense qu'avec ce chapitre tu as vu sa réaction. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite.

**Ano Nym **: … Très étonnant le surnom... ^_^ voici le chapitre que tu voulais tant.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voici le troisième chapitre de ma fiction Harry Potter.

**Pairing **: DMHP, BZRW, HGTN...

**Résumé **: Draco, comme tout Sang-pur est destiné à se marier avec une jeune fille de haute société. Il ne veut pas continuer sa relation avec Harry pour le voir souffrir par la suite. D'un commun accord, ils arrêtent leur relation. Maintenant ils sont juste amis. Mais un certain incident fera prendre certaines distances à Harry.

**Disclamer **: Oui je sais... les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K.R. Mais je confirme que certains personnages m'appartiennent

**Tome **: Voldemort est mort. Harry et ses amis sont en 7ème année. Sirius est mort.

Je dois remercier Sailorslayer qui a accepté de me corriger ce chapitre.

* * *

**Juste... Amis**

**Chapitre 3 : **_**Juste … quelques regrets.**_

Cela faisait deux mois que Harry était parti de Poudlard. Et bien que Dumbledore ait demandé aux élèves de ne divulguer aucune information sur « l'absence » du Survivant dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, la nouvelle avait vite été divulguée... bon c'est vrai, l'information était restée un mois sous scellé. Aucune nouvelle de Harry dans la Gazette du sorcier pendant un mois. Dumbledore était soulagé qu'aucun élève ne parle de ça. Apparemment il s'était bien trompé.

Ce matin-là, c'était en première page que l'on pu voir une photo de Harry du temps de la guerre et en gros titre : « _**Disparition du Sauveur des murs de Poudlard ! Une nouvelle menace ou un caprice de célébrité ?**_ p.12 »

Rita Skeeter était maintenant en première place sur la liste des gens à pourrir la vie selon un blond.

Depuis le départ du brun, Draco était plus que morose. Il n'attendait plus rien de la vie, il voulait abandonner ce monde si cruel qui lui avait arraché son brun. Il était devenu plus pâle, il ne mangeait plus et ne parlait plus à personne. Pas même à ses amis. Blaise et Théo avaient tout fait pour le refaire parler, se socialiser mais rien n'y faisait, il restait dans son mutisme.

Là, l'article fut un peu la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Il partit de la Grande Salle et alla en direction du lac. Il resta là, les yeux dans le vague à se rappeler toutes les choses qu'il avait pu faire quand son brun était là. Le jour de leur déclaration et leur premier baiser.

_Flashback_

Le jour où tout a commencé, il désespérait... Il avait été obligé de se faire apposer la marque pendant ses vacances d'été, puis il avait eu comme mission de tuer Dumbledore. Et c'est là qu'il était arrivé, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, il pleurait de désespoir de voir sa vie écourtée pour une simple mission. Mission qu'il ne voulait pas accomplir. Non. Lui, il voulait être auprès de ce brun qu'il aimait depuis le tournoi des Trois sorciers. Il avait vu ses exploits comme ses faiblesses et maintenant il ne cessait de penser à lui. Au bal, il l'avait trouvé plus magnifique que d'habitude, il en était arrivé à jalouser l'indienne qui l'accompagnait. Ils n'étaient même pas en accord vestimentaire : _**pathétique**_. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance qu'il l'aime ou pas. Il allait mourir si'il ne réussissait pas cette satanée mission.

Quand il avait parlé à Blaise et Théo de sa mission, ces derniers lui avaient déclaré qu'ils ne pouvaient pas trop l'aider parce qu'ils étaient recherchés par les Mangemorts pour avoir refusé la marque. Draco lui-même n'était pas au courant de ça. Mais le comprenant, ils lui avaient aussi conseillé de parler à Dumbledore. Cependant, aveuglé par la peur d'être enfermé à Azkaban, il avait fui ses amis. Il n'avait rien dit à Dumbledore ou qui que ce soit et avait continué à accomplir sa mission.

Noyé dans ses tourments, il ne _l'_avait pas vu à l'entrée des toilettes, il ne _l'_avait pas vu le pointer de _sa_ baguette pour le stupéfier. Il s'était vu se faire déplacer jusqu'à la salle sur demande et se faire attacher sur une chaise avant d'être obliger d'avaler une potion... il l'avait deviné au goût : du _Véritasérum_.

Quand il avait vu son agresseur, ces cheveux bruns en pagaille comme un nid de corbeau, ces yeux émeraudes qu'il voulait fixé sur lui et toujours lui, il s'était sentit piégé.

_Il le sais et maintenant soit je suis mort, soit il me livre aux aurors_, pensait-il

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Le brun, après l'avoir déstupéfié, lui caressa la joue timidement. Au début, le blond croyait qu'il pensait l'étrangler, donc eut un mouvement de recul de la tête mais quand le brun toucha sa joue, il sentit un feu intérieur remonter en lui. Cette main était tellement douce qu'il croyait rêver. Lorsqu'il sortit de son état second, le brun lui parla avec une gentillesse qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

- **Pourquoi tu fais tout ça Draco ?**

Le blond était à moitié heureux et à moitié étonné de l'emploi de son prénom de la part du brun. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il y avait une telle douceur dans sa voix qu'il avait encore du mal à y croire.

- **Je suis obligé de le faire**, fut-il obliger à dire sous l'effet de la potion

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **Il menace ma mère.**

Le brun était étonné par la révélation du blond alors que ce dernier n'avait jamais autant détesté cette potion que maintenant. Il s'en était tellement servi pour connaître des informations sur d'autres personnes de Poudlard. Maintenant c'était lui la victime.

- **C'est pour ça que tu as accepté d'être Mangemort ?**

- **Non !,** cria t-il

- **Alors pourquoi ?**

- **Ils m'y ont obligé ! Je me suis fait enlever de chez moi et amener au Lord, puis ils m'ont apposé la marque de force. Si je ne fais pas ce qu'il souhaite, ma mère mourra.**

- **Tu sais... tu peux en parler à Dumbledore, je suis sûr qu'il t'aidera.**

- **Arrête tes blagues Potter ! Dès que je lui dirai tout ça, je me retrouverai dans une cellule à Azkaban !... Et depuis quand tu me parles aussi...**_**amicalement **_**? **

- **Parles-en à Severus alors...,** continua Potter sans prêter attention à la dernière question.

- **C'est un Mangemort Potter ! Tu me détestes à ce point pour que je meurs ou quoi ?,** termina-t-il sur un ton plaintif

- **Non !,** s'exclama t-il, **c'est tout le contraire Draco... écoute, j'ai parlé avec Blaise et Théo et ils m'ont expliqué ta peur face à Voldemort...Et je voulais être sûr de ce qu'ils disaient pour ne pas avoir de faux espoirs, **termina Harry dans un doux murmure.

Bien que Draco frissonna au nom du Lord, il resta sur ses positions. Ok. Maintenant il savait comment Potter était au courant qu'il avait une mission. Ces traîtres ! Ils allaient le payer. Il les hanterait et les maudirait jusqu'à la vingtième génération.

- **Pourquoi ils te parleraient à ****toi ****? Tiens, j'ignorais que les Griffondors et les Serpentards se parlaient au point de se faire des confidences... Et quels faux espoirs ? Le Survivant serait trop triste de ne pas pouvoir m'envoyer un **_**Avada**__**Kedavra**_** ou un **_**Endoloris**_** ?, **railla t-il

Draco était étonné. Potter. Le Survivant. Celui-qui-a-survécu. Harry Potter, Égal de Lord Voldemort affichait un air triste à Draco Malfoy, fils du bras droit de Voldemort.

Draco avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le serrer très fort et de l'embrasser pour le réconforter. Mais Draco se retint. Non, c'était forcément un piège. Il ne devait pas se laisser prendre. Ses meilleurs amis l'avaient trahi pour Potter et ce dernier se servait de son attirance envers lui pour le faire descendre.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? Ai-je touché une corde sensible ? Je t'obsède à ce point pour que tu veuilles me tuer ou me torturer ? Tu me déçois... **

- **Non, tu as tout faux Malfoy,** le coupa Potter, **Si je t'ai emmené ici, c'était pour savoir si tu avais vraiment voulu être dans le camp de Voldemort. Je voulais te convaincre de devenir un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, **répondit-il sur un ton triste.

- **Pourquoi ?,** demanda calmement Draco

- **... Parce que je ne veux pas avoir à te tuer sur le champ de bataille.**

- **...pfff... Et qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire Potter ? Je te le répète. Tu m'as toujours détesté et ça ne changera pas, alors arrête ton baratin.**

- **Et toi tu ne m'as jamais détesté, peut-être ?**

Et là, Draco qui était encore sous l'effet de la potion ne pu ravaler les mots qu'il allait dire.

- **Bien sûr que je t'ai détesté ! Parce que tu m'avais refusé ton amitié pour cette belette à poil roux ! Je t'ai toujours détesté pour ta célébrité ! Tu pouvais faire tout ce que tu voulais, les gens passaient outre tes conneries ! Les gens te pardonnaient tout, t'avais juste à dire « je suis le Survivant » et les gens se mettaient à genoux pour toi !...Mais depuis que j'ai vu ce visage... j'en suis tombé amoureux.**

- **Lequel ? Celui du « Survivant » ?,** railla Potter qui avait l'air en colère maintenant.

- **Le visage du Harry qui se démène pour être à la hauteur du nom qu'on lui donne, **répondit Draco, **J'ai vu le Harry Potter qui avait peur, qui stressait, qui rougissait... d'accord, c'était à cause de Chang mais bon, c'est quand même une facette de toi que j'aime. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime quand tu rougis... J'ai vu aussi à quel point ton sourire peut être faux. Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec un vrai sourire, un pur et franc sourire.**

- **Bien sûr que je rigole !,** s'exclama Potter.

- **Tu rigoles oui, mais juste après tu remets cette facette de toi qui cache toute ta tristesse, ta fatigue, ta peur...**

- **Je n'ai pas peur !**

- **À d'autres Potter. Tu portes un fardeau que le monde sorcier t'a attribué à 1 an. Harry, t'es juste un môme de 17 ans, pas un grand mage. Franchement, n'importe qui aurait eu peur d'avoir à se retrouver devant le plus grand mage noir ****trois**** fois dans sa vie.**

- **Trois ?**

- **À la coupe tu l'avais bien vu, non ? Bref, arrêtes de te surmener à ce point. Tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point c'est inquiétant quand tu reviens de tes entraînements le soir. Même ta belette ne l'a même pas re...**

Draco n'eut pas à terminer sa phrase qu'une bouche au goût miel était collée à la sienne. Il se croyait en plein rêve. Un rêve éveillé. Il commençait à se laisser aller à ce baiser quand il sentit de l'eau sur ses joues. Il ouvrit les yeux et les leva vers Harry. Ce qu'il vit le choqua et l'inquiéta tout autant. Harry était en train de l'embrasser et de pleurer à la fois.

Harry passa sa langue sur ses dents pour lui demander l'accès à sa bouche. Demande que Draco accepta avec plaisir, bien qu'il était encore intrigué par les pleurs de son brun. Les secondes qui suivirent furent un feu d'artifices de plaisir. Harry réussissait à faire monter son feu intérieur à son maximum rien qu'avec sa langue. Il sentait que si il n'était pas attaché il l'aurait plaqué au sol de la salle sur demande et l'aurait pris dans tous les sens pour bien affirmer qu'il ne rêvait pas et que le brun lui appartenait à lui et à lui seul.

À la fin du baiser, Harry l'embrassa encore sur la bouche furtivement avant de le regarder dans les yeux et de lui parler.

- **Dis-moi que tu abandonneras Voldemort. Je t'en supplie Draco, je t'aime trop pour te perdre pendant la guerre à cause d'une tête de Serpent.**

- **Mais... ma mère...**

- **Ta mère est au Manoir Black depuis l'arrestation de ton père. Elle, comme Severus, est une espionne pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix.**

- **Et s'il la retrouve à ce manoir ?**

- **Aucun risque. Ce manoir, c'est mon parrain qui me l'a donné. Il n'est visible qu'à ceux qui le sont autorisés.**

Harry, qui s'était assis sur les genoux de Draco, pouffa devant la tête ahurie qu'affichait Draco. Il l'embrassa encore quelques secondes avant que Draco n'y réponde à son tour. Bien sûr, il était toujours attaché à la chaise, mais chacun d'eux mettait tout son amour pour l'autre dans leur baiser. Quand Harry rompit le baiser, il regarda son blond malicieusement avant de lui parler.

- **Alors ? … Que décides-tu ?,** dit-il avec un sourire

- **Tu aurais du être à Serpentard. Un vrai pro de la dissuasion,** répondit Draco d'une voix rauque avant de l'embrasser à nouveau**,... détaches moi.**

Harry obéit et quelques secondes après, il se sentit flotter pour ensuite se retrouver sur quelque chose de moelleux. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'ils se trouvaient sur un large canapé. Il regarda Draco, qui était à 4 pattes au-dessus de lui, d'un air interrogatif et reçu un baiser avant d'avoir une réponse complètement Malfoyenne.

- **Je rattrape juste le temps perdu,** dit le blond avec un sourire toujours aussi Malfoyen.

Harry rigola puis embrassa son blond avant de partir dans un défilé de plaisir.

_Fin Flashback_

- **... Draco ?**

Le blond se retourna et fit face à ses deux meilleurs amis. Eux au moins, ils avaient encore leur moitié auprès d'eux.

Théo posa sa main sur son épaule pour tourner son attention sur lui.

- **Viens... On va manger.**

Le blond se leva tel un automate et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, accompagné de ses amis. Il n'avait aucune envie de manger. Déjà qu'avec Blaise derrière lui, il avait du mal à tenir tête, face à ses deux meilleurs amis, il ne faisait pas le poids, donc il préférait les écouter et faire semblant de manger.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils diraient s'ils savaient que tout ce qu'il mangeait, déjà que c'était très peu, il le vomissait le soir après un bon cauchemar où il voyait son brun souriant à un petit blond aux yeux verts dans ses bras sans lui à ses côtés ?

Il l'ignorait et il n'avait pas envie de le savoir. Il n'avait pas du tout la tête à se disputer avec ses amis sur sa santé. Il s'en foutait de sa santé. Il voulait juste revoir son brun. Mourir. Oui, c'était ça. Il préférait mourir que de ne pas avoir son brun auprès de lui. Il s'en foutait de ce mariage à la con. Une fille de bonne famille ? Tu parles. Cette fille avait du sûrement passer par toutes les bites** (NdA : désolé pour le langage)** de son école. Elle venait d'où encore ? Salem ? Ah... Ils sont beaucoup là-bas... ben au moins elle se serait bien amusée avant son _enchaînement_. Exactement. Pour Draco ce mariage était un ensemble de lourdes chaînes rouillées par le temps. Il serait temps qu'ils renouvellent tout ça...

Après le déjeuner, Draco avait cours de Potions en commun avec les Griffondors, encore pleins de souvenir qui lui revenait en tête. Les mots doux ou érotiques qu'ils se passaient, ou encore les caresses qu'ils se faisaient quand Severus les mettait en duo.

Grâce à Draco, Harry avait augmenté en Potions. Le blond avait pris encore plus de plaisir à expliquer au brun certains concepts sur les potions. Et le brun qui le regardait et l'écoutait attentivement. Tout ça manquait au blond. Il avait tellement envie de retourner dans son lit et pleurer. Mais il avait déjà pleuré toutes ses larmes le soir de son départ.

Draco était dans un autre monde. Il ne voyait même pas à quel point il inquiétait ses proches. Il ne cessait de fixer son parrain sans pour autant le voir. Non. Il ne voyait pas ce dernier le fixer alors qu'il expliquait son cours. Depuis ces deux derniers mois, les notes de Draco avaient complètement chuté. Severus ne cessait de se préoccuper de l'attitude de son filleul. Il ne lui parlait presque plus. Il s'était sentit tellement mal le soir où Draco avait voulu empêcher Harry de partir. Après le départ de Harry, Draco lui avait lâché toutes les insultes qui lui était possible de dire. Tout ça lui avait fait tellement de mal : se faire détester par son filleul.

Draco était devenu le fantôme de lui-même, si ce n'était pas ses amis qui s'occupaient de lui, Draco ne serait plus ici mais à Saint-Mangouste et même en ce moment, il pensait que Draco n'était pas loin d'y passer.

À la fin du cours, comme d'habitude, Draco avait raté sa potion et s'était fait emmener par ses amis hors de la salle. Ils l'emmenèrent à sa chambre de préfet pour se reposer avant le dîner.

De son côté, Severus avait décidé d'employer les grands moyens. Il prit un parchemin vierge sur lequel il écrit un message qu'il donna ensuite à son faucon noir.

- **Donnes ça à Lucius.**

Il caressa vite fait le crane de son faucon qui commença à battre des ailes puis s'envola en direction du manoir Malfoy.

Après le départ de son faucon, Severus se posa sur son fauteuil et fit apparaître un verre rempli de Whisky pur feu. Lui qui espérait que les choses s'arrangerait avec le départ de Harry, que le blond surmonterait tout ça et essaierait de régler les choses calmement ou encore de faire comme son père... suivre les règles, mais c'était tout le contraire. Son filleul se laissait mourrir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que son ami serait assez lucide pour arrêter ce carnage.

Le soir, l'ambiance était encore pire que le matin. Des tonnes de rumeurs sur Harry avaient fait le tour de l'école. Certaines disaient qu'il était le nouveau mage noir. D'autres, qu'il avait suivit l'amour de sa vie... mais aucune ne disait la vraie raison. Seul cinq élèves savaient la vraie raison du départ de Harry. Et ce soir-là, aucun d'eux ne pouvait supporter cette situation une fois de plus.

Draco, lui se rappelait encore des événements qu'il y avait eu avec Harry. Leur première dispute de couple.

_**Flashback**_

Ils étaient justement dans la Grande Salle, et la guerre planait toujours. Ça faisait un mois que Draco et Harry sortaient ensemble. Le couple était épanoui, mais ce jour-là c'était la veille de la Saint-Valentin et beaucoup de filles étaient soit autour du blond, soit autour du brun. Pourtant, la Saint-Valentin n'était que le lendemain mais ils avaient déjà eut plein de demandes pour le bal ou encore des questions sur la valentine de l'autre. Une bonne prise de tête.

Mais le problème était venue de Ginny Weasley, qui s'était accroché au brun et l'avait embrassé langoureusement. Toute la Grande Salle était choqué, même le brun. Malheureusement pour lui, comme il n'avait pas réagi, Ginny avait cru que c'était un accord pour continuer. Le blond de son côté, fulminait. Harry n'avait même pas bougé, il l'avait laissée faire comme elle le voulait.

Quand Ginny eut terminé son baiser, Harry revint enfin du monde de la stupéfaction et regarda tout de suite dans la direction du blond, espérant que ce dernier n'avait pas mal comprit la scène. Bien mal lui prit quand il vit le blond le fusiller du regard et se lever de sa chaise toujours avec cette élégance inné des Malfoy et sortir calmement de la salle.

Harry voulu allé le rattraper pour s'expliquer cependant il le pouvait difficilement avec le pot de colle accroché à son bras. Mais là, il était vraiment énervé, à cause d'elle, son couple risquait de se détruire. Trois ans qu'il ne cessait de le regarder, d'espérer avoir son cœur. Et quand il l'avait enfin un gros pot de colle gluante se collait à lui.

- **Ginny décolle-toi de moi,** dit-il sombrement

- **Mais... Harrychou...**

- **JE T'AI DIT DE TE DÉCOLLER !,** cria t-il tout en se levant et en partant de la salle, **NE T'APPROCHES PLUS DE MOI TU ENTENDS ? SI MON COUPLE EST DÉTRUIT PAR TA FAUTE JE TE JURE QUE JE TE TUERAI !**

Après son départ, toute la salle chercha à savoir qui était la personne qui avait volé le cœur de leur survivant.

Pendant ce temps dans un couloir des cachots, un blond se dépêchait de rejoindre sa salle commune et son dortoir pour enfin lâcher la pression qu'il avait accumulé. Il se sentait trahi, peut-être même que c'était le but de tout ça. Le faire espérer pour ensuite casser le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait pour l'humilier un maximum.

- **Draco !**

Au son de cette voix, le blond accéléra le pas, mais il n'avait pas vu qu'il allait dans une direction autre que sa salle commune. Il n'avait même pas vu qu'il prenait la direction de la tour d'astronomie tellement il ne voulait pas lui parler. Quand il se rendit compte et qu'il fit demi-tour, le brun lui bloquait déjà l'entrée.

- **Dégages de là Potter !**

- **Non ! Draco il faut que je t'explique...**

- **Oh... mais il n'y a rien à expliquer. Tu t'es bien amusé, c'est bon ? Wouaw... c'est fou à quel point c'est jubilatoire de voir un Serpentard humilié, **railla le blond

- **Draco...**

- **La ferme Potter ! Vas rejoindre ta connasse de Belette et ne te mêles plus de ma vie !**

Draco poussa Harry et partit pour rejoindre son dortoir. Il prit tout son temps pour arriver à son dortoir essayant de ne penser à rien du tout. Il alla même faire un tour dans le parc pour ne plus y penser.

Quand il arriva à sa salle commune, il se fit vite accosté par les filles qu'il rembarra immédiatement. Il entra dans son dortoir et fit face à Blaise et Théo qui le regardaient sévèrement.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?,** s'exclama Blaise

- **De quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai rien fait, ****moi****.**

- **Ah oui ? Et rembarrer Potter alors qu'il essayait de t'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé c'est rien ?, **dit calmement Théo

- **Oh... parce que vous êtes de son côté en plus ? ! Alors allez vous faire mettre et laissez moi tranquille !**

- **Puisque que tu ne comprends pas tu vas le voir par toi même !,** s'exclama Blaise en le tirant vers leur commode.

Draco pu voir une pensine portable sur leur commode. Un objet que Blaise avait trouvé à l'allée des Embrumes. Il avait dit tellement de fois qu'un jour ça leur servirait... et bien maintenant il n'avait pas tort.

Quand il plongea la tête dans la pensine il revit toute la scène : le baiser, lui qui sortait puis enfin, le rejet et les menaces de Harry envers la rouquine. Le blond se sentit rejeté de la pensine et refit face aux murs de sa chambre. Il regarda ses amis blanc comme pas possible. Puis il commença à partir en direction de la porte mais il fut retenu par ses amis.

- **Euh... tu penses faire quoi là ?,** demanda Théo

- **Il faut que je m'excuse, j'ai cru qu'il voulait m'humilier.**

- **Oh non beau blond,** s'exclama Blaise, **il y a une toute autre manière de se faire excuser...**

Et le reste de la nuit : « opération réconciliation ».

Le lendemain, tout le monde attendait de voir qui était la fameuse Valentine de Harry. Ce dernier était plus que morose. Il était sûr que Draco ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole.

Quand le silence se fit dans la salle, il releva sa tête et se retrouva face à un oiseau magnifique qui était élégamment installé sur la table. C'était un aigle d'un gris sombre avec des yeux de la même couleur. Harry chercha des yeux le propriétaire de cet oiseau, mais personne ne semblait reconnaître cet animal à part deux Serpentards souriant discrètement. Harry fut un peu déçu de ne pas voir celui qui hantait ses pensées. Il baissa son regard vers l'oiseau qui ne cessait de le fixer intensément de ses deux yeux gris orage. Ses yeux lui rappelaient tellement son blond. L'oiseau de son côté s'impatientait et lui posa une lettre dans sa main avant de reculer.

Intrigué par l'attitude de l'oiseau, Harry prit la lettre entre ses mains et l'ouvrit. Là son regard s'illumina et un sourire éclatant naquit sur ses lèvres. Il reconnaîtrait cette écriture entre mille. C'était son blond qui lui avait envoyé ce magnifique oiseau.

Quand il lu le message, il fronça un peu les sourcils et regarda l'oiseau qui hocha la tête, encore une attitude bizarre, avant de s'envoler vers la sortie. Harry qui avait lu le message fit comme c'était écrit : il devait suivre l'aigle.

Après quelques couloirs, escaliers, cours intérieures, escaliers, couloirs, escaliers et enfin une toute petite cour intérieure qu'il n'avait jamais visité, l'oiseau s'arrêta sur le seul banc présent et fixa Harry qui regardait tout autour de lui, espérant voir une chevelure blonde. Mais il ne vit rien du tout. Il se rapprocha de l'aigle gris et s'accroupit à son niveau pour lui caresser le crâne.

- **Alors, il est où ton maître ?,** demanda-t-il à l'aigle.

L'aigle poussa un cri mais bien sûr Harry ne comprenait rien. Ce qui le fit rire.

- **Dommage pour toi, je ne comprends que le Fourchelangue.**

L'oiseau s'envola et se posa à terre avant de se métamorphoser, prenant une forme humaine sous les yeux ébahis de Harry. Quand il vit enfin l'aigle prendre l'apparence de son blond, Il lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser et lui répéter mille excuses pour la scène de la veille. Le blond s'écarta un peu de son brun après un dernier baiser et lui présenta à son tour ses excuses.

Après des tonnes de baiser, ils s'offrirent chacun leur cadeau de St-Valentin : une magnifique gourmette en or blanc avec son nom gravé dessus pour Draco. Harry, lui, eut un magnifique collier avec quelques pouvoirs... spéciaux. Le collier était par contre très Malfoyen : en argent avec un pendentif qui contenait à l'intérieur une émeraude. En dessous de l'émeraude, il y avait deux lettres entrelacées : H&D.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Quand Draco revint à la réalité, il fixa sa gourmette et toutes ses résolutions partirent en fumée. C'était lui qui avait mis fin à cette relation pour le mariage que son père lui avait obligé à faire. C'était lui qui avait imposé une amitié à Harry. C'était à cause de lui que Harry était tombé enceint. C'était encore à cause de lui que Harry était parti. Maintenant, il ne pouvait que se blâmer lui-même. Il ne lui restait que les regrets. Oui. Il regrettait d'avoir laissé passer son bonheur avec l''amour de sa vie. Il ne verrait jamais ce bébé grandir. Il ne sentira jamais cette petite vie bouger dans le ventre de son amour.

Non. Maintenant, il ne vivait plus, il ne pouvait plus avancer. Sa vie s'était arrêtée le soir où son brun était parti loin de lui.

* * *

Fin !

XD non fin du chapitre !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Bon, c'est vrai c'est très Flashback. Mais c'est le but ! ^_^

donc j'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu, sinon... je vais aller pleurer dans mon coin... snif... c'est pas grave... snif..

Aller ! Faites péter les reviews ! =D

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Sachan972 **: … merci pour ton review, j'avoue que c'est un peu triste la situation. Franchement, j'ai envie d'empirer la situation mais je me dis qu'il vaut mieux y aller mollo. Je pense que tu sauras bientôt qui sont ces deux personnes et je te donne un indice : … non en fait je préfère le suspense. Et t'inquiètes qu'il me faudra du courage pour la suite... parce que moi je suis une vrai Serpentarde XD

**Ano Nym **: … merci pour ton review j'espère que t'a aimé ce chapitre ^_^

**Gemini no Vanou **: C'est très gentil, merci ^_^

**Petit-dragon 50** : oui, l'une d'entre elles est considérée comme disparue... par contre t'a tout faux sur leur identité ^_^

**NarcizaPotterMafoy **: …Ma muse, tu me brise le cœur là … XD pourquoi tant de haine ? Il faut le demander à Merlin. Sur la fin ce n'est pas un brun et un blond, mais un châtain et un blond, lol... franchement j'aimerais bien te voir tomber des nus si c'était Lucius mais... ce n'est pas lui =D... Moi je trouve que le chapitre n'est pas assez triste... =S

Pour la phrase qu'a dit Draco vous le saurez dans … je ne sais pas vraiment XD

**Brigitte26 **: My friend ! *_* moi aussi j'adore cette ville !... tu la trouve superbe ma fic ? Sérieux ? 0_0 … dis-toi que je n'arrête pas de stresser en espérant que l'histoire tienne la route... lol

**Mihn **: …Merci pour ton review ! À voir ton « hihi ! » j'ai l'impression que tu aimes quand ça fait mal (moralement ou physiquement) XD... ça sent le sadisme dans l'air ! XD

**Mionette **: Tu sais que je t'aime ? (Voilà que je fais de l'infidélité à ma muse lol )... Merci pour ton review. Comme t'as pu le remarqué je pense, j'ai remis l'autre fic et je l'ai amélioré pour que ce ne soit pas trop ennuyeux... en bref j'ai enlevé les noms des enfants Weasley (beaucoup trop, une vraie colonie XD)

Ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner celle-ci ^_^

En fait je n'abandonnerai jamais mes fics... si ce n'est les améliorer... mais sinon je ne les abandonnerai pas.

**Bleugus **: merci ! toi aussi j'attends la suite de « Maladresse », je n'arrête pas de relire tellement c'est amusant ^_^

**Baka BabaCOol** : j'avoue qu'il y a du suspens... bon c'est vrai que là, le chapitre que j'ai mis a du bien calmé les ardeurs, mais je ne voulais pas rester centré sur Harry. Pour toutes tes questions tu aura tes réponses bientôt ;D

**Nekochan Miharu **: je suis contente que le début t'a plu et j'espère que la suite sera de même !

**Adenoide **: tu m'étonnes vraiment avec tes petits scénarios... mais Lucius a des positions qu'il a acquis et qu'il n'est pas facile de s'en débarrasser comme ça... et il n'est pas le seul.

**Archimede **: … Si j'ai mis que Harry (et ce ne sera pas le seul) enceint, c'est que ce n'est pas la question de l'héritier qui gène Draco et Blaise mais autre chose... sinon tu penses à qui pour les deux personnages ? ^_^

moi aussi je le trouve mignon le petit Teddy ! ^_^

**Luchun **: merci... j'espère que la suite t'a plu autant qu'aux autres.

**MissTic971 **: … juste par curiosité t'es du 971 ? … hum...merci pour ton review j'espère que la suite t'a plu aussi.. Tu risques d'être dessus pour la fin … XD non je ne suis pas méchante à ce point...

**Diddi **: Yeaaah ! Un fan ! XD … merci pour ton review, ne t'inquiètes pas je pense que ça va bien se régler tout ça ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Et c'est parti pour le quatrième chapitre de ma fiction Harry Potter !

**Pairing **: DMHP, BZRW, HGTN...

**Résumé **: Draco, comme tout Sang-pur, est destiné à se marier avec une jeune fille de haute société. Il ne veut pas continuer sa relation avec Harry pour le voir souffrir par la suite. D'un commun accord, ils arrêtent leur relation. Maintenant ils sont juste amis. Mais un certain incident fera prendre certaines distances à Harry.

**Disclamer **: Oui je sais... les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K.R. Mais je confirme que certains personnages m'appartiennent

**Tome **: Voldemort est mort. Harry et ses amis sont en 7ème année. Sirius est mort.

Je dois remercier Sailorslayer qui a accepté de me corriger ce chapitre.

* * *

**Juste … Amis**

**Chapitre 4 : **_**Juste … parce que vous êtes ma seule famille …**_

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis l'article de Rita Skeeter. L'ambiance était de plus en plus pesante à la grande école qu'était Poudlard. L'état de Draco ne cessait d'empirer. Parfois il se noyait dans son mutisme, alors que d'autre fois, il ne se gênait pas pour envoyer promener ou encore rabaisser plus bas que terre toute personne essayant de lui adresser la parole.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient droit au Draco déprimé et cette fois-ci un certain roux ne pouvait en supporter plus. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Lui aussi était triste. Lui, il avait perdu son meilleur ami qui s'était enfui on ne sait où avec Lupin sans même le prévenir. Lui aussi avait des remords de ne pas avoir remarqué une seule fois ce que projetait de faire son ami. Ami ? Quel ami partirait sans prévenir ses « amis » et ne donner aucune nouvelle environ 2 mois ½... Non. Ce genre de personnes ne peut être qualifié d'ami. De plus Harry devait être environ à 4 mois de sa grossesse. Qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait pour voir l'état de son meilleur ami avec un gros ventre. Mais rien que de voir l'état du second père lui donnait aussi l'envie de les frapper tous les deux. Le brun comme le blond. Le blond parce que c'était un idiot complet pour avoir obéi à la lettre à son père et laissé partir le brun. Et le brun parce qu'il n'était pas resté assez longtemps pour voir les choses changées. Non ce crétin était parti sans essayer d'arranger les choses en sa faveur.

Le roux continua à fixer le blond qui mangeait tel un automate. En bref, il ne mangeait même pas mais bougeait sa fourchette dans son assiette. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'énervait ! Il y avait encore tellement de choses à tenter pour retrouver son brun. Tant de choses à bouger pour prouver à Harry que c'était lui, qu'il voulait. Mais non. Cette crétine de fouine préférait ressembler à un mort ou encore insulter toute personne lui parlant.

- **Tu comptes rester amorphe combien de temps encore ?,** lui dit-il sombrement

Draco leva son regard vers le roux qui lui avait adressé la parole. La colère qu'il pouvait ressentir dans cette phrase. C'était comme si le roux lui reprochait tout ce qui était arrivé.

- **Et on dit que les Serpentards sont intelligent... quelle imbécillité**, cracha le roux

- **Ron !,** le réprimanda Hermione, **essaies de le comprendre, que ferais-tu si Blaise partait sans rien dire...**

- **Je ne resterais pas là à marcher comme un zombie dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans rien tenter... tu parles qu'il aime Harry ! … C'est bien ? Tu t'es bien amusé avec lui ?, **cracha Ron au visage du Serpentard qui le regardait horrifié

- **N'importe quoi ! Je l'aime ! Je tuerais pour lui !, **s'exclama Draco attirant l'attention sur lui

- **Alors pourquoi tu ne fais rien ? !,** cria Ron

- **Et tu veux que je fasse quoi, saleté de Belette, **cria à son tour le Serpentard

- **Retrouve-le, sale Fouine ! Tu as le réseau pour !**

- **Mon cœur, essaye de le comprendre... Dans les familles aristocratiques, chaque héritier a une promise par mariage arrangé, et on ne rompt pas le contrat comme bon nous semble. Si nous le faisons, il faudra assumer certaines conséquences qui nous sont impossible à accepter**

Ron se retourna pour fixer son petit-ami qui venait de lui révéler quelque chose qu'il ne pensait vraiment pas possible.

- **Que veux-tu dire là ? Blaise... serais-tu en train de me dire que si ta famille te trouve une fille de bonne famille tu me quitteras pour aller l'engrosser ?**

Blaise resta silencieux. Voilà, le secret était finalement révélé. Et lui qui ne cessait de repousser la date d'échéance. Ben, apparemment il avait trop attendu.

- **Blaise !**

- **Je... désolé … je voulais te le dire plus tôt mais je n'ai pas trouvé le courage … je suis dans la même situation que Draco...**

- **QUOI ? !**

- **Il est prévu que je me marie avec une jeune italienne en fin d'année... Ron je suis vraiment désolé je...**

- **La ferme ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré de Serpentard !**

Ron et Hermione regardaient les Serpentards horrifiés. Ils n'osaient pas croire ce qu'ils entendaient. Hermione fusilla son petit-ami du regard, lui posant la question à 100000 galions. Ce dernier, remarquant le regard de Hermione, leva les mains en signe de paix.

- **Ne me compte pas là dedans.**

- **Et pourquoi elle ne le ferait pas ?,** s'exclama Ron, **Tu fais aussi parti des grandes familles sorcières.**

- **Parce que, contrairement à ces deux là, j'ai été libéré des conditions de mariage à la mort de mes parents lors de la guerre …**

- **Qu-quoi ?...**

- **T'as tout compris Weasley... pour ce libérer de ce genre de contrat, le plus facile est que nos parents meurent … et bien que mon père ait des idéaux un peu rustre, je ne souhaite absolument pas le voir mourir. J'ai déjà perdu ma mère, je ne veux pas perdre mon père …**

- **De même pour moi,** intervint Blaise, **je ne pourrais supporter d'avoir à enterrer mes parents Ron.**

- **Mais … Vous n'avez pas d'autres solutions ?,** tenta quand même Ron

**- Bien sûr … mais les unes comme les autres ont de grandes conséquences …**

Plus qu'énervé par la situation, Ron se leva et fusilla du regard Blaise et Draco.

- **Vous pensez vraiment que je vais croire ce genre d'idiotie? Vous êtes pitoyable.**

Puis Ron se mit à fixer Blaise. L'homme qui lui avait pris son cœur. Quel imbécile, lui qui avait pensé avoir trouvé la bonne personne. Mais non. Il s'était fait complètement manipulé. Il n'était vraiment qu'un idiot. Toutes ces belles paroles juste pour l'embobiner. Crier. Hurler. C'est ça. Il avait envie de hurler tellement il avait mal.

- **Harry a eu raison de partir,** dit-il après un petit moment provoquant le sursaut de Draco, **Qui voudrait rester auprès de quelqu'un qui va se marier, alors que l'on est enceint de cette personne … Pour une fois, je comprends mieux la décision de Harry et je ne lui en veux absolument pas.**

- **Ron !**

- **Non 'Mione … je ne m'excuserai pas. J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé à mes dépens parce que c'est la dernière fois que tu me touches Zabini … De purs Serpentards. Se servir des autres pour son propre intérêt...**

- **Non ! Ron tu n'as pas compris...**

- **La ferme Zabini ! Ne m'adresses plus la parole... en fait je ne veux même pas voir ta face de Serpentard. Je ne pense pas pouvoir me retenir d'envoyer mon poing dans ta figure.**

N'ayant plus rien à dire Ron sortit de la Grande Salle la tête haute en direction du lac, où il alla pleurer toutes les larmes qu'il retenait depuis le début. À ce moment-là, il regrettait tellement que son meilleur ami ne soit pas là. Il n'avait plus rien, il avait tout perdu.

Dans la Grande Salle, un moment après le départ de Ron, pleins de murmures commencèrent à remplir la salle. Les quatre amis restèrent là à fixer leurs assiettes. Ayant marre de supporter les murmures sur la dispute, Blaise se leva brusquement de la table et partit de la Grande Salle précédé d'un « Et merde ! ».

Blaise partit en direction du lac pour rejoindre Ron. Il était sûr qu'il serait là. C'était son endroit préféré, impossible qu'il n'y soit pas allé. Le problème fut quand il arriva, il n'y avait plus de Ron. Ce dernier était déjà retourné dans son dortoir.

Le soir venu, Blaise ne cessait d'attendre l'arrivée de Ron au dîner. Mais pas une seule seconde, une seule minute, ce dernier n'apparut. Apparemment, le roux avait décidé de ne pas faire acte de présence ce soir là.

- **Il ne viendra pas ?** demanda t-il à Hermione qui venait de les rejoindre

- **Non...,** soupira-t-elle, **j'ai tenté de rentrer dans le dortoir des garçons mais ils m'ont carrément repoussé**

- **Hein ? !**

- **… Je vous assure, ça fait vraiment peur la solidarité masculine griffondorienne. C'est la première fois que je vois un Neville aussi intimidant...**

- **Londubat ?**, pouffa Théo

- **C'est pas marrant Théo !,** répliqua la jeune fille toute rouge, **… en même temps je les comprends … Avec la dispute de ce midi, Ron a sûrement dû leur demander de ne pas nous autoriser à venir.**

- **Utilise ton pouvoir de préfet-en-chef …**

- **Ce ne sont pas des Serdaigles mais il ne faut pas non plus les prendre pour des idiots Blaise, **dit-elle sombrement, **ils peuvent être aussi rusé que les Serpentards quand il s'agit de protéger l'un des leurs.**

Étonnés par le ton employé, les Serpentards n'osèrent rien dire et se mirent à fixer leurs assiettes.

Le lendemain, Ron ne vint pas non plus. En fait, ce manège dura une bonne semaine. Ron resta dans sa chambre pendant toute la semaine qui avait suivi. Pendant cette semaine, Hermione se sentait bien seule. Elle n'avait cessé d'essayer de casser le « mur » qui l'empêchait d'aller voir Ron. Et elle en avait marre de ces trois garçons qui manquaient de galanteries. Il est vrai que se faire tirer par les bras loin du dortoir par Seamus et Dean n'est pas très galant. Mais ils s'en fichaient.

Harry n'était plus là et Ron avait besoin de leur soutien, ce qu'ils firent sans problème. Ils allaient le faire. Combler le vide qu'avait provoqué le départ de Harry. Peut-être pas totalement mais assez pour qu'il puisse à nouveau faire face à n'importe quoi sans pleurer tout le temps.

Du côté de Blaise, ce n'était pas la joie non plus. Pendant toute la semaine, il avait tenté de parler à Ron, mais ce dernier n'était pas sorti une seule fois de son dortoir depuis leur dispute. Pour une fois, il n'était plus trop fier d'être un sang-pur de grande famille. Si c'était pour le séparer de l'amour de sa vie, à quoi bon ?

Il avait tenté de rentrer dans la salle commune de Griffondors, mais dès qu'il approchait le tableau de la Grosse Dame, des 7ème années de Griffondor sortaient et le rembarraient. À croire qu'ils voyaient à travers les murs et donc le voyaient à arriver.

Il commençait à désespérer. Il était tellement désespéré que son état se rapprochait de celui de Draco, à la différence que lui, il espérait tenter une approche pour garder son rouquin près de lui.

Le mercredi soir de la semaine suivante, avant l'heure du dîner, alors que Hermione venait de rentrer dans la salle commune, elle surprit une discussion entre Seamus, Dean et Neville qui étaient seuls.

- **… Selon vous, c'est une simple maladie ou …**

- **Franchement Neville, t'appelles ça une maladie de vomir tout les matins et d'avoir des sautes d'humeur à longueur de journée ?,** dit Dean exaspéré

- **… Il n'a peut-être pas tort Dean, il y a une maladie moldue qui fait vomir tout le temps : la gastro..., **dit Seamus

- **Je sais Seamus, mais là justement il ne serait pas allé aux toilettes que pour vomir donc ce n'est pas ça …**

- **On devrait en … parler à Hermione … elle saura peut-être quoi faire,** supposa Neville

- **Tu t'es fais percuté par un Nargol ou quoi ?,** s'écria Dean, **elle ne va pas arrêter de faire ses sermons**

- **Ben là je la comprendrais …,** dit calmement Seamus, **écoutes Amour, il faut que nous lui disions ce qu'a Ron. C'est son meilleur ami.**

- **Non Seamus, il faut absolument ne rien dire à Hermione …**

- **Me dire quoi ?,** intervint Hermione qui en avait entendu assez.

Les trois garçons sursautèrent et se retournèrent d'un seul homme vers Hermione qui les fixait des yeux remplis de menaces.

- **En fait...**

- **La ferme Neville !,** le coupa Dean

- **Dean... je te conseille de me dire immédiatement ce qu'il se passe,** gronda la préfète-en-chef

- **… Très bien …**

Alors que Ron était en train de masser son ventre qui lui faisait atrocement mal depuis plus d'une semaine, la porte de son dortoir claqua intensément contre le mur de son dortoir. Puis … une furie fit apparition.

- **RONALD WEASLEY ! ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE ! COMMENT AS-TU PU LAISSÉ PASSER UNE INFORMATION PAREILLE ! COMME SI VOMIR CHAQUE MATIN C'EST NORMAL !**

Hermione Granger. Une vraie lionne enragée. Sérieusement. Bien qu'elle puisse être très sympathique, elle devenait une vraie furie lorsqu'elle était énervée. Très énervée. Et en ce moment elle était vraiment... mais vraiment très en colère. Ron s'étonnait encore comment elle avait réussi à avoir Théodore Nott dans ses filets … Il devait être sûrement masochiste.

- **ET COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ LEUR INTERDIRE DE ME LE DIRE !**

Ron fusilla du regard ses compagnons de dortoir. Les traîtres ! Comment avaient-ils osé !... Bon, c'est sûr que Hermione pouvait être comme une épée de Damoclès sur la tête quand elle est en mode « détective ». En bref, fouiner partout pour avoir satisfaction à ses questions.

- **Ron ! Tu m'écoutes ? !**

- **Oui Mione... Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je vais bien...**

- **Tu vas bien ? ! … Ron, comme tu ne comprends pas tu vas m'accompagner...**

- **Où ça ?,** demandèrent les quatre garçons

- **À l'infirmerie.**

- **Quoi ? ! Oh non, je te dit que je n'ai rien du tout Mione.**

- **RONALD WEASLEY !**

- **Vous pouvez m'expliquer la raison de votre présence ici alors que le dîner approche Miss Granger et … M. Weasley ?**

- **Désolé Mme Pomfresh … Mais Ron ne se sent pas bien.**

- **Je vois …,** dit-elle en remarquant le regard que lui envoyait Hermione, **Allongez-vous M. Weasley...**

- **Mais …**

- **Écoutez M. Weasley j'ai autre chose à faire que supporter les caprices d'un élève.**

Avec réticence, Ron s'allongea sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie tout en fixant d'un air apeuré la baguette de l'infirmière pointée sur lui. Quelques secondes plus tard une flopée de sorts fusèrent en direction du roux. Et comme il le craignait l'infirmière commença à froncer des sourcils avant de s'époumoner sur son état le faisant sursauter.

- **Ma parole ! C'est une habitude chez-vous et M. Potter ou quoi ? !**

- **Non … c'est … impossible... on s'est protégé...**

- **Vous me prenez pour une incapable M. Weasley ?**

- **N-Non … S'il vous plaît ! Dîtes moi que ce n'est pas vrai …**

- **Vous êtes bel et bien enceint M. Weasley,** siffla t-elle

Après cette révélation de l'infirmière, la salle resta dans un silence total. Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait que Ron allait faire une grosse erreur.

- **En-enlevez le moi …**

- **Ron ?,** s'enquit Hermione

- **Enlevez-le moi ! Je ne veux pas porter l'enfant de ce connard ! Enlevez-le ! Merde !,** cria-t-il en pleurs

- **Ron arrêtes de dire des bêtises ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?, **s'époumona Hermione

- **De toute façon vous ne pourrez pas avorter M. Weasley …**

- **Qu-Quoi ? …Mais … Vous l'avez bien proposé à Harry !,** s'emporta t-il

- **La différence est que M. Potter en était à trois semaines. Vous, vous en êtes à trois mois …,** répondit l'infirmière en le fixant d'un regard sévère.

- **C'est un mensonge ! Je n'ai commencé à vomir que depuis une semaine ! Je mangeais comme d'habitude !**

- **Calmez-vous M. Weasley ! … Il arrive parfois que pendant la grossesse, le porteur n'ait aucun symptôme visible. Je pense que le stress a dû être l'un des éléments déclencheurs de ces symptômes...**

- **Mais … Impossible … non …,** dit-il en pleurant de nouveau

La seconde d'après, l'infirmière sortit puis revint pour lui donner une potion calmante et toutes les explications qu'elle avait données à Harry sur la grossesse avant de repartir dans son bureau. Pendant ce temps Ron se faisait consolé par une Hermione qui était plus que désemparer. Avant c'était Harry et maintenant c'était Ron qui était dans cette situation. Elle en voulait aux Serpentards. Faire souffrir la seule famille qui lui restait n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire.

Ils restèrent un bon moment à attendre que Ron se calme mais sans aucun succès. Soudainement prise d'idée, Hermione proposa à Ron de retourner dans son dortoir pour se reposer, et au cas où il aurait faim, il lui suffirait d'appeler Dobby qui se faisait toujours un plaisir à leur rendre service.

Ce fut d'un pas amorphe, guidée par une Hermione qui faisait en sorte qu'il ne percute aucun mur, que Ron alla à la tour des Griffondors. À peine arrivé, les deux Griffondors furent bombardés de questions par un trio qui n'était autre que les compagnons de dortoir du roux.

- **Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?,** demanda d'emblée Seamus

- **Qu'a dit Pomfresh ?,** ajouta Dean

- **Il … il ne va pas mourir, n'est-ce pas ?,** demanda Neville

- **C'est grave ?,** s'inquiéta Seamus

- **Est-ce que …**

- **Ça suffit !,** s'exclama Hermione, **Il n'a rien et Pomfresh a dit ça passera, **mentit-elle,** … il faut juste qu'il se repose … Pouvez-vous l'emmener au dortoir s'il-vous-plaît ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire.**

Les garçons acceptèrent et emmenèrent Ron se reposer, alors que pendant ce temps, Hermione sortait de la salle commune et prenait la direction du bureau du directeur. Elle le sentait. Le mal qu'elle avait au poignet. Une brûlure pareille, c'était l'enfer total. Mais elle se devait absolument d'aller lui parler. Pour lui. Bien sûr cette décision était vraiment difficile à prendre, mais si l'un l'avait fait, l'autre pouvait très bien le faire.

* * *

Quelque part, de l'autre côté de la Manche, dans une belle maison aux alentours de Nantes, un petit brun à 5 mois de grossesse se sentait tout bizarre. Il sentait un gros poids sur la poitrine. Il savait ce que c'était : son pendentif. Celui que Draco lui avait offert lors de leur première St-Valentin en tant que couple. Il le sentait comme un pieu de métal chaud, brûlant qui lui transperçait le thorax avec toute la force qui lui était possible d'acquérir. Il avait mal. Très mal. Ce simple pendentif lui faisait souffrir le martyre. Et son compagnon aussi. Enfin … ex-compagnon. Il n'était plus en droit de le qualifier comme tel. Non. Il allait se marier dans à peine trois mois. Avant même que son bébé soit né, il serait marié. Il avait envie de crier à l'injustice.

Il avait aussi sentit une honte incommensurable l'atteindre. Il était bien beau le vaillant Griffondor ! Foutaise ! Le chapeau avait bien raison de vouloir l'envoyer à Serpentard. La preuve, il avait agi comme un Serpentard : Il avait fui. Fui toute cette réalité qui lui avait été balancée en pleine figure, fui tous ces médias qui braqueraient leurs appareils photos sur lui à chaque sortie à Pré-au-Lard juste pour photographier son ventre et après son enfant, fui ses amis qui lui aurait fait pleins de reproches de ne pas s'être protégé, fui les regards pointés sur lui : « le survivant ! Père célibataire sans même avoir été marié ! Un enfant né hors mariage ! ». Quelle injustice.

Cependant, bien que ressasser tout ça lui donnait des envies suicidaire, le brun retourna son regard sur son poignet, qui lui aussi avait décidé de s'acharner sur lui. Ce foutu poignet était comme brûlé à vif. Bien sûr, de manière moins intense que le pendentif mais pareil. Quoi que un peu différemment. Il y avait non seulement un sentiment de tristesse mais aussi un désespoir et une colère inimaginable. Le brun analysa ses trois marques de couteau qu'il avait sur son poignet et vit l'une d'elle plus boursouflé et pulsé carrément ! Ce n'était pas normal. Ces trois marques représentaient le lien d'amitié qu'il avait avec Ron et Hermione. Un lien qui permettait de savoir comment allaient les deux autres, quelque soit l'endroit où l'on se trouvait. L'un des deux devait vraiment être très mal pour que la cicatrice brûle autant. La dernière fois qu'il avait sentit son poignet brûler autant, c'était quand Hermione fut torturé par des Mangemorts pendant la guerre.

- **Harry ?,** le fit sursauter Remus, **Est-ce que ça va ? T'es tout pâle ? Tu veux que je demande à Sébastien ou Florian de venir ? C'est …**

- **Tout va bien Remus, pas besoin de les appeler pour faire à peine 500 mètres,** le coupa Harry, **C'est juste … que je sens qu'il se passe quelque chose à Poudlard …**

- **Comment ça ?**, demanda Remus en fronçant des sourcils

**- Mon lien … je sens que Ron ou Hermione, l'un d'eux, va très mal … j'ai envie de savoir si tout va bien mais …**

- **Ça reviendrait à leur dire où tu te situe,** dit Remus en se relevant du fauteuil, **très bien !**

Harry dévia son regard de la cheminée et fixa Remus qui allait à l'entrée. Pris d'une grande curiosité, le brun le suivit et il vit le loup-garou enfiler un manteau avant de se retourner dans sa direction.

- **Tu fais quoi Remus ?,** demanda Harry

- **Je vais à Poudlard vérifier si tout va bien, on ne sait jamais.**

- **Mais …**

- **Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'irai discrètement. Occupes-toi de Teddy en attendant veux-tu ?**

- **Mais …**

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Remus était déjà repartit en fermant la porte. Harry retourna dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé. Tout en commençant des caresses sur son ventre plus que rebondi, il essayait de penser que ce n'était rien et que Remus reviendrait tranquillement en lui disant que tout allait très bien à Poudlard. Il espérait aussi que cette douleur à la poitrine s'atténuerait. Il sentait sa souffrance mais il ne voulait pas souffrir à son tour. Quand il serait prêt, il reviendrait. Harry était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas les pas dans les escaliers. Ses pensées furent coupées par cette toute petite voix endormie.

- **Harry …, **dit la voix faisant sursauter Harry

- **Teddy ? Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?, **dit Harry à l'attention de l'enfant

- **Il est où papa ? J'ai fait un cauchemar ...**

Harry se leva et raccompagna le petit garçon dans son lit tout en se couchant à côté de lui pour lui caresser les cheveux. Plongé toujours autant dans ses pensées, il ne lui en fallu pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne s'endorme à son tour.

* * *

Quand Hermione arriva devant la statue du bureau du directeur, elle fut très étonnée de la voir pivoter à son arrivée. Elle monta les escaliers et avant même qu'elle ne frappe, la porte s'ouvrit sur Dumbledore lui-même.

- **Miss Granger, on n'attendait plus que vous !,** s'exclama-t-il en lui laissant le passage pour entrer dans le bureau.

- **« On » ?,** demanda-t-elle

- **Bonsoir Hermione...**

Hermione se tourna brusquement vers la voix et constata que Remus se tenait à présent devant elle. Il ne lui fallu pas deux secondes pour qu'elle se mette à courir dans les bras de Remus en pleurant.

- **Remus ! C'est bien toi ! Tu nous as manqués !,** s'exclama-t-elle puis se dégageant, **Pourquoi vous êtes partis ? Pourquoi tu es là ? Et où est Harry ? Il va bien au moins ? Pourquoi il …**

- **Du calme Hermione,** tempéra Remus, **Et si tu t'asseyais ?,** lui proposa t-il

La jeune fille obtempéra et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle remarqua la présence de Severus, ce dernier était assit auprès de Remus et fixait impassiblement Hermione.

- **Alors pourquoi tu es revenu ? C'est définitif ?,** demanda-t-elle d'emblée

- **Non je ne suis pas revenu définitivement, je ne peux pas laisser Harry tout seul.**

- **Alors pourquoi...**

-** Je pense que ton poignet doit te brûler non ?**

- **Si mais comment … oh je vois...**

- **Oui, Harry était plutôt inquiet et il faut qu'il se repose pour … enfin...**

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas Remus, nous sommes au courant que Harry est enceint … Non ce n'est pas le Professeur Dumbledore qui nous l'a dit,** dit-elle en le voyant fusiller du regard le vieux papy, **Nous le savions déjà mais on s'était décidé d'attendre que Harry vienne nous le dire.**

- **Je crois qu'il accoucherait prématurément en apprenant ça, tellement il serait choqué...**

- **Et bien … en parlant d'accouchement**, elle se tourna pour faire face à Remus, **J'ai une faveur à te demander …**

- **Je suppose que cela concerne l'inquiétude de Harry...**

- **Oui... mon poignet aussi me brûle et j'espère que ce à quoi je pense atténuera la douleur que peut ressentir Ron.**

- **Et à quoi pensiez vous Miss Granger …,** demanda posément Severus

- **euh … Professeur Dumbledore, il est vraiment important que le professeur Snape soit là ? … ce que j'ai à demander est plutôt … personnel.**

- **Tu peux avoir confiance en Severus, Hermione, **dit calmement Remus, **Ah … je suppose que Harry ne vous a rien dit, **rajouta t-il en voyant l'air étonné de Hermione, **Et bien en fait, Severus et moi, nous sommes …**

- **Nous sommes mariés Miss Granger, que cela vous plaise ou non donc nous nous passerons de vos commentaires. Si vous en veniez à votre requête,** le coupa Severus.

- **Oh … euh … hum … très bien professeur,** dit-elle toute rouge, **Remus, Ron ne se sent vraiment pas bien depuis une bonne semaine et aujourd'hui il a … appris une nouvelle qui … l'a démoli on va dire.**

- **Comment ça ? C'est grave ?**

- **Non ! Enfin, ça dépend de quel point de vue...**

- **Hermione qu'est-ce que Ron a ?,** s'impatienta Remus

- **Ron est enceint de trois mois et il ne peut pas avorter,** dit-elle rapidement.

Un silence tomba dans le bureau, les trois hommes regardant la jeune femme : deux avec étonnement et l'un avec un amusement troublant. Ce fut Severus et son sarcasme de Serpentard qui troubla ce silence.

- **Vous vous êtes passés le mot ou est-ce un gène de Griffondor de ne pas connaître les précautions à prendre ?**

- **Dois-je vous rappelez que les amants de ces Griffondors, comme vous dites, sont des Serpentards, Professeur ?,** dit-elle en le fusillant du regard.

- **Donc si je comprends bien Ron serait enceint de 3 mois d'un Serpentard et se sent très mal depuis ?, **demanda Remus, **Et pourquoi il se sentirait mal ?**

- **Pour être plus précise, Ron est enceint de Zabini, et il se sent mal à cause d'une dispute qu'il y a eu il y a une semaine … Ils ne sortent plus ensemble Remus, **dit Hermione toute triste

- **Quoi ? Parce que Zabini ne voulait pas assumer ?,** répliqua Remus qui commençait à sentir une colère monter en lui.

- **Non ! En fait, on a appris que Blaise et Draco seraient obligés de se marier à la fin de l'année et … Ron l'a très mal pris, **dit-elle avec hésitation

- **Très bien. Et en quoi puis t'aider ? Si c'est pour faire pareil que Harry c'est impossible,** dit Remus d'emblée

- **Pourquoi ?,** s'exclama la jeune fille, **je t'en supplie Remus !**

- **Je ne peux pas Hermione. Ron doit demander l'autorisation à ses parents, si j'ai pu avec Harry c'est parce que je suis son tuteur.**

- **Mais Ron a été rejeté par ses parents depuis qu'ils ont appris qu'il était homo ! À la fin de l'année il n'aura nulle part où aller ! **

- **J'avais dit qu'à force de chercher à ressembler aux moldus, ils auraient la même perception des choses …**

- **Severus !,** s'exclama Remus outré

- Quoi **? C'est pourtant vrai, ils rejettent leur fils alors que dans le monde sorcier ce n'est pas une tare … Remus, Harry aurait déjà accepté la proposition de Miss Granger**

- **Oui je sais mais …**

-** S'il-te-plaît Remus, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point Ron désespère en ce moment,** le supplia Hermione, **Il apprend que son petit-ami qu'il adore plus que tout va se marier avec une conne de la haute société sorcière et une semaine après il apprend qu'il est en cloque !**

- **Langage Miss Granger,** siffla Severus

- **Je m'en fous de mon langage ! Si ça peut aider Ron je continuerai !**

- **Vous permettez que je lui enlève des points et la colle jusqu'aux ASPIC ?,** demanda-t-il à Dumbledore en pointant du pouce la jeune fille

-**Voyons Severus, elle est juste en train de défendre l'un de ses camarades, **répondit le directeur avec un grand sourire**, Alors que décidez-vous ?**

- **Ce n'est pas vous qui ne vouliez pas que Harry parte de Poudlard ?,** demanda suspicieusement le maître de potion

- **Oui bien sûr..., **répondit le vieil homme avec une moue faussement triste, **...mais je ne peux pas empêcher un de mes élèves souffrir autant, c'est pour ça que je soutiens la demande de Miss Granger...**

- **Vieux croûton,** marmonna-t-il pour que personne ne l'entende, mais son mari l'entendit très bien car ce dernier le fusilla du regard, **… Alors tu décides quoi ?**

- **Je ne sais pas ...**

Remus et Severus se fixèrent dans les yeux, comme pour décider de la marche à suivre alors que Hermione ne cessait de bouger dans son siège tellement elle était stressé de connaître la réponse. Puis, Remus coupa le contact visuel avec son mari, ce dernier affichant un sourire triomphant, et encra son regard dans celui de Hermione, comme pour chercher les bonnes réponses. Il baissa sa tête et la secoua de gauche à droite tout en poussant un soupir fataliste avant de relever la tête et d'afficher un sourire résigné. Hermione, qui commençait à désespérer d'avoir un refus, afficha un grand sourire en voyant l'air résigné de Remus.

- **Très bien, on prépare ses bagages et on part dans une heure.**

- **Oh ! Merci Remus !,** cria-t-elle en sautant dans ses bras, **Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci !...**

- **C'est bon Miss Granger, nous avons compris, **siffla Severus

Aussitôt Hermione se calma et s'écarta de Remus, un peu rougissante.

-** Donc si je comprends bien M. Weasley vas venir habiter avec nous ?**

- **Je pensais que t'étais d'accord !,** s'exclama Remus perdu

- **Je t'ai juste dit que Harry l'aurait aidé, je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'étais prêt à supporter un deuxième Griffondor.**

- **Tu m'énerves !, **dit-il en se levant, **Hermione on va préparer les bagages de Ron, **ajouta t-il en partant vers la sortie, **et Sevy ?**

- **Remus ?**

- **J'espère que le lit ne va pas te manquer, parce que c'est le canapé que tu trouveras ce week-end,** dit-il avant de partir en compagnie de Hermione, laissant un directeur amusé et un mari étonné et outré.

* * *

Quand Hermione et Remus entrèrent dans la salle commune, ce dernier fût étonné de ne voir personne mais ne s'y attarda pas puisque Hermione le dirigeait déjà en direction du dortoir des garçons. Bien sûr, il ne s'attarda pas sur la décoration qui était toujours la même depuis qu'il avait aidé Harry à partir. Et maintenant c'était le tour de son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs celui-ci s'était finalement endormi alors que Neville, Dean et Seamus étaient tranquillement assis sur l'ancien lit de Harry à le regarder d'un air triste jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne les voient, lui et Hermione. Seamus fut le premier à parler.

- **Remus ? ! Mais …,** il arbora une mine intriguée avant d'avoir un grand sourire, **Tu es revenu ? Harry aussi revient ? Et qu'est-ce qui était si important Hermione ?**

- **Seamus !,** le coupa Hermione, **Calmes-toi. Remus et Harry ne reviennent pas, Remus est juste là en visite, **mentit-elle, **Allez manger je m'occupe de Ron …**

- **Ah non ! Maintenant que j'ai vu Remus, j'ai pleins de questions à lui poser et aussi...**

- **Seamus vous avez une seconde pour partir où je vous y envoie à coups de sorts,** siffla-t-elle en lui envoyant un lourd regard empli de menaces.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour convaincre ces jeunes de partir, Remus en fût même étonné et complimenta la jeune demoiselle qui rougit sous cette remarque. Cependant ils ne restèrent pas longtemps à se complimenter, Hermione se dirigea de suite vers Ron pour le réveiller en douceur.

- **Ron … Ron réveilles-toi … Réveilles-toi marmotte**

Ce dernier, bien qu'avec réticence, daigna enfin ouvrir ses yeux embrumés de sommeil pour ensuite les braquer sur la personne qui avait osée le réveiller. Il fut étonné de voir Hermione en présence de Remus. La seconde d'après, il se leva en quatrième vitesse tout en continuant à fixer Remus. Un grand espoir venait de monter en lui alors que Hermione se plaçait entre lui et Remus pour avoir toute son attention.

- **Relèves toi Ron, on doit te parler,** dit calmement Hermione.

- **Mais …**

Hermione fit Ron s'asseoir et se posa à ses côtés tout en le tenant par les épaules.

-** Écoutes moi Ron, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire …**

- **Il y a plus important 'Mione,** dit-il en se dégageant de la jeune femme, **Remus est là donc Harry est là, n'est-ce pas ? Remus où est Harry ? Il faut que je vois Harry,** s'exclama-t-il en recommençant à pleurer d'une voix plaintive

- **Désolé Ron, mais Harry n'est pas ici. Par contre c'est sûr que tu le verras puisque tu viens avec moi, **lui répondit Remus avec un grand sourire

- **Qu-Quoi ? … Mais …**

- **J'ai demandé à Dumbledore et à Remus si tu pouvais aller rejoindre Harry,** dit calmement Hermione

- **Mais … pourquoi 'Mione ? Et toi ?**

- **Parce que je ne veux pas que tu souffres, Remus est venu parce que Harry s'inquiétait. Lui aussi a senti le lien lui faire mal,** dit-elle en caressant le poignet entaillé de Ron qui montrait leur lien.

- **Si je pars, tu seras toute seule après !**

- **Pour le moment, le plus important c'est toi et Harry. Remus est d'accord pour t'emmener habiter avec eux. De toute façon ça devrait plutôt t'arranger, non ? Quand l'année sera terminée tu l'élèveras où le bébé ? Tes parents ne t'acceptent déjà pas comme tu es alors avec un enfant c'est limite s'ils ne vont pas décider de te tuer ! ,** en voyant le mutisme de son amie Hermione se leva et sortit sa baguette, **Bien ! C'est décidé ! On prépare tes bagages, tu pars ce soir avec Remus,** rajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un sourire alors que Ron hochait de la tête.

- **Pourquoi tu fais tout ça 'Mione ?,** demanda Ron tout penaud

Hermione fit face à Ron et le regarda d'un air que toutes les mères font à leurs enfants lorsqu'ils pensent qu'elles leur en veulent alors que c'est faux, ou encore qu'ils craignent être un poids alors que c'est faux.

- **Pourquoi je le fais ? T'es bête ou quoi Ronny ?,** plaisanta t-elle, **Je le fais juste parce que vous êtes ma seule famille, Harry et toi … je ne vais pas te rappeler que mes parents sont morts donc je vais tout faire pour que vous soyeux heureux avec vos gamins. S'il faut que vous partiez pour l'être alors je ferais en sorte que vous partiez.**

Ron prit fortement Hermione dans ses bras et y resta jusqu'à ce que son ventre gargouille, faisant rire les deux autres personnes.

- **Très bien, pendant que nous arrangerons tes affaires, tu mangeras.**

- **Non, je ne veux pas descendre,** s'affola Ron

- **Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, tu ne descendras pas. J'ai la solution … Je suis contre ça mais … on n'a pas le choix, Dobby !**

- **Mademoiselle Granger a appelé Dobby, que peut faire Dobby pour Mademoiselle !,** s'exclama l'elfe de maison en apparaissant

- **Ma S.A.L.E adorée je suis vraiment désolé,** marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, **Dobby, pourrais-tu apporter le dîner pour Ron s'il te plaît...**

- **Oui Mademoiselle Granger, Dobby y va tout de suite !,** dit l'elfe avant de partir

L'heure qui suivit, pleins de vêtements, de cahiers, de produits volaient et traversaient la chambre des garçons pour se ranger tranquillement dans la grosse malle de Ron. Hermione, aidé de Remus, s'activait le plus rapidement possible pour que personne ne les voient s'en aller alors que Ron mangeait tranquillement son dîner, apporté par Dobby.

- **C'est bon, on peut y aller,** dit calmement Remus en mettant la malle de Ron, précédemment rétrécie par un sort, dans sa poche.

- **Ok,** marmonna Ron en se levant.

La minute d'après, le dortoir était vide de toute présence de Ron. Ils descendirent calmement de la tour pour rejoindre le hall d'entrée de Poudlard. Ce fût aussi à ce moment que Hermione décida de prendre un autre chemin : direction la Grande Salle. Bien sûr, Ron voulait absolument qu'elle vienne, mais en utilisant les bons termes comme : « Si les Serpentards ne me voient pas, ils vont trouver ça louche et venir. », elle lui fit comprendre que c'était impossible.

Après un gros câlin et pleins de promesses de nouvelles, Hermione les quitta, partit en direction de la Grande Salle et alla à son emplacement habituel où étaient déjà les trois Serpentards. Maintenant elle allait devoir faire face à un gros problème : quand Blaise le découvrirais, qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ?

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que les jours qui allaient suivre seraient les pires qu'elle aurait à supporter.

**Fin de chapitre !**

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? **

**Et oui ! Mister Ronny aussi a ses petits tracas. ^_^**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**sitedefics **: merci pour ton review et ton soutien, j'espère que la suite t'a plu.

**Ana74 **: comme les autres, tu verras bientôt qui sont les deux personnes... ^_^ merci pour ton review, j'espère que le chapitre t'a plu.

**Criket32 **: … pas de révolution pour Draco, il est trop Serpentard pour ça lol, merci pour ton review

**Kiki13 **: Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre aussi t'a plu.

**Briottet **: Ne t'inquiètes pas, Draco est un Serpentard, il trouvera bien une solution, Sev va l'aider oui … ou non XD

**Baka BabaCool **: Lucius aura bien des choses qui le feront réfléchir … et non il ne va pas écouter Severus lol … enfin, peut-être

**MissTic971 **: … moi aussi je viens du 971 =D … à ce que j'ai remarqué tout le monde est triste pour lui lol .. bien sûr qu'il va le revoir … la question c'est « Quand ? » … merci !

**Mamilys **: … concernant les deux personnages : SECRET ! ^_^

**Brigitte26 **: … je suis complètement d'accord avec toi pour Nantes ! … tu veras bientôt comment il va réagir )

**NarcizaPotterMalfoy **: Ma muse ! … bien que tu soit ma muse, je ne peux pas te dire qui sont ces gens, tu le verras comme les autres au prochain chapitre. Le père de Draco sera insensible, pour une raison que vous connaîtrez plus tard. Merci !

**Bleugus **: tu sais que tu me frustre avec « Maladresse » ? … j'ai trop envi de voir la suite XD … On va dire que Severus vas donner un coup de pouce à ses élèves comme à son meilleur ami...=D


	5. Chapter 5

Et c'est parti pour le cinquième chapitre de ma fiction Harry Potter !

**Pairing **: DMHP, BZRW, HGTN...

**résumé **: Draco, comme tout Sang-pur, est destiné à se marier avec une jeune fille de haute société. Il ne veut pas continuer sa relation avec Harry pour le voir souffrir par la suite. D'un commun accord, ils arrêtent leur relation. Maintenant ils sont juste amis. Mais un certain incident fera prendre certaines distances à Harry.

**Disclamer **: Oui je sais... les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K.R. Mais je confirme que certains personnages m'appartiennent

**Tome **: Voldemort est mort. Harry et ses amis sont en 7ème année. Sirius est mort.

**Note **: Pour ne pas trop se perdre … Harry est à 5 mois de grossesse et Ron … ben 3 mois et ils sont en Avril.

Je dois remercier Sailorslayer qui a accepté de me corriger ce chapitre.

* * *

**Juste … Amis**

**Chapitre 5 : **_**Juste … assez fort pour continuer à vivre …**_

Dire que Harry était étonné serait un euphémisme. Quand il avait entendu la porte d'entrée claquer, il s'était de suite levé du lit de Teddy, en faisant bien attention à ne pas le réveiller, et était descendu voir comment ça s'était passé pour Remus. Quand il vit Ron sous le bras de Remus, qui le soutenait, il fut vraiment étonné. Mais beaucoup d'autres sentiments lui vinrent ensuite : l'appréhension et la curiosité sur la présence de son meilleur ami.

- **Ron ?,** dit-il avec hésitation

Ron leva rapidement son regard et vit avec stupéfaction, un Harry Potter dans toute sa splendeur : à peine réveillé, des vêtements amples et un gros ventre de 5 mois de grossesse. Il ne lui fallu pas deux secondes pour se précipiter dans les bras de son meilleur ami en pleurant tout en disant son prénom à répétition comme si il avait peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve ou une illusion. Mais non, Harry était bien là en chair et en os.

Harry, lui, était totalement interloqué. Il avait son meilleur ami dans ses bras en pleurs qui ne cessait de répéter son prénom. Harry tourna son regard vers Remus qui les regardait et ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête en direction du salon alors que lui allait dans la cuisine.

- **Viens Ron,** dit Harry en l'amenant dans le salon pour qu'ils s'asseyent

Les deux Gryffondors s'assirent confortablement sur le canapé, pendant que Harry essayait de calmer Ron toujours en pleurs en lui caressant le dos en signe de soutien. Ce fut l'arrivée de Teddy, à nouveau réveillé, qui le calma rapidement.

- **… 'Ry ?,** dit l'enfant d'une voix endormie

Ron se retourna et vit Teddy, les yeux à moitié ouverts, tenant (et traînant) avec lui un petit lapin violet dans sa petite main.

- **C'est qui ?,** demanda le petit garçon en fixant Ron, **et il est où papa ?**

- **Je suis là,** répondit calmement Remus en entrant dans le salon avec deux tasses de chocolats

Remus déposa les deux tasses sur la table basse en face des deux adolescents et prit un Teddy somnolant dans ses bras avant de s'adresser doucement aux garçons.

- **Je vais préparer une chambre pour Ron donc ne restez pas trop tard, ****b****onne Nuit.**

- **Bonne nuit Remus,** répondirent les deux élèves.

Remus monta à l'étage, pendant que Ron expliquait toute l'histoire à Harry. Ça lui faisait tellement du bien de pouvoir enfin lui parler de tout ce qui le tracassait, de ce qui l'avait déçu, peiné … Il était content de pouvoir se confier à son confident de toujours, tout simplement.

Harry, de son côté, n'en menait pas large. Il était étonné par tout ce que venait de lui dire Ron. Un Draco plus qu'instable question santé physique et mentale, un Blaise qui en profite de Ron (selon Ron parce que Harry savait très bien que Blaise l'aimait comme un fou), un Théo qui ne cesse de consoler une Hermione qui pleure à chaque fois tout en se traitant d'incapable de ne pas avoir retenu son meilleur ami et … une Rita Skeeter qui se porte au mieux en divulguant des imbécillités sur sa personne. Comme quoi la guerre n'avait pas changé certaines personnes.

- **Dis moi Ron, tu as dit à Blaise que tu ****étais**** enceint ?**

- **En quoi ça le regarde ? Si je n'étais pas à plus de trois mois de grossesse, il n'y aurait pas eu d'histoires de bébé à venir.**

- **Comment ça ?, **demanda Harry perplexe

- **C'est parce que j'en suis à plus de 14 semaines de grossesse que je ne peux pas avorter, **soupira Ron

- **Attends. Tu … TU PENSAIS AVORTER ? !**

- **Chuuuut !**

- **Mais … comment as-tu pu vouloir recours à l'avortement ?**

- **Cet enfoiré s'est joué de moi pendant plus d'un ****an**** Harry et rien que de penser que je vais avoir son enfant m'anéantit.**

- **Je ne te comprends pas Ron. C'est une vie que tu as en toi et tu aimes toujours autant Blaise ça se voit.**

- **Non … je le hai****s****. Il m'a menti Harry ! Me dire qu'il m'aime pour que le lendemain il me dise qu'il va se marier ****avec ****une pauvre italienne à la fin de l'année, comment veux-tu que je l'accepte après tout ça.**

- **Il ne savait pas comment te l'avou****er ****je pense, le connaissant, je suis sûr qu'il a cherché une solution pour régler tout ça.**

- **Selon eux, ils ont cherché ! Et tu sais c'est quoi ? … il faudrait que ****leurs**** parents meurent ! Quel mensonge ! Qui ne voudrait pas voir Lucius Malfoy mort ?**

- **Draco,** dit sombrement Harry faisant se taire son ami, **il y a des choses sur la famille Malfoy que tu ignores … Avant je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Draco ne refusait pas son mariage arrangé mais quand j'ai pris connaissance des termes du contrat des Malfoy j'ai totalement changé d'opinion...**

- **Comment t'es au courant des termes ?,** demanda Ron perplexe

- **Écoutes. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on aille se coucher**

- **Mais …**

- **Je ne suis pas le plus apte à te parler de ça puisque je n'y connais pas ****grand ****chose mais demain nous t'en parlerons, **sourit Harry tout en se relevant avec difficulté

- **« Nous » ?**

- **Tu verras demain,** lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil, **De plus nous sommes en vacances en France donc nous pourrons faire pleins de choses.**

C'est sur ces paroles que les deux Gryffondors allèrent se reposer pour une journée bien chargée le lendemain.

* * *

Le lendemain, ce fut avec difficulté que Ron sortit du lit. Il était confortablement installé, au chaud et baveux. … Baveux ? Ron ouvrit rapidement ses yeux bleus et il tomba immédiatement sur de grandes dents et une langue bien baveuse.

- **AAAAAHHHH !**

Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine, trois personnes prenaient calmement leur petit-déjeuner comme si de rien n'était.

- **Je crois qu'il est réveillé maintenant**, plaisanta Harry

Le plus jeune d'entre eux rigola, la bouche pleine de céréales alors que la plus âgée buvait calmement son café mais le mince sourire en coin sur son visage, montrait son amusement. Quelques secondes après, ils entendirent des pas précipités dans les escaliers et un cri très … efféminé

- **Harryyyy !**

Deux secondes après un Ron tout essoufflé apparu à l'entrée de la cuisine avant de le voir se précipiter derrière Harry pour se protéger.

- **Il y a un monstre qui me poursuit !, **se plaigna t-il

- **Un monstre ?**

Quelques secondes après, ils virent un gros Saint-bernard entrer dans la cuisine.

- **Tu parles de ce monstre****-****là Ronny ?,** plaisanta Harry

- **Haha... vraiment marrant Harry,** bougonna Ron en s'asseyant sur une chaise libre pendant qu'un petit-déjeuner apparaissait devant lui, **Franchement ! Quelle idée de réveiller les gens par des frayeurs pareilles.**

**- Pumba n'est pas une frayeur. Il est adorable comme tout,** dit Harry d'un air attendri

- **Pumba ?**

- **C'est moi qui l'a****i**** appelé comme ça,** s'exclama Teddy tout joyeux

Ron fixa le petit garçon et repensa à la veille. Il regarda son meilleur ami qui lui souriait à pleine dent et il se rappela qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout parlé du gamin. Où étaient ses parents d'ailleurs ?

- **Euh … où sont tes parents petit ?**

- **Je ne suis pas petit ! Je m'appelle Teddy !,** s'exclama le petit garçon outré

- **Ah …**

- **Et je suis son père Ron,** dit calmement Remus

-** …**

- **…**

- **… Mais il a quel âge ? !**

- **J'ai 6 ans !,** dit l'enfant en le montrant avec ses doigts

- **6 ****ans****? … Mais j'étais en deuxième année ! Et tu ne nous as rien dit !**

Remus n'eut pas le temps d'argumenter que l'on sonna à la porte. Pumba aboya devant la porte d'entrée alors que Remus alla ouvrir.

- **Ah … Il arrive enfin,** s'enthousiasma Harry

- **C'est qui ?,** demanda Ron

- **Tu verras … tiens le voilà.**

À ce moment-là, un grand jeune homme blond et aux yeux marrons entra dans la cuisine en souriant à tout le monde tandis que Ron avait un mouvement de recul tellement il était étonné. Harry rigola de l'attitude de son ami.

- **Malfoy !,** s'écria Ron

- **Euh … non,** répondit le blond d'une voix suave

- **Hein ?,** fut la seule chose que pu répondre Ron

- **Ron, je te présente Sébastien Duchênes,** sourit Harry, **Lui et son père sont mes médicomages et maintenant les tiens.**

- **Alors c'est lui que je devais venir ausculter,** dit le blond avec un sourire en coin qui lui rappelait trop un autre blond.

- **Harry … Tu as fait un clone de Malfoy ? !**

Les deux adultes et Harry éclatèrent de rire devant l'absurdité de la chose, avant que Harry ne se reprenne pour lui expliquer.

- **Non Ronny, Ce n'est pas un clone.**

- **Mais il ressemble à Draco !**

- **C'est normal … je suis son grand frère, **dit Sébastien.

- **Mais tu as quel âge toi ?,** s'étonna Ron

- **22 ans**.

- **Par Merlin ! J'ignorais que Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy avait eut un autre fils.**

- **Non Ronny,** dit calmement Harry, **Sébastien est bien le fils de Lucius mais pas de Narcissa Malfoy. Ronny****,**** Lucius Malfoy a eu une aventure avec une autre personne lors de ses années à Poudlard.**

- **Hum … je crois qu'il vaut mieux que l'on y aille avant de parler de tout ça,** s'interposa Remus, **j****e**** doute que Florian souhaite attendre toute la journée, déjà qu'il doit faire tou****s**** les examens à Ron.**

Tout le monde acquiesça et Harry et Ron allèrent se préparer pendant que Sébastien prenait un café avec Remus.

Après s'être préparé, tous les habitants partirent en transplanant en direction du cabinet médical. Quand ils arrivèrent, Ron put voir des murs dans les tons beiges et bruns et un parc pour enfants pour qu'ils jouent. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser plus longtemps la décoration qu'un homme châtain aux yeux marrons d'une quarantaine d'année mais très beau fit son apparition dans la salle qui était en fait une salle d'attente.

- **Harry ! R****e****mus ! Et le petit Teddy !,** s'enthousiasma l'homme, **Comment ****allez ****vous ?**

- **Très bien Flo',** dit chaleureusement Remus, **Ron je voudrais te présenter Florian Duchênes, le seconde père de Sébastien.**

- **Oh …,** dit simplement Ron, **enchanté M. Duchênes.**

- **C'est donc toi le fameux meilleur****ami de notre cher Harry,** dit tout souriant Florian, **Enchanté, ****n****e sois pas trop formel avec moi ça me vieillit trop...**

- **Sympa,** maugréa Rémus

- **Hey, ils ne t'appellent pas M. Lupin-Snape …**

- **Snape ? !,** s'écria Ron, **Remus t'es avec Snape ? ! Au Merlin qu'ai-je fait pour mérit****er**** ça ?**

- **Arrêtes Ronny, t'es bien avec un Zabini**

- **J'étais avec un Zabini, toi tu étais avec un Malfoy !**

Un silence pesant tomba alors que les deux adolescents baissaient leurs têtes.

- **Hum … Bien, et si nous allions faire ces analyses, vous êtes mes seuls patients aujourd'hui. Après les résultats, je vous invite au « boulevard de Vinci »**

- **Boulevard de Vinci ?**

- **C'est comme le chemin de Traverse d'Angleterre, sauf que c'est en France,** lui répondit Harry

* * *

Alors qu'ils attendaient les résultats des analyses qui avaient duré un bon moment, Ron ne cessait de poser des questions à la famille Duchênes.

- **Juste une question …**

- **Quoi donc Ron ?,** demanda aimablement Florian

- **Qu'est-ce qui vou****s**** a attiré en Malfoy senior au point de faire le grand frère de la fouine ?**

- **La fouine ?,** tiqua le fameux grand frère

- **C'est comme ça qu'il appelait Draco à Poudlard,** précisa Harry, **Mais Draco n'en restait pas là. Il l'appelait Weasel, La belette, Poil de carotte, Idiot de Griffondor, Goinfre, Estomac sur patte …**

- **C'est bon Harry,****je pense qu'il a comprit le message,** lui siffla Ron d'un regard noir sous les rires des personnes présentes.

Ron retourna son attention sur Florian, comme pour savoir la réponse à sa question.

- **…C'est une longue histoire qu'il y a entre Lucius et moi, **lui répondit dans un soupir Florian d'un air triste.

- **Excuse****-****le Florian, Ron est un peu trop curieux parfois,** dit Remus en fusillant Ron du regard.

- **Oui, comme toi quand on ****a ****découvert que j'étais enceint de Lucius,** le taquina le médicomage, … **Pour tout te dire il y a pleins de choses qui m'ont attiré en lui et vu ta grimace je doute que ça t'arrangerait de les entendre …**

- **Et vous avez complètement raison ! Désolé mais voir des ****qualités**** en Lucius Malfoy est impossible pour moi...**

- **Ronny si tu veux savoir****,**** évite de lui couper la parole.**

- **Ce n'est ****p****as grave Harry, **lui sourit le châtain, **Pour te dire la vérité, l'histoire qu'on a eu Lucius et moi n'était pas comme un conte de fée. Il était à Serpentard, le prince de Serpentard pour être précis alors que moi j'étais avec mon cousin à Griffondor à suivre toutes leurs bêtises à lui et ses amis …**

- **Votre cousin ?**

- **Il ****est**** le cousin de Sirius Ron**, répondit Remus, **Son vrai nom était Black avant de changer pour celui de sa mère.**

- **Oh … et comment êtes****-****vous tombé amoureux ?**

- **Le hasard je dirais, **supposa Florian avec un sourire nostalgique.

- **Bien !**

Tout le monde se retourna vers l'entrée où commençait à partir Sébastien.

- **Puisque que ça va être long, je vais chercher du thé, chocolat et café,** dit-il avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

- **Il le prend très mal on dirait,** supposa Ron**, il déteste son père ? Enfin… Malfoy ?**

- **Il ne le déteste pas au contraire, il n'a qu'une envie****,**** c'est de partir à sa rencontre. Il est chaleureux mais il a pris plus du côté de son père blond que de moi.**

- **Oh génial, une autre fouine, **se lamenta Ron alors que les autres rigolaient.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'ils ne voient Sébastien revenir avec un plateau comportant des tasses chaudes et des biscuits. Beaucoup de biscuit. Et Ron fut étonné de voir à quelle vitesse son ami avait sauté dessus.

- **Donc où en étiez-vous ?,** demanda Sébastien

- **Comment ils étaient tombés amoureux,** répondit Harry qui aimait entendre cette histoire plus tragique qu'autre chose, mais qui rapprochait beaucoup de la sienne.

- **Pour moi, c****e fut ****le coup de foudre. Je le trouvais déjà très mignon quand nous sommes entrés à Poudlard mais à ce moment là je ne savais pas que je ****l'aimais****. C'est à partir de ma 4****ème**** année que j'ai commencé à penser à lui sous un autre angle que l'aspect « mignon ». Mais je n'ai pas cherché à me rapproch****er****. Monsieur avait déjà la notoriété d'être un Don Juan et 100% hétéro … De plus je n'espérais pas trop puisque j'étais l'ami du Griffondor qui l'horripilait le plus et j'étais le meilleur****ami** **d'une « Sang-de-bourbe ».**

- **Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas...**

- **Ron,** gronda Harry.

- **… Pourtant, pendant notre relation il ne les traitait plus de moins que rien.**

- **Pendant … pas après,** grogna Ron

- **Ce n'était pas de sa faute, **mais il continua en voyant l'air interrogatif de Ron, **À la fin de ma ****4ème**** année Lucius a commencé à me courtiser, me draguer si vous préférez. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant que j'arrête de le repousser.**

- **Tu m'étonnes … Il a tenu à peine deux semaines,** dit Rémus

- **Tu as à peine tenu 24h pour Severus**, Remus.

- **Pourquoi vous le repoussiez si vous l'aimiez ?,** demanda Ron

- **C'est tout simple. Il était déjà promis à ma cousine Narcissa qui convoitait sa richesse et sa notoriété depuis ****son**** plus jeune âge. Ah, et bien sûr comme toute les petites filles, elle trouvait qu'il ressemblait à son prince charmant : magnifique, galant, aristocrate, etc …**

- **Il était déjà promis à Narcissa ? Donc vous étiez son amant alors...**

- **On peut dire ça comme ça … Mais Lucius n'aimait pas Narcissa à ce moment là. Notre histoire a duré 4 ans environ, on avait l'intention de partir le plus loin possible pour échapper au mariage qu'il devait faire mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu.**

- **Que s'est-il passé ?**

**- Son père … J'étais enceint de cinq mois. Nous avions terminé nos études à Poudlard et nous pensions les continuer en France. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais à peine ****une**** semaine après notre arrivé****e**** en France, Abraxas Malfoy nous a attaqué. Enfin, il m'a plus attaqué que Lucius ****parce que Luc' devait lui donner un héritier. Si Sirius et les maraudeurs n'étai****en****t pas arrivés ****à temps****, je doute que nous serions là en ce moment.**

- **Les maraudeurs étaient au courant ?,** s'étonna Ron

-** Je ne pouvais rien cacher à Sirius et Remus. Peter s'en fichait, il avait trop peur des Malfoy donc il m'évitait. Par contre c'était très facile de mentir à James puisqu'il était plus ****qu'****obnubilé par une rousse qui lui donnait du fil à retord****r****e, tout ce qu'il aimait quoi. Après l'attaque, nous avons su par Severus que Abraxas m'avait fait passer pour mort et que Lucius n'était devenu qu'une coquille vide.**

- **Il ne paraît pas si vide que ça maintenant …**

- **Maintenant, je ne sais pas. Mais avant, Severus le savait très bien pour avoir été son meilleur****ami. Toujours est-il que Luc' est un Serpentard, donc cacher la vérité est plus que facile, surtout pour un Malfoy.**

- **Oh …**

- **Mais ce n'est pas tout. Si je me rappelle ce que m'avait dit Severus à ce moment****-****là, c'était que Lucius, nous croyant mort, Sébastien et moi, ne voulait plus toucher aucune personne.**

- **Quoi ? Mais la fouine …**

- **Draco est né ****grâce à**** une potion : « Diamant du marionnettiste » … C'est un****e**** potion de magie noir, ****dont ****seul Abraxas Malfoy avait le secret, elle avait les mêmes effets que**_** l'Imperium**_** mais ****était ****indétectable. ****Les effets**** ne se brisai****en****t qu'à la mort du « marionnettiste », celui qui avait fait la potion. Avec ça, ils avaient eu assez de temps pour concevoir Draco. Abraxas est mort un mois après la naissance de Draco Malfoy, mais comme Lucius était marié à Narcissa et qu'il nous pensait morts****,**** il n'y a pas eu de suite. Moi j'ai vécu dans la maison où je vis maintenant grâce à Sirius qui m'avait donné cette maison et Lucius vivait sa nouvelle vie avec ma cousine et leur fils.**

Après la petite révélation, le cabinet resta dans un petit silence confortable.

- **Bien, maintenant que j'ai répondu à vos questions****,**** si nous ****regardions**** tes analyses …,** dit Florian

Florian, et Sébastien qui se tenait dans son dos, lurent le parchemin et froncèrent des sourcils.

- **Tu es en manque de nutriments,** gronda Sébastien, **un peu plus et le bébé n'y survivrait pas.**

- **Franchement ça m'arrangerait,** marmonna Ron.

- **Ron !**

- **Désolé Harry mais je ne changerais pas d'opinion, c'est un connard qui s'est joué de moi !**

- **Mon frère a raison de t'appeler idiot de Griffondor.**

- **Quoi …**

- **Je disais …**

- **Sébastien calmes-toi veux-tu,** **Remus m'a expliqué les … circonstances de ton départ de Poudlard et je peux t'assurer que tu te fais de fausses idées sur le second père. Les contrats de mariage sorciers de la haute société Anglaise ont souvent de lourdes conséquences lorsqu'ils sont rompus.**

Un petit silence plana, dans toute la salle. C'était fou à quelle point Florian avait réussi à faire douter Ron qui avait pour habitude d'être une vraie tête brûlée. Puis les médicomages reprirent leur diagnostic.

- **Alors tu devras manger plus, parce que le fœtus grandi vraiment vite,** dit Sébastien

- **Même plus que la normal, **dit Florian en fronçant des sourcils, **Ton compagnon n'est pas une créature magique par hasard ?**

- **Plus que la normal ? … C'est dangereux ?,** s'inquiéta Ron

- **Si tu ne t'occupes pas bien de ta santé, oui, **claqua le blond avec fermeté, **alors est-ce que ton compagnon est une créature magique ?**

- **Impossible. Sa famille ne cesse de se dire « sang-purs ».**

- **Un vrai idiot,** souffla le blond

- **Et toi Fouine 2 ?**

- **Fouine 2 ?**

- **Draco a déjà le nom de Fouine. Toi t'es numéro 2.**

- **Je n'ai jamais le rang de second**, s'outragea le blond.

- **Un pur Malfoy …,** soupira Ron

- **Un Duchênes-Malfoy, Weasel**, répondit le blond avec un sourire mesquin.

- **Parce qu'en plus il porte le nom Malfoy ?,** s'outragea Ron en pointant du doigt le blond tout en parlant à son père.

- **Sur son acte de naissance, oui. Mais il a toujours été appelé Duchênes. Si on voyait le nom Malfoy accolé à un autre, on nous aurait vite ****retrouvés****. Des Malfoy, il y en pas des dizaines.**

- **Bref, « Sang-pur » ne veut pas dire, seulement de sang sorcier mais aussi de créatures magiques: Elfe ( blanc et noir ), Nymphe, Veela, Sirène, Centaure (bien que difficile), Succube, Incube, Vampire, Loup-garou, les grandes fées (elle sont très rares) et les hybrides comme les hommes-léopards, homme-oiseau, etc … Des « sang-pur » sont des sorciers ****dont le**** sang a pour source la magie elle-même, celle qui nous entoure, celle qui compose notre monde magique. C'est comme l'oxygène, si nous t'enlevons ta magie tu meurs, si nous l'enlevons à votre amie « miss-je-sais-tout » …**

- **Comment tu connais Hermione ?**

- **Harry n'arrête pas de parler de vous,** soupira le blond, **et arrêtes de me couper le roux. Si nous enlevons la magie à votre copine, elle vivra normalement sans aucune séquelle. De plus ce genre de personnes affaiblissent notre monde à force d'essayer de la mélanger au monde mold****u****. Harry par contre, qui est un sang-mêlé en sortirait avec des séquelles : paralysie, etc … en bref il sera vivant mais n'aura pas la pleine capacité dans tou****s**** ses membres. C'est bon ? Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi on nous ****appelle**** « sang-pur » ?**

Ron qui était devenu pâle, à la mention d'une mort certaine pour lui, acquiesça vivement.

- **Bien ! Oncle Remus, il faudrait que tu demandes à Oncle Sévy si la famille Zabini n'a pas des ascendance****s**** avec des ****créatures**** magiques.**

- **Je lui en parlerai ****c****e soir quand il arrivera puisque demain il ne donne pas de cours. Il y a autre chose ?**

- **Dis lui d'essayer de me récupérer beaucoup de crins de licornes si elles le veulent bien, des écailles de sirènes parce que celle de l'île de Ré veulent quelque chose en contre parti que je ne souhaite pas du tout**** leur donner**** et quelques unes des plantes du monde sylvain**.

- **Tu lui demanderas demain parce que je ne veux pas me prendre la tête avec lui concernant le cycle des plantes elfiques à respecter.**

- **Même pas un geste sympa … Quelle famille je vous jure ****…, grogna**** le blond**

- **Ce sera tout pour Ron ? Parce que vous n'avez toujours pas ausculté Harry.**

- **Ce sera tout, **répondit Florian, **À part qu'il devra se ménager. Parce que la durée de la grossesse dépend de quelle créature magique le second père descend. Je sais à quoi ressemble les Zabini et leur comportements sont assez vague …**

- **Comment ça ?,** dit perplexe Remus

- **Parce qu'avec leur teint on pourrait penser à des elfes noirs. De plus ils sont proches des Malfoy qui ont une ascendance Veela. Mais ils pourraient être des hommes-félins, peut-être des hommes-léopards… si je relis bien la taille et le poids du fœtus ça pourrait concorder. Reste encore à préciser quel félin quand même.**

- **Malfoy est un Veela ?,** s'étrangla Ron.

- **Les gène****s**** Veela ****se sont**** réveillé****s**** en Sébastien mais je ne sais pas pour Draco, il faudra en parler à Severus et Lucius. Si l'état de Draco empire, comme me ****l'as**** décrit Remus, c'est que mes suppositions sont justes.**

Remus acquiesça lentement, avalant chaque information, alors que Harry se faisait ausculté à son tour. Après un bon quart d'heure, ils firent leur bilan.

- **Tout va très bien Harry, tes bébés sont en très bonnes santé. Tu veux savoir leur sexe ou pas ?**

- **Attendez, les coupa Ron, tes bébés ? Leur ? … Vous pouvez m'expliquer là parce que j'ai du mal.**

- **J'attends des jumeaux Ron**, sourit grandement Harry.

1 … 2 … 3 secondes après, Sébastien dut se précipiter pour réceptionner un Ron évanouit dans ses bras. Il lança un regard assassin à un Harry mort de rire.

- **La prochaine fois ****préviens-moi**** lorsque tu as l'intention de faire ce genre de chose Harry. J'espère qu'il ne prendra pas l'habitude parce que je n'aime pas jouer au preux chevalier.**

Harry qui était toujours mort de rire se calma peu à peu avant de parler à son tour tout en reprenant son souffle.

- **Désol ...lé … J'avais oublié à … quel point il était sensible …****aux**** émotions … ouh ! Ça fait du bien de se marrer comme ça !**

- **Ce n'es****t**** pas toi qui a du rattraper tout son poids. Ce n'est pas tout mais il est plutôt lourd pour un mec de trois mois de grossesse.**

- **Hey ! Un peu de respect jeune homme,** s'exclama son père.

- **Florian je pourrais savoir leur sexe ?,** demanda Harry à peu près calmé.

- **Tu auras deux garçons Harry,** sourit Florian.

- **Génial,** maugréa le blond, **deux teignes … Harry, fais moi cette faveur ... Fais en sorte que ceux là ne nous rapporte pas des gamins quand ****ils seront**** au collège … Idiot de gène Malfoy qui ne peut pas se retenir …, **marmonna t-il

- **Hey, Draco/ Lucius n'y est pour rien,** s'écrièrent Florian et Harry d'une même voix

- **C'est vrai, il était accompagné du gène Black et Potter, qui est aussi une branche éloigné des Black … un mélange trop kamikaze pour moi. Ah ces jeunes, aucune retenue …**

- **Sébastien !,** s'écrièrent-ils encore

- **J'avoue qu'il n'a pas tort … je vous préviens je ne fais pas la nounou, un Lupin-Snape me suffit déjà assez.**

- **Remus !**

* * *

Le soir arrivé, ce fut exténué que les deux Griffondors arrivèrent à la maison. Ils avaient passé une journée remplie en rebondissements.

Après que Ron se soit réveillé, les Duchênes les avaient invités dans un restaurant qu'ils connaissaient très bien. Ce fut avec entrain que toute la petite troupe partit en direction du boulevard de Vinci. Ron était ébahi par la splendeur du monde magique français. Les bâtiments étaient d'un style ancien mélangé au contemporain, ce qui donnait un magnifique ensemble. Les sorciers français étaient vraiment très accueillants. Par contre Ron avait eut la malchance de se perdre dans le monde moldu et le boulevard étant relié à la ville de Paris, Ron fut beaucoup troublé par toutes ces rues et la langue qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout. Il avait bien essayé de demander aux moldus son chemin, mais c'était limite s'ils faisaient attention à lui. Pleins de bruit, des gens qui se bousculent, qui vous insultent pour un rien. En une journée Ron fut assez traumatisé par cette ville, mais il fut soulagé à moitié quand Sébastien le retrouva. En effet, à moitié parce que ce dernier l'avait de suite critiqué. Quand ils rejoignirent les autres, Harry fut étonné par leur animosité. Elle lui rappelait celle qu'avaient Ron et Draco, ce qui le fit encore pleurer à cause de ses hormones alors que les autres faisaient en sorte de lui ramener le sourire.

Le reste de l'après-midi, ils firent les boutiques sur tout le boulevard de Vinci. Ils achetèrent pleins d'objets pour le bébé de Harry et des vêtements pour le bébé de Ron. Ron avait bien protesté qu'il n'avait pas de quoi les rembourser, mais Harry ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Un homme enceint de 5 mois faisait vraiment peur parfois. Souvent. Surtout lorsqu'il portait le nom de Harry Potter.

Quand ils rentrèrent enfin à la maison, les deux Gryffondors allèrent déposer leur emplettes alors que Remus faisait à manger pour le dîner et Teddy partait regarder la télévision avec Pumba.

Harry de son côté, se coucha directement sur son lit lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre. Il était vraiment content que Ron soit là, maintenant, il ne sentirait plus seul. De plus Remus l'avais inscrit à Beaux-bâtons, au grand bonheur de la directrice, bien qu'elle voulait plus voir Hermione que les deux garçons.

Harry se rappelait encore la journée qu'il avait passé quand Ron pénétra dans la chambre.

Ce dernier hésita à entrer mais se décida quand il vit Harry lui faire un grand sourire. Il approcha du lit deux places et s'assit aux côtés de Harry.

- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ron ?**

- **Dis Harry … Est-ce que tu regrettes d'être parti de Poudlard ?**

Harry fixa son ami avec étonnement, considérant sa question un bon moment. Est-ce qu'il regrettait ? Bien sûr. Il avait quitté le seul endroit où il se sentait le plus en sécurité. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour un amour qui sera détruit à cause d'un accord de fiançailles …

- **Bien sûr que je regrette Ron, mais que voulais****-****tu que je fasse ? Qu'est-ce que Draco m'aurait dit quand il aurait vu mon ventre ? Je regrette d'être parti de ****l****'endroit que je ****considérais**** comme ma maison, donc forcément ça m'attriste, mais je ne regrette**** p****as d'être parti pour que mes fils vivent dans une discrétion totale. Je veux qu'ils aient une enfance ****normale****. Et ce n'est pas avec le nom Potter-Malfoy qu'ils l'auront.**

- **Draco ne te manque pas ?…****Je ne cesse de repenser à tout ça et je me demande si je n'ai pas agi trop vite et je ne cesse de penser à Blaise. Il me manque Harry,** dit-il en commençant à pleurer, **Je ne veux pas qu'il se marie avec cette fille !**

Harry prit Ron dans ses bras pour le réconforter, alors que lui aussi laissait tomber des larmes. Des larmes qu'il ne réussissait jamais à retenir à cause des hormones, comme toujours.

- **Je sais Ron,** répondit-il d'une voix rauque, **Draco me manque à moi aussi mais il faut juste que nous soyons assez fort pour continuer de vivre et réussir à combler ce ma****n****que qui nous marquera, je pense, pendant très longtemps.**

- **Je ne m'y connais même pas en gosses ! Comment je vais m'en sortir ?**

- **Hey, calmes-toi, ok ? … Nous ne sommes pas seuls nous avons Flo', Sébastien, Remus et Severus et je peux t'assurer qu'ils feront en sorte que nous craqu****i****ons pas quand les enfants vont venir. Regarde, moi je vais en avoir deux et toi un. Au moins ces trois là ne vont pas s'ennuyer plus tard, **plaisanta t-il.

Ils restèrent pendant un bon moment couchés, au point de s'endormir tous les deux dans le lit, épuisés. Ce fût Teddy qui vint les réveiller pour le dîner, tout content. Et quand ils descendirent, ils purent voir la scène la plus traumatisante pour Ron, et touchante pour Harry (on ne va pas rappeler pourquoi). Remus était tranquillement calé dans les bras d'un grand brun et tous les deux s'embrassaient langoureusement alors que le brun s'amusait à malaxer ? Presser ? Martyriser (POV de Ron pour ça) ? avec ses mains les fesses du châtain qui ne sortait que des gémissements.

- **Eurk ! Épargnez-moi ça voulez-vous ? Je suis proche de mon pire cauchemar là !,** s'écria Ron dégoûté par une telle image.

Ceci eut pour effet de faire sursauter les deux concernés, alors que Harry éclatait de rire sous la remarque de son ami. Le brun, qui n'était autre que Severus, fusilla du regard le roux qui affichait toujours un air horrifié, alors que Remus essayait de cacher ses rougeurs un peu plus en plaquant sa tête dans le cou de son mari.

- **Weasley, soyez heureux de ne pas être à Poudlard …**

- **Parce que vous le faisiez à Poudlard aussi !,** s'horrifia encore plus le roux en coupant la parole à Severus

- **Vous …**

- **Hum … Bien, allons manger**, dit Remus en lui coupant la parole à son tour.

- **Au fait Ronny, c'****es****t quoi ton pire cauchemar ?,** demanda Harry, alors qu'ils s'asseyaient

- **Vaut mieux ne pas en parler … je n'ai pas envie d'avoir l'appétit coupé,** grogna Ron

Après le repas, Ron et Harry montèrent directement dans leur chambre pour se reposer. Severus alla coucher Teddy pendant que Remus nettoyait la cuisine et préparait deux cafés pour son mari et lui.

Quand Severus redescendit, Remus lui servit son café et ils allèrent se poser tranquillement devant la cheminée allumée, Remus confortablement installé contre le torse de Severus. C'est vrai qu'il était un loup-garou et ne devrait avoir peur de rien, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait bien en sécurité dans les bras de son mari !

- **Alors comment ça s'est passé à Poudlard ?,** demanda calmement Remus d'un air reposé

- **Mal … Deux de mes trois meilleurs élèves sont au plus mal. Ce matin, Londubat, Thomas et Finnigan sont venu totalement affolé****s**** dans la grande salle en criant que Weasley avait disparu. Tou****s**** les Griffondors sont au plus bas, bien qu'ils tiennent le coup grâce à Miss Granger. Cette jeune fille ****est**** d'un sang-froid ****si ****étonnant que j'en suis venu à douter de sa répartition à Griffondor.**

- **Et les journaux ?**

- **Ils continuent à vouloir savoir où serait parti Harry mais ****il ne va pas se passer**** longtemps avant qu'ils ne sachent … Ils ont commencé à faire des suppositions sur les autres pays d'Europe et l****a**** France fait parti des premiers à cause de son grand contact avec l'Angleterre.**

- **Ok. Heureusement que la justice sorcière française est plus stricte sur la vie privée**, soupira Remus

- Mais **ça ne veut pas dire que vous ne devez pas faire attention lorsque vous sortez,** grogna Severus, **Comment ça s'est passé avec Flo' ?**

- **Bien … ****sauf**** pour Ron, son bébé se développe plus vite que pour une grossesse ****normale****.**

- **Je vois … Flo' veut que je me renseigne, c'est ça ?**

- **J'adore quand tu comprends vite mon cœur,** susurra Remus avant de l'embrasser

- **Là, je dois comprendre quelque chose ou pas ?,** lui dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou

- **À toi de voir …**

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Remus et Severus partirent dans leur monde à eux deux, comptant de l'amour, de la confiance et un plaisir sans faille.

Chapitre 5 terminé ! ^_^

d'auteur à auteur/lecteurs (trices) : ...pour la première partie du chapitre je n'avais même pas l'intention de la mettre ! … U_U mais une envie soudaine m'est venue et je l'ai faite. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien que Harry console à un moment Ron. Ce serait bizarre que ce soit le lendemain qu'ils parlent de tous ça... donc voilà ! … j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu.

=/ … dites vous trouvez que ma fic fait trop guimauve ou pas ? … parce que je veux qu'il y ait un peu d'ACTION ! … un peu de piment dans tout ça ! ^_^

Je peux vous assurer que à chaque fois que je fais un chapitre de HPDM je stresse tellement j'ai peur que ça n'aille pas. J'espère franchement qu'il vous a plus et merci de le suivre encore ! ^_^

Sérieux j'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu.

Bye bi !

**réponses aux reviews :**

**Ana74 **: merci pour ton review ! … il y a aussi Dean-le-grand-protecteur et Seamus-la-mère-poule lol. Hermione te dit que ta as totalement raison, et que Harry et Ron on intérêt de lui rendre la pareille. T'inquiète elle est forte Hermione.

Les conséquences tu les verras plus tard. En fait dans deux chapitre normalment.

**Ano Nym **: Franchement, j'espère que tu le chapitre t'a plu parce que j'ai pas envi de décevoir vos espérance là … merci !

**Miss Twinkie **: Merci ! J'espère que le chapitre, tu le trouveras bien aussi..

**Brigitte26 **: je te le fais pas dire … je t'assure que ça va s'arrêter là question grossesse. Et oui les Serpentards vont se réveiller … je pense.

**Styvane **: Là ils vont pas réfléchir beaucoup, mais plus se lamenter, oui.

**NarcizaPotterMalfoy **: Je pense que maintenant tu connais ces personnes. Je pense que ça, soit étonne tout le monde, soit ils trouvent ça bizarre... lol mais c'est pas grave parce qu'ils ont un rôle important surtout le blond. J'avoue que pour Ron j'ai fait ma p'tite folie de toujours. Pour Lucius, il n'a plus rien dans la vie donc il s'en fout de tout lol.

**Baka babaCOol **: Moi aussi j'en ai envie mais je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer dans l'histoire … à moins de faire porter le chapeau à Hermione. Lol. Non Hermione ne sera pas oubliée. Je vais essayé un Sev/Rem la prochaine fois.

**Briottet **: Merci ! On va dire que Blaise va … très mal le prendre... je crains même pour ma vie là lol

**Archimède **: Il y aura pleines d'autre raisons, mais il y aura un chapitre où la plupart seront montrés. Ils vont chercher ne t'inquiètes pas. J'avoue que les deux Griffondors ont de la chance, dis-toi qu'à la base je voulais faire une Hermione jalouse et tout le tralala … mais je laisse le rôle à Ginny. Non, pour les enfants du futur parce que espace temps + être enceint, je pense que je me serais perdu et j'aurais vite abandonné lol et oui c'est bien Florian et Sébastien.

**Elo-didie** et **kiki13 :**merci beaucoup j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu aussi.

**Ptitcoeurfragile **: tu porte bien ton surnom alors ! ^_^ … merci ! J'espère que ça t'a plu

**Sati-san **: merci beaucoup !

**Nushan ynis **: Merci pour ton avis mais j'avais ça où Harry ne se sentirait plus seul ou encore Harry qui fait limite une dépression et veuille arrêter au point de ne plus se nourrir, en bref arrêter de vivre.


	6. Chapter 6

Et c'est parti pour le sixième chapitre de ma fiction Harry Potter !

**Pairing **: DMHP, BZRW, HGTN...

**résumé **: Draco, comme tout Sang-pur, est destiné à se marier avec une jeune fille de haute société. Il ne veut pas continuer sa relation avec Harry pour le voir souffrir par la suite. D'un commun accord, ils arrêtent leur relation. Maintenant ils sont juste amis. Mais un certain incident fera prendre certaines distances à Harry.

**Disclamer **: Oui je sais... les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K.R. Mais je confirme que certains personnages m'appartiennent.

**Tome **: Voldemort est mort. Harry et ses amis sont en 7ème année. Sirius est mort. Papy Dumby lui est toujours vivant.

**Note **: Pour ne pas trop se perdre … Harry est à 5 mois de grossesse et Ron … ben 3 mois et ils sont en Avril.

Je dois remercier Sailorslayer qui a accepté de me corriger ce chapitre.

* * *

_**Juste Amis**_

_**Chapitre 6 : juste … des réponses à nos questions**_

- **Dégagez !,** siffla le jeune homme

Ces deuxièmes années ne lui avaient rien fait. Ils parlaient joyeusement de la demi-finale de Quidditch qui approchait, alors qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Ils osaient lui rappeler son beau roux avec son sujet favori.

Une semaine que le roux était parti sans dire un mot à personne. Enfin, c'est ce que pensait tout le monde, mais le métisse était sûr que la brunette du nom de Hermione Granger était au courant depuis le début. Mais pas seulement elle. Dumbledore et Snape aussi. Ce dernier n'avait pas cessé de lui poser des questions sur l'origine de sa famille. Bien sûr qu'il avait dit qu'il n'en savait rien ! Il était un Serpentard par Merlin ! Pas de pitié, c'était donnant-donnant ! Mais quand Blaise avait voulu lui demander des renseignements sur Ron, ce foutu directeur de maison l'avait envoyé balader en lui disant d'arrêter de rêvasser à propos de têtes rousses. C'était la première fois qu'il avait envie d'en foutre une à son professeur de Potions.

- **Fermez-là ! Ici ce n'est pas une basse-cour !,** claqua t-il sèchement à un petit groupe de quatre Poufsouffles qui gueulait plus qu-ils rigolaient.

- **T'as un problème Zabini ?,** riposta un Poufsouffle un peu rebelle.

Grave erreur. La minute d'après ce sont McGonagall et Snape qui le séparaient du Poufsouffle recroquevillé.

- **M. Zabini, 2h de colle ce soir avec Rusard,** siffla Snape

Mais Blaise partait déjà en direction de la Grande Salle où Théodore et Draco l'attendaient. Aujourd'hui Draco était plus dans l'humeur « j'envoie chier tout le monde comme je veux et ça, tu me l'enlèveras pas ». Parfait.

Maintenant il comprenait l'état de Draco plus que personne d'autre. Il comprenait aussi quand le blond était dans un état de mort-vivant. Tellement de fois il avait voulu tout laisser tomber, comme l'avait fait le blond. Mais non. Il avait décidé de tout faire pour retrouver son roux. Mais jamais il n'y arriverait seul.

Quand il arriva auprès d'eux, Théodore finissait son exploration buccale avec Hermione tandis que Draco le regardait s'asseoir avec un froncement de sourcil.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?,** demanda t-il d'emblée

- **Ton parrain est un enfoiré,** siffla Blaise tout en se servant une cuisse de poulet.

- **Ok. Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas ce qu'il te voulait...**

La conversation attira l'attention de Théodore et Hermione qui se séparèrent le temps des explications. Cependant, Blaise se concentra sur son repas. Mais par la force avec laquelle il découpait la viande, on voyait qu'il était énervé.

- **Alors ?,** demanda Théodore

- **… Il m'a demandé si je savais des choses sur mon ascendance.**

- **Pourquoi ?,** s'étonna Hermione

- **Qu'est-ce que j'en sais Granger ?, **cracha t-il avant de se retourner vers Draco, **En tout cas on dirait qu'il s'intéressait plutôt à la nature des Zabini … Ne me demandes pas je ne sais pas pourquoi.**

- **Tu lui as dit ?,** s'enquit Draco un peu inquiet

- **Draco, je suis un Serpentard.**

- **Ça je l'ai remarqué,** sourit le blond, **Tu as bien fait**.

- **Comment ça, bien fait ?,** demanda Hermione qui ne comprenait rien

- **Il le félicite parce que Blaise n'a rien dit au Professeur Snape**, la renseigna Théodore.

- **Mais il se peut que ce soit important**, s'emporta Hermione.

Elle avait très bien compris pourquoi Snape se renseignait. Cependant, quand elle vit les regards suspicieux du blond et du métisse, elle retourna son attention sur son plat.

- **Saurais-tu quelque chose que nous ignorions Granger ?,** demanda Blaise avec l'appui de Draco

- **Je … Et bien …**

Ce fut un ululement de plusieurs chouettes qui lui coupa la parole. Ils tournèrent leur tête et ils virent les chouettes entrer dans la grande salle pour donner leur colis. Pas que ça les étonnèrent, lorsqu'une chouette brune vint se poser près de Hermione et lui déposer une boite où une lettre y était accrochée ce qui attira leur attention.

Hermione tendit un morceau de viande à la chouette avant que cette dernière ne s'envole pendant qu'elle décrochait la lettre pour commencer à la lire. Elle la lut tout en essayant de la cacher des trois autres regards qui la fixait. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait, ils la virent sourire, froncer des sourcils et écarquiller des yeux. Ce fut au moment où elle fixa avec étonnement Blaise qu'ils ne tinrent plus.

- **Quoi ?,** cracha Blaise

- **Non … Hum. Tu es sûr que tu ne devrais pas dire à Snape tes origines ? D'ailleurs, quelles sont-elles ?**

- **Une information contre une, Granger,** dit calmement Draco

- **Théo, tu le sais toi ?,** demanda la jeune fille en se tournant vers son petit-ami

- **Je le sais, mais je ne te le dirai pas, par respect pour mes meilleurs-amis Mione.**

- **Très bien.**

Ce fut sur cette dernière phrase que la demoiselle se leva, pris toutes ses affaires, y compris le colis, et se dirigea vers la sortie sans un seul regard pour les trois Serpentards. Ces derniers restèrent interloqués par son attitude puis se regardèrent entre eux avant de soupirer d'un air las.

- **Dites, c'est nous ou c'est typique Griffondor de partir quand ils n'ont pas ce qu'ils ont ?,** demanda Théo distraitement.

Mais le jeune homme se ratatina sur lui-même sous les regards noirs de ses deux amis. Blaise soupira et fixa son assiette qu'il touchait à peine.

- **Je me demande pourquoi ils veulent tous savoir mes origines ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était important …**

- **Peut-être que si,** dit calmement Draco, **En tout cas, Granger semblait savoir pourquoi mon parrain voulait connaître tes origines.**

- **Tu pense que la lettre qu'elle a lu à un rapport ?,** demanda Blaise

- **J'en suis sûr,** intervint Théo, **La manière dont elle t'a regardé après l'avoir lue... aucun doute là-dessus, la lettre te mentionnait.**

- **T'en pense quoi Dray ?**

- **Faites ce que vous voulez, je ne m'intéresse pas à ce qui peut arriver à la belette.**

- **Draco, Draco, Draco … Parfois je me demande si tu es vraiment un Serpentard,** soupira d'un air faussement las Théodore, **Peut-être que la lettre parlait entièrement de Weasley. Mais qui dit Weasley, dit Potter.**

Au grand plaisir de Blaise et Théodore, les yeux gris mercure de Draco semblait tout à coup reprendre vie. Bien sûr, avec l'éducation reçu, il ne pouvait se permettre de le montrer ouvertement mais rien que son regard semblait requinquer le teint pâle qu'il avait accumulé au cours de ses trois mois.

- **Et que proposes-tu ?,** demanda Draco

- **C'est très simple …**

- **Déjà nous allons à la pêche aux infos,** le coupa Blaise**, Il faut que nous sachions de quoi parlait cette lettre et ce que contenait cette boîte.**

- **Et on les récupère comment, sachant que Granger va sûrement les cacher ?**

- **… Les gars, vous semblez oublier qui est son petit-ami et que ce dernier est plein de ressources...**

Et ce, pendant toute la journée, les trois jeunes hommes organisèrent le plan pour pouvoir découvrir ce que cachait Hermione. Cette dernière ne leur avait pas adressé la parole de toute la journée et elle fit comme si elle ne les connaissait pas. Les trois Serpentards ne s'en préoccupèrent pas plus. Cependant, ce fut lorsqu'elle resta parler à leur professeur de Potion après le cours qu'ils confirmèrent leur supposition : Snape et Granger leur cachait quelque chose tout en essayant de leur soutirer une information qui leur est apparemment très importante.

- **Blaise, il faudrait peut-être que tu préviennes tes parents,** dit distraitement Draco au dîner.

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **Parce que si tes parents le disent à Snape, nous ne saurons jamais ce qu'il se passe,** répondit Théo

- **Oh.**

- **Et pendant que tu le diras à tes parents, moi, de mon côté, je dirai à mon père de ne rien dévoiler à Severus. Je suis sûr qu'il sait que nos familles ont un lien ensemble.**

- **Ok.**

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, leur plan était en place. Ils étaient tous au dîner et n'attendaient plus que le couvre-feu. Blaise avait envoyé une lettre à ses parents et Draco avait fait la même chose pour son père. Bien sûr, ils eurent entière satisfaction lorsque leurs parents acceptèrent de ne rien dire. Mais ils avaient du user de divers mensonges pour que leur parents ne cherchent pas trop à savoir. Forcément, ils n'allaient pas dire qu'ils pensaient que cela avait un lien avec la « disparition » de Potter et Weasley. Non. Les parents auraient posé trop de questions. Et étant Serpentard de nature, impossible de leur cacher quelque chose.

2h après le dîner, soit à 22h, le couvre-feu était déjà en place depuis 1h. Les trois Serpentards étaient dans la chambre de Blaise et Théodore et se préparaient pour la nuit. Théodore, qui sortait de la douche, superbement habillé d'un pull à col roulé noir et d'un jean noir délavé, s'adressa une dernière fois à ses deux amis tout en regardant sa montre.

- **Bien. Normalement elle aura terminé son tour de préfet dans 15 minutes. Le mot de passe de sa chambre a changé et c'est : **_**Frères de cœur, unis pour la vie.**_

- **C'est quoi cette phrase typique Griffondor ?**

- **J'avais pensé à une phrase encore plus Griffondor remarque,** dit calmement Draco.

- **Bon, vous avez fini ?,** s'irrita Théo, **Donc vous aurez toute la nuit pour y accéder mais au cas où il vaut mieux que dans 30 minutes vous pénétriez dans sa chambre. Vous savez quoi faire ?**

- **Tu nous prends pour qui ?,** s'outragea Blaise, **Pour Ernie McMillan ?**

- **Je te le dis tout de suite. Ne me compare pas à cette cervelle à deux noises, **siffla Draco en fusillant du regard Théo qui s'en ficha et parti en direction de la porte.

- **Bref, ne faites rien rater. Sur ce, bonne soirée !,** fanfaronna-t-il.

La seconde d'après, un oreiller percuta la porte d'entrée qui s'était refermé en même temps.

- **Granger doit être folle d'aimer un fou pareil.**

- **Dis-toi que c'est grâce à lui que nous avons une chance d'avoir des informations sur Harry et Weasley, **dit Draco en s'allongeant le long du lit de Théo.

Ils restèrent un bon petit moment à lire un peu ou ne rien faire, jusqu'à ce que Blaise brise à nouveau le silence.

- **Draco ? Quand nous saurons où ils se trouvent, nous ferons quoi ?**

- **C'est simple. Nous irons les chercher.**

- **Et après ?**

- **On les ramène pardi,** s'irrita le blond

- **Non ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'après, qu'est-ce que nous ferons pour nos fiançailles ?**

- **… **

Draco fronça des sourcils et réfléchi à différentes solutions mais n'en trouva aucune puis il regarda Blaise d'un air un peu affolé.

- **Je ne sais pas … Je … Je ne veux pas que mon père meurt, mais … je veux récupérer Harry.**

- **J'ai compris Dray...**

- **Non ! Imagine qu'il ait rencontré une autre personne, je fais quoi ?**

Les deux Serpentards restèrent dans un silence lourd jusqu'à l'heure convenu pour eux de rejoindre la chambre d'Hermione.

* * *

Il leur fallu 10 bonnes minutes pour arriver devant la chambre de Préfet d'Hermione. Ils arrivèrent devant un tableau qui représentait un Griffon courant et volant dans une prairie. Ce dernier les apercevant, vola en leur direction, grossissant de plus en plus sur le tableau jusqu'à s'arrêter pour les fixer. Ils ne leur en fallu pas plus pour comprendre qu'il attendait simplement le mot de passe.

- _**Frères de cœur, unis pour la vie,**_souffla Blaise sur un ton impatient.

Bien que le ton employé par le métisse ne lui plaise pas trop, le Griffon fit pivoter le tableau pour leur laisser le passage. Ce que firent les deux Serpentards. Ce qu'ils virent ne les étonna guère. La chambre était, pour sûr, dans les couleurs de Griffondor. Ils étaient à l'entrée, en face d'eux se trouvait le lit double d'Hermione. À leur droite se trouvait une armoire, une cheminée et en face de la cheminée, un canapé, une table basse et deux fauteuils. À leur gauche ils trouvèrent une commode, un bureau et une porte qui menait, selon eux, à la salle de bain. Mais ils se fixèrent plus sur ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Ils ne perdirent pas une seconde et fondirent vers le bureau pour faire face au colis et à la lettre. Ils virent que le colis avait déjà été ouvert mais ils ne purent voir ce qu'il s'y trouvait.

- **C'est trop facile,** souffla Draco

- **Alors mieux vaut se dépêcher,** répondit Blaise, **Tu t'occupes de dupliquer le colis, moi je me charge de la lettre.**

- **Pourquoi je dois m'occuper du plus gros ?,** siffla le blond

- **Oh, on s'en fou Draco ! Là, on n'a pas le temps**.

- **Ok! Ok !,** obtempéra le blond, **Rabat-joie...**

Cependant Blaise fit la sourde oreille à la dernière remarque et sortit sa baguette avant de la pointer en direction de la lettre. Draco bougonna pour la forme et sortit à son tour sa baguette en direction du colis. Ils avaient décidé d'opter pour un sort de leur connaissance personnelle. Plus efficace que le duplicata et ça leur éviterait de prendre les originaux que Granger devait sûrement vérifier chaque heure au cas où ils disparaîtraient. Il est sûr que cela prendrait plus de temps mais ils en avaient largement assez.

Quelques minutes après, Blaise avait terminé de dupliquer la lettre. Mais pour Draco, il lui restait encore 15 minutes. Mais à peine quelques minutes après, un patronus en forme de Requin arriva dans la chambre. Ils le reconnurent de suite : Théodore.

- **Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?,** siffla le patronus en ayant la voix de Théo, **Hermione s'est levé d'un coup, prétextant avoir oublié quelque chose. Dépêchez-vous, elle sera bientôt là !**

Après avoir délivré le message, le patronus disparut, laissant deux Serpentards plus que stressés. Blaise pris le double de la lettre et le mit dans son pantalon et fit presser Draco. Cinq minutes après, le double du colis était terminé. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de souffler. Draco pris le double du colis et sortit de la chambre d'Hermione, en compagnie de Blaise.

Ils sortaient à peine de la chambre, qu'ils entendirent des pas précipités dans le couloir à leur gauche. N'ayant pas envie de tomber sur une Griffondor furibonde, ils partirent à l'opposé pour rejoindre la chambre de Préfet de Draco.

15 minutes après, les deux Serpentards arrivèrent devant la chambre de Draco, après avoir couru dans les couloirs tout en évitant de rencontrer Rusard et sa chatte ou encore Peeves qui avait failli leur tomber dessus pas mal de fois. À croire qu'ils traversaient les murs, quoi que ce soit vraiment ça pour Peeves en effet.

Ils firent face au tableau qui représentait deux Basilics qui ne cessaient de siffler d'un air méfiant. Ils se tournèrent vers Draco et Blaise plus essoufflé que jamais.

- _**Lucifer**_**, **dit Draco tout essoufflé.

Les deux Serpents sifflèrent quelque chose, qu'ils ne comprirent pas, avant de laisser les deux jeunes entrer dans la chambre. Soulagé que la porte s'ouvre, les deux Serpentards s'affalèrent sur la largeur du lit de Draco et attendirent patiemment de reprendre leur souffle tout en étant pris d'un fou rire. Ce fut dans cet état, que Théodore les trouva quand il entra 10 minutes après. Les nerfs sûrement, se dit-il.

- **Je peux me joindre à votre délire ?**

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers lui, tout en s'arrêtant de rire.

- **Tu n'es pas avec Granger ?,** demanda Draco

- **Tu penses vraiment que je vais lui pardonner si facilement de m'avoir laissé en plan, au beau milieu d'un dîner que j'avais spécialement organisé pour elle ?**

- **Belle manière de se dire au revoir à la veille des vacances de Pâques, **dit Blaise

- **Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce colis ?,** demanda Théo en changeant de sujet

Draco ouvrit la boîte et ce qu'ils virent les intrigua beaucoup.

- **C'est quoi ce délire ?,** marmonna Théo étonné

- **Pourquoi lui avoir envoyé des … vifs ?,** demanda suspicieusement Blaise

En effet, ce qu'il y avait dans la petite boîte c'étaient, tout simplement, des vifs. Trois vifs d'or se trouvaient bien installés dans la boîte. Alors que Théodore et Blaise pensèrent à une blague, Draco trouvait ces vifs un peu trop différents. Ils ressemblaient vraiment à des vifs. Les même motifs, les gravures, les ailes. La seule différence c'était qu'ils avaient tous une lunette sur un côté. Comme la lunette d'une longue vue. Est-ce que Granger savait ce que c'était ? Non, impossible. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ça à Poudlard.

- **Blaise, lis la lettre,** dit distraitement Draco, **Je suis sûr qu'elle explique leur utilité.**

Blaise ne réfléchi pas deux fois et sortit la lettre de son pantalon pour commencer à la lire.

* * *

_Coucou Hermione,_

_Comment pourrais-je te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ? J'espère que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop toute seule à Poudlard. Comme tu le sais déjà, j'ai rejoins l'endroit où se trouve Harry. C'est magnifique là-bas ! Je t'aurais bien dit où nous sommes mais, Remus m'a fait jurer de ne rien dire._

_J'étais tellement content de revoir Harry. En parlant de ce dernier, il a vraiment grossi. J'espère que je ne vais pas lui ressembler à 5 mois, parce que non seulement son ventre ressemble à une pastèque mais en plus il a des goûts bizarres pendant les repas._

_J'ai appris pleins de choses ici. Tu savais que Remus et Severus étaient mariés ? Et bien, dis-toi qu'en un week-end ils ont réussi à me traumatiser à vie. Ils se bécotent partout ! La cuisine, le salon, la bibliothèque … à croire qu'ils ne savent plus à quoi sert une chambre ! Je me demande comment leur fils fait pour être encore si innocent. Oui, tu as bien lu. Severus et Remus Lupin-Snape ont un fils : Teddy Lupin-Snape. Il est vraiment mignon (tout le contraire de Snape). Il est aussi très bruyant parfois, surtout quand il joue avec son gros chien Pumba. Franchement, quel nom bizarre. En tout cas, on ne s'ennuie pas avec lui, il est très gentil comme garçon. J'espère juste que mon bébé sera aussi mignon et gentil que lui. En même temps quand tu vois les gènes qu'il aura, ça m'étonnerait._

_En parlant de gène, comment va le second père ? Il doit sûrement s'en foutre, maintenant qu'il a sa petite fiancée … Non. Je dois rester objectif. Donc, j'espère qu'il se porte bien, de même pour Malfoy. Je pense que s'il voyait Harry, il aurait eu une syncope. Parce que figure-toi que notre Ryry national n'attend pas un, mais deux bébés. Deux petits garçons ! Deux minis-fouines ! J'ai mal au crâne rien que d'y penser …_

_Au moins, on comprend pourquoi il a le ventre aussi gros. Mais lui au moins, il a eu ce ventre en cinq mois. Je n'imagine même pas comment sera mon ventre à cinq mois. Depuis la fin de mon troisième mois, mon ventre n'a pas cessé de grossir. J'avais remarqué que j'avais grossi avant de partir, mais là c'est plus que ce que mon cerveau supporte. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas au niveau de celui de Harry mais on voit déjà la forme. Environ la taille d'un Cognard, ce qui est déjà pas mal en une semaine. De plus, il se pourrait que j'accouche avant Harry parce que figure-toi que Monsieur Blaise Zabini n'aurait pas dit à son cher amant, c'est-à-dire Moi, qu'il serait une créature magique. _

_De plus, je me suis tapé la honte de ma vie quand Florian et Sébastien m'ont demandé si le second père de mon enfant était une créature magique. J'ai de suite dis qu'il était un « sang-pur » donc que c'était impossible. Mais cet enfoiré de Sébastien m'a refait toute l'histoire du fonctionnement et de la signification de sang-pur. En clair quand on dit sang-pur c'est un être composé que de magie et un né-moldu c'est un être mi-magique, mi-moldu …_

_Si tu n'as pas compris, il faudrait que tu parles face à face avec Sébastien. Par contre, je doute qu'il t'apprécie énormément. Je sais, tu dois te dire qu'il ne te connaît pas, mais Harry lui a parlé de tout le monde : Toi, Neville, Dean, Seamus, les Griffondors, les Serpentards, Blaise, Théodore et La fouine. Surtout la fouine ! 'Mione si tu voyait Sébastien tu en aurais avalé des Chocogrenouilles de travers. Ce mec est le miroir même de Malfoy mais en plus âgé ! Il a juste la coupe de cheveux qui est différente. Mais ils ont le même physique et le même caractère (Chose qui m'énerve d'ailleurs).Tu doit te demander comment est-ce possible ? Et bien, Sébastien et Draco sont frères. Quand je l'ai su, j'étais vraiment étonné. Mais son père, Florian Duchênes, m'a tout expliqué et j'étais soufflé. _

_Par contre, ne le dis pas à Malfoy. Junior comme Senior. Parce que Malfoy Senior les croit tous les deux morts. C'est une histoire vraiment stupéfiante. Mais je vais éviter d'attiser ta curiosité. Donc on va parler d'autre chose, par exemple mon bébé ! Au début j'étais vraiment contre mais après avoir parlé avec Florian et m'être fait sermonner par Sébastien, parce que se sont mes médicomages, je pense que je vais accepter le bébé que j'ai en moi. De plus, selon les examens que j'ai fait, le bébé grandi vraiment vite. C'est pour cela qu'il faut que je sache quel est la nature de la famille Zabini. Mais Snape doit se renseigner, donc il nous faut juste attendre._

_On t'a envoyé trois Projec'Vifs. Ce sont des inventions que Harry a fait, avec l'aide de Sébastien. À la base ce sont des projets qu'avait en tête le père de Harry, mais ce dernier étant mort, Harry a décidé de prendre la relève. Le concept est plutôt simple quand tu comprends. Ils peuvent servir de Pensine pour que tout le monde voie ou de simple « Caméra » comme le dit Sébastien, c'est un truc moldu. Nous avons mis certaines de nos actions que nous avons faites dans la semaine. Je dois t'avouer que certaines sont plutôt honteuses pour nous, mais on voulait que tu voies vraiment ce que nous faisions. Non, tu ne nous verras pas en cours parce que nous étions en vacances. _

_Pour activer les Projec'Vifs, tu dois simplement dire « __**Activo Projec**__ » et pour les arrêter « __**Déconnexion**__ ». À la base, on devait t'envoyer un seul Projec'Vif, mais les mémoires se remplissent trop rapidement. _

_Tu pourras les revoir autant de fois que tu veux, ils n'ont pas de durée de vie. Par contre, évite de les montrer à Blaise et Malfoy. Je pense que du côté de Malfoy, ça le ferrait plus souffrir. Quant à Blaise, j'ignore comment il va le prendre donc vaut mieux prendre ses précautions._

_Vous nous manquez beaucoup. Malfoy manque à Harry, Blaisou me manque atrocement, Théo et son esprit tordu aussi, hi!hi ! Tu nous manques beaucoup ma Hermignonne._

_Bisou à toi._

_PS : Remus a dit que si tu souhaites nous voir pendant les vacances, vas voir Snape, il t'expliquera tout. Ce serait vraiment cool de te voir. Et concernant les Projec'Vifs, si tu les touches et que tu ne les actives pas dans les vingts secondes qui suivent, ils auront la même attitude que des vifs d'or. Donc ait un bon attrapeur à tes côtés ou ais de bons réflexes d'attrapeur. Ce n'est pas de ma faute mais de Harry et son côté Maraudeur_

* * *

Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, Blaise était devenu de plus en plus pâle. Son Ron adoré était enceint. Il leva son regard pour voir que Draco et Théo avait le même tête chacun. Ils étaient étonnés et aussi pâle.

- **Par Serpentard …, **souffla Théo

- **Weasel … enceint … un frère … jumeaux …**

- **Blaise t'es pas dans la merde avec ça …**

- **Ouais, j'ai remarqué, **maugréa le métisse, **Il faut absolument que je le retrouve**, paniqua t-il ensuite.

- **Calmes-toi Blaise. On a le temps, non ?,** tempéra Théo

- **Non, nous n'avons pas le temps ! Je veux assister à la naissance de mon enfant !**

- **Et…elle dure combien de temps la gestation des Hommes-pumas ?,** hésita Théo

- **… Elle … Elle dure entre … 3 mois et demi et 5 mois …**

- **des jumeaux … Un frère …, **dit Draco toujours dans le vague

- **Donc il se peut que ce soit 5 mois,** hasarda Théo

- **Comme il se peut que ce soit 3 mois et demi, donc environ dans deux semaines minimum, parce que je sais juste qu'il a passé les 3 mois,** siffla le métisse, **je ne sais même pas exactement depuis quand il est enceint !**

- **Mais il a dit dans la lettre que son ventre n'était pas plus gros que celui de Harry, donc dans deux semaines c'est impossible.**

- **Non, c'est tout le contraire, **répondit Blaise, **Contrairement aux autres grossesses sorcières, qui durent 9 mois, les grossesses des hybrides sont calquées sur celles de la partie animale. Et le ventre peut grossir assez en deux semaines pour la naissance.**

- **Ce qui veut dire …**

- **Que Ron à une chance sur deux de faire naître notre enfant dans cette marge au lieu de celle des sorciers.**

- **J'ai … un frère …**

- **Oh, Drake la fermes !,** grogna Blaise

Alors que depuis le début de la discussion Draco était complètement amorphe, ceci eut pour effet de le réveiller complètement. Il tourna sa tête en direction de Blaise, qui s'était levé dans la panique, et fronça des sourcils avant de grogner à son tour.

- **Et toi ! Au lieu de paniquer, comment ça se fait que tu ne l'aies pas remarqué pendant ces 3 mois ?,** grogna t-il, **Tu n'a même pas fait attention à son odeur, et tu viens me dire de la fermer ? !**

- **Je n'ai rien senti. D'ailleurs, comment sais-tu pour son odeur ?,** siffla le métisse

- **Parce que Harry avait changé d'odeur depuis sa grossesse, imbécile. Comme si j'allais m'amuser à sentir Weasel.**

Théodore soupira et s'affala dans le canapé alors que ses deux amis se regardaient en chien de faïence. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps. Draco détourna le regard et fixa les Projec'Vifs qui étaient toujours installés dans la petite boite. Il en prit un et ouvrit sa main vers le ciel avant de murmurer.

**- Activo Projec.**

La seconde d'après le Projec'Vif déploya ses fines ailes et s'envola en haut de la chambre avant que sa lunette ne s'illumine pour projeter dans l'air une image.

* * *

_Tout à coup, l'image d'une cuisine apparu. Remus était calmement en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner semblait-il. Il paraissait de très bonne humeur. Ce que fit remarquer la personne qui entra._

_- __**De bonne humeur on dirait...**_

_- __**Bonjour Ron, tu as bien dormi ?**_

_- __**Non,**__ maugréa t-il__**, Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ton chien aime trop mon lit. Non. Il m'aime trop ! Regarde, il me suit partout !**_

_En effet, quand Ron était entré dans la pièce, il était suivit de près par Pumba. Le roux s'assit à la table alors que Remus lui servait son petit-déjeuner pour s'asseoir à son tour avec sa tasse de café._

_Ron bu un verre de jus de pamplemousse puis s'attaqua à son repas. À peine 5 minutes plus tard, ils entendirent des pas dans les escaliers et ils virent deux têtes brunes apparaître dans la pièce. Un petit garçon et Harry._

Les trois Serpentards furent étonnés par la grosseur de Harry. Comment faisait-il pour marcher aussi facilement ?, pensèrent-ils.

_- __**Bonjour !,**__ s'exclama le petit garçon._

_- __**Bonjour gamin**__, le taquina Ron._

_- __**Je ne suis pas un gamin !**_

_- __**Bien sûr que si tu en es un …**_

_- __**Papa, dis lui que je suis un grand garçon**__, se plaignit l'enfant en direction de Remus_

_- __**N'écoute pas Ron, Teddy,**__ dit Harry en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, __**Il est peut-être plus grand mais c'est toi le plus beau.**_

_Teddy sourit à Harry avant de tirer la langue à Ron qui regardait son meilleur-ami d'un air épouvanté. Les deux bruns rejoignirent les deux autres à la table et tous commencèrent à manger et parler de tout et de rien._

Les Serpentards, comme Ron sur l'image, affichèrent des visages écœurés lorsque Harry tartina sa tranche de pain de beurre de cacahuète et de confiture de framboise.

_- __**Harry tu vas sérieusement faire ça?,**__ demanda Ron._

_- __**Quoi ?**_

_- __**Tu massacre cette tartine !**_

_- __**N'importe quoi !,**__ s'outra Harry, __**C'est super bon, tiens goûte, **__rajouta t-il en amenant la tartine devant le nez de Ron qui plaqua sa main sur sa bouche._

_- **Je vais vomir …**_

_Ron se leva précipitamment et quitta la cuisine pour prendre la direction des toilettes où il vomit tout ce qu'il avait dans son estomac. Régurgitation que tout le monde put entendre._

_- __**Euuurk ! Ronny a vomi !**_

_- __**Teddy, mange au lieu de te moquer de lui. Et Harry, tu devrais éviter de lui plaquer sous le nez tes repas.**_

_- __**Mais c'est très bon !**__, se défendit le jeune homme_

_- __**Pas pour moi,**__ siffla Ron qui revenait s'asseoir, __**Sérieusement Harry c'est un sacrilège à la gastronomie que tu nous fais là.**_

_- __**Tu ne t'y connais pas, c'est tout, **__ronchonna Harry en mangeant sa tartine._

_- __**Merlin, heureusement que je n'ai pas ce problème,**__ marmonna le roux._

À l'étonnement des Serpentards et de ceux sur l'image, Harry se mit à fondre ne larmes.

_- __**Pourquoi tu dis ça ?,**__ pleura t-il._

_- __**Harry,**__ s'horrifia Ron._

_- __**Je prends mon petit-déjeuner et toi tu critiques mes goûts ! **__Continua t-il, __**Je ne t'ai rien fait ! Je n'ai pas dit que tu mangeais de la merde !**_

_- __**Ok, ok Harry,**__ dit Ron en le prenant dans ses bras, __**Je n'ai rien dit. Je m'excuse.**_

_Harry se tut immédiatement et afficha un grand sourire à Ron avant de reprendre son petit-déjeuner. Une minute après, la sonnette d'entrée retentit et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit._

_- __**Oh non,**__ soupira Ron quand la personne entra._

_- __**Un problème le roux ?, **__se moqua le jeune blond qui venait de rentrer._

_- __**Sébastien !,**__ s'exclama Teddy en commençant à descendre de la chaise._

_- __**Oh non, p'tite teigne ! Toi tu restes assis, **__dit le blond mais trop tard._

_Quelques minutes après, le blond s'affala sur l'une des chaises qui entouraient la table et soupira d'un air las. Soupir que remarquèrent les autres occupants._

_- __**Que se passe t-il Seb' ?,**__ demanda Harry d'un ton doux._

Ce ton doux ne plut pas du tout à Draco. Il espérait vraiment que son amant ne l'avait pas remplacé avec ce mec. Son frère de surcroît. C'est fou à quel point Sébastien ressemblait à Draco. Blaise et Théo détournèrent rapidement leur regard de l'image pour fixer Draco avec effarement alors que celui-ci retenait ça comme information contre son père au cas où.

_- __**Juste Papa qui m'a demandé de venir voir si tout allait bien pour vous. Surtout pour Weasel,**__ dit le blond en regardant du coin de l'œil le roux._

_- __**Évite de me nommer comme ça dès le matin,**__ grommela Ron tout en buvant son chocolat_

_- __**Non. J'avoue que mon petit frère à trouver un surnom qui … te représente assez bien, **__se moqua le blond._

Inconsciemment, Draco sentit une grande pointe de fierté grandir en lui quand il vit que Sébastien aimait le surnom trouvé, mais aussi quand il vit que Sébastien le considérait comme son frère. Il avait vraiment envie de connaître ce mec. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il était sûr qu'il s'entendrait très bien avec lui. Toutes ces fois où il avait souhaité avoir un petit frère ou petite sœur à défaut de ne pas avoir eu un grand frère, il voyait l'un de ses souhaits d'enfant exaucé.

_- __**Il est où tonton Flo' ?,**__ demanda Teddy_

_- __**Il est occupé avec des patients,**__ sourit le blond, __**alors vous ne savez toujours pas quel créature magique est ton copain ?**_

_**- Severus s'est renseigné mais il n'a rien trouvé. Il a l'intention de se renseigner auprès du jeune Zabini et ses parents au cas où Blaise ne coopère pas.**_

_- __**Et pourquoi il ne coopérerait pas ?**_

_- __**Serpentard,**__ dirent en même temps Harry et Ron._

_- __**Ok, je vois...,**__ dit Sébastien d'un ton blasé._

_- __**Pourquoi ne pas la considérer comme étant une grossesse des Hommes-Léopard comme l'avait supposé Florian ?,**__ demanda Ron._

_- __**Parce qu'il y a différentes manières d'accoucher selon la créature magique,**__ soupira le blond._

_- __**Et en quoi ?**_

_- __**Vers la fin de la grossesse, tu risques d'avoir des comportements très distincts : les goûts de nourriture. Regarde Harry, il mélange le sucré et le salé maintenant, mais **__**à la fin il ne voudra que du sucré. Je suis de plus en plus sûr que le gène Veela s'est éveillé en Draco.**_

_- __**Et moi, je risque d'aimer plus de quoi ?, **__demanda Ron craintif._

_- __**Si ton compagnon est un hybride carnivore, le poisson et la viande saignante seront tes repas préférés. Sinon ce seront des fruits pour des hybrides volants, etc... Au fait Remus j'ai les résultats d'analyses que tu as faites hier.**_

_Le blond fit apparaître une grande enveloppe marron et un parchemin beige à ses côtés avant de les tendre à Remus qui les regarda avant d'ouvrir le parchemin pour le lire. On put voir nettement Remus pâlir au fur et à mesure de la lecture._

_- __**Il faudrait que tu le préviennes oncle Rem' … Je suis sûr qu'il sera content.**_

_Remus sourit faiblement avant de hocher négativement de la tête. _

_- __**Non, je préfère attendre encore que je sois à mi-terme pour être sûr. Je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs à nouveau …**_

_- __**Mais tu pourrais …**_

* * *

Tout à coup, l'image se brouilla avant que le Projec'Vif ne vienne se poser à nouveau dans les mains de Draco, étant celui qui l'avait activé.

Blaise était tellement ému. Il allait avoir un enfant mais il ne le verrait jamais grandir. C'était une honte pour lui de ne pas pouvoir y assister. C'était une tradition dans le clan que les partenaires concernés par la grossesse, s'isolent le jour de l'accouchement. Le dominant ayant eut tout l'enseignement nécessaire pour pouvoir aider son compagnon à accoucher. Les hommes-pumas dominés savaient le faire naturellement et avaient juste besoin du soutien du dominant. Il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve Ron. Pourquoi ? Parce que son instinct animal risquerait de prendre très mal la situation.

- **Alors ? On fait quoi ?,** demanda Théo.

- **On doit parler à Severus**, trancha Draco avec Blaise qui affirma vivement.

- **Il faut le faire avant l'accouchement de Ron, parce que s'ils ne font pas comme tout accouchement des hommes-pumas, il risque d'avoir des problèmes.**

- **Ok,** dit simplement Théo, **Mais … vous faites comment pour vos fiançailles ?**

- **Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on l'on demande un service à un très cher ami de longue date. Je suis sûr qu'il nous aidera sur ce problème, **dit vaguement Draco.

* * *

Chapitre 6 terminé !

Pfiouuu ! Il m'en a fallu du temps !

Je suis désolé pour le retard, mes chers lecteurs … mais il fallait que je mette les choses bien en place pour la suite pour ne pas me perdre après dans le récit.

Comme certains me l'ont conseillée, je vais mettre un peu plus d'actions mais ça va prendre un peu de temps avant. Mais pas trop de temps, ne vous inquiétez pas ! ^_^

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! Parce que là,, je ne savais presque pas quoi mettre dans l'image du Projec'Vif.

**réponses aux reviews :**

**Archimede **: Wouaw ! Archimede a trouvé que mon chapitre l'a comblé ! À marquer dans las annales ! =) . Ne t'inquiètes pas les secrets seront bientôt bientôt révélé à Lucius. Il n'avait pas désiré Draco parce que il était contrôlé donc … on va dire que Draco est venu par obligation. Mais Lucius aime vraiment son fils.

Je pense que tu viens de voir quelle créature est Blaise. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus ^_^

merci pour ton review.

**Cricket32 **: merci pour ton review ! ^_^ j'avoue que j'adore aussi Sébastien, il est plus stylé lol. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu.

**Sati-san :** Merci pour ton review j'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre.

**Luna-xXx- **:Merci pour ton review. J'avais l'intention de faire un truc du genre mais ce ne sera pas l'action principale. J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre.

**Kahlan **: Merci pour ton review. Je ne sais pas exactement le nombre de chapitre, mais je doute que ça dépasse 25 chapitre. Pour le happy end je verrai. )

**Cyber d'ardant** :Je sais que j'ai pleines de fautes, mais je n'ai pas de Beta. Donc je fais en sorte d'en avoir le moins possible. Quand on écrit, on ne voit pas forcément nos propres fautes. =) Merci !

**Briottet **: Draco n'est pas forcément un veela. C'est vrai que ce serait une bonne nouvelle pour harry mais je ne suis pas si gentille que ça ^_^

**Mamilys **: Merci pour ton review j'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre. Moi aussi j'ai hâte dde voir leur rencontre.

**Kiki13 **: Merci ! j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre là. ^_^

**brigitte26** et **Elo-didie** : merci pour vos reviews. Oui Ron les déteste lol !

**NarcizaPotterMalfoy **: Merci ma cissy ! J'espère que tu as aimé la suite.


	7. Chapter 7

Et c'est parti pour le septième chapitre de ma fiction Harry Potter !

**Pairing **: DMHP, BZRW, HGTN...

**résumé **: Draco, comme tout Sang-pur, est destiné à se marier avec une jeune fille de haute société. Il ne veut pas continuer sa relation avec Harry pour le voir souffrir par la suite. D'un commun accord, ils arrêtent leur relation. Maintenant ils sont juste amis. Mais un certain incident fera prendre certaines distances à Harry.

**Disclamer **: ... les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K.R. Mais je confirme que certains personnages m'appartiennent.

**Tome **: Voldemort est mort. Harry et ses amis sont en 7ème année. Sirius est mort. Papy Dumby lui est toujours vivant.

**Note **: Pour ne pas trop se perdre … Harry est à 5 mois de grossesse et Ron … ben 3 mois et demi …. Ils sont en Avril.

Je dois remercier Sailorslayer qui a accepté de me corriger ce chapitre.

* * *

_**Juste Amis**_

_**Chapitre 7 : juste … un petit marché**_

- **ESPÈCE DE TROLL DES MONTAGNES ! COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSÉ ? ! **_**CRACHE-LIMACE !**_

- _**REFLECTO !**_** NON MAIS T'ES FOLLE ?,** s'écria Blaise, ne se préoccupant pas du Serdaigle qui avait reçu le sort à sa pace

- AVOUEZ ! C'ÉTAIT VOUS !

On pouvait dire qu'ils étaient tous étonnés. Toute l'école était en pleine effervescence ce matin-là. C'était enfin les vacances et ils s'apprêtaient tous à prendre le petit-déjeuner avant d'aller chercher leurs bagages pour prendre le _Poudlard Express. _Le seul problème fut la furie qui fit irruption dans la salle, la baguette dégainée vers trois Serpentards. Toute la Grande Salle, en comptant les professeurs, regardait la scène avec étonnement.

- **Tu peux t'expliquer Granger ? À nous, pauvres mortels qui ne comprennent pas la langue des castors …,** siffla Draco qui n'avait pas apprécié qu'on le dérange en plein repas.

- **Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Malfoy, **répondit-elle sur le même ton, **Comment avez-vous osé pénétrer dans ma chambre hier soir ? !**

Il y eut plusieurs hoquets de stupeur dans la salle alors que les trois Serpentards continuaient tranquillement à manger.

- **Et comment serions-nous entrés ?,** demanda Blaise

- **Par ce qu'on appelle une porte, triple imbécile !**

- **Attends, laisse-moi descendre à ton niveau de compréhension,** reprit le métisse, **Comment serions-nous entrés alors que ta chambre est protégée par un mot de passe ?**

- **Sans oublier le couvre-feu**, ajouta Draco

Hermione plaça sa baguette sous la gorge de Blaise, qui était le plus proche, et rapprocha son visage d'eux pour qu'eux seuls entendent.

- **Arrêtez de mentir. Je sais que c'est vous …**

- **As-tu au moins une preuve pour accuser mes amis Hermione ?**

Hermione se tourna vers son petit-ami qui la fixait d'un regard sévère. Elle recula, fixa son petit-ami et le regarda en fronçant des sourcils.

- **Je n'ai pas de preuves, mais je suis sûre que ce sont eux …**

- **Alors, peux-tu nous dire pourquoi ils pénétreraient dans ta chambre ?**

- **… **

- **Et crois-tu vraiment que je serais assez fourbe pour leur donner ton mot-de-passe ? Cela peut être quelqu'un d'autre.**

- **Vous êtes des Serpentards, vous êtes fourbes. Et personne ne le sait à part toi et des amis de confiance.**

- **Oh … Donc si je comprends bien, **s'exclama faussement Théo**, dès qu'il y aura une personne qui entrera dans ta chambre, le premier suspect sera moi ?**

- **Non ce n'est pas …**

- **Mais c'est absolument ce que tu voulais dire Hermione,** claqua son petit-ami, **Tu l'as aussi très bien montré en entrant dans la salle et en pointant Blaise et Draco de ta baguette.**

- **Mais j'en suis absolument certaine ! D'ailleurs, quand je suis revenue tu n'étais plus là ! C'était forcément pour les rejoindre.**

- **La première chose que j'ai fait après avoir vu ma petite-amie partir en coup de vent pendant notre rendez-vous, que j'avais spécifiquement préparé rien que pour nous deux, c'est aller dans ma chambre pour dormir et essayer d'oublier cette superbe soirée tombée à l'eau.**

Alors que Hermione était rouge de honte en se rappelant qu'elle avait effectivement quitté son copain pendant leur moment d'intimité, les trois Serpentards se levèrent et partirent en direction de l'entrée. Mais Théo s'adressa une dernière fois à Hermione avant de rejoindre Blaise et Draco.

- **Je t'aime Hermione. Mais accuser mes meilleurs amis alors que tu n'as aucune preuve, ça, je ne le tolère absolument pas.**

Et ce fut sous l'air étonné de Hermione que Théo sortit tranquillement de la Grande Salle, laissant une Hermione rouge de honte et remplie de remords à la table.

* * *

Ils étaient enfin dans le Poudlard Express. Ils n'avaient pas perdus de temps. Ils avaient tous les trois pris leur valise et étaient tout de suite partis en direction de Pré-au-lard, grâce aux carrosses tirés par les Sombrals qui étaient à l'entrée de Poudlard.

Maintenant, ça faisait 20 minutes que le train était parti. À 10h20 pour être exact. Ils arriveraient vers 18h environ. Et là, nos trois Serpentards attendaient calmement d'arriver pour pouvoir mettre en place tout ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Blaise vérifia tranquillement qu'il n'y avait personne près du compartiment et referma la porte, pour ensuite se retourner vers son ami brun.

- **Tu ne penses pas que tu y as été un peu fort avec Granger, ce matin ?,** demanda Blaise

- **Si je ne l'avais pas fait, elle aurait persisté à savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.**

- **Parce que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle va faire, peut-être ?, **dit Draco sarcastiquement

- **Non … Là, elle doit avoir plein de remords pour vous avoir accusés devant moi et sans preuves.**

- **Mais elle ne risque pas de venir pour demander des explications, plus … calmement ?,** grimaça Blaise

- **Elle sait comment je suis, **sourit Théo**, Quand je me dispute, elle sait très bien que si elle essaye de venir s'excuser ou même me parler dans la journée, je l'enverrai balader.**

- **Serpentard.**

- **Merci du compliment les gars,** sourit-il encore plus

Le blond et le métisse soupirèrent face à la manière de faire de leur ami et s'affairèrent à différentes activités pour passer le temps avant d'arriver à Londres, soit : Lire, dormir ou encore aller marcher le long des wagons. Ce qui fut le cas de Blaise, qui revint un bon moment après.

- **Tu parleras avec Severus quand ?,** demanda Théo à Draco qui continuait de lire

- **Mmm … sûrement demain, plus vite nous lui parlerons et plus vite nous les reverrons.**

- **Je viendrai chez toi pour les vacances alors,** dit fermement Blaise, **de toute façon, il n'y a personne au manoir, mes parents sont repartis en Italie.**

- **Pourquoi pas,** dit Draco en haussant des épaules, **ça m'évitera de m'ennuyer avec mon père qui va sûrement me parler de mon mariage.**

- **En parlant de mariage, tu **_**l'**_**as contacté ?, d**emanda Théo

- **Je pensais **_**l'**_**appeler par cheminée,** répondit le blond, **Il est de plus en plus souvent chez lui depuis l'état de son compagnon, donc il aura largement le temps de venir nous voir.**

- **Ha ! Ha ! J'ai hâte de voir sa tête ! Ça fait combien de temps que nous ne l'avons pas vu ? , **demanda Blaise tout souriant

- **… Depuis la fin de la guerre,** dit Théo en regardant par la fenêtre d'un air nostalgique**, il faudrait remercier son compagnon,** plaisanta t-il

**- Pourquoi ?,** demanda le métisse

- **En **_**lui**_** donnant deux magnifiques petites filles, **_**Il**_** a pu aller à l'encontre de ce que voulaient ses parents pour **_**lui**_**.**

- _**Il**_** est devenu un vrai Poufsouffle avec ses filles d'ailleurs**, dit Draco en tournant une page de son livre

- **Elles ont quel âge maintenant ?,** demanda Théo

- **Nathalie aura bientôt 4 ans et Cloé 2 ans …**

- **… Et avec le petit dernier en route ça ne doit pas être de tout repos, **soupira Blaise

- **Comme disent les moldus, « Jamais deux sans trois »,** dit Théo

- **Tu fréquentes trop Granger toi,** dit Draco qui avait quitté son livre pour la première fois.

Les trois Serpentards continuèrent à rigoler et parler de tout et de rien tout le temps que dura le chemin jusqu'à Londres. Ils profitèrent de chaque instant qui leur était donné, sachant que la suite des événements risquait de leur donner beaucoup de fils à retordre. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à Londres, Draco et Blaise dirent au revoir à Théo alors que ce dernier partait vers une autre cheminée pour rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir Malfoy, ce fut un Lucius Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur qui les accueillit.

**- Draco ! Enfin de retour. Et tu as amené le jeune Zabini avec toi,** dit le père tout joyeux

- **Bonsoir Monsieur Malfoy.**

- **Bonsoir Père, Blaise m'a demandé à rester pour les vacances et j'ai accepté. Cela vous déplaît-il ?**

- **Bien sûr que non, c'est toujours une joie de voir ce cher Blaise,** sourit le blond senior. **Au fait Draco, ce soir nous aurons de la visite …**

- **Qui donc ?,** le coupa Draco

- **Laisse-moi donc terminer ma phrase. Nous accueillerons Severus et son compagnon ce soir.**

- **QUOI ? !**

Il y eut un petit blanc, pendant lequel Lucius regarda les deux garçons qui s'étaient exprimés d'une même voix. S'ils se rappelaient bien, le compagnon de Severus n'était autre que Remus Lupin. Pire encore, ils étaient mariés.

- **Il y a un problème ?,** demanda Lucius en fixant les deux jeunes hommes

- **Non, non,** répondit Draco précipitamment, **C'est juste que … nous ne savions pas que Severus avait quelqu'un dans sa vie … ça nous étonne,** mentit-il

- **… Pourtant tu le connais,** dit calmement son père avec un sourire

- **Qui est-ce ?, **demanda suspicieusement Draco ne croyant pas voir Remus ce soir-là.

- **Tu verras bien,** dit son père d'un air énigmatique, **Bien ! Maintenant allez vous reposer et vous débarbouiller un peu avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Les elfes se chargeront de vos bagages.**

Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent et montèrent rapidement dans la chambre de Draco. Blaise se retourna vers son ami et le regarda d'un air affolé.

- **Que fait-on Dray ? On pourrait leur parler directement ce soir, non ? Si on ne parle pas à Severus ce soir ****et que demain on le rappelle, il va ****trouver ça bizarre, non ? Peut-être que Lupin voudra bien nous amener à Ron ? Et s'ils avaient déjà trouvé ce qu'ils voulaient ?**

- **Calmes-toi Blaise. Si Severus sera là ce soir, ce n'est pas pour rien …**

- **Que veux-tu dire ?**

Draco regarda son ami puis détourna le regard avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé de sa chambre qui faisait face à une cheminée, qui était plus petite comparée à celle du salon. Blaise le suivit religieusement et attendit calmement que son ami daigne parler. Ce qu'il fit.

- **Severus vient rarement voir mon père juste pour une visite de courtoisie … En fait, je suis sûr qu'il y a une raison précise à la présence de Severus et Lupin.**

- **…**

- **Et tout cas on le verra tout de suite …,** dit-il en se levant

- **Que vas-tu faire ?,** demanda Blaise perplexe

- **Suis-moi. Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui t'intéressera.**

Les garçons redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée, mais Draco ne s'arrêta pas là. Le blond se dirigea plus exactement vers les cachots du manoir. Blaise, qui était déjà venu au manoir, se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'intéressant entre les cellules et le laboratoire. Cependant, il continua de suivre Draco qui alla en direction des cellules.

Quand ils entrèrent ils purent voir des centaines de cellules qui longeaient un couloir, chacune espacée par des torches qui s'allumèrent sur un claquement de doigt de Draco. Blaise sentit son sang se glacer dans cette atmosphère et paniqua un peu lorsqu'il vit son ami aller jusqu'au bout du couloir pour faire face à un mur.

- **Draco, tu peux m'expliquer l'utilité de venir ici ? Dans les cachots ? Tu sais très bien que je déteste le froid,** siffla le métisse.

- **Tais-toi Blaise. Tu m'empêches de me concentrer.**

Après le silence de son ami, Draco se mit à analyser le mur du regard puis se deplaça sur la gauche avant de poser le plat de ses deux mains face à deux pierres. La seconde d'après, Blaise entendit Draco murmurer plusieurs phrases avant qu'un passage ne s'ouvre. Les deux Serpentards entrèrent puis le passage se referma derrière eux, les laissant dans le noir complet.

- **Et on fait quoi maintenant ?,** demanda Blaise à Draco

Mais son ami ne fit pas attention à lui et murmura encore plusieurs paroles avant que plusieurs images ne s'affichent. Ils purent voir toutes les salles du manoir sur chacune des images. Ils purent voir Lucius Malfoy assis à son bureau en train de regarder une petite feuille se trouvant dans sa main. Dans son autre main, il portait un verre rempli mais pas avec un jus de citrouille en tout cas. Draco fronça des sourcils quand il vit son père commencer à marmonner. Ce que fit remarquer Balise.

- **Que marmonne t-il ?**

Draco marmonna encore quelque chose avant d'entendre la voix de Lucius Malfoy.

_- __**… sais. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il veut me voir. La dernière fois c'était pour me parler de Draco. Florian, si tu savais comme tu me manques …**_

Les deux Serpentards sursautèrent à l'entente du prénom qu'ils connaissaient, mais continuèrent à écouter ce que disait Lucius. Ce dernier parlait toujours tout en regardant la feuille.

_- … __**Je crois que je deviens comme mon père Flo' … Obliger Draco à un mariage qu'il n'a pas souhaité. Oh, ça se voit dans son regard à quel point il est triste et …**_

_L'apparition d'un elfe de maison coupa Lucius dans son manège et il rangea la feuille dans un petit coffret en bois avec des reliefs et des gravures de style harmonieux et le plaça dans le tiroir du bureau._

_- __**Maître Lucius, Monsieur Snape et Monsieur Lupin sont arrivés, Maître,**__ couina l'elfe._

_- __**Très bien Pourpre. Fais les venir s'il te plaît.**_

_- __**Oui Maître**__, couina l'elfe avant de disparaître._

Les deux Serpentards regardèrent une autre image qui était en mouvement et ils virent Severus et Remus faire leur entrée dans le hall.

- **Merde ! C'est vraiment Lupin.**

- **Là, il nous suffira juste d'attendre leur fameuse conversation**, dit Draco en fixant les images les une après les autres quand elles affichaient le couple.

-** Ton père sait pour cette salle ?**

- **Non.**

- **Alors comment …**

- **Le tableau de mon Grand-père,** répondit Draco**, Il m'a dit que pour lui, mon père n'était pas assez digne de détenir un tel secret. Donc il m'a décrit où la trouver et expliquer tout le fonctionnement.**

- **Cool …**

- **Si on veut. Regarde, ils sont entrés dans le bureau.**

* * *

_Severus et Remus entrèrent dans le bureau et furent accueillis dignement et simplement par Lucius._

_- __**Severus, Lupin.**_

_- __**Pas de ça avec moi Lucius,**__ sourit Remus, __**La guerre est terminée maintenant donc arrêtes les formalités s'il-te-plaît.**_

_Lucius fixa calmement Remus avant de soupirer tout en souriant. Puis Lucius baissa sa tête et fixa quelque chose que les Serpentards ne purent voir. Ce fut quand Lucius le prit dans ses bras qu'ils comprirent qui c'était : Teddy._

_- __**Bonsoir jeune homme**__, sourit Lucius_

_- __**Bonsoir Monsieur, **__dit timidement l'enfant_

_- __**Je m'appelle Lucius et toi ?**_

_- __**Teddy et j'ai 6 ans !,**__ s'exclama joyeusement l'enfant faisant rire les trois adultes_

_- __**Dis-moi Teddy ça te dirait que Pourpre t'emmène jouer ? Je voudrais parler à tes papas …**_

_Teddy acquiesça vivement avant de se faire emmener par l'elfe en question. Lucius garda son sourire jusqu'à ce que la porte se ferme. Son sourire se minimisa juste après._

_- __**Pourquoi es-tu venu cette fois, Sevy ?**_

_- __**N'ai-je plus le droit de rendre visite à mon meilleur ami ?**_

_- __**Remus paraît un peu trop tendu et sérieux pour une simple visite,**__ sourit le blond_

_- __**Lucius. Je sais que tu vas me trouver un peu trop têtu mais il y a une raison très spéciale pour que nous te demandions de faire annuler ce mariage.**_

_- __**Encore ça, **__soupira Lucius, __**Et dis-moi laquelle ?**_

_- __**… Draco aime déjà quelqu'un Lucius,**__ dit calmement Remus, __**Et à cause de ces fiançailles cette personne est partie … et il en souffre.**_

_- __**C'est qu'elle ne tenait pas tant à lui alors.**_

_- __**Arrêtes Lucius,**__ siffla Severus, __**Cette personne a eu une toute autre raison de partir.**_

_- __**Une raison que tu connais assez bien,**__ ajouta Remus en fixant le regard étonné de Lucius_

_- __**Non …,**__ murmura t-il, __**Et cette personne croit que je vais accepter son bâtard dans ma famille ?,**__ se reprit-il_

_- __**Lucius !**_

_- __**Quoi... J'ai tort peut-être ? Je suis sûr que cette personne l'a fait exprès pour pouvoir profiter de la richesse des Malfoy**_

_- __**Tu dis n'importe quoi,**__ murmura Remus, __**Cette personne n'a pas besoin de ton argent Lucius, elle vit très bien avec le sien.**_

_- __**C'est vous qui dites n'importe quoi … Draco ne souffre pas du tout. La preuve, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure avec le jeune Zabini et il paraissait très en forme.**_

_- __**Tu mens Lucius,**__ gronda Severus__**, je suis sûr que tu as remarqué à quel point ses yeux sont ternes. Il est épuisé.**_

_- __**Les ASPIC sûrement**__._

_**- ARRÊTES TON CIRQUE LUCIUS ! TU FAIS SOUFFRIR DRACO ! COMMENT PEUX-TU AGIR AINSI ET FIANCER TON FILS COMME L'A FAIT TON PÈRE ? !**_

_- __**JE NE SUIS PAS ABRAXAS !**_

_-__** ALORS FAIS EN SORTE D'AGIR DIFFÉREMMENT !**_

_- __**ARRÊTEZ TOUT LES DEUX !, **__cria à son tour Remus, calmant les deux autres_

_**- … Tu me dis d'agir différemment. Mais comment veux-tu que je trouve la motivation quand tout ceux qui m'étaient chers sont partis …**_

_- __**Qui ? Narcissa ?,**__ dit Severus avec un semblant mépris_

_- __**Arrêtes les blagues Severus, ça ne te va pas … Non, je parle de Florian et le fils qu'on aurait du avoir …**_

_- __**Et Draco ?,**__ grogna Remus_

_- __**…Je n'oublie pas Draco, mais c'est différent.**_

Draco sentit son cœur se morceler à la phrase de son père. De savoir qu'il ne l'aimait pas lui faisait plus peur que la mort elle-même.

_- __**Lucius. Je comprends qu'avoir eu Draco avec Narcissa a du te faire beaucoup de chagrin mais … il est tout de même une partie de toi.**_

_- __**Je suis même sûr qu'il n'a rien hérité du côté fourbe de cette vipère,**__ siffla Severus ce qui fit rire son meilleur ami, Lucius__**, tu aimes Draco n'est-ce pas ?**_

_- __**Bien sûr que je l'aime,**__ siffla Lucius__**, C'est mon fils.**_

À ce moment là, Draco eut une reconnaissance et un amour immense pour son père qui ne le considérait pas comme un étranger.

_- __**Alors annule ce mariage,**__ dit Remus_

_- __**Vous savez quelle est la condition la plus simple, n'est-ce pas ?**_

_- __**On ne veut pas que tu meurs, sinon tu ne verrais jamais tes petits-fils, **__sourit le loup-garou sous le regard étonné du blond_

_- __**On veut juste que tu trouves différentes solutions,**__ ajouta Severus, __**essaye déjà de parler aux parents de la fille.**_

_- __**… Laissez-moi y réfléchir, d'accord ?**_

_- __**Ha ! Ha ! Je savais qu'on pouvait le convaincre,**__ s'exclama Remus en le prenant dans ses bras faisant sourire un peu les deux autres adultes._

_Ils parlèrent encore un peu avant que Severus ne ramène un sujet sur la table._

_- __**Lucius, tu as bien dit que le jeune Zabini est là ?**_

_- __**Oui il est là pour les vacances. Draco, l'a invité. Pourquoi ?**_

_- __**… Sûrement, tu ne voudras pas me le dire mais … connaîtrais-tu la vraie nature de la famille Zabini ?**_

_- __**Oui.**_

Les deux Serpentards se tendirent quand ils entendirent Lucius le confirmer et craignirent qu'il ne lâche le morceau. Ils n'avaient pas droit à l'erreur. Si Lucius le leur disait, tout serait fini.

_- __**Pourrais-tu me le dire, s'il te plaît ?,**__ demanda Severus après avoir partagé un grand regard de joie avec son mari_

_- __**Malheureusement je ne peux pas.**_

_- __**Pourquoi ?,**__ s'étonnèrent les deux bruns qui perdirent leur sourire_

_- __**Parce que j'ai eu la demande de trois jeunes hommes charmants, de ne pas le dire à qui que se soit. Si tu veux le savoir, va lui demander directement mais tu sais ce que tu devras faire, non ?**_

_- __**Ce n'est pas possible, ça ! C'est du n'importe quoi !, **__maugréa Snape_

_- __**Et pourquoi ne veux-tu pas lui dire simplement la raison ? D'ailleurs qu'elle est cette raison ?,**__ demanda le blond en fronçant des sourcils vers ses deux amis._

_- __**Une personne enceint ?,**__ supposa le loup-garou en haussant des épaules tout en ayant un sourire crispé_

_- _ _**Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Une personne ? Ok je l'accepte. Mais deux à la fois ? ! Non. C'est une blague, c'est ça ?**_

_- __**Ce n'est pas une blague**__, soupira Snape, __**Il était en couple avec le meilleur ami de l'amour de Draco et ce meilleur ami est tombé enceint … Résultat on se retrouve avec deux personnes enceintes.**_

_Le couple eut droit à un Lucius complètement vidé de toute couleur au visage. Malfoy senior se leva et alla en direction de Severus et le tint par les épaules pour le fixer droit dans les yeux._

_- __**Écoutes moi bien Severus. Vous devez absolument mettre les Zabini au courant. Surtout le père de l'enfant qui est en route, en résumé : Blaise.**_

_- __**Quoi ?,**__ s'étonna le couple_

_- __**Tu dois absolument le faire. Si le bébé naît sans l'assistance du dominant, parce que Blaise est le dominant, vous vous trouverez sur la liste rouge de tout le clan. Et ça ne compte pas que les Zabini. Pour eux le stade de l'accouplement jusqu'à la naissance de leur enfant est primordial. Et avec l'aide que Potter a procuré aux **__**créatures magiques à la fin de la guerre, tu peux être sûr de ne pas avoir le soutien du Ministère.**_

_- __**Comment ça ?,**__ s'étonna Remus_

_- __**… Quand Potter a défendu la cause des loups-garous, des centaures et des vampires... le ministère, qui avait eu un gros nettoyage parmi les employés, a revu toutes les lois sur les créatures magiques. Ils ont répertorié toutes les traditions, interdictions, sacrilèges, … de chaque créature magique. Quand ils ont vus qu'il y avait moins de problèmes, ils ont continué à s'associer avec les créatures et font en sorte d'avoir un monde magique très soutenu par les créatures magiques.**_

_- __**Donc pour Zabini ce serait quoi là ?,**__ hésita Remus_

_- __**Le jour de l'accouchement le dominant sera excité comme une puce. Il ne pourra pas rester en place. Il voudra toujours rester auprès de son dominé. Pour le dominé, ce seront les deux dernières semaines qui seront difficile. Qu'il soit sorcier ou pas, il désirera voir son dominant. Il voudra n'avoir que la chaleur du corps de son amant, sa présence. Lui et lui seul. Tant qu'il ne l'aura pas vu, il ne dormira pas et ne mangera presque pas. Sinon que de la viande.**_

_- __**Ça a déjà commencé …**_

_Severus et Lucius, tout comme Blaise et Draco, écarquillèrent des yeux pour fixer Remus qui venait de dire une phrase fatale._

_- __**Quoi ?**__, souffla Lucius épouvanté_

_- __**… Il y a deux jours il a commencé à demander de la viande saignante. On a trouvé ça normal, mais le soir même il restait près de la cheminée alors qu'il faisait chaud. Il disait qu'il avait trop froid. Quand il a pleuré en plein repas qu'il voulait voir Blaise, on a mis ça sur le compte des hormones.**_

_- __**Il en est à combien de semaine ?,**__ demanda Lucius_

_- __**… 3 mois et demi, donc si on compte comme tu l'as fait …**_

_- __**Il accouchera à 4 mois,**__ murmura le blond__**, C'est dans la marge.**_

_Lucius resta un bon moment à réfléchir avant de se retourner vers le couple._

_- __**C'est quoi son nom ?**_

_Remus regarda avec hésitation, Severus qui haussa des épaules._

_- __**… Ronald Weasley.**_

_- __**Weasley ? ! Par Salazar, où Blaise nous l'a pêché celui-là. En tout cas il faut absolument que vous le disiez à Blaise.**_

_- __**Papa ! J'ai faim !**_

_Les trois adultes arrêtèrent de parler et se tournèrent vers l'entrée où se tenait Teddy et Pourpre à ses côtés. Remus vint le prendre dans ses bras et tourna son regard vers Lucius qui regarda sa montre avant d'affirmer de la tête._

_- __**Normalement, le repas est prêt, donc nous devrions y aller.**_

_Le petit groupe sortit calmement et pris de suite la direction du rez-de-chaussée pour prendre le dîner._

* * *

Lorsqu'ils les virent sortir du bureau, Draco et Blaise se dépêchèrent de remonter des sous-sols pour arriver dans la salle à manger. Cinq minutes après ils virent le petit groupe arriver. Ce qui étonna tout le monde ce fut la manière dont Teddy approcha de Draco. En fait, il sauta sur Draco, mais en l'appelant d'un autre prénom.

- **Sébastien !**

Quand Draco réceptionna le petit garçon, on put voir un air ahuri sur son visage. Il regarda les adultes, Blaise et l'enfant et ainsi de suite. Il était très étonné que Teddy le confonde avec son grand-frère. Ok ils se ressemblaient, mais il y avait une marge : la coiffure et la hauteur.

- **Teddy, ce n'est pas Sébastien,** rigola faussement Remus, … **Désolé Draco, il t'a confondu avec son médicomage.**

Quand Remus vit que Lucius se contentait de cette réponse, il se permit de respirer tranquillement, mais quand il vit celui de Draco, il sut très bien que le jeune homme ne le croyait pas. Mais Draco, qui savait déjà la vérité, fit comme si de rien n'était et alla s'asseoir avec les autres.

Le dîner se passa tranquillement. Tout le monde rigolait et parlait de tout et de rien. Bien sûr, Blaise avait du plusieurs fois se contrôler pour ne pas demander à voir Ron. Il le savait, ils étaient proche de la ligne d'arrivée. Il fallait juste encore un peu patienter. Draco, de son côté, le contrôla parfaitement et continua son manège comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

Après le dîner, Lucius demanda aux elfes d'apporter le thé dans le salon. Et ce fut à ce moment-là que Draco et Blaise décidèrent de mettre en place leur plan. Draco sortit le Projec'Vif de la veille, le garda bien fermement dans la main et le montra à Remus qui pâlit quand il le vit.

- **Professeur Lupin, savez-vous ce que c'est ?**

- **Où as-tu eu ça, Draco ?**

- **La question n'est pas « où on l'a eu »,** dit Blaise, **mais plutôt « Que renferme t-il ? »**

- **Vous savez, n'est-ce pas ?,** dit-il calmement

Un grognement de la part de Blaise lui répondit, ce qui étonna le couple et émerveilla l'enfant.

- **Cool ! Tu peux le refaire ?,** demanda l'enfant en s'approchant de Blaise

Blaise le plaça sur ses genoux et commença à faire plusieurs grognements. Il fit des ronronnements, des miaulements et des grognements menaçants, qui n'effrayèrent pas du tout l'enfant mais plus son père loup-garou qui essaya de se lever pour venir le prendre, Severus l'arrêtant pour qu'il ne commette pas de faute dans ses gestes. Chien et chat faisaient rarement bon ménage et Blaise qui avait vu le mouvement, s'adressa au couple.

- **Vous savez, moi aussi j'aurais aimé avoir des enfants avec mon compagnon et les voir grandir, s'amuser... ce que font tout les enfants de l'âge de votre fils,** dit-il calmement gardant toujours Teddy sur ses genoux, **Mais il y a un petit problème, ajouta-t-il en fixant le couple dans les yeux, mon compagnon a … disparu. Vous ne sauriez pas où il est par hasard ?**

- **Blaise, Ron a besoin de savoir quelle créature magique tu es,** tenta Remus, **sinon nous ne saurons pas quand il va accoucher et …**

- **Mais il n'en a absolument pas besoin,** certifia Blaise avec le sourire, **puisque je serais là au moment de l'accouchement.**

- **Il aura surtout besoin de médicomages autour de lui !,** s'exclama Remus

Quand un gros grognement menaçant se fit entendre dans le salon personne n'osa rajouter un mot, pas même Remus. Sauf Teddy, qui rigolait en demandant encore de faire des grognements.

- **Professeur Lupin, peut-être que vous mettez la vie de vos louveteaux entre les mains des médicomages mais pas mon clan. D'ailleurs je vous déconseille de repousser votre Loup lors de votre grossesse, vous pourriez le perdre. Comme vous avez failli perdre Teddy et déjà perdus tant d'autres.**

Blaise et Draco eurent la satisfaction de voir Remus pâlir et Severus aussi qui regardait Remus stupéfait.

- **T'es enceint ?**

- **Comment es-tu au courant ?,** demanda d'une voix blanche Remus en ignorant la question de son mari

- **Ça se sent,** répondirent les deux Serpentards

Lucius, qui regardait sa tasse, se tourna vivement vers Draco, qui fixait le couple.

- **Draco ? Tu le sens ?,** dit-il en fronçant des sourcils

- **Pas autant que Blaise, j'arrive juste à sentir la vie qu'il a dans le ventre,** répondit Draco avec une grimace

- **Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit Remus ?,** demanda Severus

- **Parce que je ne voulais pas avoir à te dire encore que j'avais fait une fausse couche,** murmura Remus d'une voix cassée avant de pleurer dans les bras de son mari

Teddy qui avait vu son papa pleurer, alla le serrer dans ses bras, faisant sourire son père. Remus le reposa et fixa Blaise.

- **Comment tu sais que j'ai failli perdre Teddy ?**

- **Son énergie magique est minime. C'est comme un fil de coton. Plus il est fin et plus il est fragile.**

- **Quoi ?**

- **Les créatures magiques sont des êtres très puissants. C'est pour cela que nous chérissons la vie de nos petits. Vous devriez aller voir des clans de loups-garous pour leur demander de l'aide sur votre lycanthropie. Vous verrez que votre grossesse sera plus facile à supporter.**

- **Tu t'y connais très bien,** fit remarquer Severus

- **Père et Mère me l'ont bien enseigné en effet,** sourit le métisse, **de même que tout le clan.**

- **Donc tu veux bien nous dire quelle créature tu es ?,** tenta Severus

- **Non.**

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **C'est très simple,** dit Draco qui était resté silencieux, **Je veux voir Harry et Blaise veut voir Weasley … et ce pendant toutes les vacances.**

- **Mais Harry et Ron ne sont même pas au courant, **s'exclama Remus**, Ils ne vont pas apprécier de ne pas être prévenus.**

- **Donc on vous laisse le choix. Ce soir, lorsque vous allez rentrer, vous leur en parlerez. Si l'un de vous n'est pas là à 16h, ça sera considéré comme un non.**

- **C'est du chantage,** siffla Severus

- **Non,** répondit calmement Blaise**, C'est juste un petit marché entre nous.**

Les deux Serpentards se levèrent et souhaitèrent bonne nuit à tout le monde. Blaise s'arrêta et fixa une dernière fois le couple.

- **Deux dernières choses. Pour votre grossesse, je vous conseille vraiment d'aller dans un village de Loups-garous. Ceux de Sibérie ont plus de maîtrises et de connaissances.**

Le couple acquiesça, avalant religieusement les paroles du jeune homme.

- **Et la dernière chose que j'ai oublié de vous dire c'est que le jour de l'accouchement, si je ne suis vraiment pas auprès de Ron, sa magie sera libérée autour de lui, elle repoussera et attaquera tout individu qui ne sera pas son compagnon et il risque d'être trop épuisé pour arriver à terme. Donc réfléchissez bien à ça.**

La seconde d'après, Blaise laissa le couple et Lucius, alla rejoindre Draco et tous les deux montèrent dans la chambre du blond. Arrivés à la chambre, Draco alla s'asseoir devant la cheminée. Blaise fit de même et attendit que son ami se décide.

- **Tu es sûr qu'il peut nous aider ?,** demanda le métisse

- **Absolument. Tu as vu avec qui il est marié ?**

- **Pas faux.**

Draco pris une poignée de poudre de cheminée et la balança dans l'âtre. Il dit un nom et attendit qu'une tête apparaisse. Trois minutes après, ils virent une tête familière sortir de l'âtre.

- **Draco ? Blaise ? Salut les gars ! Ça faisait longtemps !**

- **Salut mec !,** s'exclama le métisse

- **Salut Marcus.**

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! ^_^

J'avoue que ça a dû sûrement baissé la tension de découverte que vous vouliez voir, mais ce chapitre m'a plu donc je l'ai laissé comme tel. Il faut avouer que j'ai été en avance par rapport aux autres chapitre ^_^''

Je dois avouer qu'il est rempli d'informations précieuses, donc prenez bien note ! =D

**réponse aux reviews :**

**cricket32 **: Merci pour ton review. ^_^ bon, je pense que tu as remarqué que Hermione s'est fait remettre à sa place. C'est qu'il est malin notre Théo, donc je doute qu'il y aura une vengeance, sauf que connaissant mon esprti fourbe, je ne vais pas laisser Hermione sur une défaite ! HA ! Ha !

**Sati-san :** je pense que tu as vu qui était cette fameuse personne ^_^ merci pour ton review !

**Maralcamge :** Merci, j'avoue que pour le Projec'Vif, je n'ai pas cherché loin mais bon … qui s'en plaindra ? Il est petit et beau ^_^

**Sachan972 :** Merci ! J'espère qu'il t'a plu ce chapitre !

**Miss Twinkie :** Miss, je pense que les retrouvailles vont bientôt avoir lieu, mais c'est sûr que pour un certain couple, les retrouvailles ne seront pas joyeuses. Je dirais même deux couple.

**NarcizaPotterMalfoy :** Ma muse ! Moi aussi j'aime Sébastien … personne ne le sait mais, en réalité, c'est moi son âme-sœur lol merci pour ton soutien ^_^

**kiki13** et **Celenia :** Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. ^_^

**Briottet :** Merci ! ^_^ Pour leur « mission », je n'arrivais vraiment pas à trouver une bonne qui était à la fois coordonnée mais dangereuse. Ça me touche que tu as aimé. Pour la phrase concernant le gène, je ne sais pas … j'hésite à donner le gène complet à Draco.

**Meringue :** merci pour ton reviews ! ^_^ Pour le petit-déjeuner, j'ai chercher deux goûts que j'aime et que je n'aurais pas aimé voir sur une tartine devant moi. Ça m'a brisé le cœur T_T

**Elo-didie :** Merci, j'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre. Comme tu l'as sûrement remarqué, ce ne sera pas trop un interrogatoire là, mais plus un chantage. L'interrogatoire viendra après … peut-être.;)


	8. Chapter 8

Et c'est parti pour le huitième chapitre de ma fiction Harry Potter !

**Pairing **: DMHP, BZRW, HGTN...

**Résumé**: Draco, comme tout Sang-pur, est destiné à se marier avec une jeune fille de haute société. Il ne veut pas continuer sa relation avec Harry pour le voir souffrir par la suite. D'un commun accord, ils arrêtent leur relation. Maintenant ils sont juste amis. Mais un certain incident fera prendre certaines distances à Harry.

**Disclamer **: ... les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K.R. Mais je confirme que certains personnages m'appartiennent.

**Tome **: Voldemort est mort. Harry et ses amis sont en 7ème année. Sirius est mort. Papy Dumby lui est toujours vivant.

**Note **: Pour ne pas trop se perdre … Harry est à 5 mois de grossesse et Ron … ben 3 mois et demi …. Ils sont en Avril.

Je dois remercier Sailorslayer qui a accepté de me corriger ce chapitre.

* * *

_**Juste Amis**_

_**Chapitre 8 : **__**J**__**uste … un petit problème en route**_

- **NON !**

- **Mais Harry …**

- **J'ai dit non Ron,** siffla Harry, **Je veux bien que Blaise vienne pour toi mais je ne veux pas de Draco ici.**

- **Harry, ils veulent venir tout les deux,** dit calmement Remus, **De plus, Lucius a dit qu'il ****essaierait**** de parler aux parents de sa fiancée pour annuler le mariage.**

- **Et bien sûr vous avez cru ces bonnes paroles faites à la Malfoy,** dit Harry sur un ton ironique, **J'ai dit non.**

Ce soir là, Remus et Severus étaient rentrés et avaient de suite demandé à parler à tout le monde. Florian et Sébastien étaient aussi présents, car ils devaient surveiller les deux grossesses et Teddy. Remus leur avaient parlé du dîner et aussi du marché avec les Serpentards. Ron, dont le ventre avait doublé de volume, n'avait vraiment pas été difficile à convaincre. Comme l'avait décrit Lucius, Ron était bien en dernière phase de grossesse. Mais à peine Ron s'était écrié de joie que Harry refusait de les voir ici. Et en voyant Harry refuser obstinément la visite de Draco, ils commençaient tous à désespérer. Ron s'approcha de Harry et posa sa main sur sa cuisse.

- **'Ry, s'il te plaît, accepte. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi d****e**** croire ce qu'a dit Malfoy mais … n'as-tu pas, ne serai****t****-ce qu'une toute ****petite ****partie de toi qui espère avoir Draco à nouveau dans tes bras ?**

- **Comment tu fais pour le prendre aussi bien Ron ?,** demanda Harry qui commençait à avoir des larmes aux yeux, **Imagine que Lucius Malfoy n'arrive pas à annuler ce mariage ? Je serais encore plus désespéré que maintenant. Le revoir me ferait trop de mal.**

- **Je le prends bien, parce que j'ai besoin de Blaise pour l'accouchement, **dit Ron avec un sourire triste, **Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais une grande partie de moi ****veut**** absolument avoir Blaise à mes côtés … Contrairement à toi, je n'ai aucune chance de retourner auprès de Blaise alors que toi, Lucius Malfoy va essayer de trouver une solution pour que vous soyez ensemble.**

Ron prit le visage de Harry entre ses mains et le fixa.

- **Essaye de croire en eux. Je suis sûr qu'ils trouveront,** dit-il chaleureusement, **Et de toute façon, il n'y a pas plus rusé qu'un Serpentard, qui plus est un Malfoy,** plaisanta t-il ce qui fit rigoler Harry qui séchait ses larmes.

Harry resta un moment perdu dans ses pensées à réfléchir à la bonne solution. Il est vrai qu'une partie de lui avait envie de revoir Draco. Mais une autre partie était résignée à ne plus le revoir et là, il avait Draco sur le dos, qui voulait le revoir.

_Quoi que tu fasses, Quoi qu'il se passe, tu auras toujours cette place dans mon cœur. Toi et personne d'autre._

Harry ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de repenser à ça. Remus lui avait dit qu'il y avait encore une chance que les fiançailles soient annulées. Et s'ils n'y arrivaient pas ? Comment ferait-il pour tenir le coup, une deuxième fois ? Non. Avoir le cœur brisé encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà le tuerait.

- **Alors ? Que décides-tu Harry ?,** demanda Sébastien

Le lendemain matin, au manoir Malfoy, Draco parcourait calmement et joyeusement les couloirs du Manoir. Ils avaient réussi. Ils avaient enfin trouvé Harry. Et aussi Weasley. Il ne manquait plus qu'à annuler les fiançailles et il pourrait à nouveau être aux côtés de Harry. Là il ne lui manquait plus qu'à voir Marcus.

POUF !

- **Maître Draco, Monsieur Théodore Nott demande à vous voir, Maître,** couina l'elfe qui était apparu.

- **Merci Scart, j'arrive tout de suite.**

L'elfe disparu et laissa Draco. Quand ce dernier vit qu'il avait pris un couloir différent de ses habitudes, il fit demi-tour. Mais alors qu'il allait partir, une voix trop familière le fit s'arrêter. Il tourna sa tête vers la provenance de la voix et fit face à un tableau. Ce tableau représentait une femme blonde d'une quarantaine d'année. Cette femme fixait Draco d'un regard presque implorant. Presque. Voilà pourquoi il ne passait plus par ce couloir. Pour ne pas la voir, _elle._

- **Draco …**

- **Tiens, ça faisait longtemps **_**Mère**_**, **dit amèrement Draco au tableau

- **Évite ce ton avec moi, veux-tu,** dit la représentation de Narcissa sur un ton de reproche

- **Pourquoi le ferais-je ?**

- **Parce que je suis ta mère,** siffla le tableau

- **Ma mère ?,** rigola le blond, **J'ignorais qu'une mère dénonc****a****it son fils et son mari à l'ennemi. Et tout ça pour quoi ?,** demanda t-il en se moquant, **Pour se retrouver dans un tableau qui se trouve dans un couloir rarement fréquenté ? **

- **Tu es pareil que ton père,** grogna la blonde, **Des traîtres à leur sang qui n'hésite pas à trahir leur famille pour la cause d'un sang-mêlé !**

- **Si vous parle****z**** de la cause d'Harry Potter, il en a****l****lait de soit que nous nous mett****r****ions de son côté,** siffla Draco, **Un Malfoy n'a pas de Maître et il n'a pas à se prosterner. Surtout pour un mort-vivant pourri jusqu'à la mo****ë****lle.**

- **Je ne ****parlais**** pas de Potter, mais de l'amant de ton père,** siffla la blonde, **mon crasseux cousin de sang-mêlé : Florian Duchênes.**

Draco, bien qu'il ne le montre pas, était vraiment étonné. Comment sa mère était au courant que cet homme était l'amant de son père ?

- **Heureusement que j'avais prévenu Abraxas de la fuite de ces deux véracrasses,** dit fièrement la blonde, **un peu plus et il aurait fait un bâtard à Lucius. ****Quelle**** décadence ! Un homme enceint ? Dégueulasse … Enfin,** dit-elle en soufflant de soulagement, **Ce bouseux et son bâtard sont morts maintenant !, **sourit-elle

- **Détrompez-vous, Florian est bel et bien vivant,** dit Draco en la fusillant du regard alors que la femme paraissait étonnée par l'annonce, **De même que mon grand-frère,** ajouta Draco fièrement avant de s'en aller pour rejoindre Blaise et Théo dans le salon, **Sur ce****,**** au revoir **_**mère**_**.**

- **QUOI ! Ce n'est pas possible !, **s'écria le tableau alors que Draco lui tournait le dos, **Abraxas m'avait assuré qu'ils étaient morts ! Tu mens ! Cette merde de Sang-mêlé aurait du mourir ! Lui et son bâtard de fils ! Draco tu mens ! C'est impossible, tu m'entends ? …**

Mais Draco ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle avait réussi, en quelques minutes, à plomber la bonne ambiance qu'il avait en lui. Non, mais de quel droit se permettait-elle de critiquer son frère et le père de son frère. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il ne les connaissait pas, mais Elle non plus. Si son père préférait être avec cet homme plutôt qu'elle, c'est qu'il le méritait plus qu'elle.

- **Ah ! Ben enfin !**

- **Désolé Théo … un léger … ****contretemps****. Et Blaise, veux-tu bien redevenir humain ?, **siffla Draco

Draco était à peine arrivé dans le salon qu'il aperçu un gros puma noir dans le salon qui faisait des cercles devant la grande cheminée du salon qui était éteinte et sur un tapis qui valait des galions. Parfois, Blaise avait de très mauvaises manies. Comme à ce moment-là. Quand il laissait ses émotions le surprendre, il se transformait en puma. Vraiment très mauvaise manie. Surtout pour le tapis.

Blaise se transforma en humain et afficha un sourire crispé et contrit avant d'aller s'asseoir aux côtés de Théo.

- **Désolé,** dit Blaise, **Je suis un peu stressé …**

- **C'est vrai que nous n'avions pas remarqué,** dit ironiquement Théodore

Draco soupira avant de rejoindre ses amis sur un des canapés du salon.

- **Alors ? Pourquoi tu es là, Théo ?, **demanda Draco, **Et que fait ta valise ici ?,** ajouta-t-il en fixant la valise qui était à l'entrée.

- **Blaise m'a envoyé une lettre par hibou me disant que vous partiriez aujourd'hui rejoindre vos amoureux.**

- **Et tu penses venir aussi, c'est ça ? Pour quoi faire ?**

- **Tu as tout compris,** sourit Théo, **Pourquoi ? Et bien, j'avais prévu de voir Hermione pour les vacances mais elle et sa tante ont ****déjà ****prévu quelque chose pour les vacances, à ce qu'elle m'a dit, donc je me suis dit « Pourquoi ne pas vous accompagner ? Ce sera plus marrant ! »**

Draco regardait avec effarement son ami, qui lui souriait toujours. Mais qu'avait-il vraiment dans la tête celui-là ?

- **Tu sais que nous serons majoritairement avec Harry ou Weasley pour Blaise ?,** dit calmement Draco

- **Mais je ne serais pas seul, rassures-toi !,** sourit encore plus Théo

- **Et qui vient encore ?,** demanda Blaise

- **Et bien il y aura le petit Teddy. Et je ferais aussi connaissance avec ton frère Dray,** dit pensivement Théo, **ça pourrait être intéressant, qui sait...**

Draco et Blaise soupirèrent devant la bêtise de leur ami. Mais qu'avaient-ils fait à Merlin pour avoir un ami aussi bizarre que dangereux. Quelques minutes après, des flammes vertes apparurent dans la grande cheminée et une personne sortit de ces flammes. Et ils virent tous Marcus apparaître. Il avait un peu changé depuis la guerre. Plus grand et plus costaud. Son sourire avait moins l'aspect de dents de requin et il avait toujours ces mêmes cheveux bruns.

- **Salut à tous !**

- **Salut Vieux frère !,** s'exclama Blaise en le prenant dans ses bras, **Ça faisait longtemps !**

- **On s'est parlé par cheminée hier, Blaise,** soupira Marcus, **Oh … si ce n'est pas Théodore Nott ! Comment ça va avec la petite Granger ?, **sourit Marcus d'un air narquois

- **Ça va, **répondit Théo d'un air suffisant

- **Mmm … Alors ?,** demanda Marcus en s'installant sur un canapé, **Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir, Draco ?**

- **On voulait savoir comment tu avais réussi à te défaire de tes fiançailles,** dit posément Draco

- **Pourquoi ?,** demanda Marcus, **Vous avez des amoureuses qui vous sont chères,** se moqua t-il

- **Ce sont des mecs,** se moqua Théo, **nos deux amis ont mis en cloque leurs amants et préfèrent être avec eux plutôt qu'avec leur fiancée …**

- **Oh … c'est la saison des grossesses ou quoi ?, **s'étonna Marcus

- **Pourquoi tu dis ça ?,** dit Blaise avec un froncement des sourcils

- **Et bien … En Février, Olivier a rencontré Potter au **_**Boulevard de Vinci **_**et il l'a encore vu récemment avec Weasley Junior la semaine dernière à la boutique pour enfants ...**, dit Marcus en s'affalant un peu plus sur le canapé

- **QUOI ? !, **s'écrièrent les trois Serpentards

- **Mais ce n'est pas le plus étonnant, **dit Marcus, **Potter avait un énorme ventre, de même pour Weasley mais en plus petit.**

- **Ils sont en France ? !, **s'écria Blaise en se relevant

- **Quoi ? Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Pourtant je croyais que Potter était venu pour ça …**

- **Que veux-tu dire ?,** demanda Draco

- **Et bien, je pensais que Potter était venu en France pour ne pas qu'on l'embête trop avec sa grossesse.**

- **Et qu'est-ce que ça changerait qu'il soit en France ou en Angleterre ?,** demanda Théo

- **La différence est qu'en France, la justice sorcière française est plus stricte sur la vie des célébrités. C'est pour ça que Olivier et moi sommes allés là-bas. Tu ne verras pas des journalistes devant ta porte et si tu porte****s**** plainte pour la publication d'une ****seule**** photo de toi, c'est le journaliste qui est en tort.**

- **Pas mal,** argumenta Théo avec un sourire en coin, **Ils y vont fort.**

- **Par contre, je me demande bien qui a pu les mettre en cloque …**

Soudain, Marcus se retrouva sans réponse, sans remarque acerbe comme avaient l'habitude d'en faire ses amis. Non. C'était trop silencieux. Au fur et à mesure que le silence se faisait, les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place dans son cerveau. Non. Impossible. Eux qui avaient toujours l'habitude de se battre ou de s'envoyer des pics. Quoi que ça avait baissé l'année dernière. Marcus écarquilla des yeux et fixa ses amis.

- **Les gars, vous n'avez pas fait ça ?**

Mais il se retrouva à nouveau devant le silence. Blaise, qui ne tenait plus, grogna avant de se transformer en puma pour recommencer ses cercles devant la cheminée. Il était énervé contre lui-même, contre son cerveau qui n'avait pas réfléchi à l'endroit où pouvait bien se trouver Ron. Ouais, mais la France était aussi très grande. Donc même s'ils auvaient su qu'ils étaient en France, rien n'aurait avancé. Il grogna un fois de plus avant de revenir sur le canapé où étaient ses amis et il posa sa tête sur celle de Théo qui la caressa, pour le soutenir. Il était pressé de voir Ron ce soir. Il s'excuserait et ferait tout pour annuler ces satanées fiançailles.

- **Alors c'est pour cela que vous voulez trouver un moyen pour annuler vos fiançailles ?**

Blaise grogna alors que Draco confirmait ses paroles.

- **Mon père a dit qu'il parlerait avec les parents de la fille pour essayer de rompre les fiançailles. Mais quels parents ne voudraient pas marier leur fille à l'héritier de la famille la plus riche d'Europe ?**

- **Mmm … Pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas de trouver une condition non****respectée ?,** proposa Marcus

Mais quand il vit ses amis, en comptant le puma, le regarder d'un air interrogateur, il s'expliqua.

- **Vos parents ont signé un contrat. Dans ce contrat****,**** il y a certaines conditions qui y ont été apposées. Comme nos familles sont les plus riches et les plus anciennes, je pense qu****e ****la condition la plus importante s'y trouve : **_**La jeune fille doit être vierge et pure le jour du mariage. Seul son mari aura le droit de la toucher, et ce, après la cérémonie du mariage.**_

- **Sérieux ?,** s'étonna Draco

- **C'est ce qui était écrit dans mon contrat de mariage,** dit Marcus, **Et cette conne ne l'avait pas respectée donc ça a été plutôt facile pour moi, **ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- **Je demanderai à mon père une copie du contrat pour le lire en entier au cas où je trouverais ****d'autres**** conditions.**

- **Nola !,** s'écria Blaise qui était redevenu humain

Une elfe apparue devant Blaise et s'inclina devant comme tout elfe le ferait devant son maître.

- **Maître Blaise, que puis-je faire pour vous, Maître ?**

- **Je voudrais que tu ailles au Manoir en Italie et que tu dises à mes parents que je ****souhaite**** avoir une copie du contrat de fiançailles. Et dis ****leur ****bien que je veux voir toutes les pages sans aucune information mise de côté.**

- **Bien Maître Blaise !,** couina l'elfe avant de disparaître.

Blaise reporta son attention sur Marcus. Il savait que Marcus avait une famille remplie de source d'informations, donc il pourrait sûrement les aider.

- **Marcus, tu pourrais nous rendre un service ?**

- **Qu'est-ce que je pourrais refuser à mon Blaisou ?,** sourit Marcus, **Que veux-tu ?**

- **Te renseigner sur nos fiancées,** dit simplement Blaise, **Elles ont forcément des petits secret****s**** que leur famille se garde de ****divulguer**** pour ne pas avoir d'obstacles pour le mariage. N'importe quelle information, la moins importante s****'****il le faut.**

- **Bien sûr,** sourit chaleureusement Marcus, **Et le nom de ces demoiselles ?**

- **Monica Frati,** répondit Blaise, **Elle est dans une école sorcière d'Italie**

- **Stecy Parker, elle est New-yorkaise et ****étudie**** à Salem.**

- **Ok ! Je vous dirai ce que j'ai trouvé et je viendrai vous voir dans la semaine si j'ai une information compromettante pour elles**

- **Nous ne serons pas ici,** dit Théo, **nous allons voir Weasley et Potter.**

- **Ok. Olivier sait où ils habitent.**

- **Tu sais où ils habitent et tu ne nous as rien dit ?,** s'énerva Blaise

- **Du calme le Puma,** grogna Marcus, **Je ne savais pas que c'était vous les petit-copains de ces deux****-****là !**

Blaise se calma et se rassit auprès de Théo alors que Marcus se calmait également.

- **Et sinon, comment ça se passe chez toi ? Olivier va bien ?,** demanda Théo pour apaiser la tension

- **Oh … m'en parles pas, **soupira Marcus, **Cloé reste ****le ****plus souvent sous sa forme animal donc résultat, je doit courir partout pour l'arrêter. Nathalie est un peu plus calme depuis la naissance des petits, elle ****prend**** son rôle de grande sœur très à cœur,** sourit Marcus.

- **Poufsouffle,** marmonna Draco

- **Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour leur naissance ?,** s'inquiéta Théo, **Pour les filles s'était carrément le double.**

- **Je crois que là, les gènes de Olivier ****ont**** surpassé le****s**** mien****s****,** soupira Marcus

- **Tigre blanc et Lynx, j'avoue que ça fait un mélange explosif, **se moqua Blaise

- **Non, c'est flippant,** s'horrifia Marcus, **tu n'imagine même pas jusqu'à combien d'enfants ****un homme lynx ****peut avoir en une ****grossesse****.**

- **Et bien avec t****es**** gène****s**** ça devrait baisser, **_**Tigrou**_**,** sourit Blaise

- **Crois moi, tu riras moins si ton amant accouche de plus de deux gamins,** se moqua amèrement Marcus, **si je me rappelle bien, pour les puma****s**** ça peu****t**** aller jusqu'à 6, non ?**

Ceci fit pâlir Blaise qui se reprit bien vite.

- **C'est impossible. Chez les Zabini, ça a toujours été un seul petit par grossesse. De plus Ron est un sorcier donc aucune chance que ce soit plus d'un.**

- **On verra bien,** marmonna Marcus avec un sourire en coin

- **Vous avez eu combien de petits ?,** demanda Draco étonné

- **…**

- **Quoi ?,** demanda Théo qui n'avait rien entendu

- **On a eut trois petits ! Vous êtes content ? ! TROIS ! ****Vous n'imaginez**** même pas à quel point c'est dur. Olivier a dû rester sous sa forme ****animale**** un bon moment avant que les bébés ne ****prennent forme humaine ! Trois bébés lynx de deux mois ! Ils mangent beaucoup ! Beaucoup trop ! Et ils demandent tellement l'attention de Olivier que nous avons plus du tout de temps pour ****nous ****deux !**

Après la crise passagère de Marcus, le salon resta dans un silence total. Jusqu'à ce que Blaise y mette son grain de sel.

- **Ça doit être triste tout ça,** compatit-il faussement, **Deux mois de frustration …**

L'instant d'après, Draco soupira alors que Théo rigolait face à la scène qui se passait devant eux : un puma qui avait l'air de se moquer d'un tigre, qui lui coursait après dans tout le salon.

- **Pour une fois, je suis content de ne pas être un hybride,** soupira Draco alors que Théo rigolait.

Lucius était tranquillement assis derrière son bureau. Et comme à habitude, il regardait la photo de Florian qu'il avait pris lors d'un pique-nique. La photo avait été prise la veille de leur départ pour la France. Les maraudeurs, Lily, Florian et lui avaient décidé de faire un pique-nique près d'un lac dans un coin que Sirius et les autres avaient découvert. Florian était magnifique, comme toujours. Ses longs cheveux châtains volaient à cause du vent qu'il y avait et ses magnifiques yeux marrons clairs brillaient.

Comme toujours, Lucius voyait l'image faire les mêmes mouvements qu'il y a 22 ans bientôt. Florian regardait vers l'horizon puis regardait vers Sirius et les autres et souriait avant de se tourner vers l'objectif et de sourire encore plus en lui faisant un signe de la main avant de la poser sur son ventre bien arrondi de 5 mois. Et lui qui était tellement impatient de voir la naissance de ce bébé. Et tout ça fut gâché par son père.

- **Bientôt je te rejoindrais mon amour,** dit-il à la photo, **Il faut juste que je romp****e**** les fiançailles de Draco. J'aurais tellement aimé que tu le connaisses, c'est un bon garçon. Un peu trop têtu parfois mais très gentil.**

TOC ! TOC !

À peine la porte s'était ouverte que Lucius vit Draco entrer dans son bureau. Il rangea la photo dans la boîte où il avait l'habitude de la mettre et regarda son fils.

- **Que veux-tu Draco ?,** demanda Lucius aimablement

- **Je voulais savoir ****s'il**** était possible d'avoir une copie du contrat des fiançailles.**

- **Bien sûr, mais pourquoi ?**

- **Blaise et moi ne voulons pas nous marier. ****N****ous avons demandé conseil à Marcus et il nous a dit de vérifier si une des conditions du contrat n'est pas respectée, c'est pour ça.**

Lucius acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de faire apparaître le contrat. Il utilisa le même sort qu'avait utilisé Draco pour le colis et tendit la copie à Draco. Draco écarquilla des yeux quand il vit l'épaisseur. Son père qui avait vu son étonnement, rigola et lui expliqua.

- **Nous, les Malfoy, aimons beaucoup la perfection.**

Son fils sourit à cette excuse et prit toutes les feuilles dans ses mains. Il s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il pensa à l'homme que son père aimait tant. Quand il était entré dans le bureau, il l'avait vu contempler encore cette photo.

- **Père ? Connaîtrais-tu un certain Florian Duchênes ?**

Là, on pouvait dire que Lucius était vraiment étonné. Stupéfait même. Comment son fils pouvait le connaître ?

- **D'où connais-tu ce nom ?,** demanda Lucius en fronçant des sourcils

- **Dans la généalogie Black …**

- **Arrêtes de me mentir Draco,** siffla Malfoy Senior, **Dans la généalogie des Black, à côté de Florian c'est écrit **_**Black**_**. Donc ? D'où le connais-tu ?**

- **Mère …,** mentit-il

- **Quoi ?,** dit Lucius interloqué

- **C'est le tableau de Mère qui m'en a parlé.**

- **Quoi !,** s'écria t-il en se levant

- **Elle … Elle m'a dit que c'était ton amant, c'est vrai ?**

Quand Lucius vit dans les yeux de son fils cet air innocent, qui ne demandait que des renseignements, il calma sa colère. Draco voulait juste connaître l'histoire. Lucius soupira avant de se rasseoir dans son fauteuil. Il ressortit la boîte et prit la photo avant de la tendre vers Draco. Draco comprit tout de suite que c'était Florian Duchênes. Il était vraiment beau. Plus beau que sa mère encore.

- **C'est lui Florian … On était à Poudlard ensemble**.

Draco s'assit plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et s'apprêta à bien écouter l'histoire de son père.

- **Je ne le connaissais pas trop quand ****je suis**** arrivé à Poudlard, mais je l'avais déjà remarqué,** dit-il avec un sourire nostalgique, **Petit, le visage rond, ses joues toujours rouges. Il suivait Sirius Black partout. Au début****,**** je me demandais vraiment pourquoi il le suivait partout. C'est après que j'ai su qu'il était le cousin de Black, donc le cousin de ta mère aussi. Je vais te le dire franchement … Ta mère je ne l'appréciais pas du tout, **dit-il avec hargne faisant rire Draco, **e****lle était trop collante, bruyante, matérialiste, médisante, etc … C'était le double de Miss Parkinson. Et regarde, elles ont pris le même chemin : Voldemort. Elle était tout le contraire de Florian qui, lui, était …. je sais que tu va trouvé ça Poufsouffle mais … il était doux, gentil, attentionné, calme. Il était très timide, c'est ce que j'aimais le plus en lui.**

- **Quand as-tu commencé à faire sa connaissance ?**

- **J'ai commencé à le connaître vers le milieu de notre quatrième année, la première fois qu'on s'était parlé c'était quand j'avais insulté sa meilleure****amie : L****i****ly Evans.**

- **La mère d'Harry ?,** s'étonna Draco

Lucius acquiesça avant de reprendre le fil de la conversation.

- **On ne s'était pas vraiment parlé,** rigola Lucius, **Il m'a envoyé valser contre le sol avec un de ses fameux coup de poing et m'a traité de tou****s**** les noms qui lui passait par la tête.**

Draco était vraiment étonné. Il n'osait même pas imaginer énerver ce Florian.

- **C'était la seule personne à part Potter et Black à oser me frapper …**

- **Et Lupin ?**

- **Lui, il était toujours passif dans les combats. Il interférait seulement quand Potter et Black s'attaquait injustement à Severus.**

- **Il l'aim****e**** depuis tout ce temps ?,** s'étonna Draco

- **Ils sortaient déjà ensemble ****lors de ****la quatrième année, mais c'était secret. Depuis ce fameux coup de poing****,**** j'ai cherché où il restait le plus souvent et c'était soit à la bibliothèque, soit près du lac … ha!ha ! Quand j'y repense j'allais aussi au parc mais je ne faisais jamais attention à lui.**

- **Comment**** vous avez fait plus connaissance ?**

- **Mmm … C'est très simple en fait. J'avais besoin d'un livre pour un devoir et c'était Florian qui l'avait. Quand je lui ai dit que j'en ****avais**** besoin, il m'a rembarré en me disant qu'il fallait arriver plus tôt. J'ai essayé d'avoir un accord à l'amiable et au résultat nous avons regardé le livre et terminé le devoir ensemble. À partir de là, j'allais lui parler quand il était tout seul. Au fur et à mesure des jours****,**** je commençais à avoir des sentiments forts pour lui et j'ai décidé de le séduire. Quand il a ****enfin ****accepté de sortir avec moi, ce qui a pris du temps, nous restions plus longtemps ensemble. Mais il n'a as fallu longtemps avant que Black et ses amis le découvre.**

- **Comment ils l'ont pris ?**

- **Evans et Black m'ont menacé, si je lui ****faisais**** du mal un jour. Remus l'a très bien pri****t****. Potter a ****hurlé**** à la trahison, mais Evans l'a fait chang****er**** d'avis vite fait.**

Draco avalait tout ce que son père lui disait sur son grand amour. Il voulait savoir exactement qui était cet homme qui s'était emparé du cœur de son père. Avec peut-être de la chance, il ferait en sorte d'inciter implicitement son père à les retrouver. Mettre un peu de doute dans ce que lui avait dit son grand-père ne ferait pas trop de mal à son père.

- **Et qu'est-il devenu ?,** demanda Draco

- **Mort,** dit Lucius le visage assombri, **Contrairement à toi, j'ai cherché à fuir mes responsabilités des fiançailles. Florian était tombé enceint et nous avions décidé de partir hors de l'Angleterre pour vivre notre vie pleinement. Le problème fut que Abraxas nous ****a****retrouvés**** une semaine après. ****Durant l'attaque j'ai été assommé, je me suis réveillé au Manoir Malfoy et Abraxas m'a dit que ça ne servait plus à rien de fuir et qu'il « s'était débarrassé de tou****s**** les obstacles ».**

Draco fronça des sourcils et fit semblant de réfléchir alors que son père continuait de le regarder. Pour lui, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était son fis qui cherchait des réponses à ses questions. Mais la question qui suivit le déconcerta énormément.

- **Et tu ne sais pas ****s'il**** a survécu avec le bébé ?, **dit faussement Draco avec un froncement de sourcil

- **N'est-ce pas évident, Draco ?,** dit Lucius, **Abraxas ne serait jamais revenu en Angleterre sans atteindre ses objectifs.**

- **Mais pourquoi tuerait-il une des ****descendances**** Malfoy ? De plus, ce n'était pas comme si le sang était totalement « pourri », comme il le dit si bien. C'était un sang-mêlé mais avec du sang Black,** dit Draco avec logique

- **Qu'essayes-tu de me dire, Draco ?,** demanda Lucius suspicieusement

- **Rien du tout,** dit faussement Draco, **Juste, que je trouve bizarre que Abraxas Malfoy s****e soit**** juste contenté de te le dire alors qu'il était du genre à exhiber ses « exploits ». Pourquoi se serait-il contenté de te le dire seulement ?**

Lucius prit un moment de réflexion tout en regardant la photo animée de Florian. C'était impossible. Toutes ses années sans aucun signe de vie. Que ce soit de Florian ou de l'enfant, pas même une seule trace. Il était vrai qu'il avait toujours eu cette partie de lui qui espérait que Florian et le bébé soient sains et saufs, mais aujourd'hui c'était inutile d'espérer. Florian l'aurait prévenu ou envoyer un signe qu'il était là, toujours sur cette terre.

- **De plus, c'était un Black proche de Sirius Black qui était très loyal. Peut-être l'a****-****t-il aidé pendant l'attaque …, **dit pensivement Draco avant de regarder sa montre, **Bon. Normalement Severus doit arriver bientôt donc je vais y aller. Passez un bon séjour Père.**

Draco se leva calmement et se retourna pour sortir du bureau, quand son père l'arrêta.

- **Oui père ?**

- **Tu … Tu aimes vraiment Potter, n'est-ce pas ?**

- **Si je ne l'aimais pas, père, je n'aurais pas fait tout ça pour le retrouver,** dit Draco avec un sourire chaleureux pour son père avant de sortir et de laisser son père, à nouveau seul en compagnie de ses réflexions.

* * *

Ça faisait une demi-heure qu'ils attendaient. Il était 16h30 et chaque Serpentard était assis dans un canapé, près de la cheminée, à attendre l'arrivé de Severus. Alors que Théo était tranquillement en train de lire _Sorcière People_, Blaise et Draco étaient en train de stresser au maximum. Blaise avait laissé place à son côté animal et le puma ne cessait de marcher de long en large devant la cheminée, grognant à chaque minute. Draco, lui, était plus calme. Extérieurement. Parce qu'intérieurement, c'était l'effervescence parmi ses méninges.

Les deux Serpentards ne cessaient de repasser chaque étape faite. Qu'avaient-ils fait de travers ? Il leur semblait n'avoir rien oublié. Ils étaient pourtant sûrs que les Griffondors auraient accepté l'accord. Les avaient-ils oubliés ? Impossible. Surtout quand on porte l'enfant de cette fameuse personne. Les avaient-ils remplacés ? Possible. La France était connue pour être le pays de la galanterie, du romantisme, de la gastronomie. Peut-être avaient-ils trouvé de beaux français qui se plieraient à leurs pieds.

Les deux Serpentards grognèrent tous les deux, faisant rigoler Théo discrètement sur leur comportement.

- **Tiens, Ils parlent des différentes suppositions où seraient partis Potter et Weasley,** dit Théo en lisant son magazine tout en attirant l'attention de Draco et Blaise qui était toujours en puma, **Vous voulez savoir les suppositions ?**

Deux grognements lui répondirent alors qu'il souriait encore plus.

- **Alors ils pensent qu'ils sont partis rejoindre, l'amour de leur vie …**

- **Grrr …**

- **Du calme Blaise. Ils pensent aussi que Potter et Weasley aurait une relation et que comme la famille de Weasley ne les aurait pas acceptés, ils auraient fui le poids que leur imposait la famille …**

- **Eurk ! Pitié Théo, tais-toi,** grogna Draco.

Alors que Draco terminait à peine sa phrase, des flammes vertes surgirent de la cheminée faisant apparaître un maître des Potions plutôt … inquiet mais qui le cachait bien quand même. Mais ce n'était sans compter sur son filleul qui le connaissait très bien.

- **Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que fait un grand ... **_**chat**_** ici ?,** siffla Snape qui prenait ses distances de l'animal

- **Blaise, **dit Draco à l'attention du puma

Alors que Blaise reprenait sa forme, Severus écarquillait des yeux encore plus qu'à l'accoutumé en voyant qui se cachait derrière cette bête.

- **C'était vous ?, **dit Severus d'une vois blanche

- **Qui croyez-vous que c'était ?,** grogna Blaise, **Pourquoi tout ****ce**** temps ?**

- **Sur un autre ton Monsieur Zabini, **siffla Severus, **Si je suis en retard c'est que j'avais à parler à Dumbledore.**

- **Sur quoi ?,** demanda Draco

- **En fait, nous avions juste à parler d'un petit problème à propos M. Weasley …**

- **Il y a un problème avec Ron ?, **paniqua Blaise

Severus soupira avant de partir vers l'extérieur en demandant aux garçons de venir avec leur valise. Les Serpentards le suivirent jusqu'à la fontaine qui était juste dehors à l'entrée. Severus se retourna vers eux, un vieux livre en main. Quand il vit Théo, il fronça subitement des sourcils.

- **M. Nott, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Avec une valise derrière vous ?,** dit-il en lorgnant sur la dite valise

- **Oh … Et bien, il se trouve que comme je …**

- **Il nous accompagne et nous ne reviendrons pas dessus,** dit Draco d'une voix ferme

Severus resta un moment à les regarder.

- **Peu importe, **souffla-t-il irrité, **Nous sommes assez pressés. Mettez votre main sur le livre.**

- **On n'y**** va pas en cheminée ?,** demanda Blaise

- **Non. On y va par Portoloin.**

Les trois Serpentards posèrent une main sur le livre et s'y cramponnèrent fermement avant de disparaître la seconde d'après.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent la minute d'après, dans un quartier tout simple. Des maisons, des arbres, des enfants qui jouaient. Ils virent Severus approcher d'une maison et le suivirent calmement. Blaise ne cessait de s'inquiéter. Est-ce que Ron était malade ? Avait-il perdu le bébé ? Avait-il eu un accident ?

- **On est où ?,** demanda Draco à Severus

- **Dans un quartier sorcier de France,** répondit Severus en entrent dans la maison, **Nous sommes là !,** cria t-il quand il entra

La seconde d'après, une petite tornade brune arriva pour sauter dans les bras de Severus. Il lui fit un câlin avant de descendre et de regarder les visiteurs.

- **Draco ! Blaise !,** cria Teddy en fonçant vers Draco

Mais à peine Teddy s'apprêtait à sauter sur Blaise que ce dernier dû rattraper un poids qui avait foncé sur lui. Blaise serra ses bras autour du poids avec émotion. Il était plus lourd mais ce n'était pas dérangeant face à sa force. Il embrassa le haut du crâne de son poids, sa joue, sa mâchoire, son cou. C'était son odeur, sa peau, ses …

- **Blaise …**

Blaise tourna son regard vers Draco et Théo qui l'avaient appelé et il les vit tous les deux pâlir. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il vit une grande queue de chat touffue au pelage blanc avec ces cercles noirs à certains endroits. Après quelques secondes de silence, il l'entendit. Un ronronnement et un feulement. Blaise éloigna son visage du cou de la personne qu'il tenait et il vit Ron avec des cheveux devenus blancs et des oreilles de chats au-dessus du crâne et la queue de chat qu'il avait vue précédemment.

- **Ok … là ce n'est pas un petit mais un gros problème.**

**Yeaaaah ! Finicho !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! ^_^**

**Je pense que ça va ****continuer**** un peu comme ça encore, les un chapitre par semaine parce que j'ai l'inspiration qui coule à flot là ! lol**

**réponses aux reviews :**

**Sachan972** : merci ! ^_^ Tu verras la réaction d'Hermione quand elle sera au courant … ça va faire des étincelles !

**Archimede** : Merci pour ton review ! J'avoue … que de rebondissement. ^_^ Comme j'aime pas beaucoup Hermione, il fallait que je la rabaisse un peu. Mais elle va en faire baver à Théo plus tard ! J'ai vraiment cherché loin pour le chantage, mais comme j'avais la discussion Severus/Lucius à reporter j'ai fair un deuxième rendez-vous entre eux deux, d'où le chantage ensuite. Je crois que le chapitre réponds à tes suppositions sur les secrets des Serpy. ^_^

**NarcizaPotterMalfoy** : Ma cissy chérie, tu devrais t'accrocher parce qu'il y a encore pleines de choses à apprendre. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ^_^

**Kahlan** : Merci kahlan ! ^_^ ça me fait plaisir. Leur pardonner ? D sercret ! Heureusment qu'ils font des efforts sinon ça voudrait dire qu'ils ne tiennent pas à eux.

**Clair Obscure** : J'aime beaucoup Marcus donc forcément, j'ai voulu faire un petit coucou à ce personnage ^_^ Merci pour le chantage ! J'apprécie beaucoup ! C'est vrai que si je ne l'avais pas fait, les Projec'Vifs n'aurait été d'aucune utilité, si ce n'est faire souffrir plus les Serpy.

**Briottet** : En effet, un ne va pas apprécier du tout ! ^_^ mais tu verras bien comment ça va se passer pour chaque réaction. Bon, il y a Ron qui à déjà donné sa réaction lol. Hermione … ça va être d'enfer ! Lol

Marcus comme Marcus Flint ! ^_^ Il va être d'une grande aide pour les couples, surtout un.

**Elo-didie** : ^^ merci ! J'espère que tu as aimé celui-là.

**Miss Twinkie** et **PetitCoeurFragile** : Merci pour vos reviews ! ^_^

**Petit-Dragon 50** : je pense que ce chapitre répond à ta question ! ^_^ j'adore ce couple donc c'était obligé U_U =D


	9. Chapter 9

Voici le neuvième chapitre !

**Pairing **: DMHP, BZRW, HGTN...

**Résumé **: Draco, comme tout Sang-pur, est destiné à se marier avec une jeune fille de haute société. Il ne veut pas continuer sa relation avec Harry pour le voir souffrir par la suite. D'un commun accord, ils arrêtent leur relation. Maintenant ils sont juste amis. Mais un certain incident fera prendre certaines distances à Harry.

**Disclamer **: ... les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K.R. Mais je confirme que certains personnages m'appartiennent.

**Tome **: Voldemort est mort. Harry et ses amis sont en 7ème année. Sirius est mort. Papy Dumby lui est toujours vivant.

**Note **: Pour ne pas trop se perdre … Harry est à 5 mois de grossesse et Ron … ben 3 mois et demi …. Ils sont en Avril.

Je dois remercier Sailorslayer qui a accepté de me corriger ce chapitre.

* * *

_**Juste Amis**_

_**Chapitre 9 : juste … magnifique**_

- **Non, mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? !**

Après avoir reprit ses esprits, Blaise et les deux autres Serpentards avaient été rejoindre le reste de la troupe dans le salon. Le seul absent étant Remus, ils avaient pu voir tout le monde. Mais le temps n'était pas aux présentations. Ron venait d'amener un gros problème dans toute cette histoire.

Blaise regarda Ron, qui était confortablement assis dans le canapé à le regarder, dans son ensemble. Il faisait toujours une tête de moins que lui. Ses yeux étaient devenus plus clairs, un bleu très clair avoisinant le bleu des glaciers. Ses tâches de rousseurs n'étaient presque plus visibles. Ses cheveux … Salazar, Blaise se demandait encore comment ses cheveux étaient devenus aussi … blancs ! Autre chose qui avait changé aussi. Son amour avait des oreilles félines sur la tête. Pire encore ! Il avait une longue queue ressemblant limite à un plumeau qui partait du bas de ses reins pour aller tomber le long de ses jambes pour se terminer en une grande courbe qui traînait presque au sol. Non, maintenant la queue bougeait dans tous les sens avec une lenteur hypnotique. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire !

- **Comment est-ce arrivé ?,** redemanda Blaise les dents serrées.

- **On l'ignore,** répondit Florian, **Nous étions en train d'essayer de convaincre Harry de vous autoriser à venir ici. Ron était déjà d'accord …**

- **C'est ce matin qu'il est venu sous cet aspect-là,** ajouta Harry, **Je ne me suis pas trop inquiété parce que je pensais que c'était des effets de la grossesse des créatures magiques.**

- **Ce ne sont pas du tout des effets secondaires,** répondit Blaise irrité, **Ron n'aurait pas dû être comme ça …**

- **Pourquoi ne pas demander des explications à Marcus,** dit subitement Théo.

Les deux autres Serpentards le regardèrent avec étonnement et interrogation. Ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose : Expliques-toi. Théo soupira discrètement avant d'expliquer à tout le monde, qui voulait des raisons sur la venue de cette personne.

- **Tu te rappelles Blaise ? Ce matin, il s'était moqué de toi sur la possibilité de plus d'un gamin pour la grossesse.**

- **Oui mais … Oh l'enfoiré !,** s'écria t-il, **Il le savait !**

- **Envoie un hibou chez lui,** dit Draco, **ou bien … Severus la cheminée est sorcière ou pas ?, **demanda t-il en voyant la petite cheminée

- **On ne peut pas se déplacer avec mais on peut appeler par cheminette,** dit pensivement Severus.

- **Parfait !,** dit Blaise en se plaçant devant la cheminée pour prendre de la poudre et l'envoyer, **Manoir Dubois-Flint France !**

Les trois Serpentards se placèrent devant la cheminée et ils attendirent patiemment qu'une tête apparaisse. Ce fut cinq bonnes minutes après qu'une voix lasse prit la parole.

- **Oui ?**

- **Marcus ! Viens chez Potter, tout de suite !,** cria Blaise

- **Hey, déjà tu te calmes le puma, **grogna Marcus, **et ensuite je ne peux pas venir.**

- **Pourquoi ?,** demanda Draco.

- **Cloé reprends ta forme humaine ! Tout de suite ! Non, laisse les triplés dormir !,** entendirent-ils, **Je ne peux pas les gars. Olivier est fatigué et je m'occupe des gamins pendant qu'il dort.**

- **Et bien viens ici avec !,** s'irrita Blaise

- **Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris, je dois m'occuper de cinq gamins dont une qui veut que je joue avec ses poupées, une qui ne cesse de bouger partout sous sa forme animal et trois autres qui sont en train de dormir …**

- **Alors les faire sortir leur fera le plus grand bien,** sourit Théo

- **Tu devrais vraiment venir Marcus,** dit Draco

- **…. Vous êtes chiant sérieux ! Très bien ! Dans vingt minutes je serais là.**

- **20 ? !,** s'exclama Blaise.

- **Oui, 20 ! Parce que je dois prévenir Olivier d'où je vais et je vais devoir rattraper Cloé qui va courir partout !**

Sans plus de cérémonie, la cheminée s'éteignit et laissa le salon dans un calme plutôt tendu alors que Ron revenait prêt de Blaise. Il se frotta contre lui, sa queue blanche se déplaçant le long du dos de Blaise, lui donnant des frissons de plaisir.

- **Blaise …,** ronronna t-il.

Blaise se retourna pour fixer son amant et l'embrassa avant de regarder ses yeux qui étaient devenu tellement magnifiques qu'il voudrait s'y noyer.

- **Mon cœur pourquoi il a fallu que tu aie une queue et des oreilles qui apparaissent,** dit-il d'un ton plaintif, **je crains le pire maintenant.**

- **Je … Désolé, je ne l'ai pas fait par exprès. C'est arrivé comme ça …**

Alors que Ron ne cessait de s'excuser, tout le monde le regarda avec étonnement. C'était quoi cette attitude ? ! Draco s'apprêtait à lui faire une remarque lorsque Blaise l'en empêcha. Les autres lui demandèrent pourquoi. Il réfléchit un petit moment sur ce que lui avait appris sa famille avant de l'expliquer aux autres.

- **C'est une attitude de dominé,** dit-il tout en fixant Ron qui continuait de s'excuser, **… Il se peut que Ron soit un Hybride aussi.**

- **QUOI ? !**

Tout le monde était étonné. Non. C'était impossible. Blaise leur faisait une blague.

- **C'est impossible Zabini, **répliqua Harry, **C'est la première fois que Ron est comme ça. Regarde ses cheveux… c'est la première fois que je ne les vois pas aussi … roux.**

- **Je suis un Hybride ?,** dit Ron avec étonnement.

- **Enfin parmi nous Weasel,** dit Draco d'un ton moqueur.

Ron le fusilla du regard alors qu'il montrait des dents acérés et que sa queue blanche fouettait maintenant l'air d'un air mécontent, faisant pâlir Draco qui le fusilla tout de même du regard aussi. Mais alors que Ron s'apprêtait à avancer vers Draco, Blaise le retint par ses hanches.

- **Doucement mon cœur, tu ne voudrais pas tuer mon meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas ?,** dit Blaise avec un sourire qui fit frissonner son meilleur ami

- **Non,** marmonna-t-il tout penaud avant de se recoller contre le torse de Blaise

- **Bien,** dit Blaise tout en l'emmenant avec lui vers un canapé et l'éloignant d'un Draco soulagé, **Quand même, c'est bizarre.**

- **De quoi ?,** demanda Harry

- **Sa queue, son pelage, ses dents, ses yeux. Je n'ai jamais vu un Hybride pareil. J'espère que Marcus aura une explication à tout ça …,** soupira t-il

- **Pourquoi ?,** demandèrent-ils.

- **Parce que si Marcus ne le sait pas il va falloir que je demande à ma sœur ou mes parents de venir. Limite ma grand-mère s'ils ne savent pas.**

Une bonne heure après, alors qu'ils étaient tous là à boire du thé ou du chocolat, on sonna à la porte. Severus alla ouvrir et il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire moqueur. Marcus était devant la porte, une petite fille brune au regard gris de 4 ans accrochée à une jambe, une petite brune de 2 ans aux yeux marrons à l'autre jambe et un très grand panier dans ses bras comportant trois petites formes brunes qui semblaient dormir. Le panier était vraiment très grand pour seulement trois petites formes.

- **Vous comptez me laisser à l'entrée pendant longtemps ?,** siffla Marcus

- **Ce serait une idée, après tout vous aviez dit vingt minutes,** dit Severus tout en le laissant passer.

- **Cloé s'était caché dans … non laissez tomber,** dit-il tout pâle en se rappelant du souvenir.

Severus le conduisit au salon où tout le monde les attendait. Marcus déposa le panier sur la table basse et dit bonjour à tout le monde. Il fut grandement étonné de voir une personne ressemblant à Draco, mais ce dernier lui fit bien comprendre de laisser tomber, en un regard. Tout le monde s'était rapproché pour voir les petits qui dormaient encore. Ils avaient une apparence très simple. Ils ressemblaient à des chatons à l'exception de leur pelage. L'un avait le pelage brun clair avec quelques petites tâches noires. Les deux autres avaient le pelage blanc : l'un avec des tâches noires et l'autre avec des rayures noires

- **Ce sont des mâles ?,** demanda Blaise en humant auprès des petits endormis

- **Non. Deux mâles et une femelle.**

- **La femelle c'est la petite brune ?,** s'intéressa Florian

- **Non. La femelle : Ashley, c'est le petit aux rayures.**

- **Comment s'appellent les deux autres ?** Demanda Harry

- **Le petit brun c'est Jason et l'autre c'est Joey.**

- **Pourquoi sont-ils sous leur forme animale ?,** s'étonna Théo, **Tu n'avais pas dit qu'ils avaient pris forme humaine ?**

- **Si. Mais c'était pour être sûr qu'ils seraient bien hybrides**.

- **Parce qu'ils peuvent restés animal ?**

- **Ça arrive,** soupira le brun**, mais si c'est le cas ils seront de simples animaux magiques et non des sorciers hybrides. Ils deviennent des familiers la plupart du temps.**

- **Ils resteront en animal longtemps ?, **demanda Sébastien

- **Jusqu'à leurs 2 ans. C'est rare les fois où ils seront en apparence humaine, **soupira Marcus, **À partir de 2 ans, ils pourront être humain ou animal selon leur désir, la preuve Cloé le fait tout le temps, **ajouta-t-il en regardant sa fille jouer dehors avec Teddy et Nathalie.

Le groupe resta à admirer les petits dans le panier alors que Marcus s'affalait sur l'un des canapés. Un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal.

- **Ils sont mignons tes petits Marcus,** sourit Blaise.

- **Évite de les réveiller, c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire.**

- **C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons,** sourit Harry.

- **Merci Potter, **sourit Marcus, **Bon, pourquoi tu voulais que je vienne ?,** dit-il à l'attention de Blaise.

- **Regarde par toi-même**, répondit Blaise en lui montrant Ron qui était toujours dans ses bras et collé contre son torse.

- **Tu as grossi Weasley,** sourit Marcus.

- **Je ne parlais pas de ça, **siffla Blaise.

- **J'ai bien vu de quoi tu parlais,** grogna Marcus, **Et ?**

- **Pourquoi il a une queue et des oreilles ?,** s'irrita Blaise.

- **N'est-ce pas évident ?,** se moqua Marcus, **Weasley est un hybride.**

Tout le monde blanchit à cette constatation alors que Ron continuait de rester aux côtés de son amant. La présence d'un autre Hybride dominant ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

- **C'est … impossible.**

- **T'es bête ou quoi ?,** s'irrita Marcus, **Il sent l'hybride à plein nez et ses oreilles et sa queue le prouvent.**

- **Tu savais ça depuis le début, hein ?, **siffla Blaise en lui jetant un regard noir.

- **C'est Olivier qui m'a prévenu. Il avait senti que c'était un Hybride,** siffla Marcus, **Je ne vois pas trop le problème là.**

- **Le problème ? C'est que ça change tout maintenant !**

- **La seule chose que ça change c'est le nombre de petits,** sourit mesquinement Marcus, **comme quoi … j'avais raison. **

- **Je vais te ...**

- **Ça suffit tout les deux,** dit calmement Draco, **Ok. Weasley est un Hybride. Mais lequel ?**

- **Alors ça, je l'ignore,** dit tout de suite Marcus.

- **Tu l'as à peine regardé, **s'exclama Blaise.

Marcus soupira avant de se rapprocher de Ron. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de garder contact avec ces trois fous, franchement. Alors qu'il approchait de Ron pour le sentir et regarder les changements physiques reçus, un feulement mécontent de Ron le fit reculer prudemment. Un hybride enceint mécontent, mieux valait s'en éloigner. En effet, Ron n'avait pas trop confiance. Depuis que Marcus était arrivé, une partie de Ron lui disait de rester près de Blaise et de ne pas s'approcher de cette nouvelle personne.

- **Calme toi Weasley, c'est ton compagnon qui demande mon aide,** grogna t-il

- **Blaise …,** gémit Ron d'un ton plaintif à l'attention de son amant espérant qu'il change d'avis.

- **Il ne te fera rien mon cœur, regardes je suis près de toi.**

Ron se calma un peu alors que Marcus analysait son comportement et regardait ses nouveaux attributs : ongle, queue, pelage, dents et ses yeux. Mais malgré tout, ça ne l'empêchait pas de reculer plus vers le torse de son amant quand il sentait cette sensation de menace l'envahir. Il lui arrivait même de grogner à l'encontre de Marcus.

Après un moment d'analyse et de questions/réponses, Marcus finit par reculer, au grand soulagement de Ron. Cependant la mine que Marcus affichait montrait bien qu'il était perplexe dans ses conclusions.

- **Je ne sais pas ce que c'est,** soupira Marcus, **Son odeur me rappelle vaguement quelque chose mais ça date de mon enfance. Quand j'étais encore un nouveau-né je crois. Je ne me rappelle pas qui c'était.**

- **Donc tu ne sais vraiment pas ?,** demanda Harry inquiet

- **Non, désolé,** dit Marcus en hochant la tête négativement, **Cependant le pelage blanc laisse penser à un animal des neiges ou des montagnes. Les petits cercles noirs me laissent perplexe. Je n'ai jamais vu un pelage blanc et des petits cercles noirs sur un pelage. Je pense que c'est un gène en lui qui a dû se réveiller lors de sa grossesse.**

- **Il est enceint depuis bientôt 4 mois, je te signale,** grogna Blaise

- **Je ne sais pas moi ! Ça se peut que l'émotion a débordé ou sûrement la dernière étape de la grossesse. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait ordonné au gène de se réveiller.**

- **Donc tu veux dire que Weasley fait parti des familles Hybrides ?,** demanda Draco.

- **Faisait parti**, le corrigea Marcus, **Chaque année les familles Hybride se rejoignent pour un grand dîner dans la **_**Forêt Interdite**_**. Je n'ai jamais vu l'espèce de Weasley. Un hybride a dû se cacher et a dû sûrement fonder sa famille parmi les sorciers. Au fur et à mesure des années, le gène s'est endormi et résultat, l'espèce aurait disparue. De plus avec la guerre, pas mal des Hybrides ont disparus. Weasley doit être le dernier survivant de son espèce.**

Le salon resta un bon moment dans un silence total, brisé seulement par les trois enfants qui jouaient encore dans le jardin.

- **Et comment on fait pour savoir alors ?,** demanda Harry

- **Je ne sais pas, mes parents sauraient peut-être mais ils sont six pieds sous terre maintenant,** rigola Marcus amèrement, **Blaise, tu devrais demander à ta grand-mère.**

- **Quoi ? ! Jamais !**

La seconde d'après, ils purent tous entendre des couinements et ils se retournèrent tous vers le grand panier où un petit commençait à miauler. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour réveiller les deux autres. C'était des petits miaulements, comme feraient des petits chats qui venaient de naître. Ça aurait pu attendrir tout monde mais un grand papa n'était pas du tout content. Marcus fusilla du regard Blaise, qui s'excusa, avant de se transformer en Tigre blanc et d'approcher le panier en grognant. Les minutes passèrent, tout le monde le regardait essayer de calmer les petits en les léchant, en grognant tout doucement ou encore en passant son museau un peu partout sur leur petit corps d'à peine 25 cm. Mais ça ne les calmait toujours pas. Le tigre grogna avant de redevenir humain.

- **Grand merci Blaise,** siffla t-il, **Maintenant je dois prévenir Olivier**.

Marcus se dirigea vers la cheminée et attendit qu'une tête apparaisse. À son grand étonnement deux secondes à peine avaient suffi pour voir la tête de Olivier.

- **Tu ne dors pas ?**

- **Ta tante m'a appelé pour m'expliquer une autre manière d'élever les enfants « à la Flint »,** dit sarcastiquement Olivier.

- **Il faudrait vraiment que je lui parle,** marmonna t-il, **Mon cœur tu peux venir ici s'il-te-plaît ? Les petits ont faim et … tu n'es pas là, donc je n'arrive pas à les calmer.**

- **Tu es toujours chez Harry ?,** soupira Olivier

- **Oui.**

- **J'arrive tout de suite,** soupira Olivier avant que la cheminée ne s'éteigne.

À peine deux minutes après, la sonnette retentit et ils purent tous voir Olivier, qui n'avait pas trop changé et était plutôt fatigué, entrer. Il salua tout le monde mollement avant de se diriger vers son compagnon pour poser sa tête contre son torse alors que Marcus l'embrassait et le serrait dans ses bras.

- **Ils sont où ?,** demanda-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

- **Les filles jouent dehors et les triplés sont juste là,** dit-il en montrant le grand panier où les petits criaient toujours.

- **Je croyais que monsieur pouvait s'occuper d'eux toute la journée, **se moqua Olivier avant de l'embrasser.

- **Remercie Blaise,** grogna Marcus tout en l'embrassant à son tour.

Olivier soupira avant de poser le panier à terre et se transforma en Lynx devant les yeux ébahis de la majorité de la salle. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, le Lynx déplaça un peu les petits avec sa gueule et se plaça dans le panier. Quelques secondes après, les petits étaient calmés et Olivier se reposait un peu alors que Marcus caressait son crâne doucement, provoquant le ronronnement du Lynx.

- **C'est comme ça que vous nourrissez les petits ?** s'intéressa Sébastien.

- **Oui,** répondit Marcus.

- **Les Hybrides dominés ont un lait spécial pour leurs petits,** répondit Blaise, **Il est adapté à leur espèce, donc ça évite aux petits d'avoir des problèmes en grandissant.**

- **Quels genres de problème ?,** s'inquiéta Severus.

- **La solidité des os …,** dit Marcus.

- **La puissance et la quantité de son énergie magique…, **ajouta Blaise.

- **La synchronisation de la bête et de l'humain pour éviter la folie et pleins d'autres choses, **termina Marcus, **Bien. Blaise tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne veux pas appeler ta grand-mère ?**

- **C'est elle qui a choisit ma fiancée, si je lui montre Ron je doute qu'elle apprécie bien la chose.**

- **Tu es vraiment bête mon p'tit Puma, **se moqua Marcus, **je me suis un peu renseigné sur ta fiancée depuis que je suis rentré. Je te dis ce que je sais déjà. Ta grand-mère a fait un contrat sur une fille qui a limite la capacité d'une Cracmol.**

- **Quoi ? !,** s'horrifia Blaise.

- **Tu as très bien entendu,** se moqua Marcus, **Je pense que si j'étais ta grand-mère, je préférerais marier mon petit-fils à une espèce éteinte d'Hybride qu'à une fille avec une capacité magique minime. Donc tu lui envoies une lettre et tu attends sa réponse.**

Blaise acquiesça et prit calmement Ron dans ses bras. Il était tellement content d'être dans ses bras. Ça lui avait manqué. Une seule semaine mais c'était beaucoup pour lui. Il l'embrassa sur le haut de son crâne, puis calmement derrière l'oreille tout en continuant vers le cou avant de lui mordiller un peu la nuque, faisant gémir Ron.

- **Hey, il y a des chambres pour ça,** dit la voix moqueuse de Sébastien qui reçu deux regards noirs.

Tout le monde continua à parler quelques minutes avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Quelques secondes après, ce fut Remus et Hermione Granger qui firent leur apparition dans le salon. Mais à peine la Griffondor s'apprêtait à prendre dans ses bras ses amis, qu'elle vit trois anomalies dans l'image qu'elle avait.

- **ESPÈCE DE VERACRASSES QUE VOUS ÊTES ! VOUS M'AVEZ MENTIE !**

Alors qu'elle s'approchait d'eux d'un pas vif, elle entendit deux grognements menaçants et des miaulements plaintifs d'un côté de la pièce. Elle tourna le regard et vit un tigre blanc menaçant surplombant un grand panier, avec deux pattes devant et deux derrières, panier où se trouvait un lynx avec un regard aussi menaçant que le tigre protégeant trois petites formes qui continuaient de miauler.

Hermione prit peur et sortit automatiquement sa baguette pour viser les deux animaux, surtout le tigre. Cette action ne fit qu'empirer la colère du tigre qui prit appui sur ses pattes. Blaise, lui, vit le danger. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir que Marcus allait l'attaquer. Ce fut pour ça qu'il essaya de calmer les deux parties.

- **Granger abaisses ta foutue baguette.**

- **Vous avez deux animaux féroces dans le salon et tu ose me dire de baisser ma baguette ?,** siffla-t-elle tout en continuant de fixer le tigre qui grognait plus.

- **Mais bien sûr Granger,** ironisa Draco, **Ce sont deux bêtes féroces et nous les laissons nous manger tranquillement.**

Hermione foudroya Draco du regard avant de laisser voyager son regard sur le reste des personnes. En effet, personne ne semblait menacé par les deux animaux. Elle s'apprêtait à baisser sa baguette lorsqu'elle sentit comme une morsure sur le poignet.

- **Nathalie !**

Tout le monde vit rapidement Marcus qui était redevenu humain avant de s'intéresser à la scène qui se déroulait sur leurs yeux. Un bébé tigre, faisant le double de la taille d'un chat adulte, était accroché au poignet de Hermione qu'il mordait, faisant lâcher sa baguette à la Griffondor. Le bébé tigre se détacha d'elle avant de rejoindre son papa qui, lui, était encore sous forme animal. Elle y arriva mais avec ses oreilles plaquées vers l'arrière de son crâne et son corps à ras du sol. Ses parents grognaient vers elle, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas contents, mais pas contents du tout. Elle se coucha dans le panier (NdA : sérieux j'ai déjà vu des paniers très très grand) mais elle n'échappa pas à Olivier qui la mordit au niveau du cou pour la punir. Résultat, elle lâcha quelques couinements avant que son papa ne la lâche.

Du côté de Hermione, Florian s'était activé pour la soigner. Alors qu'il commençait à lancer des sorts pour éviter une quelconque infection, Marcus se vexa à son encontre.

- **Dites aussi que mes enfants sont des bêtes assoiffés de sang,** siffla t-il, **Granger n'a rien, soignez juste la blessure et tout ira bien.**

- **Non, c'est vrai que votre fille ne l'a pas attaqué là, **ironisa Sébastien.

- **Si Granger avait réfléchi mieux que ça, elle n'en serait pas là,** dit Draco

- **Mais … un tigre … c'est …**

- **Oui, on a compris Granger, **grogna Marcus, **Et on l'appelait Miss-je-sais-tout ?**

- **Très bien,** sourit Théo, **Hermione ne savait pas que vous étiez des Hybrides et votre fille l'a attaqué … on est quitte.**

- **T'appelles ça être quitte ? Elle a menacé ma famille !**

- **Et ils sont toujours vivant,** dit calmement Théo en le fixant dans les yeux, **Bien … Hermione, je pensais que tu devais aller en vacances avec ta tante ?, **ajouta-t-il en souriant faussement.

- **Et toi ? Que fais-tu ici ?,** siffla la jeune fille

- **J'ai été invité**, dit-il simplement

- **Arrêtes de mentir Théo. Tu m'as déjà menti pour l'affaire de ma chambre alors ne mens pas encore.**

- **Il dit vrai Granger,** répondit Blaise, **nous l'avons invité parce qu'il serait seul en Angleterre.**

- **Mais il savait que vous étiez rentrés dans ma chambre …**

- **Il ne le savait pas, **mentit Draco, **il t'a juste demandé des preuves de ton accusation.**

- **De plus, nous sommes là grâce à un accord avec Severus et Remus que nous avons vu hier,** ajouta Blaise.

- **Dîtes plutôt un chantage, oui,** grogna la Griffondor.

- **Granger, nous ne sommes pas aussi … fourbes quand même, **sourit narquoisement Draco.

Alors que Hermione fusillait Draco du regard une énième fois, Théo s'approcha de sa petite-amie.

- **Quoi qu'il en soit, nous sommes là donc oublions tout ça,** dit-il en enlaçant sa copine

- **Ne crois pas que tu sois épargné pour toutes tes manigances Théodore Nott**, dit Hermione en se dégageant.

Hermione se désintéressa de Théo lorsqu'elle reçu non pas un, mais deux poids sur elle. Mais elle sentit plus leur ventre énorme la compresser de leur étreinte. Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient enfin là. Le trio était à nouveau réuni. Ils se serrèrent tous les trois dans les bras alors que tout le monde les fixait. Hermione se détacha de ses amis et les regardèrent à tour de rôle.

- **Harry ! Tu as vraiment grossi !,** s'exclama-t-elle toute joyeuse en touchant le ventre du brun, **Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas avoir des jumeaux. J'aurais pensé que ce serait Ron à porter des jumeaux, **plaisanta t-elle.

- **Rassure toi Granger, il y a de grandes chances que Weasley porte des jumeaux … voir plus,** rigola Marcus.

- **La ferme Marcus,** siffla Blaise.

Hermione, qui ne comprenait pas trop, se tourna vers son roux préféré. Quel ne fût pas son étonnement quand elle vit que Ron n'était plus roux.

- **Ron ? … Que … Pourquoi tes cheveux sont blancs ? Et pourquoi t'as des oreilles de chat ? Et une queue ?,** s'exclama-t-elle en voyant la dite queue bouger un peu partout, **Par contre tes yeux sont magnifiques !**

- **Il semblerait que je sois un Hybride,** répondit Ron heureux.

- **Quoi ! Mais c'est …**

- **Impossible ?,** dit la voix d'Olivier qui était redevenu humain, laissant ses enfant dormir, **Rassure toi Hermione, Ron est bien un Hybride.**

- **Olivier ? C'était toi le gros chat ?**

- **On l'appelle plus communément : Lynx, **sourit Olivier, **Et oui c'était moi. Quand je pense que tu as failli m'envoyer un sort …**

- **Dé … désolé, **dit-elle toute rouge, **Alors … Ron est un Hybride ?**

- **Ça se voit, non ?,** grogna Blaise en récupérant son amant contre lui le faisant ronronner.

- **Et toi, tu es quoi comme créature magique ?**

- **C'est un homme-puma, Granger,** dit Draco

Et ils continuèrent à parler des Hybrides ou autre créatures. Certains commençaient même à faire connaissance et à parler de leurs différents intérêts, comme Hermione et Sébastien qui partirent dans un débat sur les différents êtres magiques et leurs lois. Pour la cause des elfes de maisons, Hermione les défendait en disant qu'ils avaient le droit d'être libre, mais Sébastien répliquait tout de suite que c'était dans leur nature de servir les autres. Il y a bien eu l'exemple de Dobby mais Draco avait répliqué que ce n'était pas parce qu'un seul elfe de maison désirait la liberté que les autres suivraient.

Au final, Hermione n'eut raison que sur une chose : l'égalité entre les « nés-moldus » et les « sangs-purs ». Ce n'était pas trop une victoire, puisque Sébastien était d'accord sur ce point. La seule chose qu'il avait dite était la signification de « sangs-purs » qu'il avait précédemment expliqué à Ron.

* * *

Harry était vraiment fatigué. La soirée s'était plutôt bien passée. Ils avaient tous dîné ensemble avec les Dubois-Flint comme invités, les parents et les deux filles. Théodore avait essayé toute la soirée que Hermione l'excuse, mais cette dernière avait décidé de le laisser poiroter un bon moment. Remus et Severus parlaient avec Marcus et Olivier pour savoir où ils pourraient trouver des meutes de loups-garous pour aider Remus. Blaise y mettait son grain de sel parfois, mais il avait plus souvent son attention fixée sur Ron qui était presque toujours collé à lui à ronronner ou à l'embrasser. Et Draco … Draco, lui, était resté à parler, ou faire connaissance avec Florian et Sébastien. Bien qu'au début, il était réticent à parler avec eux, il avait fini par bien les apprécier. Au grand dam de Harry qui aurait aimé quand même avoir un peu de son attention. C'était vrai qu'il était resté indifférent face à Draco à son arrivée. À peine un bonjour. Mais il n'était pas obligé de l'éviter, sachant que c'était grâce à lui s'il était là, non ? Il était même arrivé au point de jalouser Ron qui avait son amant à ses côtés. Comme quoi, il avait peut-être eu tord de penser que Blaise ne reviendrait pas vers lui. Ces deux-là avaient plus de chance de retourner ensemble que Draco et lui.

Dans un soupir bien audible, Harry s'affala sur son lit double et caressa tranquillement son ventre rebondi tout en continuant de fixer le plafond de sa chambre. Pouvait-il encore espérer de retrouver les bras de Draco ? Ses garçons auront-ils leur deuxième père avec eux ? Tout ça était une prise de tête. Harry roula sur le côté et plaça les couvertures sur lui. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dormir, il entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte avant d'entrer. Harry se releva prestement et fit face à deux orbes mercures qui le fixaient avec appréhension. Le brun lui fit un sourire timide et l'invita à se rapprocher. Le blond se rapprocha rapidement vers le brun et s'assit d'emblée sur le lit, à côté du brun. _Ok. Beaucoup trop proche là_, pensa le brun.

- **Que voulais-tu ?,** demanda le Harry

- **Tu comptes me repousser encore longtemps ?**

- **Je ne te repoussais pas,** répondit le brun

- **Quand je suis arrivé, c'est à peine si tu m'as dit bonjour.**

- **Et tu espérais quoi, Draco ? Que je te saute dessus comme l'a fait Ron ? … Désolé de ne pas avoir de gênes Hybride,** siffla t-il

- **Harry … Blaise et moi cherchons vraiment à annuler nos fiançailles. S'il te plaît ne me rejette pas,** dit Draco en se rapprochant de Harry

- **Je ne veux pas souffrir une deuxième fois, Draco,** dit Harry d'une voix qui se voulait dure

- **Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas souffert, peut-être ? Te voir partir au beau milieu de la nuit pour aller à l'autre bout de la Manche, tu crois que ça ne m'a pas fait souffrir ? Harry, je t'aime. Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi.**

- **N'est-ce pas toi qui avait voulu que nous restions juste amis ?**

- **J'étais idiot à ce moment-là, **souffla Draco, **Je t'aime trop pour être séparé de toi, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde … Alors, crois-moi quand je te dis que je ferais tout pour rompre ces satanés fiançailles.**

Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent intensément du regard, Harry cherchant une quelconque faille dans les affirmations de ce blond qu'il aimait tant.

- **Je vais attendre que tu ne sois plus fiancé. Tant que tu le seras, il n'y aura rien à espérer Draco. Sur ce … Tu peux partir.**

Harry resta à fixer Draco, attendant que ce dernier daigne sortir. Ce qu'il fit. Il lui adressa un dernier regard, qui lui sembla triste, puis sortit de la chambre sans plus de cérémonie. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Harry se recoucha et se roula sur le côté. Mais quel con ! Draco essayait d'arranger les choses et lui, il le repoussait comme la peste. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Il ne pouvait se permettre de l'accueillir avec joie alors qu'il y avait une chance sur deux que Draco soit bien obligé de se marier avec cette fille. Il avait envie de hurler, pleurer, cogner … mais il se contenta juste de pleurer. De tristesse ? Bien sûr. Mais au fond il espérait vraiment que son blond trouverait un moyen de rompre ses fiançailles. Harry s'endormit sur cette dernière espérance et rêva d'un blond et de deux mini-blonds à ses côtés.

Dans une autre chambre, l'ambiance était moins … hivernale. Ils étaient les premiers à être sortis de table. Ron n'avait pas perdu de temps. Pendant tout le repas, il n'avait cessé de tenter son beau noir italien et là, aucun des deux ne pouvait tenir plus longtemps.

Ron avait tout de suite emmené Blaise en direction de sa chambre. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, Ron sentait sa température corporelle augmenter de plus en plus. Il savait qu'il allait devoir parler de beaucoup de choses avec Blaise. Mais à ce moment-là, le désir et le manque étaient en majorité par rapport à la lucidité.

Ils entrèrent tranquillement dans la chambre et dès que la porte fut fermée, Blaise appliqua un sort d'intimité avant de prendre Ron dans ses bras. Ron, qui était largement plus léger que lui et plus petit, accrocha ses jambes autour de la taille et ses bras autour du cou de Blaise. Il avait placé automatiquement sa tête dans le creux de son cou, humant avec délectation l'odeur de dominant qui émanait de Blaise. Protectrice, imposante, possessive mais tellement douce. Sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Ron commença à ronronner quand Blaise passa ses mains sur son dos de façon sensuelle. Il releva sa tête pour tomber dans ces deux billes brunes claires. Ils n'attendirent pas une seule seconde de plus pour fondre sur la bouche de l'autre. Ils ne pourraient dire lequel avait commencé à se rapprocher. La seule chose dont ils étaient conscients, c'était de ce sentiment de joie d'avoir retrouvé une partie de soi. Le baiser se fit insistant, encore plus quémandeur. Blaise glissa sa langue impérieuse à travers les lèvres de Ron et la passa doucement sur ses dents, demandant l'accès à cet antre si savoureux. Ron autorisa cet accès et se perdit dans ce monde de sensation. Sa langue qui était devenue râpeuse dû à la transformation entra en contact avec une langue aussi râpeuse que la sienne, quoi que moins râpeuse en effet. C'est sûr que c'était différent de ce qu'il avait eu d'habitude, mais c'était tout aussi bon. Leurs langues entrèrent dans un balai des mille et une sensations savourant le goût et la chaleur de leur tendre moitié.

Quand ils durent se séparer pour reprendre de l'air, Ron ne put empêcher un gémissement plaintif de sortir. S'il le pouvait, il n'aurait plus quitter cette bouche savoureuse. Ron regarda son amant et quel ne fut pas son étonnement lorsqu'il vit un regard jaune et une queue noire toute fine comparée à la sienne.

- **Tu m'as tellement manqué …,** dit Blaise d'une voix suavement grave

- **Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué,** dit Ron avant de fondre à nouveau sur sa bouche un autre baiser mais plus furtif

Après ce baiser, Blaise prit son temps pour déposer Ron au sol en douceur et l'amena vers le lit. Ron le regarda faire tranquillement mais bien avec son air interrogatif qui attendait de voir la suite.

Blaise arrêta Ron quand ils arrivèrent près du lit, puis il retira son T-shirt ample qui cachait ce fameux ventre arrondi. Il était gros. Pas énorme, juste gros. Blaise analysa Ron sous son œil scrutateur, ce qui fit rougir ce dernier qui essaya de se cacher le ventre de ses bras mais il fût arrêté rapidement par Blaise.

- **Arrête de te cacher …**

- **Mais … je suis gros …**

- **Non,** souffla Blaise en lui rapprochant son visage du sien, **Tu es juste magnifique.**

Blaise embrassa son amant amoureusement, glissant ses mains sur les hanches, maintenant larges, de Ron. Il glissa ensuite ses mains vers le pantalon élastique de Ron, tout aussi large que le T-shirt. Il fit glisser le pantalon qui alla rejoindre le sol et qui fut suivi rapidement pas un autre bas largement plus petit. Ron se retrouva complètement nu devant Blaise. Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour se mettre à déshabiller Blaise à son tour.

Lorsqu'il le vit dans son plus simple appareil, il rougit instantanément. Pourquoi ? Il avait dans son champ de vision, l'entre-jambe de son amant qui était au garde-à-vous. Il lui semblait même qu'elle grossissait encore. En bref, il faisait face à un Blaise plus excité que jamais. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder dessus que Blaise se remit à l'embrasser. Toujours aussi langoureusement. Puis, tout à coup, il se sentit tomber en arrière, sans brusquerie. La seconde d'après, Blaise arrêta la baiser et Ron put remarquer qu'ils étaient dans le lit. Il vit Blaise au-dessus de lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Comme s'il mémorisait ce moment dans son cerveau.

Blaise mordilla un peu l'une des oreilles de Ron, qui avaient toujours l'aspect hybride, ce qui le fit gémir. Puis il se baissa au niveau de la mâchoire de Ron et passa sensuellement sa langue tout le long, faisant frissonner encore plus Ron. Ensuite, il s'attaqua à son cou en le léchant, en le mordillant et en l'embrassant.

- **mm … Blaise …**

L'entendre gémir son prénom sous cette tonalité fit tellement plaisir à Blaise qu'il en grogna. Blaise prit appui sur l'un de ses avant-bras et caressa la peau douce de son amant de l'autre caresser tout le long de son corps, en passant par son ventre arrondi, pour aller jusqu'à son aine où il fit passer sa main qui alla écarter les jambes de Ron qui frissonnait d'avance à ce qui allait lui arriver. Blaise appuya son bas ventre contre celui de Ron, faisant frotter leurs entre-jambes l'une à l'autre. Ce dernier, envahit par le plaisir qui montait de plus en plus, se mit à se frotter lascivement contre Blaise qui continuait son périple sur la peau de Ron. Après s'être occupé du cou, il descendit au niveau du torse et traça avec sa langue le creux entre ses deux pectoraux, qui avaient ramollis, puis il fit une sorte de spirale invisible avec sa langue pour arriver jusqu'au téton qu'il lécha avant de le sucer.

- **Blai .. se … mmm**

Alors que Ron gémissait, Blaise fit le même procédé avec l'autre côté. Ron n'était plus qu'une poupée qui subissait les tortures les plus suffocantes de son amant. Il avait perdu la raison, il voulait plus de plaisir, se lâcher dans ce monde de sensations.

Quand Blaise eut fini de s'acharner sur le haut de son torse, Ron eut un léger moment de lucidité avant de la perdre immédiatement après que Blaise ait commencé à s'attaquer à son ventre proéminent, s'attardant surtout autour du nombril et en passant sa langue ou en mordillant un peu partout. Ron n'en pouvait plus. Il se sentait se perdre au milieu de toutes ses sensations. À ses côtés, sa queue d'hybride ne cessait de fouetter l'air, parfois de façon pressante en bougeant dans tous les côtés ou encore en bougeant de manière rouillée, comme si elle avait du mal à faire ses ondulations habituelles. Quant à celle de Blaise, elle continuait ses ondulations calmes et sensuelles.

Blaise savait que Ron ne tenait plus. Il le sentait. Dans ses membres qui se contractaient, son odeur qui dégageait pleins de phéromones, son souffle qui avait du mal à rester régulier. Et pour ne pas le faire trop attendre, Blaise décida d'attaquer à un niveau plus bas. Il descendit, toujours en continuant ses baisers et ses lèchements, au niveau de l'aine de Ron qu'il mordilla un peu partout. Il sentait l'entre-jambe de Ron contre sa joue. Il le sentait pulser. Bientôt, Ron le supplierait de le prendre, il en était certain.

Ron gémit d'avance en s'attendant à enfin recevoir l'attention qu'il voulait à son entre-jambe, mais ce fut un soupir de frustration qui sortit lorsque Blaise commença à s'occuper de ses jambes. Suçant et mordillant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, ses mollets et derrière ses genoux. Il était au summum de l'excitation. Chaque baiser, suçon, ou encore lèchement de la part de Blaise le faisait frissonner de plaisir. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Il voulait avoir Blaise en lui. Il voulait qu'il soulage cette excitation qui ne cessait de lui faire mal.

- **Blaise … je t'en supplie**, dit-il sur un ton plaintif, **J'en peux plus.**

Et Blaise qui ne voulait plus le faire trop attendre décida enfin de faire plaisir à son amant. Il l'embrassa langoureusement en recollant leurs bassins qui se frottèrent à nouveau, faisant gémir Ron. Quand ils se séparèrent par manque de souffle, Blaise descendit enfin au niveau de l'entre-jambe de Ron et la prit dans sa main. Il embrassa furtivement le membre un peu partout, de tout son long avant de redescendre au niveau des testicules de son amant, qu'il lécha avant de les aspirer dans sa bouche, les suçant avec intensité et douceur, faisant gémir Ron qui laissait passer quelques cris de plaisir. Puis Blaise les lâcha enfin et passa sa langue le long du membre de Ron de manière sensuelle jusqu'au gland de ce dernier. Ron frissonna d'avance quand il sentit Blaise embrasser le bout de son gland et accrocha carrément ses mains à la chevelure de son amant lorsqu'il prit totalement en bouche son entre-jambe. Il sentait le bout de son pénis cogner contre le font dans la bouche de son amant, il sentait le bout des quelques dents acérées de Blaise frôler son membre.

Blaise fit quelques aller-retours dans sa bouche avant de le retirer totalement et de lécher le membre de partout. Entendre la voix de Ron crier son prénom ou encore les quelques gémissements qu'il lui sortait était comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Il prit à nouveau le membre en bouche avant de faire des aspirations avec sa bouche puis des va-et-vient.

- **Mmm … Blaise ! … Ah …**

Il était à la limite lui aussi. Il avait de plus en plus envie de s'enfoncer en Ron et de le pilonner brutalement jusqu'à pas d'heure. Mais il tint le coup. Quand il vit que Ron n'était pas loin de la jouissance, il s'arrêta brusquement, faisant gémir Ron qui laissa ses yeux se remplir d'eau. C'était de la vraie torture, jamais il ne tiendrait encore longtemps. Puis il vit Blaise lui tendre ses trois doigts. Il les prit avec avidité dans sa bouche et les suça tout en passant sa langue autour de chaque doigt. Il entendit Blaise gémir et sortir un grognement limite bestial. Mais alors qu'il commençait à se faire plaisir rien qu'en suçant les doigts de Blaise, ce dernier les enleva de sa bouche et les présenta devant son intimité.

Blaise s'amusa à tourner autour de cette intimité, faisant des cercles juste au bord, passant parfois au niveau du trou, sans pour autant le pénétrer. Mais il suffit à Ron de feuler de mécontentement pour qu'il se décide enfin. Un grognement de satisfaction lui répondit au premier doigt. Enfin. Il sentait le doigt passer le long de sa paroi, se plier et déplier, faisant des allers-retours dans son intimité.

Ce fut lorsqu'il vit Ron commencer à bouger du bassin, qu'il ajouta son deuxième doigt. Ron grimaça un peu mais recommença ses mouvements de hanches pas longtemps après. Il gémissait, appuyant toujours plus loin pour trouver son plaisir. Mais Balise, lui, ne voulait pas que Ron vienne encore. C'est pour cela qu'il ajouta rapidement son troisième doigt. Il voulait que Ron vienne en même temps que lui. Et ceci calma un peu ses ardeurs. Ron grimaça et se calma un peu quand le troisième doigt arriva. Il avait mal. La douleur resta même un peu quand Blaise bougea ses doigts, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux, écartant un peu plus l'entrée intime de son amant. Un petit moment après, Ron recommença à gémir de plaisir et à bouger des hanches.

- **Blaise … Blaise …**

Blaise vint l'embrasser langoureusement tout en continuant ses mouvements de plus en plus rapides.

- **Mmm …**

Puis quand ils se séparèrent à nouveau, Blaise enleva ses doigts et se releva pour prendre appui sur ses genoux. Il rapprocha Ron de lui et prit ses jambes pour les ancrer à sa taille. Ron, le souffle saccadé, vit Blaise diriger calmement son membre vers son intimité préparée pour sa venue.

Puis tout à coup, il s'arqua en sentant quelque chose lui écarteler son intimité. Elle était vraiment grosse. Il ne se rappelait pas qu'elle était aussi grosse. Il cria, tellement il avait mal, alors que Blaise entrait le plus doucement possible. Il accrocha ses mains aux épaules de Blaise, les faisant saigner. Blaise grimaça de douleur et vint embrasser son amant tout en continuant calmement à entrer en lui. Quand il sentit son bassin cogner enfin contre les fesses fermes et rebondies de Ron, il se sépara un peu de son amant, leurs fronts collés l'un contre l'autre, leur souffle se mélangeant. Ils étaient enfin connectés à nouveau. Ce plaisir qu'il avait d'être en Ron le submergeait. Il fixa les yeux bleus glaciers de Ron qui étaient embrumés de plaisir et passa l'une de ses mains sur son l'entre-jambe alors que l'autre se posa sur l'une de ses hanches.

Puis tout doucement, il commença ses va-et-vient, Ron gémissant un peu de douleur. Mais au fur et à mesure des allers-retours de Blaise, la douleur de Ron laissa place au plaisir et au final ce fût lui qui demanda à Blaise d'aller plus vite, plus fort, plus loin. Quand il toucha enfin le point sensible de Ron, les deux ne pensaient plus qu'à assouvir leur besoin. Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, on n'entendit que des cris et gémissements de plaisir de la part de Ron et des gémissements et des grognements de satisfaction de la part de Blaise qui était venu à pilonner son amant, tellement la tentation était bonne.

- **Ah ! Blaise ! Je … Mmmh ! Ah !**

Alors que Ron continuait de gémir, Blaise donna tout ce qu'il lui restait dans ces derniers coups. Percutant avec force la prostate de Ron. Deux allers-retours après, Ron, ne pouvant se retenir plus, jouit sur son ventre alors que son intimité se contractait sur le membre de Blaise faisant atteindre à ce dernier le point de non-retour où il jouit à l'intérieur de son amant. Ron soupira de plaisir quand il sentit la semence de son amant l'envahir.

Blaise, épuisé, réussit à se retirer de Ron, faisant ressortir un peu de sa semence, puis se coucha aux côtés de son amant qu'il récupéra dans ses bras. Ron, tout aussi épuisé, se cala confortablement, posa sa tête sur le torse du métisse et ronronna de plaisir quand ce dernier le caressa mollement au niveau du bas du dos. Il leva sa tête pour faire face à Blaise qui le regardait, les yeux à demi-fermés et l'embrassa amoureusement.

- **Je t'aime,** lui souffla t-il avant de reposer sa tête dans sa position initiale et de s'endormir.

Il n'attendit même pas la réponse de Blaise, mais ce dernier sourit discrètement avant de le serrer encore plus dans ses bras. Demain, il préviendrait sa famille et ferait tout pour qu'ils acceptent Ron et annule ses fiançailles. Ce fut sur ses pensées qu'il s'endormit, son amant enceint bien confortablement coucher à ses côtés.

**Wouuh ! Enfin terminé ! J'avais fait le texte mais j'avais dû modifier la partie. Et bien que j'avais les idées en tête, les écrire s'avérait être plus difficile. Surtout le Lemon ! è_é**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! ^_^**

**J'avoue que ça m'a étonné quand j'ai vu tout ce nombre de reviews au chapitre précédent. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas beaucoup mais comparé aux autres chapitres, oui.**

**Alors je voudrais vous dire à tout ceux qui ont cru que Ron était un homme-chat ont tort. Bon, c'est vrai qu'au final c'est un chat puisqu'un félin c'est un gros chat. Donc pour mettre plus de mystère je voudrais savoir quel Hybride vous pensez que Ron est? ^_^**

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Archimede**** : **Merci! ^_^j'aime beaucoup ce couple, donc j'ai fait ma petite folie. En ce qui concerne les clauses tu verras que la vie ne sera pas si facile pour un de nos personnages. ^_^

**philae89**, **ptitcoeurfragile**, **Heylin** et **Akayui** :Merci pour vos reviews à tous ça m'a fait très plaisir.

**kahlan**** : **En effet les Malfoy se ressemblent beaucoup. Moi non plus je n'aime pas Narcissa, à part dans quelques fics où elle a le bon rôle. Euh ... tout le monde n'aura pas la vie facile ... Je peux juste dire qu'il y aura une grande vengeance plus tard et que ça ne va pas plaire à nos Griffons! Harry n'a pas de rancunes, juste qu'il ne veut pas souffrir plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

**sati-san**** :** Merci! =$ J'aime beaucoup les créatures magiques donc j'ai fait Ron le devenir. En plus ça fait tourner la tête à Blaise.

**NarcizaPottermalfoy** : Merci ma Cissy! Des surprises? il y en aura des bonnes ... et des moins bonnes. Surtout dans ... oups! S-E-C-R-E-T!

**sachan972** : Merci! ^_^ "pauvre Ron" c'est vite dit ça lol. après le lemon qu'il y a eu je doute qu'il regrette ces nouvelles sensations.

**Miss Twinkie** : Merci pour ton review. Bon je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins ^_^ mais je pense que tu as remarqué dans le texte que Ron n'est pas un Homme-Puma. sinon, blaise l'aurait déjà remarqué.

**briottet** : Je pense que le chapitre répond à tes questions sur Ron et le réaction de Harry. Hermione va bien se venger, oui. ^_^

**Ano Nym** : Merci! Par contre, j'ai fait le problème de Ron surpasser le problème de la venue de Draco. C'est plutôt pendant leur séjour qu'on verra que ça le dérange.

**ayuluna** : Merci! ^_^ Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire de cette manière. Il y aura un peu de rencune des deux côtés, du regret aussi mais l'amour ne va pas venir aussi facilement. Il est vrai que Sébastien sait que ce n'est pas de la faute de Lucius mais il y aura bien un peu de rancune même si au fond il sera content de le rencontrer pour de vrai.

**Elo-didie**** : **Merci pour ton review! Ron n'est pas un chat. Un GROS chat, oui. Mais pas un simple chat.

**lise26****1** : Merci! ^_^ J'avoue que je me suis dit que ce serait amusant. Blaise aura eu une belle syncope, mais il va bien rattraper ç ;D. Il y aura juste une chose pour laquelle il va vraiment strésser.

**brigitte26** : Merci miss! Par contre Blaise n'est pas un lynx mais un Puma. Le lynx c'est olivier.

**Kimm-joonn**** :** lol! merci pour ton review! mais Ron n'est pas un (simple )chat!


	10. Chapter 10

10e chapitre HP !

**Pairing **: DMHP, BZRW, HGTN...

**Résumé **: Draco, comme tout Sang-pur, est destiné à se marier avec une jeune fille de haute société. Il ne veut pas continuer sa relation avec Harry pour le voir souffrir par la suite. D'un commun accord, ils arrêtent leur relation. Maintenant ils sont juste amis. Mais un certain incident fera prendre certaines distances à Harry.

**Disclamer **: ... les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K.R. Mais je confirme que certains personnages m'appartiennent.

**Tome **: Voldemort est mort. Harry et ses amis sont en 7ème année. Sirius est mort. Papy Dumby lui est toujours vivant.

**Note **: Pour ne pas trop se perdre … Harry est à 5 mois de grossesse et Ron … ben 3 mois et demi …. ils sont en Avril.

Je dois remercier Sailorslayer qui a accepté de me corriger ce chapitre.

_**Juste Amis**_

_**Chapitre 10 : juste … une affaire de famille.**_

- **Tu as intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison pour que grand-mère me fasse venir ici.**

- **Et si tu arrêtais de te plaindre pour voir ?,** dit Blaise avec exaspération

Blaise dirigea immédiatement sa sœur où presque tout le monde l'attendait. Seuls Harry, Ron et Teddy n'étaient pas là. C'était la fin des vacances et ils ne pouvaient pas rester à la maison. Bien que ça fasse grogner Blaise, il ne l'empêcha pas d'y aller. Au moins, les Serpentards étaient sûrs d'avoir le temps de s'occuper du problème de leurs fiançailles sur contrat.

Ce fut au petit-déjeuner que Blaise avait pris contact avec sa famille, par cheminée. Blaise avait eu toutes les têtes de la famille devant la cheminée : ses parents, sa grand-mère et sa sœur. Il avait demandé à sa grand-mère de venir voir un spécimen d'Hybride rare pour leur donner la race, mais elle avait envoyé la sœur de Blaise à la place en disant qu'elle avait autre chose à faire, comme de s'occuper de sa fiancée. Et ce fut en fin d'après-midi que sa sœur arriva.

- **Tiens ! J'ignorais qu'il y avait Draco et Théo !,** s'exclama-t-elle toute joyeuse.

Elle alla les prendre dans ses bras en faisant une belle marque de rouge à lèvre sur leur joue, exaspérant un peu Hermione quand elle le fit à Théodore.

- **Tu es toujours aussi belle Stela,** sourit Théo sous l'œil noir de Hermione

Et c'était vrai. Elle était belle. Stela était une jeune femme mâte aux cheveux bouclés qui lui tombaient au creux des reins, les yeux marron clair avec un peu de jaune, lui donnant un air vraiment félin. Blaise la soupçonnait de laisser son Puma apparaître au niveau de ses yeux pour faire son effet.

- **Alors ? Il est où ton fameux Hybride ?,** demanda-t-elle en s'affalant dans un fauteuil.

- **Il est en cours, il sera là dans environ deux ou trois heures.**

- **Pff … Tu aurais pu le signaler.**

- **Quand je vous ai prévenu, il était là, mais tu as pris trop de temps,** siffla Blaise

- **Ouais, ouais … Au fait, comment ça se fait que ton pote soit un Hybride et ne le sache pas ?**

- **C'est mon petit-ami,** dévoila Blaise, **Son gène s'est révélé comme ça.**

- **Oh … intéressant**, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, **Alors comme ça, tu a un petit-ami ?**

- **Stela, ce n'est pas marrant, il…**

- **Je préfère largement un Hybride comparé à la fiancée que Grand-mère t'a choisi,** le coupa-t-elle

Blaise était étonné. Sa sœur était contre ces fiançailles. Elle était de son côté. Il fit un grand sourire à sa sœur qui lui sourit en retour. Oui. Il savait qu'avec elle ce serait moins dur à affronter.

- **Par contre je voudrais bien savoir à quoi ressemble son côté animal,** souffla-t-elle, **Il est comment ?**

- **Je n'ai vu que son état à semi-Hybride,** dit-il

- **Ses yeux ?**

- **Bleu glacier.**

- **Son pelage ?**

- **Blanc avec des cercles noirs ou encore des petites tâches noires.**

- **Du grand niveau, ton Hybride,** dit-elle épatée

- **Comment ça ?,** demanda Remus

- **Les Hybrides au pelage Blanc ou Noir, ou encore les deux, sont les plus hauts placés dans la communauté des Hybrides,** expliqua-t-elle, **Ils ont aussi une grande puissance magique et sont très respectés. Je l'aime déjà mon futur beau-frère !**

- **Il faut déjà en parler à Grand-mère.**

- **T'inquiète ! J'ai même envie d'aller chercher Grand-mère, là !,** dit-elle en se levant pour prendre son frère dans ses bras.

- **Tu n'aimes vraiment pas sa fiancée,** dit Draco avec un sourire en coin

- **Et comment ! Cette fille a le cerveau de la taille d'un pois-chiche ! Elle est prétentieuse et hypocrite ! Elle se croyait déjà être « Mme Zabini » ! De plus, elle ****est dans une école sorcière pour les Cracmols. Les Cracmols ! Grand-mère avait dû boire trop le jour où elle a signé le contrat.**

Les personnes présentes rigolèrent sur la dernière phrase alors que Blaise le confirmait au fond de lui.

- **Au fait, pourquoi êtes-vous venus en France ?**

- **Parce qu'il avait déménagé en France, après avoir été mis au courant de mes fiançailles,** marmonna sombrement Blaise qui ne voulait pas se rappeler du jour où ils avaient annoncé la disparition de Ron.

- **Tu es vraiment un idiot. Le pauvre, si j'étais lui je ne t'aurais pas accepté dans ma vie à nouveau.**

- **Et heureusement, tu ne l'es pas,** sourit-il.

Ils plaisantèrent et continuèrent à parler pendant un bon moment et à lui raconter toutes leurs mésaventures. Ils parlèrent de Ron, de sa personnalité et tout ce qui pouvait le caractériser. Stela était vraiment curieuse à propos de Ron. Elle voulait absolument savoir comment était cette fameuse personne qui avait réussi à avoir le cœur de son petit-frère. Et elle le voyait dans son regard, Blaise aimait vraiment cette personne. Du côté des Serpentards, ils avaient évité de parler de la grossesse de Ron. Blaise ne voulait pas l'annoncer comme ça à sa sœur. C'était un peu bête, mais il voulait faire la surprise. Il savait qu'elle n'attendait que ça de voir enfin ses premiers neveux et nièces. Il pouvait faire confiance à Stela.

Ils firent tous connaissance, parlant de leur différents centres intérêts ou encore leur point de vue sur un sujet. Au fur et à mesure que la conversation s'allongeait, ils avaient tous remarqué que Stela était en fait une jeune femme très curieuse et dynamique. Elle plaisantait sur tous les sujets, des tabous aux banals, et trouvait le moyen d'alléger l'ambiance quand elle se tendait trop.

Hermione, qui était distante au début, s'était retrouvée à lui parler de différentes connaissances dans certains livres rares, ce qui passionna Hermione qui voulait absolument les lire aussi.

Avec Remus et Severus, ils en étaient arrivés à parler des différents clans de Loups-garous qui pourraient grandement aider Remus pour sa grossesse. Grossesse que Stela avait de suite détecter à son arrivée dans le salon. Remus attendait avec appréhension sa rencontre avec le clan choisi. Ils hésitaient encore entre Ceux de Sibérie, d'Alaska ou du Canada. Stela avait parlé d'un clan de l'Arctique mais ils étaient difficiles à trouver. Les quatre clans étaient les plus forts et les plus respectés du monde sorcier. Ils n'attaquaient pas sans raison apparente, sauf pour la pleine lune où il fallait éviter d'être sur leur territoire de chasse.

Les heures passèrent rapidement et ils arrêtèrent les discussions à l'arrivée de Harry, Ron et Teddy qui étaient suivi par Sébastien. À l'étonnement de Stela, et un peu de tous, Ron fonça directement dans les bras de Blaise qui le prit sans broncher avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Teddy avait dit bonjour joyeusement à tout le monde avant d'aller dans les bras de Severus. Remus put voir un froncement de sourcils de la part de Stela qui fixait Teddy. Mais la jeune femme ne resta pas à le regarder et se tourna vers une personne qu'elle ne penserait jamais être là.

- **Si ce n'est pas Harry Potter,** souffla t-elle, **Si je m'attendais à ça. Enchanté je suis Stela Zabini, la grande sœur de Blaise.**

- **Enchanté. Tu connais mon nom donc on va éviter. Les autres personnes sont Sébastien et Florian Duchênes.**

Les deux hommes la saluèrent et Stela leur sourit avant de se tourner vers Harry.

- **Tu sais que l'Angleterre te cherche partout ? Ils seraient étonnés de voir le Héros du monde sorcier enceint.**

- **Et ce serait très aimable de ne rien dire sur tout ça.**

- **Ok. Qui est le fameux père ?,** sourit-elle

- **Le petit blond assis près de toi,** fit remarquer Harry

Stela se retourna en direction de Draco avec effarement alors que ce dernier regardait le brun ahuri. Pourquoi l'avoir dit ? Il était devenu fou ou quoi ?

- **Je croyais que tu étais fiancé ?,** demanda Stela

- **Et je ne le serais bientôt plus. Je veux vivre avec Harry et mes enfants.**

Alors que Draco restait impassible dans son explication, Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement. La façon dont Draco l'avait dit, il le trouvait tellement … sexy ! Harry remit un peu ses idées en place avant d'aller s'asseoir.

- **Mmmm … je vois. Bon ! Blaise, tu me le présentes ton fameux compagnon ?,** dit Stela en se tournant vers le couple qui s'embrassait encore.

Les deux jeunes hommes arrêtèrent leur baiser mais restèrent tout de même collés. Blaise retourna Ron pour qu'il fasse face à sa sœur, le gardant tout de même collé contre son torse. Ron n'attendit pas longtemps avant de ronronner.

- **Ron je te présente ma sœur, Stela. Stela, voici mon compagnon, Ronald Weasley.**

- **Bonjour,** dit joyeusement Ron

- **…**

Tout le monde regarda Stela qui fixait Ron stupéfaite. Elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendue à ça. Elle avait toujours espéré en rencontrer un, mais là … c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait lui faire ! Elle revint à la réalité avant d'afficher un sourire à son frère.

- **J'arrive pas à le croire,** souffla-t-elle, **Blaise, tu t'es trouvé un sacré compagnon !**

Alors qu'elle disait ça avec un grand sourire, toute l'assistance la regardait avec étonnement et interrogation.

- **Tu peux m'expliquer ?,** demanda Blaise

- **En bref, tu peux être sûr que Grand-mère va tout faire pour annuler tes fiançailles.**

- **C'est vrai ?,** s'exclama Ron tout joyeux

- **J'ai même envie d'aller la chercher là,** dit-elle en se levant

- **Eh ! Mais attends ! Tu ne nous expliques rien là !,** s'écria Blaise alors que sa sœur partait vers l'entrée

- **Alors je laisserai Grand-mère et nos parents t'expliquer,** dit-elle malicieusement, **Tu devrais avoir honte de ne pas avoir reconnu son Hybride.**

Sans plus attendre, elle partit à l'extérieur et utilisa son portoloin pour retourner chez elle, laissant derrière elle un salon remplit de personnes étonnées. Draco se retourna vers son ami qui continuait de fixer sa porte avec un froncement de sourcils.

- **Donc ta sœur sait quel Hybride est Weasley …**

- **Apparemment.**

- **Et elle a dit que c'est un sacré compagnon que tu as,** fit remarquer Théo, **Selon toi, c'est quel Hybride ?**

- **Franchement, je ne vois pas du tout, les gars,** dit-il en soupirant alors qu'il s'asseyait avec Ron sur ses jambes, **Je pourrais penser à un lion blanc, mais il n'y aurait pas eu de tâches.**

- **Un tigre blanc ?,** supposa Hermione

- **Non. Sinon, Marcus l'aurait reconnu, sachant qu'il en est un. De plus, Ron a des tâches et non des rayures.**

- **Un lynx blanc ?,** supposa Florian

- **Trop faible comparé aux pumas**.

- **Un jaguar ?, **tenta Remus

- **… jamais vu d'homme-jaguar au pelage blanc.**

- **Pourquoi pas un léopard ? C'est beau le léopard,** tenta Harry

- **Potter,** souffla Blaise, **Les léopards ont un pelage jaune-orangé.**

Harry se renfrogna alors que tout le monde cherchait quel Hybride pouvait être Ron.

- **N'empêche qu'il serait beau en léopard,** persista-t-il en marmonnant

* * *

Ils étaient tous plongés dans leurs pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit en fracas et qu'une voix joyeuse, qui n'était autre que celle de Stela, se fit entendre. La minute d'après, Stela arriva dans le salon, accompagnée d'un couple d'âge mûr et une femme plutôt âgé avoisinant une ressemblance avec MacGonagall sur les rides. Sinon elle était blanche et avait des yeux marron clairs très captivants.

Le couple était composé d'une magnifique femme mâte aux superbes formes, les yeux marron clair et d'un homme blanc, plutôt grand et les yeux bleus.

- **Père. Mère. Grand-mère,** dit Blaise qui s'était levé.

- **Blaise,** dit le père

- Mon petit cœur !, s'écria sa mère en le serrant dans ses bras, **Tu vas bien n'est-ce pas ?**

- **Oui Mère.**

- **Alors ? Il est où ce Harry Potter ?,** dit subitement la femme âgé

Le concerné sursauta avant de fixer avec colère Stela. Cette dernière lui adressa un regard d'excuse.

- **Désolé, mais ils ne voulaient pas tous venir,** dit-elle avant de se retourner vers sa famille, **Bon, la vérité c'est que ce n'est pas Harry l'Hybride.**

- **Je vois …,** marmonna l'homme, **Donc tu nous as menti.**

- **Pas complètement**, répondit Stela, **J'ai dit la vérité quand je disais que Blaise avait découvert un Hybride rare.**

- **On y est donc ça ne sert à rien de rester là-dessus,** tempéra la mère, **Donc il est où ce fameux Hybride ?**

Blaise rapprocha Ron de lui et le présenta à ses parents.

- **Ron voici mes parents, Séréna et Giovanni Zabini et ma Grand-mère, Catarina Zabini**

Ron dit bonjour chaleureusement alors que Blaise se retournait vers ses parents et sa grand-mère pour le présenter.

- **Je vous présente Ronald Weasley.**

- **Il est enceint,** dit subitement son père en le fusillant du regard, **Et il est lié à toi.**

- **Euh … O-Oui … mais …**

- **Il est très mignon,** sourit sa mère, **félicitations.**

- **Mignon ou pas, là n'est pas le problème. Blaise est fiancé,** dit le père d'un ton sec.

Ron recula immédiatement auprès de Blaise, le regard attristé et apeuré. Il sentait à nouveau cette partie en lui qui lui disait de s'éloigner rapidement. Et cette impression était pire que quand c'était Marcus Flint. Le père de Blaise était dangereux. Pour lui comme pour ses petits. Instinctivement, il mit sa main sur son ventre. En voyant son amant reculer vers lui, Blaise le sentit tout tendu. Il plaça sa main sur ses hanches et fit en sorte de le calmer. Quand il entendit un grognement, il vit son père les fusiller du regard. Mais Blaise sentait que s'il s'éloignait de Ron, son père ferait un massacre, donc il le défia du regard et serra encore plus Ron contre lui.

- **Blaise, tu vas immédiatement …**

- **Ça suffit Giovanni !**

Tout le monde se retourna vers Catarina qui avait le même regard que Stela quand elle avait vu Ron. Elle se rapprocha de Ron et Blaise, mais s'arrêta immédiatement quand elle les entendit grogner. Elle sourit en voyant cette réaction, qui était très normale quand on connaissait l'état du jeune Ron.

- **Je ne te veux aucun mal, **sourit-elle

Ron la regarda avec étonnement et se décrispa. Il sentit une énergie apaisante l'envahir et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte il avait amorcé un pas vers la vieille femme qui s'était rapproché de lui. Oui. Elle n'était pas une ennemie. Il sentait qu'elle n'était pas brute comme l'était le père de Blaise, mais douce et chaleureuse. La vieille femme prit le visage de Ron en coupe et le fixa dans les yeux.

- **Ces mêmes yeux … bleus des hauts glaciers**

Elle lui fit ouvrir sa bouche et sourit à nouveau en voyant la dentition qui, apparemment, lui plaisait.

- **Quatre belles canines acérées pour la viande froide.**

Elle regarda la queue d'Hybride et sourit avant de passer ses mains dans les cheveux blancs de Ron qui étaient doux et soyeux. Ils purent tous voir la vieille dame montrer un air nostalgique. Elle soupira avant de se détacher de Ron. Ce dernier n'avait cessé de rougir sous les attentions de la vieille femme.

- **Tu lui ressemble**, dit-elle, **Ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas vu cet Hybride.**

- **Tu as vu ?,** s'enthousiasma Stela, **Un superbe spécimen !**

- **En effet …,** souffla Catarina

- **Mère, de quoi parlez-vous ?,** souffla le père de Blaise

- **Giovanni, te rappelles-tu du grand tableau peint dans mon salon ?**

- **Le portrait du compte Lostros ? Oui, pourquoi ?**

- **Ce jeune homme est l'un de ses descendants.**

Giovanni sembla s'étrangler avec sa salive, alors que Blaise regardait sa grand-mère avec interrogation. Quel tableau ? Il se rappelait d'un grand tableau dans le salon de sa grand-mère, mais c'était très vague. La dernière fois qu'il était entré dans ce salon, il avait 6 ans. Le compte Lostros ? Il se rappelait que sa grand-mère lui en parlait quand il était petit, mais si c'était pour se rappeler de son côté Hybride, c'était perdu d'avance.

- **Qui est … le compte Lostros ?,** demanda Harry

- **C'était un sorcier très respecté et puissant en son temps,** répondit Hermione stupéfaite, **Certains politiques lui demandaient conseils et soutien pour des lois. C'était quelqu'un de très aimable dans sa région. J'ignorais qu'il était un Hybride, j'ignorais même qu'il avait eu des enfants. On dit que sa lignée s'est arrêtée à sa mort.**

- **Elle ne s'est pas arrêtée,** répondit la vieille femme, **Sa femme est partie du jour au lendemain avec ses deux fils et il ne les a plus jamais revus.**

- **Et il n'y a pas seulement ça,** dit Sébastien avec un air détaché, **On dit que Lostros aurait laissé derrière lui un héritage immense pour ses descendants. Avec le temps, l'argent à dû se fructifier et faire de belles montagnes d'or.**

- **Cette théorie se base sur la non-connaissance de l'existence des enfants Sébastien,** dit Florian**, L'héritage a sûrement dû être partagé entre ses enfants.**

- **Il ne l'a pas été,** dit calmement la grand-mère.

- **QUOI ?,** s'écrièrent-ils tous, y compris les Zabini.

- **Quand il a rencontré sa femme, tout le monde lui disait de ne pas lui faire confiance, qu'elle n'était là que pour ses richesses, mais il n'a pas voulu écouté et il lui a fait deux enfants.**

- **Mais alors, comment ça se fait que …**

- **Ses enfants n'avaient pas éveillés leurs gènes,** dit-elle en coupant la parole à Hermione.

L'assistance ne comprenait plus rien. D'abord Ron se retrouvait être un Hybride très rare, un « superbe spécimen » même ! Ensuite il se trouvait que Ron était en fait, le descendant d'un sorcier Hybride, vraiment très connu et très respecté et puissant. Et pour les achever, elle leur disait que Ron se retrouvait être l'héritier de ce fameux sorcier dont la somme de ce fameux héritage n'avait fait qu'augmenter depuis sa mort.

- **Comment ça, ils n'ont pas éveillés leur gènes ?, **demanda Blaise en fronçant des sourcils, **C'est impossible, puisque les petits naissent sous leur forme hybride.**

- **Sauf si le porteur est un sorcier normal. Sa femme était une jeune sorcière. De plus, elle n'avait aucun gène de créature magique ou de sorciers dans le sang. C'était une « sang-de-bourbe ».**

Harry et les autres se tendirent à l'insulte, sauf les Serpentards et Sébastien. Mais il y avait aussi de quoi douter. Difficile de penser que c'était une insulte, en voyant la grand-mère sourire et dire cette phrase d'une voix aussi calme. À la voir, on pourrait penser que ce mot était comme une habitude pour elle.

- **Et bien Weasley, tu n'es pas si sang-pur que ça, **le taquina Draco.

Mais ce dernier pâlit en voyant Ron lui montrer les crocs et grogner en essayant de s'avancer vers lui. Il ne dû sa survie qu'à son meilleur ami qui avait grogné à l'encontre de Ron pour qu'il se calme. Évidemment, personne ne rata la scène. Ron arrêta de tenter de sortir de son étreinte mais bougonna quand même, avec un soupçon de feulement mécontent. Blaise adressa un regard noir à Draco avant de regarder sa famille, comme tout le monde.

- **Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que le fait de ne pas avoir leur gène réveillé a à voir ?, **demanda Severus calmement.

- **À la disparition de sa femme et ses enfants, il a bloqué son héritage. Seul un de ses descendants qui a le même gène pourra recevoir tout l'héritage.**

- **Il en a fallu du temps,** s'exclama Stela.

- **C'est vrai que l'époque du compte Lostros date de pas mal de décennies,** dit pensivement Hermione, **C'est bizarre qu'aucun des descendants ne se soit révélé sous leur forme Hybride.**

- **Pourtant … Marcus avait bien dit que l'odeur de Weasley lui rappelait quelqu'un …**

- **Mais s'il ne s'en rappelle pas, c'est qu'elle doit être morte maintenant, **le coupa Draco.

Un petit silence prit place rapidement. Tout le monde continuait de se repasser les différentes informations, ne perdant aucune miette de tout ce qui ce disait. Mais Harry trouva que le problème le plus important n'était pas encore réglé, donc il tenta sa question.

- **Et donc ?,** demanda Harry, **Ron est quoi comme Hybride ?**

- **C'est un Homme-Once,** dit-elle calmement.

- **… Once ?,** répéta-t-il perplexe.

- **Un Homme-Léopard si vous préférez,** dit le père de Blaise, **Mais pas un simple léopard. Il est un léopard des neiges.**

- **C'est l'un des Hybrides les plus puissants,** ajouta la mère de Blaise qui fixait avec stupéfaction Ron qui ronronnait dans les bras de Blaise.

- **Alors notre Weasley fait partie d'une famille sorcière très influente et il a acquis, grâce à son gène, une grande puissance magique.**

La grand-mère acquiesça les suppositions de Sébastien alors que tout le monde essayait encore d'avaler la pilule, qui avait du mal à passer pour certains. Catarina fixa encore le jeune couple d'Hybride, puis fronça des sourcils. Très bien. C'était bien beau tout ça. Mais un gros problème venait de leur tomber dans les bras. Étant tellement perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas que tous les autres sorciers la regardaient.

- **Il y a un problème mère ?,** demanda Giovanni

- **Un peu oui,** dit-elle pensivement, **Non seulement, il nous faudra annuler ces fiançailles avec cette italienne de pacotille mais il nous faudra nous assurer de la protection de ce jeune homme.**

Blaise sentit Ron se tendre dans ses bras. Et il n'avait pas tort. Il devait sûrement se demander le pourquoi d'une protection. C'était tellement évident. Quand on venait d'une famille aussi puissante alors que la communauté pensait cette lignée éteinte, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à avoir une vie tranquille après ça.

- **Pourquoi … il lui faudrait une protection ?, **demanda Hermione inquiète.

- **Et bien …,** commença Stela, **Il y aura les journalistes qui voudront avoir, absolument, une interview de sa part. Certains politiques voudront son soutien.**

- **Ça me rappelle étrangement quelque chose,** grimaça Harry.

**- À la différence que la notoriété de Weasley sera mondiale, **dit Théodore avec un sourire pour Harry.

Ron tressaillît lorsqu'il entendit ça. Célèbre ? Lui ? La blague ! Mondialement ? Encore plus hilarant ! Il avait déjà vu ce que ça faisait d'être célèbre sur Harry, alors il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ça ferait sur lui, sachant que ce serait d'une plus grande ampleur.

- **Il n'y a pas seulement ça,** intervint la grand-mère de Blaise, **Il faudra faire attention à vous et aux enfants que vous avez dans votre ventre.**

- **Pourquoi ?, **demanda Ron.

- **Vous êtes un Hybride très rare. Il est évident que certaines personnes n'hésiteront pas à tenter de vous enlever, vous ou vos enfants. Que ce soit pour la revente, l'élevage, la prostitution ou encore pour le pelage de votre côté Hybride qui a certaines propriétés spéciales.**

Il n'en fallu pas beaucoup pour que Ron palisse et se serre contre le torse de son amant qui le réconfortait du mieux qu'il pouvait en le rassurant. Il ne voulait pas être séparé de Blaise. Il ne voulait pas être séparé de ses enfants pour qu'ils soient revendus pour se prostituer et faire des mini-léopards juste pour le bon plaisir de ces malfaiteurs. Il ne voulait surtout pas mourir, pour que sa peau d'Hybride soit revendue à des personnes qui la convoitait, que ce soit pour en faire un manteau, des gants, un chapeau, un tapis … Non ! Il ne le voulait pas du tout !

- **On ne pourrait pas, tout simplement, ne pas révéler mon état d'Hybride ?,** supposa Ron avec un sourire crispé

- **Non.**

-** Pourquoi ?**

Blaise, qui sentait son amant trembler de plus en plus tout en essayant de rester collé le maximum à lui, le fit s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et s'accroupit face à son amant. Il lui caressa les cuisses dans un signe de réconfort et de soutien alors que son amant paraissait de plus en plus perdu et effrayé.

- **Mon cœur, il faut que tu récupères ton héritage. Sinon, à force l'état récupérera ce qui te va de droit.**

- **Mais …**

- **Faire partie d'une telle famille devrait te rendre heureux, non ?,** supposa la mère de Blaise.

- **N'importe qui serait heureux,** répondit le roux, **Mais je ne veux pas faire la une des journaux. Je vais bientôt avoir mon bébé et si c'est pour me faire harceler par des journalistes, je préfère rester caché.**

- **Moi, ça m'arrange.**

- **Harry, **soupira Hermione

- **Quoi ? … Désolé vieux, mais à force d'avoir Skeeter sur le dos … une personne plus célèbre que moi m'arrangerait pas mal,** s'excusa Harry à son ami, **Non ! Beaucoup !**

- **Harry !,** s'écria Hermione alors que les autres rigolaient, **Ron. Dis-toi que ça t'arrangera beaucoup cet héritage. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec tes parents, tu …**

- **Hermione !**

La jeune femme se tut face à la colère subite de Ron. Pendant ce temps, tout le monde regardait Hermione et Ron. C'était quoi encore cette histoire ? Même Harry semblait étonné.

- **C'est quoi l'histoire avec tes parents ?,** demanda finalement Harry

- **Juste une affaire de famille, Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas,** lui répondit Ron avec un sourire crispé

- **Une affaire de famille où Hermione est au courant,** siffla le brun.

Ron baissa la tête, honteux, alors que tout le monde attendait des explications. Mais comme ces dernières ne vinrent pas, ils se tournèrent tous vers Hermione. La jeune fille se tendit et regarda Ron, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il parle. Mais en ne rencontrant toujours pas son regard, elle se résigna et soupira avant de s'expliquer. Il y en aurait trois qui n'apprécieront vraiment pas ça.

- **Ça s'est passé après la guerre. Comme mes parents sont morts, je n'avais plus d'endroit où aller. Du moins, je ne voulais pas rester seul chez moi,** répondit-elle

- **Viens-en aux faits, Hermione,** dit calmement Harry.

- **Un jour, Ron a reçu une lettre de Blaise assez … coquine,** continua-t-elle sous le rougissement des deux concernés, **Le problème c'est que Ginny a fait sa curieuse et elle a découvert la lettre et en même temps, l'homosexualité de son frère.**

- **Parce qu'elle n'était pas au courant ?,** dit Harry incrédule

Hermione soupira et hocha négativement de la tête. Rien que de repenser à l'air de dégoût que Ginny avait fait la rendait triste.

- **Elle est allée voir ses parents et leur a montré la lettre. Ça a fait un vrai scandale, toute la famille s'était réunie : Bill, Charlie, Percy et les jumeaux étaient venu pour ça. Seuls les jumeaux ont bien pris la chose mais le reste de la ****famille ne voulait rien entendre. Ils croyaient tous que l'on se marierait ensemble.**

- **Absurde,** dit Théo avec conviction

- **Impossible, **grogna Blaise

- **Logique,** sourit Draco

Mais ce dernier retira son sourire sous le regard noir d'une partie de l'assemblée. Par contre, il garda son côté fier et toisa du regard certaines personnes.

- **Quoi qu'il en soit, le problème, maintenant, c'est que Ron se retrouve sans domicile. Sa famille l'a rejeté et les jumeaux n'auront pas assez de place chez eux pour Ron et un bébé. Ils l'ont hébergé pour la fin des grandes vacances, mais là c'est d'un autre niveau.**

- **Ron peut rester chez moi autant qu'il le souhaite,** dit Harry.

Le brun avait tellement de colère dans ses yeux que certains en frissonnèrent. Lui qui avait toujours apprécié cette famille, le voilà déçu par son comportement pour voir eut des esprits trop fermés.

- **C'est gentil Harry, mais avec tes jumeaux, ça risque d'être un vrai désordre ici, **sourit faiblement Ron.

- **Je ne vois pas en quoi,** dit Harry.

- **Harry,** soupira Hermione, **Il me semble que Marcus en a parlé, non ? Et puis tu as vu les derniers enfants qu'il a eu avec Olivier ? Des triplés ! Imagines que Ron en a plus.**

Les paroles de Hermione eurent pour effet de faire pâlir ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils avaient complètement oublié ! En voyant la tête de ses amis, qui allaient bientôt être père, Hermione soupira d'exaspération. Qu'avait-elle fait pour avoir des amis comme ça ?

- **Un Hybride-Once peut avoir jusqu'à combien d'enfants par grossesse ?,** demanda-t-elle aux Zabini.

- **Et bien,** réfléchit Séréna, **Si je m'en rappelle bien ça va jusqu'à 6 petits par portée, c'est bien ça ?, **demanda-t-elle à la grand-mère qui hocha de la tête.

- **Six ? !,** s'écria le jeune couple d'Hybride.

- **Pourquoi six ? !, **reprit Blaise, **Les Zabini ont toujours eu un enfant par grossesse ! Ça se peut très bien que ce soit un, n'est-ce pas ?**

- **Désolé mon chéri, mais tu auras, peut-être, un enfant comme tu peux en avoir six. Donc sois fort, mon chaton, **sourit Séréna.

Blaise pâlit et serra Ron dans ses bras en soupirant alors que ses amis se moquaient discrètement de sa situation. Lui qui s'était moqué de la situation d'un ami, le voilà récompensé. Maintenant, restait plus qu'à attendre l'accouchement.

* * *

À la fin de la soirée, tous les invités étaient rentrés chez eux. Au dîner, comme la veille, Remus avait proposé aux invités de rester manger, mais les Zabini refusèrent, prétextant avoir beaucoup de choses à remettre en place. Nul doute que cela concernait les fiançailles de Blaise et l'annonce de l'héritier qu'était Ron. Après le départ de la famille Zabini, le jeune couple était aux anges.

Qui aurait pensé que cela se passerait aussi vite ? Ron, qui croyait qu'il allait devoir vivre avec son futur bébé sans le second père, pourrait bientôt clamer haut et fort son amour pour Blaise et consacrer complètement sa vie à sa petite famille. Petite ? C'était vite dit. Blaise et sa famille leur avait expliqué que savoir le nombre leur était impossible avant l'accouchement. Blaise ne cessait de stresser. Il avait vu tellement d'Hybrides avec plusieurs enfants, qu'il était soulagé d'être dans la famille Zabini. La famille avait toujours eu un enfant. Donc pourquoi avec lui, ça devrait être différent ? Mais voilà. Ron avait un gène d'Hybride réveillé et sa chance de n'avoir qu'un seul enfant par grossesse se retrouvait minimisé. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, Blaise serait heureux, car bientôt il aurait son roux près de lui pendant toute sa longue vie.

Cependant, alors qu'un couple se retrouvait joyeusement dans leur chambre, après cette journée pleine de rebondissement et de surprises, un autre couple était loin d'être joyeux. Les fiançailles de Draco n'avaient pas bougé d'un iota et Harry désespérait de plus en plus. C'était vrai que Draco venait à peine de tout mettre en place, mais Blaise avait bien réussi, lui. Harry, qui était seul dans sa chambre, soupira devant sa mauvaise foi. Bien sûr qu'il était content pour Ron, mais ça n'empêchait pas une partie en lui d'être un peu jaloux de son bonheur. À croire que le destin s'était acharné sur lui.

- **Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?**

Harry se retourna en direction de la voix et écarquilla ses yeux quand il vit tout simplement, Draco allongé dans le lit, à ses côtés. Depuis quand était-il arrivé là ? ! Cependant il n'eut même pas le temps de s'attarder sur la question que Draco lui répondait déjà.

- **J'ai toqué plusieurs fois mais tu ne répondais pas, donc je suis rentré au cas où il y aurait un problème**.

- **Et c'était une raison pour te coucher ?,** demanda le brun.

Le brun était vraiment touché par son inquiétude. Mais tout ça lui fit repenser aussi à sa situation parrapport à celle de Ron. Alors qu'il continuait à ruminer ses pensées négatives, il sentit quelque chose de frais sur son ventre. Il sursauta et regarda en direction de son ventre. Il écarquilla des yeux en remarquant que c'était la main de Draco que ce dernier avait fait passer sous son large haut de pyjama. Il s'apprêta à envoyer balader le blond quand ce dernier le devança.

- **Je voulais juste essayer de les sentir bouger,** s'excusa-t-il tout en continuant ses caresses sur le ventre qui apaisèrent le brun, **Tu en es à combien de mois ?**

- **Cinq mois et demi, bientôt six vers le 15 Mai,** répondit calmement le brun.

Le brun fut étonné de voir le blond faire une moue boudeuse. Il lui lança un regard interrogatif et Draco se justifia tout en prenant un ton reprochant.

- **Je ne les sens pas.**

- **Pourtant, ils bougent**, sourit Harry.

- **Et bien, ils ne veulent pas m'approcher alors.**

À l'étonnement de Draco comme de Harry, qui s'était décidé à ne faire aucun rapprochement avec Draco, le brun prit la main du blond et la plaça vers le bas-ventre. Vers le bas de la forme ronde que formait son ventre. Puis il appuya un peu plus sur le ventre avec la main de Draco. Après quelques secondes, le blond sentit enfin un mouvement. Et Harry qui guettait sa réaction, le vit écarquiller des yeux avant de sourire doucement en direction du ventre. Sous cette image, Harry se sentit retomber amoureux de Draco, bien qu'il le soit déjà mais cette vue de Draco lui avait tellement manqué qu'il ressentait son intérieur se réchauffer, rien qu'avec ce sourire.

Tout à coup, Harry se tordit un peu de douleur, affolant Draco qui perdit immédiatement son sourire. Mais Harry le rassura vite.

- **Bien, **souffla-t-il, **On dirait qu'ils veulent t'approcher maintenant.**

Le blond sourit à nouveau et se rapprocha de Harry, le collant presque contre son torse. Draco fit passer son autre bras de l'autre côté de Harry et le colla plus à lui pour pouvoir toucher le ventre. Il posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de Harry alors que ce dernier rougissait de la position. C'était vraiment loin de ce qu'il s'était fixer là ! Puis il repartit dans ses pensées, mais moins sombres, alors que Draco s'amusait à parcourir ses mains sur son ventre tout en pouffant un peu.

- **Draco ?**

- **Hm ?**

- **Si** **… Si tu n'arrives pas à annuler tes fiançailles … que feras-tu ?**

Draco soupira et enleva ses bras autour de Harry. Il se décolla et fit se retourner le brun doucement pour le fixer dans les yeux. Il se rapprocha à nouveau du brun et le regarda dans les yeux. Il pouvait y lire toute la peur de Harry. La tristesse aussi. Draco était dans le même état au fond de lui, mais il voulait aussi crier à l'injustice.

- **Écoutes Harry,** dit-il, **Quoi qu'il arrive, je trouverai un moyen pour rompre ces fiançailles.**

- **Mais …**

- **Je t'aime Harry James Potter. Plus que tout au monde. Je vous aime tous les trois et je ferais tout, tu m'entends, absolument tout pour trouver une faille dans ses foutus fiançailles.**

Harry laissa couler des larmes, touché par les mots de Draco et le serra contre lui. Il pleura de tout son saoul. Laissant passer sa tristesse, son désespoir, sa colère, sa joie et son amour dans ses larmes qui semblaient sans fin. Merlin ! Qu'il l'aimait ce blond ! Pourquoi les faire autant souffrir ?

Draco caressa le dos du brun pour l'apaiser et embrassa sa tête ébouriffée. Il priait Merlin, Morgane, Salazar, et même les trois autres fondateurs pour qu'il puisse trouver un moyen de rompre ces satanées fiançailles pour pouvoir retourner auprès de Harry et ses deux bébés. Oh oui. Il ferrait tout. Absolument tout pour pourvoir rester auprès de son brun.

**Et voilà ! ****J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! ^_^**

**J'hésitais à faire la grand-mère réticente, mais comme Ron est un Hybride rare, c'était impossible pour elle de l'être.**

**Désolé si je n'ai pas pu l'envoyer plus tôt mais avec le travail, j'avais rarement le temps. **

**Pour l'état de Ron : Ceux qui avait répondu, **_Panthère des neiges_**, **_Léopard des neiges_**, **_Once_** ou **_Pantera Uncia_** ... ils avaient raison! ^_^ Félicitation! Mais il n'y aura pas de prix lol! Certains doivent se dirent que panthère et léopard ce n'est pas pareil, mais je confirme que ces deux nominations sont pour le même animal.**

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Archimede : **En effet, entre Harry et Draco, ce n'est pas gagné, pas un Serpentard ne s'avoue jamais vaincu. =D

Tu as raison d'avoir des doutes parce que Ron n'est pas un Tigre blanc, il n'en a pas les caractéristiques.

**Kaori Jade**, **Elo-didie**, **Ptitcoeurfragile**,** Reya23** et **Rikokooo :** Merci pour vos reviews!

**The Ice Cat : **Merci, je t'avoues que ça m'arrives d'avoir la flemme ou d'être prise dans les fics pour ne pas poster, mais je les poste quand j'ai plus d'énergie XD.

Tu es un vrai détective! O_O oui c'est un Once! J'aime trop ce léopard, qui est chassé pour sa fourrure et sa chaire et comme il me fallait un animal rarement vu pour Ron, j'ai opté pour le Once.

Les gens l'appellent Léopard des Neiges mais Once lui va beaucoup mieux! ^_^

**Clair Obscure : **Merci!Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Harry et Draco! Harry est enceint et les hormones vont le faire travailler un peu, tu verras. Harry ne sera pas si têtu à un moment.

**Luna-xXx- :** Ma Luna! Tu a trouvé! Léopard est aussi appelé Pathère. De plus tu a donné le nom scientifique ce qui est pas mal, donc oui. Ron est bien un Once.

**Sachan972 : **Draco va peut-être trouver quelque chose contre sa fiancée, mais j'espère qu'il va le trouver rapidement parce que Harry souffre dans l'attente.

**NarcizaPottermalfoy :** Merci ma Cissy!

**Sitedefics : **Merci!

**Cricket32 :** En effet, ça complique bien des choses.

**Euphy :** Tu as raison! ^_^

**kimm-joonn : ** À toi aussi? Ouf, je ne suis pas seule XD. J'avoue que l'effet des animaux en blanc et noir m'a beaucoup fait penser à Kunimasa, mais là c'est différent, parce que si Ron se tranforme devant un Moldu, le moldu verra un animal devant lui.

**Ninalyta : **Merci beaucoup! J'ai hâte d'être à l'accouchement de Ron qui sera dans 1 ou 2 chapitres. Ou 3! XD Et tu a raison pour l'Hybride de Ron!

**Kahlan : i**l y aura bientôt une entente ;D un peu grâce à Ron! XD tu veux savoir l'accouchement de qui? ^_^

**Elodie Nina : **Super imagination, Elodie! ^_^ j'ai dit oreilles de félins pourtant. Lol mais ça me ferait marrer de le voir en Dalmatien aussi.

**Styvane :** Tu as aussi raison pour l'Hybride de Ron! ^_^ c'est bien un Once.

**Akayui : ** Pour Ron tu as raison! ^_^ Les fiançailles de Blaise s'annulent très rapidement, en effet. Mais pour Draco ... c'est une autre histoire.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pairing **: DMHP, BZRW, HGTN...

**Résumé **: Draco, comme tout Sang-pur, est destiné à se marier avec une jeune fille de haute société. Il ne veut pas continuer sa relation avec Harry pour le voir souffrir par la suite. D'un commun accord, ils arrêtent leur relation. Maintenant ils sont juste amis. Mais un certain incident fera prendre certaines distances à Harry.

**Disclamer **: ... les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K.R. Mais je confirme que certains personnages m'appartiennent.

**Tome **: Voldemort est mort. Harry et ses amis sont en 7ème année. Sirius est mort. Papy Dumby lui est toujours vivant.

**Note **: Pour ne pas trop se perdre … Harry est à bientôt 6 mois de grossesse et Ron … ben 3 mois et 3 semaines…. ils sont en Mai.

Je remercie beaucoup Sailorslayer pour cette correction et son opinion pour ce chapitre qui m'a un peu ... fait douter.

* * *

_**Juste Amis**_

_**Chapitre 11 :**__** Juste … beaucoup trop tôt !**_

Cette première semaine avec les Griffondors était passée très vite. Harry et Ron profitaient de leurs soirées pour passer du temps avec les Serpentards et Hermione. Ces derniers, de leur côté, ne cessaient de décortiquer les différents termes du contrat pendant que les deux Griffondors étaient en cours. Cependant, Blaise était trop préoccupé par l'état de Ron ou encore par ses découvertes buccales pour bien se concentrer sur le contrat. Draco de son côté ne voulait pas stresser Harry donc il faisait en sorte que ce dernier ne voit pas ne serait-ce qu'un bout de feuille.

D'ailleurs, concernant ce jeune couple, leur dernière discussion semblait les avoir rapprochés de nouveau. Harry laissait Draco l'asseoir sur ses genoux le soir quand ils se retrouvaient devant la cheminée avec tout le monde. Il avait à peine remarqué le déplacement de la valise de Draco de la chambre d'ami à la sienne. En fait, depuis ce soir-là, Draco dormait pratiquement tous les soirs avec Harry, tous les deux s'endormant sous les tendres caresses de Draco sur son ventre pour Harry et grâce à la chaleur de son amant pour Draco. De l'extérieur, on aurait pu croire que Harry avait complètement oublié le problème des fiançailles, mais c'était tout le contraire. Il ne cessait de stresser. Il avait décidé de savourer chacun de ses instants avec Draco. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas refait l'amour ensemble. Harry ne voulait pas que ce soit comme un « dernier avant la fin ». Draco lui faisait des câlins, des caresses, des massages, etc … mais jamais ça n'allait plus loin. Ils étaient tous les deux frustrés mais cela motivait encore plus Draco qui voulait absolument rompre le contrat de mariage. Il voulait avoir Harry pour lui seul à nouveau. Il avait cette peur de le perdre à jamais qui le suivait sans arrêt. Elle hantait ses pensées. Draco avait même peur que Harry ne trouve quelqu'un de mieux que lui. Mais il n'était pas dit que Draco Malfoy laisserai cette personne lui prendre Harry.

Du côté de Remus, c'était complètement différent. Son fils et lui étaient partis vers le clan des Loup-garous de l'Arctique avec pour escorte la mère de Blaise qui connaissait bien le chef du clan. N'ayant aucun moyen de transport jusqu'au repère du clan, ils devraient y aller à pieds à partir du point de transplanage connu de Séréna. Severus aurait bien voulu venir mais aucun adulte n'aurait été présent pendant le séjour des Serpentards et de Hermione. Cette semaine sans la présence des loups fut pénible pour Severus qui était partagé entre la crainte pour sa petite famille et l'agacement dû à la surveillance de ces pré-adultes.

* * *

_De l'autre côté de la Manche, au manoir Malfoy. _

Lucius s'affairait à régler le problème des fiançailles de son fils. Il avait fini par envoyer une lettre aux parents de Stecy Parker, la prétendante, demandant un simple rendez-vous. Ces derniers avaient accepté avec plaisir, heureux d'être invité par la famille Malfoy, qui serait bientôt unie à la leur. Mais ils déchantèrent rapidement en comprenant que Lucius voulait un accord à l'amiable pour rompre les fiançailles.

Toute la semaine, le bureau de Lucius fut rempli de voix se disputant. Lucius essayait sans cesse de leur faire comprendre que des fiançailles arrangées n'étaient pas une si bonne idée ou que ce genre de procédé n'avait plus aucune valeur de nos jours. Mais pour son grand malheur, les Parker n'étaient pas si compréhensifs. Ils voyaient ce mariage comme une opportunité.

Oh, oui. Lucius le savait très bien. Les Parker étaient l'une des plus anciennes grandes familles de sorciers américains. Ils avaient un grand empire commercial, une notoriété et une influence impressionnante et un coffre rempli à la _NY's bank_. Mais ça, c'était avant. Cinq années après la signature du contrat, qui avait été fait sous le contrôle de Abraxas, la famille Parker avait connu tout ce qui pouvait arriver de pire pour une famille de sorciers de la haute société : la faillite et l'humiliation. La famille Parker avait investi dans des projets très bancals qui leur avaient fait perdre beaucoup d'argent. Ils s'étaient aussi fait berner par un soi-disant entrepreneur qui leur avait promis mille-et-une merveilles mais qui s'était enfui avec leur argent.

Et l'humiliation, la pire de toute. Les parents de Stecy Parker avaient signé un contrat pour leur fille aînée. Bien sûr, elle s'était mariée avec son prétendant, qui était amoureux d'elle. Mais à peine deux semaines après, elle avait fui avec un simple sorcier, encore plus pauvre que la famille Weasley. Quand les journaux de l'époque avaient eu vent de l'affaire, ils s'étaient tous précipités chez les Parker pour fouiller un peu dans les environs afin de découvrir la vraie histoire. La famille Parker avait été comme flagellée sur place. Ils n'étaient plus invités dans les grandes soirées mondaines et étaient considérés comme de simples rebuts de la société. Personne ne voulait marier leur héritier à cette famille de peur d'avoir le même problème.

Le contrat de mariage avec Draco était leur bouée de sauvetage pour remonter dans l'estime de la haute société. Mais jamais, jamais, Lucius ne laisserait Draco se marier contre son gré. Abraxas Malfoy avait gâché sa vie en le forçant à épouser Narcissa, il ne ferait pas la même chose pour celle de Draco. Il se tuerait si c'était la dernière chose à faire.

Alors que Lucius s'apprêtait à rentrer dans son bureau, il surprit une conversation mouvementée entre des tableaux. Il s'approcha et vit une tête qui ne devrait pas être là. Pourquoi avait-elle quitté son tableau ?

- **Mère ?**, demanda Lucius.

Le visage qui était en train de se plaindre aux tableaux environnants se tourna vers Lucius et lui afficha un sourire trop faux pour rassurer Lucius.

- **Lucius, mon garçon !,** sourit-elle.

- **Que se passe****-****t-il ? Pourquoi vous trouvez-vous dans le tableau de tante Suzan ?**

- **Il se trouve, mon cher fils, que le couloir où se ****situe**** mon tableau est envahi par les cris de rage incessants de cette harpie toute fripée, **grogna la femme blonde à l'encontre de son fils.

Mais Lucius afficha une tête encore plus perplexe. De quoi sa mère parlait-elle donc ? Le portrait soupira avant de lui expliquer.

- **Je sais que tu ne passe****s**** plus par ce couloir parce que son portrait y est, mais si tu y passais****,**** tu aurais entendu ta chère Narcissa s'époumoner.**

À la citation du nom de sa défunte femme, le visage de Lucius s'assombrit. Qu'avait encore fait cette folle ? Même après sa mort, elle trouvait le moyen de gâcher ses journées.

- **Que disait-elle ?,** demanda t-il

- **Elle criait à la vengeance, la trahison, **répondit le portrait.

- **Ce n'est pas nouveau,** soupira Lucius.

- **Elle le criait à l'attention de ton père,** dit calmement le portrait, **Mais comme son portrait n'est pas dans la même pièce que la sienne****,**** ce sont mes oreilles qu'elle abîme, **se plaignit la blonde**, J'exige que tu me change****s**** de place.**

- **Mais vous avez vue sur votre jardin que Pourpre entretient, **argumenta Lucius.

- **Oui mais les cris de cette femme de pacotille gâche****nt****c****es magnifiques moments.**

- **Comme vous voudrez mère,** dit Lucius en fronçant des sourcils, **Le salon serait parfait pour vous je pense.**

- **Bien sûr,** sourit sa mère, **Mais tu devras dégager le portrait de ta grande-tante qui ne cesse de me rappeler à quel point sa vie était merveilleuse avec son botaniste. L'entendre parler de sa vie décadente est à s'arracher les oreilles, c'est atroce.**

Lucius acquiesça et se dirigea vers les couloirs, l'envie d'aller dans son bureau étant passée. Quelques minutes lui suffirent pour arriver à sa destination. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de sa destination, il entendait les tableaux voisins se plaindre des cris incessants qui les empêchaient de savourer leurs journées depuis une bonne semaine. Lucius se demandait bien ce qui avait pu mettre son ex-femme aussi en colère contre son défunt père.

- **… Abraxas, espèce de véracrasse ! Un jour je te le ferai ****payer**** pour ça ! Manipulateur ! Je te ****maudis**** jusqu'à la centième génération** !

- **Pourriez-vous baisser d'un ton Narcissa**, ordonna Lucius qui était maintenant en face du tableau.

- _**Lucius**_**,** siffla-t-elle, **Tu dois être content n'est-ce pas ?**

- **De vous voir dans un tableau au lieu de hurler à ****l****a gloire de Voldemort ?,** se moqua Lucius, **Toujours.**

- **Vous me faîtes honte Lucius. Se ranger du côté d'un gamin immature …**

-** Un gamin qui a battu Voldemort deux fois,** sourit narquoisement Lucius, **Pouvez-vous me dire le pourquoi de cette haine à l'encontre d'Abraxas ?**

- **Comme si vous ne le saviez pas !,** grogna le portrait.

- **Si je le savais, je me serais épargné ****la vue de ****votre visage en cette belle journée.**

- **Vous voulez dire que vous n'êtes pas au courant ? **Sourit la blonde ce qui irrita Lucius, **Que c'est triste.**

- **Et si vous ouvriez la bouche pour vous expliquer au lieu de nous montrer votre dentier.**

Le portrait arrêta de sourire et envoya un regard méprisant à Lucius.

- **Il se trouve que j'ai appris l'existence d'une véracrasse dans ce monde. Lui et son bâtard de fils sont encore vivant****s****, **répondit tout de même le portrait.

- **Et si vous donniez un nom pour voir ?, **soupira Lucius, **Et comment seriez-vous au courant de ça alors que vous ne pouvez pas bouger de votre tableau**** ?**

- **Et cela grâce à vous,** siffla la femme.

- **Il fallait que je protège ****les tableaux**** de mes ancêtres de votre vue,** dit mesquinement Lucius.

- **Un peu de respect Lucius, où vous pourrez rêver pour connaître qui est cette fameuse personne dont je parle.**

- **Son nom m'importe peu en réalité,** dit immédiatement Lucius, **Je suis venu ici parce que vous dérangez ****les tableaux**** voisin****s**** avec vo****s**** cri****s**** strident****s****.**

Le portrait de Narcissa perdit le sourire cachottier qu'elle avait depuis un petit moment et regarda Lucius stupéfaite. Il ne venait pas de dire une bétise pareille, non ? Lucius Malfoy ? Son époux, qui avait toujours été connu pour sa curiosité, refusait de savoir qui c'était ?

- **Maintenant que vous avez compris ma demande****, ****je vous prierais de bien vouloir baisser de plusieurs volume****s**** dans le manoir, **dit Lucius avant de s'en aller.

Lucius s'en alla sans accorder plus d'importance au portrait de Narcissa alors que cette dernière fulminait. Puis dans un élan sûrement désespéré, elle cria à l'attention de l'aristocrate.

- **J'ignorais que la vie de Florian t'étais insignifiante !, **s'écria-t-elle.

Bien qu'elle ne vit pas la réaction de Lucius, elle pouvait très bien se l'imaginer. Et ce dernier eut bien une réaction. Il avait cessé ses pas. Il n'avançait pas et ne reculait pas non plus. Lucius retourna face au portrait et la fusilla du regard.

- **Raconte ce que tu as à dire****, dit Lucius**,passant au tutoiement sans s'en rendre compte.

- **Du calme mon cher Lucius,** sourit Narcissa, **Nous avons tout notre temps.**

* * *

À la maison Potter, en France, le petit groupe de Serpentards continuait d'analyser calmement le contrat de fiançailles. Mais jusqu'à présent, aucune faille n'avait été trouvée. Marcus avait ramené toutes les informations qu'il avait pu récolter mais aucune n'était compromettante pour Stecy Parker.

- **Ils vont bientôt rentrer et nous n'avons toujours rien trouvé ! Mais c'est quoi cette fille ? !**

- **Elle fait parti d'une des plus anciennes familles sorcières américaines, **dit calmement Marcus, **ils doivent avoir sûrement bien fait surveiller leur fille.**

- **Tu m'étonnes qu'elle ****est ****surveillée. Un grand-frère qui la suit partout ! Et ****cela**** ne semble même pas ****la ****dérang****er ****!**

- **C'est possible ça ? D'être vierge à son âge ?,** fit remarquer Théo qui lisait une feuille, **Elle aura bientôt 17 ans, donc elle sera bientôt adulte.**

Blaise siffla d'étonnement en lisant une feuille aussi.

- **Je me demande s****'****il y a vraiment une faille,** soupira le noir, **Nous avons vu le tiers du contrat et elle répond aux conditions. Et si pour les deux tiers c'est pareil ?**

- **Ce ne sera pas pareil,** siffla Draco, **Il faut absolument que nous trouvions cette foutue faille. Je préfère être sous Doloris que d'être marier à quelqu'un ****d'autre ****que Harry.**

- **Quel romantisme,** se moqua Théo.

- **La ferme ! Tu ne pourrais pas être avec Granger ?**

- **Elle est allée visiter la France du côté sorcier et elle m'en veut toujours ****de ****vous avoir ****aidé**** donc je reste avec vous.**

- **Tu oublies que Draco t'en aurait voulu si tu étais parti, **signala Marcus.

- **Ça c'est sûr.**

Les trois amis rigolèrent alors que Draco les fusillait du regard. Comment pouvaient-ils plaisanter à un moment pareil ? Eux, ils avaient leur compagnon ou compagne à leurs côtés. Ils n'avaient pas d'homme enceint en train de pleurer son désespoir et sa tristesse dans leurs bras. Bien sûr que non ! Il fallait que tout ça lui arrive à lui, Draco Malfoy !

Draco secoua un peu sa tête et se concentra sur le contrat. Il devait absolument trouver quelque chose contre ces satanées fiançailles. Il aimait trop Harry pour le laisser partir. Il aimait déjà trop ses fils pour les laisser tomber.

- **Draco, j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser,** dit subitement Marcus.

Draco sortit de sa contemplation pour regarder la partie que Marcus lui montrait. Il prit la feuille et la lit à voix haute.

_**- La richesse de la famille devra être à un minimum de cinquante **__**pour cent**__** de la richesse de la famille Malfoy. Si cette famille est dans l'incapacité d'être **__**à ce taux de**__** richesse, elle est considérée comme indigne de la fa**__**m**__**ille Malfoy**_**, **termina Draco avant de se retourner vers Marcus, **Et en quoi ça nous aide ? Les Parker sont riches.**

- **Mais ils n'atteignent pas les cinquante pour cent,** dit Marcus.

Il chercha une feuille parmi tout ce qui s'étalait dans le salon et en sortit enfin une avant de la tendre aux autres. Ils remarquèrent tout de suite ce que c'était.

- **C'est la valeur de tou****s**** leur****s**** bien****s**** réunis,** expliqua Marcus, **Et comme tu as dû le remarquer, elle ne fait même pas un tiers de la richesse Malfoy. Ils …**

- **Il faut que je prévienne mon père !,** s'exclama Draco en se levant subitement.

Le blond s'empressa de remonter dans sa chambre et récupéra rapidement un parchemin. Quand il redescendit, il fit à peine attention à Sébastien et Severus qui étaient de retour. Étonnés par sa bonne humeur, ils demandèrent des explications qui furent données par Théodore, qui paraissait déçu.

- **Alors pourquoi cette tête ?,** demanda Sébastien.

- **Je m'attendais à voir plus de piment dans la situation,** se plaignit théâtralement Théodore, **Là, nous avons trouvé la situation et tout se termine !**

- **Ton sadisme va parfois un peu trop loin Théo,** fit remarquer Blaise, **Tu devrais être content.**

- **Je le suis**, sourit Théodore, **Mais je voulais voir plus de mesquinerie. Tu sais très bien comment peut être Draco lorsqu'il est à son maximum, non ?**

Trois têtes sur quatre hochèrent de la tête alors que Sébastien s'étonnait.

- **Et bien j'aime voir ça. Et là nous n'****y**** aurons pas**** droit****.**

- **Bien que j'aime le sadisme de Draco, je préfère le voir dans une bonne situation avec son compagnon, **fit remarquer Marcus en se levant, **Je vais devoir y aller, Olivier m'attends.**

Marcus salua tout le monde, ainsi que Draco, concentré sur sa lettre. À peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'il fit face à un autre blond pas de très bonne humeur. Lucius Malfoy était ici, en France. Ça s'annonçait vraiment mal. Puis tout à coup, il sentit une odeur bizarre, étrangement familière. Mais Malfoy Senior ne le lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir à la question qu'il interrompit ses pensées.

- **Marcus Flint ?,** s'étonna sobrement Lucius, **Pourrais-je parler à mon fils ?**

Marcus laissa passer Lucius, qui entra rapidement. Marcus put le voir mettre une bague avant de se retourner vers lui. Apparemment, il attendait qu'on le mène à Draco. Marcus le mena avec réticence au salon où se trouvaient Blaise, Théodore, Severus, Draco et Sébastien. Tous s'étonnèrent de le voir encore là, mais ils s'inquiétèrent rapidement en voyant sa tête.

- **Il y a un problème Marcus ?, **demanda Draco qui venait d'envoyer sa lettre.

- **Un problème ?,** surgit la voix de Lucius, **On peut le dire oui.**

Tout le monde sursauta et regarda en direction de Lucius Malfoy qui faisait des allers-retours entre Sébastien et Draco d'un regard étonné. Comment était-ce possible qu'il y ait deux Draco ? Les deux frères palissèrent à vue d'œil, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- **Papa ?**, dit Draco tout pâle.

Bizarrement, cette phrase sembla ramener tout le monde à la réalité. Et la première personne à réagir fut Sébastien. Prestement, il se leva de son siège et transplana après un dernier regard vers Lucius.

Après que Sébastien ait transplané en express, Lucius tourna son regard vers son fils et appuya encore plus son regard sur son meilleur ami qui aurait aimé ne pas être là.

- **Je crois qu'il y a beaucoup de chose****s**** que vous ****devez**** m'expliquer,** dit finalement Lucius ne leur laissant aucune échappatoire.

- **Comment as-tu su où nous étions ?,** demanda Severus.

En effet, il était étonnant de voir Lucius à cette adresse. Aux dernières nouvelles, personne ne lui avait dévoilé l'adresse. Severus et Remus n'en avaient pas trouvé l'utilité, sachant qu'il y avait un gros risque de rencontrer Florian ou Sébastien qui habitaient dans le même quartier.

- **Là n'est pas la question, **répliqua Lucius.

- **Bien sûr que oui,** répliqua à son tour Severus, **le propriétaire n'aimerait pas que tu sois là je pense.**

- **Comme il n'aimerait pas que je change d'avis sur les fiançailles de Draco, je présume ?,** dit froidement Lucius.

- **Bon, je crois que je vais y aller,** dit précipitamment Marcus avant de partir.

Draco, lui, regardait son père blanc comme un drap. Il n'oserait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Pas aussi près du but ?

- **Tu ne ferais pas ça, n'est-ce pas ?,** dit doucement Draco.

Son père le fixa avec tellement de colère qui voulut s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil. Mais le regard de son père s'adoucit avant qu'il ne lui parle.

- **Tu m'as menti Draco, de même que toi Severus,** dit-il à l'attention de son ami, **Mais je ne t'empêcherai pas d'être avec Potter.**

- **Tu me rassures,** soupira Draco, **Parce que nous venions juste de trouver la solution aux fiançailles.**

- **Tu ****m'****expliques**** ?**, demanda Lucius.

- **Leur fortune, **sourit Draco, **La valeur de leurs biens doit faire la moitié de la notre pour que leur famille soit acceptable**.

Lucius sourit finement à son fils en hochant de la tête.

- **Alors on réglera tout ça demain.**

- **Demain ?,** s'étonna Draco.

- **Cette semaine, j'ai parlé avec les Parker pour essayer d'arranger les choses mais c'était sans compter sur leur appât du gain donc ils refusaient sans cesse. Mais réglons ça plus tard. Le jeune homme qui a transplané …**

Le groupe se tendit au changement de sujet.

- **… C'est le fils de Florian, n'est-ce pas ?, **termina Lucius.

Draco et les autres se regardèrent avant d'acquiescer tous de la tête. Lucius sembla triste un moment et soupira un bon coup avant de tourner son attention sur son ami et son fils. Ils avaient vraiment beaucoup de choses à lui raconter.

- **Et si vous m'expliquiez tout depuis le début ?**

* * *

À la fin de la journée, ce fût un claquement de porte qui les sortit de la conversation. Et quelques secondes suffirent pour laisser entrer un Harry fatigué et un Ron plus qu'excité qui sauta dans les bras de Blaise. Personne ne vit les yeux écarquillés et le teint pâle de Lucius. Mais Harry vit bien sa présence, par contre, et eût peur qu'il ne change d'avis sur les fiançailles de Draco. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher là-dessus que Draco l'enlaça avec une telle force qu'il eût presque du mal à respirer pendant quelques secondes.

Draco s'écarta et prit d'emblée les lèvres de Harry qui s'étonna de l'action. Il esseyade le repousser mais Draco l'arrêta avant puis plaça sa tête dans le cou du brun, humant son odeur avec délectation. Harry profita tranquillement de l'étreinte avant d'en être séparé.

- **Que se passe t-il ?,** demanda t-il à Draco.

- **Il se trouve que j'ai réussi à trouver la solution pour que je ne sois plus fiancé,** sourit Draco avant d'embrasser furtivement Harry.

- **Alors, ton père n'est pas là pour que tu rentre****s**** ?,** espéra Harry avec un grand sourire.

Draco eut le don de lui faire une grimace, ce qui fit craindre à son amant pire que le retour en Grande-Bretagne.

- **Et bien**, hésita Draco, **Ce n'est pas exactement pour ça qu'il est là.**

- **Pourquoi alors ?,** demanda Harry en regardant Lucius.

Ce dernier regardait toujours Ron qui embrassait Blaise qui ne voulait plus le lâcher.

- **Il est là pour Florian**, dit finalement Draco, **Je ne lui ai rien dit**, ajouta rapidement le blond en voyant la tête que lui faisait Harry.

- **Alors comment il l'a su ?,** siffla Harry.

- **Le portrait de Narcissa me l'a dit,** les interrompit Lucius qui continuait de regarder Ron par intermittence.

Blaise constata les regards que jetait Lucius vers Ron, et cela l'intrigua beaucoup. Qu'avait Ron ?

- **Il y a un problème monsieur Malfoy ?, **demanda t-il.

- **Non, tout va bien,** dit Lucius.

- **Alors pourquoi le regardiez-vous comme ça ?,** grogna Blaise sans le vouloir.

Bien que l'attitude de Blaise semblât étonner tout le monde, personne n'osa s'interposer. Lucius le regarda de toute sa hauteur avant de soupirer.

- **Si je m'étais attendu à ça,** marmonna-t-il, **Je vais bientôt avoir la visite de Catarina,** sourit-il presque.

Bien qu'il l'ait marmonné, cela n'empêcha personne de l'entendre. S'il s'était attendu à quoi ? Qu'est-ce que la grand-mère de Blaise venait à voir là-dedans ? Draco voulut en savoir plus mais apparemment, son père n'avait pas l'intention de rester sujet. Mais quatre Serpentards se promirent de mettre ça au clair.

Lucius regarda Severus, ce dernier semblait vraiment désolé pour son ami. Pouvait-il se considérer encore comme tel alors que son ami venait de constater sa traîtrise pour ne pas lui avoir dit l'existence de Florian et leur fils ? Mais Severus ne le laisserait pas couper les liens juste pour lui avoir cacher ça.

- **Severus,** hésita Lucius, **Dit lui que je voudrais le voir … s'il te plaît.**

- **Tu sais comment il est, **sourit presque tristement Severus.

- **Il va sûrement essayer de trouver une échappatoire,** sourit Lucius à son tour, **Il sait où j'habite donc tu lui feras passer ce message.**

Lucius et Severus soupirèrent de concert en imaginant les différentes manières dont il pourrait aborder le sujet avec Florian. Cet homme était un vrai Griffondor, buté comme pas possible. Severus se dit qu'il faudrait peut-être attendre le retour de Remus et Teddy. Son mari saurait comment arranger les choses. Mais Remus reviendra-t-il assez vite avant que Florian ne prenne la fuite ?

Du côté d'un couple, deux personnes ne cessaient de s'embrasser. Ils étaient heureux. Ils pourraient enfin être ensemble. Draco emmena rapidement Harry dans un baiser langoureux alors que ce dernier se perdait totalement dans cette avalanche de plaisir. Près de six mois qu'il n'avait pas goûté cette bouche, ces lèvres fermes. Rompant leur baiser, ils ne firent pas attention aux regards qui étaient braqués vers eux, même Blaise et Ron les regardèrent avec un mince sourire. Draco et Harry restèrent un bon moment enlacé ensemble.

Ce ne fût que lorsqu'ils entendirent Blaise gémir brusquement qu'ils arrêtèrent. Le jeune noir était actuellement en train de porter Ron qui ronronnait d'une manière étrange comparé à d'habitude. Le jeune homme semblait avoir prit un produit aphrodisiaque. Il s'accrochait au cou de Blaise, qui le portait sans difficulté, il avait un souffle un peu, voire beaucoup, haché alors qu'il passait sa tête dans au creux du cou de Blaise. Le caressant avec sa chevelure, ou son nez, ou encore ses lèvres. Ils comprirent tous rapidement pourquoi Blaise gémissait quand ils virent le Ron lécher et mordiller le cou de Blaise.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?,** demanda Théodore en fronçant les sourcils, **Il y a des chambre pour ça.**

- **Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a,** siffla Blaise, **Quand je lui ****dis**** de se calmer il ronronne encore plus.**

- **Il est malade ?,** s'enquit Harry

Il s'approcha du couple pour toucher le front de son ami mais quelques pas après, Lucius l'empêcha d'approcher plus. Il jeta un regard interrogatif sur le père de son amant alors que les autres faisaient de même. Lucius répondit à la question muette générale en pointant Ron du doigt. Quel ne fût pas leur étonnement lorsqu'ils virent Ron fusillait Harry du regard. Et ce n'était pas tout. Une sorte de bouclier semblait faire barrage entre le couple d'Hybrides et les autres personnes.

- **Il accouche.**

Ces deux mots eurent le plaisir de glacer l'ambiance. Tout le monde regarda avec stupéfaction Lucius alors que ce dernier fixait avec sérieux le couple.

- **C'est impossible,** dit Balise, **C'est prévu pour la semaine prochaine. C'est beaucoup trop tôt !**

- **Non, c'est maintenant,** dit calmement Lucius, **Ton compagnon montre tout les signes pour.**

- **Mais moi je n'ai pas une seule fois eût le désir d'être collé à Ron. Et … Et … la chambre n'est même pas prête !, **paniqua Blaise.

- **Votre chambre a votre odeur ?,** demanda Lucius.

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

- **Alors c'est prêt,** claqua Lucius.

- **Mais …**

Lucius soupira et retira la bague qu'il avait à son doigt avant d'approcher le couple. Et lui qui voulait se reposer, c'était pas gagné. À la stupéfaction de tous, Ron leva sa tête et fixa Lucius de ses yeux un peu vitreux alors que Blaise fixait Lucius de manière différente. Lucius tendit ses bras vers le bouclier et il ne se passa rien. Soulagé, il parla tranquillement avec Blaise.

- **Je vais le porter pendant que tu prépares rapidement la chambre pour quelle soit acceptable.**

- **Mais cela prend du temps,** s'horrifia Blaise, **Et Ron ne risque pas de vous blesser ?,** s'enquit-il.

- **Ne ****t'inquiète**** pas. Le bouclier prouve qu'il me fait confiance, **sourit doucement Lucius étonnant tout le monde à nouveau.

Balise accepta de poser Ron dans les bras de Lucius commença à partir vers l'étage quand Lucius l'arrêta.

- **Ne prends que le nécessaire. Je suis sûr que ta famille t'a donné tout ce qu'il fallait.**

- **Oui mais le temps de préparer,** hésita Blaise, **Cela risque de ****p****rendre douze bonnes heures.**

- **On ****n'****a pas le temps**, grogna Lucius, **Il commence à se transformer.**

Tout le monde regardait avec étonnement Lucius qui avait grogné avant de fixer Ron qui, en effet, se transformait. Doucement mais il se transformait quand même. Son visage commençait à être plus félin, et son corps commençait à faire pousser sa fourrure partout. Blaise pâlit alors que Lucius lui indiquait ce qu'il fallait.

- **Il te faut des serviettes, ****un grand nombre**** au cas où il y aurait beaucoup de petits, brûler de l'encens de bois d'agar, de pin et de fraise sauvage. L'encens Sang de Dragon aurait bien marché mais je doute que ta grand-mère en ait en sa possession. ****Et une**** petite bassine de lait frais pour ton compagnon après le travail terminé.**

Blaise acquiesça vivement avant de foncer à l'étage, laissant les autres avec un Weasley dans les bras d'un Malfoy.

- **Répondez à ma question,** dit simplement Lucius, **Tou****s**** les Weasley sont des Hommes-Onces ?**

- **Il semblerait que le jeune Weasley soit le seul à avoir éveillé ce gène**, répondit Severus.

Après cette réponse, ils leur semblèrent avoir vu Lucius soupirer de soulagement avant qu'il ne regarde Ron recroquevillé contre son torse. Pendant ce temps Théodore s'était dirigé vers la cheminée et avait eu plusieurs conversations avant de revenir vers le reste du groupe qui le regardait interloqué.

- **Que vient faire Dubois dans cette histoire ?,** demanda Lucius.

- **En fait, je voulais prévenir Marcus,** dit Théodore, **mais il se trouve que ****c****'était Olivier le plus proche. Donc ils arriveront dans quelques minutes avec Hermione qui était passée les voir.**

- **Et les Zabini ?,** s'enquit Draco.

- **Des ****grands-parents**** ont bien le droit de voir l'accouchement de leur petits****-****enfants, non ?, **sourit faussement Théo.

- **Ils ne pourront rien voir avant la fin du travail**, dit Lucius.

Il soupira en voyant tous les regards interrogateurs sur lui. Il allait leur répondre quand Blaise redescendit les escaliers pour venir prendre Ron qui ne faisait que miauler à présent.

- **Tout est prêt ?,** demanda Lucius

Blaise confirma alors qu'il calait Ron confortablement dans ses bras.

- **Si tu as besoin d'aide, même si je pense que tu es déjà préparé, demande moi.**

Blaise le remercia et monta le plus rapidement possible à leur chambre. À peine quelques secondes après, un groupe de personnes entra dans la maison, en commençant par une Hermione Granger complètement inquiète, suivit de Marcus et Olivier et de la famille Zabini, à part Séréna qui avait accompagné Remus en Arctique. Les Hybrides regardèrent avec étonnement Lucius alors que Catarina lui envoyait un sourire en coin.

- **Si je m'attendais à ça, **souffla Stela, **Alors c'est vous le …**

Mais elle se tût en voyant le regard assassin que lui envoyèrent sa grand-mère et Lucius. Ok, valait mieux qu'elle se taise. Lucius remit rapidement sa bague à son doigt sous l'œil attentif des Hybrides alors que Hermione prenait des nouvelles de Ron.

- **Comment ça se passe ?**

- **Blaise a tout préparé et là il s'occupe de Ron,** lui répondit Harry avec un sourire alors que Draco le serrait contre lui.

- **Et Florian et Sébastien ?,** s'inquiéta Hermione, **Ils ne sont pas encore là ? Et s****'****il y a un problème ?**

- **Je suppose qu'elle ne sait pas pour les accouchements d'Hybrides, **se moqua légèrement Stela alors que Hermione la fusillait du regard.

Hermione s'apprêta à rejoindre le couple, lorsqu'un barrage humain se plaça devant l'entrée. Toute la famille Zabini et le couple Dubois-Flint empêchaient Hermione de monter à l'étage. Certains ne purent s'empêcher de sourire face à cette situation.

- **Je te déconseille de monter Hermione, **sourit Olivier.

- **Les accouchements d'Hybrides ne doivent être qu'entre couple,** affirma Marcus.

- **Mais il a besoin de soutien, **répliqua-t-elle.

- **Si nous pouvions monter nous l'aurions fait avant toi, **dit calmement Stela.

- **Et Blaise sait exactement ce qu'il a à faire.**

- **Mais ce n'est pas un médecin**, s'écria-t-elle.

- **Depuis ****leurs**** treize ans nos petits savent comment procéder à l'accouchement,** dit Giovanni avec un sourire, **Ton ami risque de t'attaquer si tu approche****s**** donc laisse faire Blaise.**

Hermione s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Théodore, qui avait un grand sourire, alla calmement ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Il fût à peine étonné de voir Florian et Sébastien. Il se plaça sur le côté et fit un grand geste du bras, leur demandant de bien vouloir entrer alors que ces derniers le regardaient suspicieusement.

- **Vous arrivez au bon moment,** sourit Théodore.

- **Pourquoi je sens un piège ****là-dessous****,** dit Sébastien.

- **Sûrement un trop-plein d'hallucinogène,** dit Théo alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le salon.

Les Duchênes se figèrent lorsqu'ils virent Lucius Malfoy encore présent. Sébastien n'avait pensé qu'il serait resté tout ce temps. Il n'avait rien dit à son père, de peur qu'il ne parte mais lui aussi avait envie de partir en courant. Oui. Bien sûr qu'il avait toujours voulu rencontrer Lucius Malfoy. Mais le dire et le faire c'était deux choses complètement différentes. Une partie de lui avait envie d'être aimable mais une autre, qui prenait la majorité de son esprit, lui en voulait. Pourquoi ? Peut-être pour ne pas avoir été là pendant les vingt-deux années de sa vie. Ou encore pour ne pas les avoir cherchés. Pour avoir refait sa vie tranquillement alors que son papa n'avait même plus de vie à lui puisqu'il devait s'occuper de lui. Non. Il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il devrait être aimable avec lui. Mais il avait envie quand même.

Sébastien pivota son regard vers Florian et vit ce dernier plus pâle que dans ses mauvais jours. Qu'allait-il faire ? Son père était une vraie toupie. Personne n'arrivait à savoir exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il sentait que Severus et Lucius Malfoy le savait. Et il eût raison lorsqu'il vit son père qui partait en courant du salon pour sortir de la maison. Lucius n'attendit pas un seconde pour le suivre dehors. Sébastien soupira de soulagement, que ce ne soit pas à lui que l'on vienne parler, et d'exaspération devant l'attitude de son père qui avait choisi la fuite. Préférant ne plus s'occuper de ça pour le moment, il se retourna vers les autres personnes qui étaient dans le salon à le fixer.

- **Alors comment ça se passe pour les deux autres ? **

* * *

_**fin de chapitre.**_

_**Je sais que vous allez penser que la solution pour Draco fût rapide. Mais J'ai décidé de changer le cours de l'histoire. Une petite idée m'es venu (ça risque d'être méchant pour les âmes sensibles) et donc j'ai décidé de l'exploiter. En espérant que vous la suivrez toujours. =D**_

_**Et puis merde ! Ma fiction est Romance donc là je serai gentille ! … Je rigolais ! Il y aura quelque chose de méchant quand même. **_

_**« **__Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop ! __**»**_

_**Et oui, il me faut ma dose de méchanceté dans l'histoire. **_

**_réponses aux reviews :_**_ Je répondrais aux reviews plus tard. Je sais que ce n'est pas très correct de ma part mais je pense que ce chapitre répond à pas mal de question est que vous avez attendu ce chapitre un bon moment pour que je ne prenne pas encore plus de temps pour faire les réponses._

_Je vous remercie beaucoup d'avoir laissé des reviews, ils me tiennent très à cœur._


	12. Chapter 12

**Pairing **: DMHP, BZRW, HGTN...

**Résumé **: Draco, comme tout Sang-pur, est destiné à se marier avec une jeune fille de haute société. Il ne veut pas continuer sa relation avec Harry pour le voir souffrir par la suite. D'un commun accord, ils arrêtent leur relation. Maintenant ils sont juste amis. Mais un certain incident fera prendre certaines distances à Harry.

**Disclamer **: ... les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K.R. Mais je confirme que certains personnages m'appartiennent.

**Tome **: Voldemort est mort. Harry et ses amis sont en 7ème année. Sirius est mort. Papy Dumby lui est toujours vivant.

**Note **: Pour ne pas trop se perdre … Harry est à 5 mois de grossesse et Ron … Il accouche !

Je remercie beaucoup _**Sailorslayer**_ pour cette correction.

- **langage humain.**

_- __**langage animal.**_

* * *

_**Juste Amis**_

_**Chapitre 12 :**__** Juste … trop beau pour être vrai.**_

Blaise était complètement paniqué. Il n'avait même pas ressenti le besoin d'être aux côtés de son amant que ce dernier entrait déjà dans le processus d'accouchement. Heureusement que le père de Draco l'avait aidé à se calmer. Maintenant, le reste était à faire seul. Il fallait qu'il devienne un adulte, car bientôt il serait père.

_- __**Blaise …**_

Ron miaula son prénom avec tellement de sensualité que Blaise eut mal à son bas ventre. S'ils n'étaient pas dans une situation aussi critique, aucun doute que Blaise se serait transformé et lui aurait fait voir mille et une tortures charnelles pour l'avoir excité à ce point. Blaise marcha rapidement à la chambre avant de placer Ron sur le lit. Il le déshabilla le plus rapidement possible et passa un chiffon mouillé sur le front de Ron. Ce dernier n'en était qu'à la moitié de sa transformation en Hybride et avait déjà perdu la parole humaine. Sa queue animal, ses griffes, son pelage et la moitié de son visage était à présent hybride mais ce n'était pas assez, il fallait qu'il soit transformé entièrement. Blaise eut une grande envie de s'arracher la tête. De toutes les premières fois, il a fallu que la première transformation de Ron doive se faire en plein travail. Blaise s'accroupit près du visage de son amant qui le regardait les yeux embrumés par les larmes.

_**-**__**J'ai mal …**_

- **Tout va bien se passer mon amour,** tenta Blaise en lui embrassant la tempe.

Bien. Maintenant, comment aborder le sujet de la transformation ?

- **Écoute Ron,** commença calmement Blaise, **Pour que notre enfant naisse dans de bonnes conditions, il faudrait que tu te transformes. Tu n'es qu'à la moitié de ta transformation Hybride. Tu miaules au lieu de parler le langage humain et ton corps est à moitié celui d'un félin.**

_**-**__**Je ne sais pas me transformer …**_**,** dit Ron avec un grognement plaintif,_**J'ai peur.**_

- **Ne t'inquiètes pas,** le rassura le métisse**, Je t'aiderai. Pour le moment, je veux que tu te laisses aller à tes émotions.**

_**-**__**La souffrance n'est pas une émotion ?**_**,** grogna avec force Ron.

- **Pense à un sentiment plus fort. Ta souffrance n'est pas assez forte puisque tu reste à moitié transformé. Pense à un agréable sentiment.**

Ron ferma ses yeux, essayant de faire abstraction des coups donnés dans son ventre. Son amant disait un enfant, mais il était persuadé qu'il y en avait au moins deux vu le nombre de coups qu'il recevait. Penser à un agréable sentiment. Il avait pleins de sentiments forts. Mais la colère et la joie étaient les seuls qui se démarquaient. Il était tellement en colère contre sa famille qui l'avait rejeté. Il était en colère contre Blaise qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Pourtant, il était heureux. C'était enfin le grand jour. Dans quelques minutes, voir quelques heures, il deviendrait père. il avait hâte mais la douleur lui faisait un peu peur.

- **Pense à ton côté animal.**

Penser à son animal. Il ne l'avait jamais vu mais il devait penser à l'animal ? Blaise avait de ces idées parfois. Sentant quelques coups plus persistants dans son ventre, Ron se mit à penser très fort à son animal. Il savait à quoi il ressemblait à peu près. Sa queue Hybride était blanche avec parfois des cercles ou des tâches noires sur le pelage. Il avait juste à penser à un énorme chat blanc avec des taches et des cercles noirs.

Tout à coup, il n'entendit plus rien. Ron ouvrit les yeux et se vit dans un endroit sombre. Il y faisait un noir absolu. Puis des fils apparurent. Certains étaient fins alors que d'autres étaient beaucoup plus épais. Il sentit son ventre lui faire mal et se rappela subitement la raison de sa venue là. Il devait trouver son côté hybride. Il chercha autour de lui mais ne le trouva nulle part. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Blaise lui avait dit de chercher son animal mais après que devait-il faire ?

Ron s'apprêta à se réveiller franchement quand il vit un mouvement sur le côté. Un magnifique léopard des neiges venait d'apparaître. Il était vraiment grand, mais bizarrement Ron ne se sentait pas menacé. C'était lui en animal. Ron vit très bien le ventre bombé de l'animal et se demanda si c'était ses petits à l'intérieur mais préféra ne pas s'occuper de ça en premier. L'animal se rapprocha de lui et le fixa de ses grands yeux bleus avant de s'asseoir à une distance sécurisée de Ron. Le félin n'avait pas confiance. Son regard animal montrait de la curiosité mais aussi la suspicion à son égard. Les deux individus restèrent là à se regarder jusqu'à ce que l'animal ne se mette à bailler. Ne l'avait-il pas l'appeler ? Il se coucha totalement sans pour autant couper le regard sur Ron.

_**- J'ignore si tu te souviens mais nous avons des petits à faire naître.**_

Ron sursauta quand il entendit sa voix. Pourtant il n'avait pas parlé. Il regarda autour et se rendit finalement compte que c'était l'animal qui avait parlé quand il soupira devant son attitude. La voix retentit à nouveau avec un air las alors que Ron s'était enraciné sur place.

_**- Alors ? Pourquoi viens-tu me voir? Bien que je le sache puisque je suis toi.**_

-** Blaise m'a dit que je devais me transformer totalement pour les faire naître. Il m'a dit de penser à toi et de me laisser aller à mes émotions.**

_**- Notre Puma adoré**_**,** rigola l'animal**,**_** Je l'aime beaucoup mais il y a certaines choses qu'il oublie complètement.**_

-** Comme ?**

_**- Je ne suis pas un puma**_, rugit le léopard blanc, _**Pour te transformer, tu dois compléter le lien entre nos deux formes : l'humain et l'animal.**_

-** Quoi ?,** demanda Ron tout pâle.

Le léopard se releva avec tranquillité et s'approcha doucement de son apparence humaine. Ils étaient trop différents. Mais il n'allait pas jouer avec la vie de ses petits. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à ses questions mais il ferait en sorte de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait.

_**- Tu es un homme-once**_**, **dit l'animal, _**Un hybride puissant et doux. Nos accouchements ne se font que grâce à un seul sentiment. Pour que l'homme et la bête se lient, il faut qu'ils se comprennent. Pour qu'ils se comprennent, il faut qu'ils se connaissent et pour qu'ils se connaissent, il faut qu'ils se découvrent.**_

L'animal commençait à repartir quand Ron paniqua. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Il voulait faire mourir leurs enfants ou quoi ?

- **Attends !**

_**- Essaye de te découvrir plus**_**, **dit l'animal en plongeant plus dans le noir, _**Trouve ta raison de vivre. Pense comme moi.**_

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Il plaisantait n'est-ce pas ? Son côté animal pensait vraiment que c'était le moment de jouer aux devinettes ? C'était la vie de leurs enfants qui était en péril. Ron n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que les fils commencèrent à devenir plus flous et tout redevint noir à nouveau. Il rouvrit à nouveau ses yeux lorsqu'il entendit la voix paniqué de Blaise.

_**- Il a dit qu'il faut que je … me découvre. Que je pense à sa manière**_**, **gémit Ron alors que ses douleurs au ventre revenaient.

**- Quoi ?,** s'exclama Blaise, **Nous n'avons pas le temps ! Tu commences à saigner !**

Ron gémit de plus en plus. Ça faisait mal. Blaise laissa la panique le submerger et se transforma immédiatement en puma. Il posa ses deux pattes avant sur le lit et lécha affectueusement le visage de son compagnon, montrant son soutien. Il avait le choix : soit Ron faisait naître ses enfants en tant que sorciers et certains mourraient, soit il trouvait un moyen rapide de transformer Ron en léopard des neiges et il verrait toute sa petite famille au complet. Son puma et lui ne voulait en aucun cas une naissance sorcière. Un gémissement mi-animal de Ron le fit sursauter.

Blaise pensa rapidement à Lucius. Il lui avait dit de venir le chercher s'il y avait un problème. Le puma lécha une dernière fois Ron avant de sortir de la chambre. Quand il descendit les escaliers, tout le monde s'était précipité vers lui.

- **Tout va bien ?, **demanda sa grand-mère qui fronçait des sourcils.

_**- Son animal ne veut pas le transformer.**_

- **Quoi ?,** siffla son père.

- **Quoi ? Il y a un problème ?,** s'inquiéta Hermione.

Personne ne lui répondit mais quand elle s'apprêta à monter les escaliers, Blaise se plaça rapidement devant elle avant de rugir de manière menaçante.

_**- Dégage Granger**_**,** rugit l'animal.

Les hybrides s'inquiétèrent aussitôt pour la jeune femme et l'éloignèrent rapidement du puma alors que Hermione était devenue toute pâle et raide devant la créature. Le puma se retourna vers les hybrides et les fixa de son regard jaune.

_**- Où est le gardien ?**_, grogna l'animal.

Tous les Hybrides montrèrent la direction de la porte d'entrée alors que les autres sorciers se demandaient le pourquoi des grognements du puma noir. Blaise s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la porte quand cette dernière s'ouvrit.

* * *

Il courrait. Il voulait partir le plus loin possible de cette maison. Il aurait dû savoir que la venue de Draco amènerait celle de son père. Lucius. Florian le trouvait encore plus beau qu'avant. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de s'attarder sur la beauté de son ancien amant. Sa maison était assez proche. Juste quelques pas et Lucius ne pourrait rien faire.

- **Florian !**

Il ne fallait pas qu'il écoute la voix. Sa voix. Tellement grave et suave. C'était la voix de Lucius. Il en pleurerait s'il n'était pas à ce point effrayé que Lucius ne le rattrape. Mais il devait être vraiment malchanceux puisque Lucius réussit à le rattraper. Florian se débattit du mieux qu'il pouvait mais c'était sans compter la poigne qu'avait Lucius. Il ne voulait pas le lâcher. Le revoir lui avait fait tellement de bien qu'il ne voulait pas le voir disparaître. Pas encore.

Quand il vit Florian se calmer, il le prit immédiatement dans ses bras, soufflant son nom à répétition. Quand il sentit des larmes sur son cou, il s'écarta un peu et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Florian était toujours aussi magnifique qu'avant. Il colla finalement ses lèvres à celles de Florian, ce qui fit hoqueter ce dernier, avant de le serrer dans ses bras et d'embrasser sa tempe. Florian avait les mains accrochées à Lucius. Tous les deux étaient heureux de revoir l'autre. Mais Florian se sépara rapidement de Lucius. Ce ne serait plus comme avant. C'était impossible.

- **Il vaut mieux en rester là pour l'instant.**

- **Que veux-tu dire ?,** demanda Lucius, **Nous venons à peine de nous retrouver que tu veux déjà partir.**

- **Lucius,** soupira Florian, **Il est impossible de retourner ensemble. Ça fait vingt-deux que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Chacun a fait sa vie. Trop de choses ont changé.**

- **Chacun a fait sa vie ?,** cracha Lucius qui s'était éloigné de Florian, **Parce que me forcer à me marier à ta cousine, c'était une vie ? Vivre 20 ans avec elle, c'était une vie ? Se réveiller chaque matin en te pensant mort, c'était une vie ?**

- **Tu oublies Draco**, dit Florian.

- **Je n'oublie en aucun cas Draco,** siffla le blond, **Il sait depuis longtemps que mon mariage avec Narcissa n'était pas basé sur les sentiments. Il sait très bien comment était Narcissa. C'est un grand garçon maintenant. Un grand jeune homme qui sera bientôt père et qui partira bientôt pour aller vivre avec sa famille alors cesse de trouver des excuses aussi minables.**

Florian ne put s'empêcher de répliquer par la suite. Sa partie Griffondor n'acceptait pas cette défaite contre Lucius. Des excuses minables ? Elles n'étaient pas minables. Elles étaient lucides ! Lucius ne prenait pas ses décisions en compte. Lucius ne comprenait absolument pas.

-** Et tu as pensé à ma vie ?,** s'exclama Florian, **J'ai vécu 22 ans en France et je n'ai pas envie de retourner en Angleterre. Ma vie est en France ! Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je n'ai pas continué ma vie pendant que toi tu étais avec Narcissa ?**

Florian vit facilement le visage de Lucius se fermer comme une coquille. Il était allé trop loin. Alors c'était ça. Il avait juste refait sa vie ici. Il ne voulait plus de lui dans sa vie. Il ne resterait qu'un amour de jeunesse ? Ça faisait mal. Lucius avait très mal et il savait très bien pourquoi. L'homme qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps l'avait oublié. Florian sembla enfin réaliser se qu'il disait, mais c'était trop tard. La lame était déjà plantée.

- **Alors c'est ça ? Je comprends mieux ton absence de nouvelles pendant tout ce temps.**

- **Lucius …**

- **Non, j'ai compris. Ne te donne pas cette peine.**

Sans un mot de plus, Lucius retourna dans la maison de Potter, laissant Florian sur sa bêtise. Comment pouvait-il être aussi bête ? Il voulait juste dire à Lucius que 22 ans c'était long pour penser que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Lucius avait mal compris. Il n'avait pas refait sa vie. Sa vie ne se concentrait qu'autour de Sébastien. Jamais il n'avait pensé à le remplacer.

Quand il se vit tout seul dans la rue, Florian se demanda si sa vie se résumerait à ça. Sébastien ne tarderait pas à le laisser pour son âme sœur. Il finirait seul. Quoi que c'était à ça qu'il était destiné. Il pouvait faire marche arrière et aller régler tout ça avec Lucius, mais il se dit que c'était mieux comme ça.

* * *

Quand il vit Lucius rentrer, Blaise n'attendit pas longtemps pour aller vers lui. Lucius essaya de se calmer le plus possible quand il vit le puma venir vers lui. Pour l'instant, il valait mieux qu'il se concentre sur l'accouchement qui se préparait.

Le puma tira un peu sur sa manche, l'incitant à le suivre rapidement à l'étage. Il n'attendit pas une seconde et le suivit. Il capta rapidement le regard de son meilleur ami et de ses fils qui s'inquiétaient pour autre chose. Il préféra ne pas faire attention aux regards et monta les escaliers.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la chambre et Blaise reprit sa forme humaine. Lucius retira rapidement sa bague pour calmer la magie de Ron, Blaise expliqua le problème à Lucius alors que ce dernier regardait avec attention les difficultés qu'avait le jeune Weasley. Ce dernier commençait à saigner, il fallait faire vite.

- **Les hommes-Onces sont des romantiques**, expliqua Lucius, **Ils sont puissants aussi mais très fragiles. Weasley est un dominé et les dominés ne se sentent en sécurité qu'aux côtés de leurs compagnons.**

- **Donc comment faire pour que la transformation se fasse ?, **s'inquiéta Blaise.

- **Le sentiment le plus fort qu'il puisse avoir c'est l'amour qu'il a pour toi. Son animal est lié à toi, il faut que Weasley pense à un endroit ou un souvenir où il se sentait bien à tes côtés. **_**Votre**_** endroit à vous.**

Blaise acquiesça les dires de Lucius et se rapprocha immédiatement de Ron pour lui expliquer les choses à faire. Ron avait de plus en plus mal. S'il s'en sortait, Blaise allait voir à quel point ça faisait mal. Il entreprit la même technique pour penser à son animal. Blaise lui avait dit de penser à un endroit où il aimait se voir avec lui. Mais Ron aimait pleins d'endroits. Quand il rouvrit ses yeux, il retomba dans le même endroit avec les fils. Bon. Si c'était le point de départ, autant commencer à partir d'ici.

Un endroit agréable. Le seul endroit agréable qu'il voyait jusqu'à maintenant c'était Poudlard. C'était ici que tout avait commencé avec Blaise. C'était là qu'il avait connu son premier ami, Harry, qu'il avait connu pleins d'aventures plus folles les unes que les autres. Ron vit tout de suite l'image de Poudlard apparaître. Il fallait qu'il pense à un endroit où il se sentait en sécurité. Et c'était quand Blaise était à ses côtés. Donc un endroit où il aimait être en compagnie de Blaise.

Il se vit immédiatement dans la tour d'astronomie. Et bizarrement, il sut qu'il n'y avait personne. Il y faisait trop froid à cette hauteur. Il se vit ensuite dans un petit carré de terrasse boisé à l'intérieur du château. C'était à cet endroit que Blaise et lui se retrouvaient quand le parc était rempli d'élèves. Il ne vit aucun Léopard des neiges ici. La salle commune et la salle sur demande étaient à proscrire. La salle commune n'avait jamais été visitée par Blaise et la salle sur demande était plutôt l'endroit de prédilection de Hermione et Théodore. La Grande Salle ? Trop public. Tout le monde y passait. Il n'avait presque pas été intime à cet endroit.

Ron sentit un liquide coulé sur ses jambes et il vit du sang. Il paniqua. Il devait retrouver son côté animal. Il prescrit rapidement les endroits qui n'étaient pas trop intime et chaleureux quand il pensa au saule pleureur du lac. C'était l'endroit qu'il aimait le plus avec Blaise. Il donnait assez d'intimité avec ses longues feuilles qui tombaient, les cachant des élèves trop curieux. Le meilleur moment était au coucher du soleil. Il n'y faisait pas trop chaud. Le soleil envoyait ses rayons sur le lac qui étincelait. Les sirènes s'amusaient à sauter hors de l'eau depuis la fin de la guerre. C'était le bon moment pour profiter de la chaleur de son compagnon en toute tranquillité.

Ron vit immédiatement l'image de ce fameux moment de tranquillité apparaître autour de lui. Il vit le saule pleureur et n'attendit pas une seconde pour aller au pied de l'arbre. Il devait y être. Forcément. Il ne voyait pas d'autres endroits plus merveilleux que celui-ci. Ron passa les branches tombantes et fût soulagé quand il vit deux formes au pied de l'arbre. L'une était complètement noire alors que l'autre était blanche et noire.

- **Euh …**

Les deux formes levèrent leur tête et Ron s'en voulu d'avoir cassé ce moment. Il constata rapidement que la forme noire était le côté animal de Blaise. Qu'est-ce que son puma faisait là ? Le puma le regarda d'une manière calme avant de reposer sa tête sur le dos du léopard des neiges qui continuait de fixer Ron.

_**- Je vois que tu commences à penser comme moi.**_

- **On peut dire ça. Maintenant tu veux bien accepter de nous transformer ?**

_**- Je le ferai**_, dit-il l'animal faisant sourire Ron,_**Si tu réponds à une simple question qui nous est primordiale.**_

Ron commença à paniquer. Il trouvait le moyen de lui poser des questions alors qu'il saignait ? Ron ne put retenir ses larmes. Il n'allait pas pouvoir accoucher. Ce n'était pas lui l'expert en devinette. Il se laissa tomber contre le tronc de l'arbre. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait retrouver Blaise. Alors qu'il avait sa tête baissée contre ses genoux, il sentit une fourrure douce passer près de lui. Il releva le visage et vit l'animal de Blaise près de lui.

_**- Notre compagnon s'inquiète**_**,** dit l'animal.

- **C'est toi avec tes questions**, grogna Ron.

_**- Les enfants ne sont pas en danger**_**,** grogna calmement l'animal alors qu'il se couchait auprès de l'hybride de Blaise.

- **Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

_**- Je ne saigne pas.**_

Ron regarda le corps de son côté hybride et vit, qu'en effet, il ne saignait pas. Alors pourquoi lui saignait à ce point ? L'animal se retourna et fixa Ron.

_**- Répond à ma question. Quelle est ta raison de vivre ?**_

Ron le regarda étonné. Il était sérieux quand il lui disait ça. Il avait pleins de raison. Mais il savait que le léopard attendait LA réponse. Le regard de Ron se posa sur le puma noir qui était aux côté du léopard. Il le léchait à la tête mais restait le plus souvent vers son ventre qui semblait un peu bouger par moment. L'accouchement n'allait pas tarder. Ron posa sa main sur son propre ventre avant de fixer son Once et lui sourire.

- **Je t'aurais dis avant que Blaise était ma raison de vivre.**

_**- Avant ?**_**,** retentit la voix étonnée de l'Once.

- **Oui avant,** confirma Ron avec le même sourire, **Parce que maintenant c'est l'une de mes raisons de vivre.**

_**- Et quelles sont les autres raisons ?**_

- **Ma famille**, répondit Ron en caressant son ventre, **Nos petits vont bientôt naître, donc mes priorités changeront. Harry est comme un frère pour moi et il accouchera bientôt de jumeaux. Il aura Draco avec lui, mais je suis sûr que pour moi, comme pour Blaise, ils font partie de notre famille. Il y a aussi mes deux grands farceurs de frères qui ne m'ont pas rejeté, Hermione, Théodore, Remus, Teddy, Severus, les Duchênes et bientôt Malfoy Senior. Voilà ma réponse. Ma famille est ma raison de vivre.**

Le silence prit place entre les deux individus quand l'animal se mit debout avant de se placer devant Ron. Ce dernier ignorait s'il avait bien répondu mais il ne changerait pas d'avis. Il sursauta quand le museau du léopard blanc toucha son nez. Il sentit une toute nouvelle chaleur s'incruster en lui. Elle n'était pas imposante, ni mauvaise. C'était comme deux morceaux qui se recollaient. L'Once s'écarta de lui avant de lui lécher la joue.

_**- Je pense qu'on a du travail à faire, tu ne penses pas ?**_

Ron sourit avant se relever. Quand il le fit, un lien blanc entourait son corps et celui de l'Once. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que c'était le lien. Il ferma les yeux quand il sentit la chaleur revenir, et les rouvrit pour faire face à nouveau aux nombreux fils. À croire que c'était un carrefour. Il vit rapidement un lien briller par rapport aux autres avant de se réveiller.

* * *

Alors que Ron était en train de se réveiller, Blaise et Lucius virent rapidement le corps du jeune homme se transformer et prendre au fur et à mesure la forme du Léopard des neiges. Blaise fût rapidement soulagé et remercia Lucius pour son aide. Ce dernier sourit rapidement avant de sortir pour leur laisser de l'intimité. Bien que son statut lui laisse une certaine approche des hybrides, il ne devait en aucun cas empiéter dans un moment aussi intime qu'était l'accouchement.

Pendant qu'il descendait les escaliers, il remit rapidement sa bague et termina de les descendre avant de rejoindre tout le monde. Il assura rapidement que tout allait bien. Tout le monde parût soulagé. Mais alors que Lucius voulait trouver un moment de tranquillité, une personne trouva le moyen d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

- **Pourquoi lui pouvait monter alors que je ne peux pas faire de même ?,** s'exclama Hermione.

- **Monsieur Malfoy est spécial**, sourit Olivier.

- **Et en quoi ?**

Tous les hybrides se retournèrent vers Lucius, comme pour lui demander l'autorisation. Ce dernier ne fit pas attention à la conversation et préféra regarder par la fenêtre. La nuit était bien sombre ce soir. Il ne cessait de repenser à ce que lui avait dit Florian. Il avait toujours aussi mal. Faire sa vie sans lui, c'était impossible.

- **Vous pensez qu'ils auront combien d'enfants ?,** demanda subitement Harry.

Tout le monde se retourna vers le survivant. Alors que la tension était presque palpable, ils ne pouvaient que le remercier de trouver un sujet de discussion.

- **Moi je dirais plus de trois,** dit Marcus, **Il s'est moqué de moi parce que nous en avions trois alors lui ce serait beaucoup plus.**

- **Blaise ne cessait d'espérer que ce serait un seul petit,** dit calmement Draco alors qu'il caressait le ventre de Harry.

- **Dans la famille Zabini ça a toujours été un petit par portée,** dit Stela, **Peut-être que ce sera le cas là aussi.**

- **Avec Weasel comme hybride dominé ?,** se moqua Théodore, **Peu de chance. Non Je penserais comme Marcus.**

Alors que tout le monde mettait son grain de sel dans la conversation, Sébastien regardait son second père. Il n'avait pas envie de s'approcher. S'il s'approchait, il sentait que son côté impulsif prendrait le dessus. Il lui en voulait, ça c'était certain. Pour ne pas avoir été là. C'était puéril, certes. C'était la période où Voldemort sévissait et il était sous le contrôle d'une potion de Abraxas Malfoy. Mais après la mort de ce dernier, il aurait très bien pu aller à leur recherche, non ? Alors pourquoi ?

Sébastien pensa immédiatement à son père Florian. Où était-il d'ailleurs ? Il n'était pas rentré avec Lucius, était-il rentré chez eux ? Est-ce que la discussion avec Lucius s'était mal terminée ? Sébastien soupira avant de se diriger vers la sortie, il fût vite rejoint par son petit frère qui voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait.

- **Tout va bien ?**

- **Je l'ignore, **répondit Sébastien, **Papa n'est toujours pas revenu donc je m'inquiète un peu.**

- **Je peux venir avec toi ?**

Sébastien fixa son frère qui avait le visage aussi fermé que celui de leur père respectif, mais son regard le suppliait d'accepter sa demande. Sébastien haussa des épaules alors que Draco sortait en sa compagnie. Les deux frères marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la maison dans un silence calme.

- **Pourquoi veux-tu venir ?,** demanda subitement Sébastien, **Ce n'est pas ton père.**

- **Peu importe**, soupira Draco, **Cela concerne notre père Lucius. C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi défait.**

- **Il ne m'a pas semblé morose,** dit pensivement Sébastien.

- **C'est que tu n'as pas eu l'habitude de vivre avec lui, **sourit Draco, **Notre père revoit enfin ton second père qu'il aime plus que tout et j'ai du mal à croire qu'il réussisse à afficher une tête aussi abattue.**

Sébastien se contenta de cette réponse et continua de marcher jusqu'à la maison de son père en compagnie de Draco. Il ne fût pas étonné de voir les lumières du rez-de-chaussée éteintes. Connaissant son père, il avait dû sûrement trouver refuge dans sa chambre. Les deux blonds montèrent à l'étage dans un silence religieux alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la chambre de Florian. Ce fût lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la chambre qu'ils entendirent des pleurs étouffés. Sébastien toqua à la porte et attendit l'autorisation avant d'y entrer. Florian était là, assis sur son lit, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine alors que la tête était posée dessus. Sébastien n'attendit pas une seule seconde avant de venir prendre son père dans ses bras. Draco, lui, avait suivi plus calmement et resta à l'écart en attendant qu'il se calme. Quelques minutes après, Florian se calma et expliqua la situation aux deux garçons qui n'attendaient que ça.

- **La seule chose que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous l'avez rejeté.**

Florian regarda avec effarement Draco. Mais que racontait-il ?

- **Je ne l'ai pas rejeté.**

- **Pourtant cela me semblait être un rejet.**

- **Je voulais juste qu'il comprenne que les choses changent en 22 ans et qu'il ne devait pas se précipiter comme il l'a fait.**

- **Et bien vous vous y êtes mal pris**, répliqua Draco un peu trop sèchement.

Sébastien envoya un regard noir à son petit frère alors que ce dernier grimaçait sous le regard. Aucun doute, ce mec était forcément un Malfoy. Sébastien retourna son regard sur son père et passa calmement sa main dans son dos. Pourquoi son père avait fait ça ? Tous ces soirs où il l'avait entendu appeler son autre père dans ses rêves. Tous ces moments où son père lui montrait ce regard nostalgique à chaque fois qu'il lui disait ressembler plus à Lucius. Tous ces moments où son père rejetait des propositions d'autres hommes, espérant retrouver son grand amour. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir rejeté aussi ce grand amour qui était enfin venu le retrouver.

- **Je pensais que tu l'aimais,** dit calmement Sébastien.

- **Je l'aime !,** s'exclama Florian, **Mais …**

- **Mais quoi ?,** demanda Sébastien, **Je ne vois aucune raison de le repousser alors qu'il est venu jusqu'à nous.**

- **Vingt-deux années sont passées Sébastien. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que tout redeviendra comme lors de nos années à Poudlard.**

- **Donc tu veux qu'il te fasse la cour, c'est ça ?,** demanda Draco

Florian eut le don de rougir sous cette supposition. Les deux garçons le regardèrent étonnés avant de sourire à Florian.

- **Je veux juste qu'il fasse en sorte que nous prenions notre temps avant de revenir ensemble. Je ne veux pas que nous nous trompions juste à cause de notre relation passée.**

- **Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter**, sourit Draco, **Je suis sûr que Père n'en restera pas sur votre dispute. Maintenant que ce problème est réglé, dois-je vous rappeler que nous devons être là pour Blaise et Weasley.**

- **Il a raison, viens,** sourit Sébastien, **L'accouchement d'un homme-once n'est pas à rater.**

* * *

Le travail avait enfin commencé. Il savait que cela prendrait du temps mais il était là pour soutenir son compagnon. Aussi resta-t-il sur le lit sous sa forme animale, à ses côtés l'encourageant à chaque contraction. Étonnement, Ron ne semblait plus avoir aussi mal qu'avant sa transformation. _Sûrement un anesthésiant naturel_, pensa Blaise. Il devait juste attendre que le premier petit naisse, ce qui pouvait prendre vraiment longtemps. C'était peut-être le seul inconvénient que Blaise trouvait à être hybride. Il devait attendre entre vingt et quarante minutes par naissance. Le puma grogna à cette constatation. Ça faisait environ deux à trois petits par heure. Ce serait vraiment trop long comme accouchement. Surtout si le nombre de petit dépassait un.

Blaise, qui ne cessait de fixer le corps hybride de son amant depuis un moment, se releva soudainement lorsqu'il le vit se contracter plus que depuis ces vingt-cinq dernières minutes. Ron gigota un peu sur lui-même avant de grogner un bon moment. Ce ne fût que lorsqu'il vit l'once se décontracter que le puma sortit de sa contemplation sur le travail de son amant. Une petite forme noire reposait tranquillement auprès des pattes arrière du félin blanc. Blaise se rapprocha de la forme et vérifia si elle respirait. Blaise savait maintenant ce qu'il avait à faire et se sentit moins inutile. Alors qu'il prenait le petit pour le nettoyer, il vit perceptiblement le corps de l'once se contracter. Apparemment son souhait de n'avoir qu'un seul enfant ne serait pas exaucé.

Dix minutes après l'avoir nettoyé, le puma prit son premier petit et le posa calmement vers le ventre du léopard pour le nourrir. Blaise était tout attendri par le petit qui essayait de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un téton parmi toute la fourrure épaisse de son papa. Il était vraiment mignon, même si son pelage n'était pas encore sec. Blaise était déjà fier de ce que son amant avait fait jusque-là. Après dix minutes à chercher sans cesse, le petit, qui était encore aveugle, trouva enfin sa source de nutriment. Ron, qui semblait dormir, grogna un peu mais ne bougea pas pour autant. De savoir qu'il nourrissait son premier petit lui faisait vraiment bizarre. Il bougea un peu sa tête de félin et vit facilement la tête de son amant posé près de son ventre, il dut relever encore plus la tête pour voir finalement une petite chose noire bouger dans sa longue fourrure. Il s'apprêta à se relever un peu plus lorsqu'une douleur plus intense lui traversa le corps à nouveau.

Blaise, qui avait vu son compagnon se contracter fortement, remonta sur le lit pour attendre le deuxième qui devait bientôt arriver. Il préférait faire abstraction du sang de Ron à chaque petit. Pas que ça le dérangeait, mais s'il se laissait submerger par ses inquiétudes, il n'avait pas fini. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de toute manière puisque c'était normal. C'était juste les poches qui se déchiraient. Blaise prit immédiatement en main la deuxième forme noire aux pattes du léopard avant de le mettre avec le premier. Il en était sûr. Tout se passerait bien.

* * *

Florian était finalement revenu en compagnie de Sébastien et Draco. Il était à présent vingt heure et toujours pas un signe de vie des deux hybrides. Les hybrides restaient absolument calmes alors que les sorciers normaux ne cessaient de stresser de plus en plus.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?,** s'impatienta Hermione, **Ça fait plus de deux heures maintenant qu'ils sont là !**

- **Bientôt trois heures en fait,** fit remarquer Théodore qui se récolta un regard noir de sa petite amie.

- **Vous pensez que …**

- **Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, les accouchements hybrides prennent juste plus de temps comparés aux accouchements normaux,** expliqua Stela.

Harry acquiesça aux paroles de Stela mais ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter encore. C'était son meilleur ami qui était en haut. Son meilleur ami était en train d'accoucher de mini léopards. Cette image lui parut tellement insolite qu'il avait du mal à y croire.

Un bruit de porte à l'étage le fit, inconsciemment, lever la tête vers le haut. Mais la porte claqua à nouveau ne les faisant que s'inquiéter encore plus. Certains Hybrides froncèrent des sourcils alors que des pas dans les escaliers se faisaient pressants. Ce fût quelques secondes après qu'un Blaise tout paniqué arriva devant sa grand-mère avec une serviette en boule dans ses mains. Cette dernière, qui était assise sur le canapé, regarda avec effarement Blaise qui lui tendait le paquet qu'il avait dans les mains.

- **Je … Je …**

- **Calme-toi Blaise et explique ce qu'il se passe**, dit calmement Catarina.

Blaise découvrit un peu ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains et tout le monde pu voir une petite forme blanche immobile. Blaise respirait rapidement alors que les autres hybrides regardaient le bébé du couple. Le père de Blaise n'attendit pas longtemps pour parler.

- **Mais tu es complètement fou de l'amener ici ! Tu dois les laisser avec Ronald pendant une semaine !**

Blaise sursauta au cri de son père mais se justifia rapidement. Alors que tout le monde s'attendait à une bonne nouvelle que leur apportait cet accouchement, ils furent rapidement ramener à la réalité de la vie. C'était juste trop beau pour être vrai. Blaise prit une grande respiration pour essayer de calmer ses tremblements avant de se retourner vers sa grand-mère qui avait pris avec précaution son petit dans ses mains.

- **Il … il ne respire pas.**

* * *

_**Fin de chapitre.**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous a plût. Voici enfin l'accouchement. Je ne suis pas très forte dans ça. Surtout que les naissances Mpreg sont difficiles à décrire sachant que ce n'est pas normal à la base. Merci pour vos reviews du chapitre précédens. **_

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Archimede **: Hermione est intelligente, c'est juste que les histoire avec les hybrides elle ne les a pas encore abordées. Il y aura un chapitre sur ce couple donc ne t'inquiètes pas. Mon histoire ne se termine pas là. C'est plus BZ/RW que DM/HP lol. Il y aura quelque chose après ça.

**Elo-didie, Saturne, Eichi-chan, Blue brebie** : merci pour vos review. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

**Sati-san** : Rassure-toi, elles vont se rompre. Mais c'est ce qui arrive après qui risque d'être fatal. Le cas Lucius va s'expliquer bientôt.

**Hime no tsubasa** : Lucius et Florian s'expliqueront bientôt. Le nombre se saura au chapitre suivant. Pour Harry est Draco c'est un peu trop « vie magnifique » là donc ça va changer un peu.

**Brigitte26** : Je ne serais pas méchante … enfin, juste un peu. Je n'aime pas quand ça coule trop du romantisme. J'aime le romantisme mais je veux des péripéties. Pleins de péripéties.

**NarcizaPottermalfoy** : Je suis ravie de satisfaire ta curiosité et de l'attiser encore plus ma Cissy. Lucius cache des choses, mais lesquelles ? SECRET ! Ah ma Cissy, si tu savais où mon esprit voudrais emmener mes chers lecteurs, tu en serais étonnée.

**Lou **: Oui j'aime faire souffrir. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais me maîtriser. Enfin, j'essaye.


	13. Chapter 13

**Pairing **: DMHP, BZRW, HGTN...

**Résumé **: Draco, comme tout Sang-pur, est destiné à se marier avec une jeune fille de haute société. Il ne veut pas continuer sa relation avec Harry pour le voir souffrir par la suite. D'un commun accord, ils arrêtent leur relation. Maintenant ils sont juste amis. Mais un certain incident fera prendre certaines distances à Harry.

**Disclamer **: ... les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K.R. Mais je confirme que certains personnages m'appartiennent.

**Tome **: Voldemort est mort. Harry et ses amis sont en 7ème année. Sirius est mort. Papy Dumby lui est toujours vivant.

**Note **: Pour ne pas trop se perdre … Harry est à 5 mois de grossesse et Ron … Il accouche !

Je remercie beaucoup _**Sailorslayer**_ pour cette correction.

* * *

_**Juste Amis**_

_**Chapitre 13 :**__** Juste … de me comprendre.**_

Son sang tambourinait au cerveau. Harry retint son souffle et regarda la petite forme que tenait Catarina dans ses deux mains. Comment la vie pouvait être aussi cruelle ? Harry sentit sa respiration se bloquer. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Quelque chose en lui voulait sortir et tout ravager. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés sur la petite forme qui était l'enfant de son meilleur ami. Merlin. Son meilleur ami, dans quel état était-il ? Il venait de perdre un de ses petits.

**- Ron …**

Harry se sentit tout à coup oppressé, comme s'il tombait dans un gouffre sans fond. Il voulait voir son meilleur ami. Voir la mort encore près de lui le faisait souffrir. Revoir tous ces morts. Il avait l'apparence d'un petit animal mais, il avait une part d'humanité dans ses gènes. Il n'entendait plus rien, se contentant de rester là à fixer l'enfant de Ron qui avait à peine vu le jour. Harry sentit à peine deux bras le soulever pour l'emmener dehors prendre l'air.

Pendant que Harry commençait à désespérer, sa magie avait fait devenir l'air incroyablement lourd. Draco n'avait pas attendu une seconde de plus et était allé lui faire prendre un peu l'air dans le jardin. Il comprenait tout à fait la détresse de son amant. Rien que le visage désespéré de son meilleur ami le faisait se sentir inutile de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Sébastien jeta une œillade à Florian, qui hocha doucement de la tête, avant de sortir pour rejoindre Draco et Harry.

Quand il arriva sur la terrasse, Draco était accroupi devant Harry qui était assis au bout d'une des chaises longues occupant la terrasse. Harry regardait Draco sans pour autant le regarder, fixant un point invisible derrière lui. Draco prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa furtivement. Il le caressa du mieux qu'il pouvait de manière réconfortante tout en lui intimant de se calmer et de ne penser qu'à lui et rien d'autre. Harry continuait de prononcer le prénom de son meilleur ami, comme pour se convaincre que ce n'était vrai et qu'il verrait son ami lui sourire d'avoir accouché de tous ses enfants. Harry ne tarda pas à reprendre conscience de lui-même. Les deux amoureux se fixèrent avant que Harry ne se mette finalement à pleurer. Draco le prit calmement dans ses bras alors que Harry s'accrochait fermement à lui.

**- Ça va aller mon cœur**, tenta Draco.

**- Mais … Ron … son enfant !**, renifla Harry.

**- Il faut que tu te calmes Harry**, dit Sébastien, **Ce n'est pas bon pour ta grossesse.**

**- Comment peux-tu me dire de me calmer alors que Ron vient de perdre un enfant !**, s'écria Harry.

Harry regardait Sébastien avec colère. Ce dernier sentit son espace vital manquer d'air rapidement. Draco, voyant son frère en difficulté, captura le regard de Harry. Il fallait qu'il se calme, ce qu'il réussit à faire sans pour autant le calmer totalement. Sébastien, libéré de la magie de Harry, décida d'aller rejoindre les autres pour voir comment ça se passait pendant que Draco restait aux côtés de son amant qui avait recommencé à pleurer dans ses bras. Draco avait envie de le voir sourire, tout comme Blaise. Son frère, Blaise. Jamais il ne s'était senti plus inutile pour Blaise que maintenant. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de calmer Harry un maximum pour qu'il ne fasse pas n'importe quoi dans la colère. Sa magie pouvait parfois être vraiment dangereuse et au lieu d'un petit en moins ce serait toute la famille.

Les deux amants restèrent un bon moment entrelacés, Draco s'étant assis sur la chaise pour avoir Harry contre lui, avant que Sébastien ne revienne avec un fin sourire qui étonna Draco. Comment pouvait-il trouver le moyen de sourire à un moment aussi plombant ? Sébastien s'accroupit aux côtés de Harry et lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

**- Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter maintenant. Papa a réussi à sauver le petit.**

**- Comment ?**, s'étonna Harry alors que Draco fronçait des sourcils.

Sébastien les regarda avec amusement avant de montrer un air moqueur.

**- Grâce à une vieille technique moldue.**

Draco ne put s'empêcher de grimacer alors que Harry regardait Sébastien d'un air heureux. Il pleura de bonheur cette fois. Ron et Blaise devaient être sûrement soulagés de savoir leur enfant encore en vie. Il était heureux pour eux. La vie savait être indulgente parfois. Sébastien sourit au couple avant de les laisser à nouveau pour rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Harry, heureux par la nouvelle, s'apprêta à se relever pour aller voir comment allaient les pères et le nouveau né quand Draco le retint fermement.

**- Attends mon cœur**, sourit le blond, **Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter maintenant.**

**- Je sais, mais je veux tout de même voir si tout va bien**, rougit le brun.

**- Ah oui ? Et comment ? Balise est sûrement remonté à l'étage pour ramener leur enfant à Ron. Tu ne les verras pas du week-end je pense.**

**- Mais …**

Le blond l'empêcha de parler une seconde de plus et captura son menton de sa main pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Il était heureux pour Blaise mais maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus à s'inquiéter, il allait profiter de ce moment d'intimité avec son amant. Leurs bouches se séparèrent laissant un Harry essoufflé et le regard empli de désir. Les hormones avaient parfois du bon, pensa Draco.

**- On n'est pas bien là ?**, demanda le blond après un moment de tranquillité.

Harry regarda rapidement vers Draco qui lui souriait calmement et sentit en effet qu'il était bien maintenant. La chaleur de son amant pour lui tout seul. Ils avaient enfin trouvé un contre-argument pour les fiançailles. Draco ne se marierait pas avec l'américaine ni avec personne d'autre. Son amant serait de nouveau à ses côtés.

**- C'est vrai que c'est agréable**, admit la brun.

**- Maintenant tu pourras enfin retourner à Poudlard avec nous**, dit calmement le blond.

Il plongea sa tête au creux de son épaule et huma son odeur avec délectation. Maintenant il pourrait jouir de la présence de Harry chaque jour de sa vie. Il fût cependant vite déçu quand Harry se sépara doucement de son torse. Toujours assis sur la chaise longue, Harry se retourna pour faire face à Draco qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur. Qu'avait-il dit de mal ?

**- Je ne reviens pas à Poudlard.**

Il y eut un grand moment de silence entre les deux amants. Harry fixait Draco d'un air désolé mais catégorique alors que Draco semblait avoir du mal à enregistrer l'information. Il resta quelques secondes à regarder dans la direction de son amant, qui commençait à s'inquiéter de son silence, avant de brutalement se relever du dossier pour regarder Harry d'un air incrédule.

**- Harry, j'espère que tu plaisantes**, dit-il le plus calmement possible.

**- Je suis sérieux Draco.**

**- Quel est le problème ?**, siffla Draco, **Dès demain, je retourne au manoir pour annuler les fiançailles. On pourra de nouveau être ensemble. Rien ne t'empêche de revenir.**

**- Je suis déjà à Beauxbâtons alors je préfère terminer l'année ici pour passer mes examens.**

**- Poudlard est la meilleure école**, argumenta le blond.

**- Tu crois que c'est amusant de changer d'école comme de chemise ?**, dit Harry d'un ton irrité, **En plus je ne peux pas laisser Ron tout seul ici.**

**- Parce que Weasley ne vient pas non plus ?**, s'exclama Draco, **Blaise ne va pas bien le prendre.**

**- Il est déjà au courant figure-toi.**

Draco regarda son amant avec étonnement. Blaise était au courant et il ne lui avait même pas touché un mot. En même temps, il était tellement concentré sur son amant qu'il avait dû pensé que cette information était secondaire. Mais Draco avait du mal à croire que Blaise ait accepté de laisser Weasley et leurs enfants tout seuls en France. Harry, qui le fixait, comprit rapidement le cheminement de ses pensées et lui expliqua rapidement avant qu'il ne pense avoir un argument en béton.

**- On lui a expliqué que vu la situation de Ron, qui est un Hybride rare, le ministère n'attendrait pas longtemps avant de vouloir l'approcher. De même pour les enfants, dont les notre qui arriveront en Août, qui seront les cibles principales pour les Mangemorts qui sont encore fuite, comme Dolohov et Rosier. Même Pansy Parkinson**, ajouta-t-il faisant grimacer le blond.

**- Parce qu'en restant ici vous serez plus en sécurité ?**, ironisa le blond.

**- Remus m'a dit que la maison est bien protégée.**

**- Mais ce n'est pas mieux qu'à Poudlard ou au manoir**, persista Draco.

Harry regarda son amant avec peine. Pourquoi n'essayait-il pas de comprendre ? C'était sûr. Aucun endroit ne pouvait être aussi sécurisé que Poudlard, mais Poudlard lui-même avait ses propres faiblesses. Pendant toutes ces années à Poudlard, jamais il n'avait réussi à avoir une année tranquille sans qu'un Mangemort ne s'infiltre pour essayer de le tuer. Non pour le moment, tout se passait très bien en France. Il n'avait pas l'intention de rester définitivement, mais au moins jusqu'à la réussite de ses examens.

**- S'il te plaît Draco**, dit Harry d'une voix calme, **Essaye juste d'accepter mes choix.**

Draco sembla réfléchir pendant un moment. Il voulait que Harry revienne. Il voulait avoir Harry près de lui. De le savoir près de lui et non en France où il pourrait l'oublier facilement. Non, il ne voulait plus être séparé de lui, mais il savait que Harry n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement. Que devait-il faire ?

* * *

Quand Sébastien revint dans le salon, son père discutait tranquillement avec la famille Zabini qui le remerciait pour ce qu'il avait fait pour eux. Blaise était remonté pour remettre le petit à son autre père. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que faisaient d'habitude les familles d'hybrides quand leurs petits ne respiraient pas. Les considéraient-ils comme morts ? Essayaient-ils différentes façons pour que le petit respire ? Apparemment c'était tout le contraire, sinon ils n'auraient pas eu besoin de l'aide de son père. Sébastien soupira de soulagement. Ils n'étaient pas passés loin de la catastrophe avec ce petit, avec Ron et Blaise qui auraient été au plus mal et la magie de Harry qui aurait éclaté.

Sébastien regrettait un peu sa petite vie tranquille où il était encore à la recherche de son âme sœur, qui est d'ailleurs toujours introuvable. C'était quoi encore cette manie d'avoir un gène Veela réveillé ? Sébastien fixa son regard vers le principal coupable de tout ça : Lucius Malfoy. Apparemment le gène avait réussi à sauter une génération puisque ce dernier avait réussi à vivre sans son père. Ou alors il n'aimait pas réellement Florian. Non. Sébastien secoua intérieurement sa tête en négation. Draco lui avait dit que leur père aimait son second père plus que tout et une partie de lui, lui soufflait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Draco.

**- Sébastien ?**

Sébastien cessa de regarder dans la direction de Lucius et se tourna vers Florian qui lui souriait discrètement. Son père avait remarqué qu'il regardait Lucius, et à en croire ses yeux qui évitaient de se diriger dans la même direction, Sébastien en déduit que Florian n'était pas allé lui parler.

**- Il se fait tard**, sourit Florian,** Il faudrait rentrer.**

**- Mais … Je ne sais même pas combien de petits ils ont eu ?**, se plaignit Sébastien.

**- Tu n'avais qu'à être là**, plaisanta Florian,**De toute façon nous ne le savons pas encore. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'ils en ont au moins un.**

Lucius regarda les deux hommes se chamailler alors que lui restait près de la fenêtre. Il regarda le ciel noir, se désintéressant de ce qui se passait dans le salon. Cette journée qui était déjà bien chargée comparée à ses autres journées, l'avait complètement lessivé avec ses _retrouvailles_ avec Florian. Il avait envie de retourner au manoir et de s'enfermer dans son bureau.

**- Severus, tu diras à Draco que je viens le chercher demain pour rompre les fiançailles,** dit-il,** Qu'il amène ses preuves. Toutes.**

Severus acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Lucius et les hybrides se saluèrent avec un certains respect avant qu'il ne prenne la direction de l'entrée, sans oublier de jeter un regard à Florian qui rougit avant de se détourner. Mais ce fût sans Catarina qui le stoppa rapidement.

**- Lucius, je pense que l'on peut compter sur toi pour ce cher Ronald.**

**- Bien sûr**, sourit-il finement, **C'est en même temps mon devoir.**

**- Je le comprends très bien**, sourit la femme âgée, **Mais avec le rejet de sa famille j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver si …**

**- Je ferais en sorte que les Weasley ne puissent pas récupérer ne serait-ce qu'un sou de la fortune Lostros. De plus, le jeune Weasley est majeur, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui**, **depuis Mars**, répondit Hermione,** Qu'allez-vous faire ?**

Lucius et Catarina se contentèrent de lui sourire de manière énigmatique avant que Lucius ne se décide à partir. Le salon resta un petit moment dans un silence calme avant que Hermione ne se décide à poser ses questions. Elle n'aimait pas être autant dans le brouillard et cette histoire d'hybrides était une tempête de neige à elle seule. On pouvait avancer autant qu'on voulait dans la recherche, certaine choses resteront toujours cachées.

**- C'est quoi cette histoire avec Lucius Malfoy ? Que va-t-il faire pour Ron ?**

**- Pourquoi tant de curiosité ?**, souffla Stela.

**- Tu n'aurais rien su non plus si tu n'étais pas venue**, dit Marcus.

**- Je dois avouer que ça m'étonne à moitié**, sourit Stela, **Je vois maintenant pourquoi nos familles sont si proches des Malfoy.**

**- Pourquoi vous ne nous expliquez pas mieux ce qu'il se passe ?**, demanda Hermione qui ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir.

**- Nous ne pouvons rien te dire**, dit Catarina avec un sourire calme, **Lucius est le seul à pouvoir le dire.** **Nous ne nous mêlerons pas de ça.**

**- Mais cela concerne en partie Ron !**, s'exclama la Griffondor outrée qu'on lui cache tant de choses.

**- La seule chose qu'il va faire pour Ronald c'est de le ficher au département des hybrides**, expliqua Stela,** Avec ça, il pourra prouver qu'un homme-once est toujours là et Ronald pourra toucher son héritage.**

**- Mais il devra revenir pour ficher les bébés de Ron et Blaise**, fit remarquer Olivier.

**- Donc … Tout ira mieux pour Ron n'est-ce pas ?**, demanda Hermione calmée.

À la vue des sourires que lui faisait l'assistance, elle soupira de soulagement. Tout ira mieux pour Ron maintenant. Il pourra s'occuper tranquillement de ses enfants avec son amant à ses côtés. Elle était heureuse que tout s'arrange pour eux. Hermione sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Draco appeler Harry. Le fameux Harry ne fit pas attention au reste des personnes dans le salon et monta directement les escaliers. Une ou deux minutes après, on entendit la porte claquer.

**- Je croyais que l'on n'avait pas le droit de monter ?**, demanda Théodore.

**- Tu te vois arrêter un Potter enceint ?**, demanda Marcus.

**- Ça devrait aller de toute façon**, souffla Stela,** Du moment que personne n'entre dans la chambre de Blaise et Ronald.**

À peine avait-elle terminée que Draco passa rapidement dans le salon, semblant chercher quelque chose qu'ils reconnurent comme étant Harry. Mais ne voyant pas Harry, Draco grogna avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

**- Que se passe-t-il ?**, demanda Hermione.

**- Rien qui ne te regarde Granger.**

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Draco monta les escaliers pour rejoindre Harry. Hermione, outrée par l'attitude de Malfoy s'apprêta à le suivre, mais Severus l'en empêcha.

**- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous les laissiez régler leurs affaires eux-mêmes, Miss Granger. Si vous le faîtes juste par simple curiosité, cela peut très bien attendre demain.**

**- Mais …**

Que dire, lorsque Severus Snape la regardait avec un air ferme et décidé ? Rien. Hermione soupira d'un air défaitiste. Non seulement elle était inutile pour aider ses amis mais en plus elle était fatiguée et les adultes le remarquèrent facilement. Florian et Sébastien partirent quelques minutes après avoir parlé avec les Zabini. Les Zabini partirent quelque temps après, bien que Severus leur ait proposé de dormir ici pour la nuit, mais ils promirent de passer dans la semaine pour voir le couple et les nouveaux nés.

**- Maintenant nous faisons quoi ?**, demanda Théodore en voyant qu'ils étaient seulement trois dans le salon, **Blaise et Weasley doivent sûrement se reposer après tout ce travail et Draco et Potter ne risquent pas de descendre maintenant.**

**- Autant aller se reposer**, dit Severus, **Demain risque d'être une longue journée pour tous.**

* * *

Aux alentours de Londres, plus tôt dans la soirée, un couple se hâtait, tout en restant calme, de rentrer dans l'établissement qui leur faisait face. C'était l'un des plus grands hôtels du Londres sorcier : Le Red Diamond. L'homme était un brun, avec des mèches grises un peu partout, des yeux bleus et un corps enrobé habillé d'un costume noir rayé vertical de gris, passant pour un homme d'affaire très respectable. La femme qui l'accompagnait était une brune aux yeux bruns très belle avec une longue robe bustier. L'âge semblait l'avoir marqué à peine tant elle semblait jeune. Le Red Diamond était un hôtel vraiment très cher et le couple savait qu'il venait de faire un gros sacrifice en demandant deux chambres mais il le fallait pour faire bonne impression devant Lucius Malfoy. Pourtant cela n'avait pas semblé l'impressionner en début de semaine. Non. Cet homme avait préféré parler d'annulation de fiançailles.

Le couple Parker entra dans le hall, qui était la représentation même de la richesse de cet établissement, et se dirigea vers l'un des deux ascenseurs magiques qui menait vers l'étage de leur chambre. Ils attendirent impatiemment d'être arrivés dans leur chambre, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se lâcher à un moment pareil. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas. Pourtant, la mâchoire contractée de l'homme ou encore les mains crispées de la femme qui était accrochée au bras de son mari montrait leur mécontentement. Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Quelle erreur avaient-ils fait pour que Lucius Malfoy veuille annuler ces fiançailles ? Il leur avait plusieurs fois parlé de leurs enfants, comme quoi les temps étaient révolus et le futur de leurs enfants n'avaient pas à dépendre de leur décision. Foutaise ! Leur fille Stecy était préparée depuis toute petite à se marier au fils Malfoy. Ils l'avaient gardée toujours proche de leur fils héritier, cinq ans plus âgé, qui s'était proposé de la surveiller pour le bien de leur famille. Ils étaient au courant des conditions importantes du contrat et avaient fait en sorte que leur petite Stecy respecte les plus importantes de ces conditions. Alors pourquoi Malfoy voulait autant annuler les fiançailles ? Stecy était parfaite.

**- Satané Malfoy**, grogna l'homme quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans la chambre.

**- Du calme mon cœur**, dit la femme, **N'oublies pas ta tension.**

**- Au diable ma tension !**, s'écria l'homme, **Comment ose-t-il ? ! Comment ose-t-il prendre notre famille de haut ? !**

**- Et bien**, commença calmement la femme en s'asseyant dans un des canapés de la chambre, **La famille Malfoy est l'une des premières fortunes mondiales sorcières donc il peut se permettre en effet de nous parler comme des moins que rien et c'est ce qu'est notre famille maintenant**, siffla t-elle, **Tout ça parce que tu n'as pas su surveiller mieux Kimberly.**

**- Laisses cette ingrate là où elle est**, grogna l'homme, **C'est une égoïste qui ne pense pas à sa famille. Stecy saura remonter notre famille à la place qui lui est destinée.**

**- Tu es sûr ? Parce que …**

**- Stecy a Stephen sur son dos depuis toute petite**, la coupa l'homme,** Elle n'était même pas encore entrée à Salem. Si elle avait fait une seule erreur, Stephen l'aurait reporté.**

La femme sembla soucieuse alors que son mari allait se servir un verre d'alcool avant de revenir s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils. Demain encore ils allaient devoir revenir au manoir Malfoy pour essayer d'arranger les fiançailles de leur côté, mais Malfoy était un homme influent. Il trouverait n'importe quoi pour faire annuler ces fiançailles et le couple savait que leur famille n'était pas la famille parfaite que recherchait les Malfoy mais ils se devaient d'espérer que tout se passerait bien. Les Malfoy étaient leur sortie de secours.

**- Et si les fiançailles se font vraiment annuler ?**, demanda la femme trop inquiète.

L'homme soupira un bon coup. Il prit une gorgée de son verre avant de masser son front en signe de réflexion. Que pouvaient-ils faire ? Si ce contrat se faisait annuler, c'était qu'ils avaient trouvé quelque chose pour qu'il le soit.

-** On ne pourra rien faire**, soupira t-il en désespoir, **On amènera Stecy avec nous demain, en espérant qu'elle réussisse à faire flancher l'avis des Malfoy sur les fiançailles.**

Le couple retourna dans un silence total, chacun dans leurs pensées. Alors c'était ça qu'était devenue leur famille ? Des rebuts de la société qui ne faisaient qu'espérer un retour dans les grandes échelles de l'aristocratie sorcière ? C'était bien triste d'en être arrivé là. Eux qui clamaient toujours leur supériorité en Amérique, voilà qu'ils avaient besoin du soutien d'une famille anglaise. Mais le couple, bien qu'ils espéraient encore, pressentaient que les fiançailles ne seraient pas si faciles à conserver.

* * *

Aux premières heures, Hermione fut la première à se lever. Elle alla se préparer avant de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner. Quand elle passa devant la chambre de Ron et Blaise, une grande envie lui prit de franchir cette porte. Elle avait vraiment envie de voir leurs enfants, qui seraient toujours en chaton, et Ron en Once. On les avait prévenu qu'il fallait attendre au moins peut-être une semaine pour voir les petits, mais elle voulait voir si tout allait vraiment bien pour le couple, peut-être qu'ils dormaient et qu'ils ne la remarqueront même pas. Alors que sa main s'approchait de la poignée, une voix retentit à côté d'elle.

**- Je te déconseille de faire ce que tu penses.**

Hermione sursauta, reculant sa main, avant de fusiller la personne qui avait osé l'interrompre. Son regard s'assombrit encore plus lorsqu'elle vit que cette personne n'était autre que Théodore. Ce dernier lui sourit chaleureusement, comme il avait toujours eu l'habitude de lui faire. Elle ignora parfaitement le jeune homme et descendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Théodore, qui l'avait suivit, la regarda faire pendant un petit moment. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, de la serrer dans ses bras. Il voulait profiter de ce moment d'intimité entre eux. Mais Hermione s'obstinait à faire comme s'il n'était pas là, ce qui l'agaça grandement.

**- Tu comptes encore me bouder longtemps ?**

**- Je n'ai rien à te dire.**

**- Tu m'en veux encore pour la venue de Draco et Blaise ici ?**, soupira le jeune homme.

**- Tu ne te rends même pas compte de ton erreur Théo**, siffla Hermione, **Tu n'as pensé qu'à tes amis dans cette histoire.**

Le sourire de Théodore disparût complètement avant qu'il ne fusille Hermione du regard. Hermione eut une grosse envie de fuir de la cuisine. Rare étaient les jours où Théodore affichait cette expression sur le visage. Théodore ne lui avait jamais montré un tel regard acéré.

**- Je n'ai pensé qu'à mes amis, hein ?**, dit-il d'une voix sombre, **Mais bien sûr Hermione. Tu devrais les faire déguerpir d'ici le plus vite possible puisque **_**tes**_** amis sont tellement en train de souffrir en ce moment**, ironisa-t-il, **Fait vite ils agonisent là.**

**- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il fallait les virer d'ici.**

**- Ah oui ? Tu me reproches d'avoir voulu rendre heureux **_**nos**_** amis Hermione**, siffla t-il.

**- Tu m'as menti pendant que tes amis fouillaient ma chambre pour retrouver Harry et Ron.**

**- Tu sais ce que ça fait Hermione ? De surveiller Draco qui frôlait le suicide parce que son amant était parti sous ses yeux ? Tu sais ce que ça fait d'essayer de maîtriser un hybride enragé parce que son compagnon a pris la fuite ? Est-ce-que tu sais ce que ça fait de voir tes deux meilleurs amis ne pas dormir pendant des jours en se bourrant de potion d'éveil pour essayer de trouver une solution en béton contre leurs fiançailles ? D'essayer de les convaincre de dormir ? De les rassurer ? Tu ne sais rien du tout Hermione. **_**Rien.**_

Hermione regardait Théodore avec stupéfaction. L'émotion dans ses phrases. L'intonation de sa voix. Théodore ne plaisantait pas, il était très en colère. Elle avait envie de s'excuser d'avoir été si idiote. Mais ne pouvait-il pas comprendre la souffrance qu'avaient eu ses amis ? Non. Elle ne pouvait pas répliquer. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Harry avait programmé de partir en France. Elle savait les problèmes de la famille de Ron juste parce qu'elle était au terrier à cette période. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient enceints. Non. Comparé à Théodore, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle s'était préoccupée du cœur de l'histoire. Elle savait ses amis quelque part dans un lieu éloigné de leurs amants qui leur avaient caché leurs fiançailles mais elle n'avait rien cherché d'autres. Elle, qui était si curieuse, n'avait même pas cherché le fonctionnement des fiançailles dans les familles de sang-purs. Elle leur avait fait porter le chapeau sans les aider à convaincre Ron et Harry de rester.

Théodore regarda Hermione avec colère. Elle était repartie dans ses réflexions. Hermione était restée là à le regarder, droite devant lui. Il soupira profondément avant de faire un geste de la main, comme s'il s'en fichait maintenant. Hermione, par ce geste, sursauta alors que Théodore faisait demi-tour en lui parlant une dernière fois.

**- Continue de me faire la tête si tu veux, moi je rentre en Angleterre avec Draco. Cette discussion ne mènera à rien.**

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Théodore monta à l'étage pour commencer à préparer sa valise. Hermione aurait pu le rattraper, elle en avait encore le temps. Mais elle ne le fit qu'un moment après. Elle entra en fracas dans la chambre de Théodore alors que ce dernier faisait sa valise.

**- Comment peux-tu me dire que je ne sais rien ? As-tu essayé de les comprendre ? Harry et Ron se sont sentis trahis ! Tu ne penses pas qu'un peu de recul par rapport à tout ça les aurait aidés à prendre une meilleure solution ?**

**- Une meilleure solution ?**, répéta Théodore d'un air ahuri, **Mais tu es sérieuse quand tu dis ça Hermione ?** **Vas-y, donne-nous cette fameuse solution !**

**- … Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir**, s'exclama la jeune femme.

**- Et bien moi j'y ai bien réfléchi et j'ai trouvé la solution ! Ils sont tous ensembles, leurs fiançailles bientôt annulées !**, s'exclama le jeune homme à son tours, **Vous les Gryffondors, vous êtes toujours là à foncer tête baissée.** **Vous n'analyser pas les situations de chaque point de vue.** **Tu t'es contentée seulement des émotions de Ron et Harry.** **Si tu avais mieux regardé, tu aurais vu à quel point Harry est fou de Draco et vice-versa.** **C'est pareil pour Ron et Blaise.** **Tu n'as même pas demandé plus d'explications de la part de Draco et Blaise.** **Tu t'es mise tout de suite du côté de tes amis.**

**- Ils leur avaient mentis !**

**- Comme Harry a caché à Draco qu'il était enceint !**, s'écria Théodore qui n'en pouvait plus, **Au lieu de voir tes torts tu persistes à dire que c'est de leur faute et la mienne !** **Arrête Hermione !**

**- Je suis désolé !** **D'accord ? !**, s'écria-t-elle en larmes, **Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? ! Ils sont ma seule famille ! Essayes juste de me comprendre … je ne voulais que les aider.**

Théodore sentit son cœur se serrer quand il vit Hermione se mettre à pleurer. Jamais il n'avait osé la faire pleurer. Elle était largement plus belle lorsqu'elle lui souriait. Mais il n'avait pas tort dans cette affaire, donc il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait se laisser faire. Il aimait Hermione. De tout son cœur, de toute son âme. Jamais il n'avait vu une femme aussi belle, intelligente et fougueuse. Mais comme il avait dit, en étant trop Gryffondor, elle avait cette manie à ne pas prendre en compte tous les éléments. C'était sûr que comparée à d'autres Gryffondors, elle ne plongeait pas la tête la première dans un problème, mais elle avait quand même quelques manies qui persistaient.

Théodore vint la serrer dans ses bras alors que la jeune femme ne cessait de répéter qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle voulait juste les aider. Théodore s'en voulut vite de la faire autant pleurer. Qui aimerait voir sa moitié pleurer ? Personne à moins d'être un parent de Voldemort. Bon c'était vrai que Théodore frôlait parfois le sadisme dans son comportement mais jamais il ne l'utiliserait contre Hermione. C'est pour cela qu'il s'employa à la réconforter silencieusement. Il ne pouvait pas parler en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave, parce qu'elle se devait de réfléchir sur ses manières d'agir. Théodore se contenta juste de la serrer contre son torse et de passer ses mains dans son dos.

Quelques instants après s'être calmée, Hermione s'écarta de Théodore et lui sourit faiblement comme étant désolé de l'avoir pris pour support. Théodore lui sourit et prit entre ses mains la tête de Hermione. Il passa ses pouces sur ses joues pour les essayer.

**- Tu es plus belle quand tu souris**, déclara-t-il ce qui fit un peu rire Hermione bien qu'elle reniflait encore, **Et si nous retournions prendre notre petit-déjeuner ?**

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant qu'ils ne se dirigent tous les deux vers la cuisine. Hermione entreprit de préparer le déjeuner pour tout le monde, aidé parfois par Théodore qui, parfois, s'amusait juste à la regarder faire alors que cette dernière rougissait sous le regard attentif du jeune homme. Ce ne fut que lorsque les plats furent tous préparés que des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers.

**- Vous n'auriez pas vu Draco ?**

Hermione et Théodore se retournèrent vers Harry qui les regardait d'un air inquiet. Théodore regarda sa montre et vit qu'en effet, ce n'était pas une heure où l'on verrait Draco dormir. Son ami faisait partie des personnes qui se levaient très tôt. Hermione fronça des sourcils quand elle vit le regard affolé de Harry qui semblait analyser la cuisine dans chaque recoin.

**- Il n'était pas en haut avec toi ?**, demanda Hermione.

**- Non …**, souffla-t-il alors que les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

Hermione commença à l'approcher pour le consoler quand Severus entra dans la cuisine dans un état impeccable et avec ses habits quotidiens.

**- Pourquoi vous pleurnichez dès le matin, Potter ?**, grogna Severus.

**- Draco aurait disparu**, sourit Théodore.

Severus soupira avant d'aller se servir un café. Il était fatigué, son mari lui manquait et son fils le manquait tout autant. Il voulait revoir sa famille à lui. Mais malheureusement, le destin s'acharnait sur lui, il fallait que tout cela tombe sur lui et qu'il devienne la « nounou » de groupe de gamins immatures pendant un bon moment.

* * *

Quelque part à des kilomètres de la France, deux silhouettes, dont une protégeant une plus petite du froid, se profilaient à l'horizon d'un terrain enneigé alors que la neige fouettait leur visage. L'une des silhouettes se retourna vers l'autre avant de pointer dans une direction où se profilaient des montagnes.

**- Nous allons continuer jusqu'à ces montagnes, on trouvera peut-être une grotte pour nous reposer.**

**- Je croyais que l'Arctique n'était composé que de glaciers !**, cria Remus pour couvrir le vent.

**- Nous sommes actuellement au nord du Groenland**, cria à son tour Séréna,** Je sais que le clan se trouvait par ici la dernière fois.**

Remus déglutit en voyant la distance qu'il leur restait. Il regrettait un peu d'avoir voulu venir ici, surtout avec Teddy qui dormait dans ses bras. Cependant il se concentra sur une parole que Séréna venait de lui dire.

**- Comment ça **_**« se trouvait »**_** ?**

**- Mon ami Stanley est l'alpha et je sais qu'il fait bouger son clan assez souvent pour qu'ils ne deviennent pas les proies de certaines personnes.**

**- Donc on risque de ne pas les trouver ?**, dit-il ahuri.

**- Si nous ne les trouvons pas, nous irons en Sibérie**, répondit Séréna,** L'Alpha est un vieux croûton mais il sait ce qu'il fait**.

**- Alors pourquoi être venus ici ?**

**- Stanley est plus laxiste sur certaines traditions des loups-garous. Avançons plus vite.**

Remus et Séréna accélérèrent leur pas en direction des montagnes tout en faisant attention. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'ils étaient en marche vers ce lieu. Remus était étonné que le point de transplanage de Séréna soit si loin des cotes. Ils avaient dû faire attention aux glaciers qui se détachaient ou encore aux animaux sauvages qui les prenaient pour leur repas. Remus avait failli perdre sa tête à cause d'un ours des neiges.

Ils n'arrivèrent au niveau des montagnes qu'un jour après. Ils passèrent un long moment à chercher un endroit abrité de la neige qui continuait de s'abattre sur les terres. Séréna et Remus amassèrent quelques branches de bois pour faire un bon feu. Teddy lui s'amusait à bouger un peu partout, tellement il était content de voyager. Il voulait aller découvrir la forêt qui était aux alentours, mais c'était sans compter sur son père qui veillait au grain.

**- Que va-t-on faire maintenant ?**, demanda Remus à la femme.

**- Il nous faudra les chercher. J'ai envoyé un hibou avant qu'on parte à mon ami, donc lui aussi a dû envoyé des loups pour venir ici.**

**- On va voir d'autres loups ?**, s'extasia Teddy.

**- Oui**, sourit Séréna,** Mais il te faudra être très respectueux envers le chef et son oméga.**

L'enfant écouta religieusement toutes les mises en garde que lui disait la femme. Il n'avait jamais vu de loup-garou à part son père. Et encore. Il savait que la forme qu'il voyait de son père n'était pas la vraie. C'était Blaise qui le lui avait expliqué. La vraie forme de son père était encore plus belle.

**- Il y aura d'autres enfants ?**, demanda Teddy.

**- Sûrement**, sourit Séréna, **Le dernier que j'ai vu était l'enfant de Stanley. Il doit avoir maintenant ton âge depuis le temps. Allons dormir, demain nous avons pas mal de choses à faire.**

Le petit groupe alla dormir dans des couchages qu'ils avaient emmenés et préalablement chauffés pour tenir face au froid mordant. Teddy, comme d'habitude, était allé avec son papa alors que Séréna avait le sien. Remus mit un bon moment avant de s'endormir. Il avait peur que les loups-garous ne veuillent pas l'aider. Il voulait de cet enfant, il avait attendu trop longtemps pour ça.

Son regard tomba sur son fils aîné qui était déjà endormi. Il sourit avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Il espérait aussi trouver quelque chose pour son fils. De savoir que tous les hybrides avaient dit que la vie de son fils ne tenait qu'à un fil avait de quoi l'inquiéter. La grossesse avait été assez difficile comme ça pour ne pas avoir à rajouter en plus une vie fragile de son fils.

**- Tu t'inquiètes trop**, dit subitement la voix de Séréna.

**- J'ai peur de les perdre**, souffla Remus.

**- Tu ne les perdra pas**, sourit Séréna, **Stanley a fait beaucoup de bonnes choses pour son clan, ce qui a valu le respect des autres clans de loup-garou. Tu peux avoir confiance en lui, il ne te laissera pas te débrouiller seul.**

Remus lui sourit avant de s'endormir finalement bien confortablement dans sa couchette. Au matin, Remus et Séréna partirent de la grotte où Teddy était resté sous l'ordre de son père. Séréna lui avait dit qu'il y avait pas mal de créatures dangereuses dans les parages donc il avait protégé la grotte de différents sorts avant de partir à la recherche des loups-garous en compagnie de la femme. Tout était tranquille dans la montagne. Ils passèrent la journée à chercher un moindre indice du clan dans les parages. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à aller un peu plus loin, ils entendirent un cri bestial retentir dans la montagne avant qu'un autre cri ne le rejoigne.

**- Papa !**

En entendant le cri d'un enfant, Séréna et Remus se statufièrent et ne mirent pas longtemps pour comprendre que c'était Teddy. Prenant peur, Remus accourut en direction des cris de l'enfant qui l'appelait à l'aide. Les pentes étaient parfois raides, mais Remus en avait cure. Il devait secourir son fils. Séréna avait immédiatement pris sa forme hybride et le puma sautait un peu partout pour rejoindre le lieu où se trouvait l'enfant.

Teddy de son côté, courrait autant que ça lui était possible. Il ne savait pas où aller, il voulait voir son père et Séréna. Il n'aurait jamais dû sortir de la grotte. Son père l'avait spécialement protégé pour qu'il ne puisse pas se faire attaquer mais le goût de la découverte l'avait trop titillé pour qu'il résiste longtemps.

L'enfant trébucha une pierre et tomba un peu dans une descente avant de se faire arrêter par un tronc d'un arbre. La créature monstrueuse l'avait suivi et fonçait vers lui à toute vitesse. Remus qui était plus en hauteur vit la scène avec effroi. Il n'aurait jamais le temps.

**- Teddy !**

Alors que la bête fonçait vers l'enfant, elle se fit brutalement percutée d'un côté ce qui la fit s'étaler sur l'autre côté. La bête glissa quelques mètres à cause de la neige glissante avant de se relever tout en secouant sa tête, remettant en place ses idées. Lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau en direction du petit être qu'elle voulait manger, elle remarqua qu'il était à présent entouré d'une meute de grands loups qui la regardaient avec défi. Elle se serait bien battue s'il y avait eu ses sœurs mais elle était seule contre une vingtaine de loups.

Après un cri guttural et bestial à en faire grimacer des moldus d'horreur, la créature retourna dans l'ombre de la forêt. Le danger écarté, les nouveaux venus, les grands loups, se retournèrent vers la petite forme qu'ils avaient protégée. L'enfant toujours terrifié n'osa pas bouger d'un poil. Un des grands loups, un loup au pelage blanc, se rapprocha de lui et frotta son museau contre lui, essayant de le rassurer le plus possible.

**- Teddy !**

Le petit Teddy et les loups relevèrent leurs tête en direction de la voix et virent un Remus complètement affolés, accompagné d'une Séréna toute aussi inquiète, venir dans leur direction. Teddy pleura et vint immédiatement dans les bras de son père qui le serra à l'étouffer. Séréna de son côté, regarda les formes loups et distingua un regard châtain et un pelage blanc qu'elle reconnaissait entre mille.

**- Stanley …**, souffla-t-elle.

Le loup grogna faiblement et Remus leva son regard vers les loups avant de les remercier d'avoir sauvé son fils. Le loup blanc, qui s'était rapproché de Teddy, fit un mouvement de tête avant qu'il ne change de forme. Ils purent tous voir un homme brun musclé de la quarantaine se présenter devant eux. Les autres loups prirent à leurs tours leurs formes humaines, musclées et couvertes de peaux d'animaux, sûrement tués à la chasse.

**- Nous les avons trouvés**, sourit Séréna, **Remus voici le clan de l'Arctique.**

* * *

Draco était affalé sur son lit. Harry et lui s'étaient de nouveaux séparés dans une mauvaise situation. Harry n'avait pas voulu lui ouvrir la porte. Il aurait pu détruire la porte mais Harry l'aurait très mal pris. Il n'avait pas accepté le fait d'être loin de Harry pour encore deux mois et Harry avait très mal pris sa décision croyant que Draco voulait dicter sa vie. Ça s'était terminée en dispute et Harry était monté dans sa chambre.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Draco en fut subitement sorti par des bruits de bec à sa fenêtre, il sourit lorsqu'il vit que c'était de la part de Marcus. Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre et le hibou entra immédiatement dans la chambre pour lâcher un parchemin et une enveloppe sur son bureau. Draco se rapprocha du bureau et sortit d'un tiroir des sucreries pour hibou qu'il donna à l'oiseau avant de lire le parchemin que lui avait envoyé son ami.

OoOoOoO

_Draco,_

_Je t'envoie certains éléments qui pourraient être en ta faveur pour annuler ces fiançailles. Les Parker étant en Angleterre, mes informateurs ont eu plus de possibilités d'accès à leur maison. Ta fiancée est une bonne cachottière je dois dire. La petite enveloppe contient des choses plutôt compromettantes pour elle. Apparemment, une autre personne connaît son petit secret. Je te laisse le loisir de découvrir._

_La famille Parker a eu une affaire très compromettante pour le contrat il y a deux ans. L'autorité américaine sorcière a beaucoup de mal à cacher cette affaire qui devait être étouffée. En gros, ils étaient coupables de détournement de potions aphrodisiaques qui sont interdites mais leur nom a subitement disparu du dossier. Un ancien ami a enquêté pour moi et a trouvé des éléments qui pourraient faire plonger cette famille. Je t'envoie les éléments les plus importants. _

_J'ai découvert d'autres choses que je t'ai envoyées. Cette famille n'est pas si pure qu'elle le prétend être. L'arrière arrière grand-père et la mère du patriarche Parker n'étaient que de simples moldus. Bien que ça te soit facultatif comme argument dans le contrat, c'est très important. Surtout pour ta famille. Tu me diras comment ça s'est passé._

_N'oublie pas de nous inviter à ton mariage avec Potter._

_M._

OoOoOoO

Draco finit à peine de lire la lettre qu'un elfe de maison apparut près de lui.

**- Maître Draco Malfoy, le Maître vous demande de bien vouloir le rejoindre dans son bureau, Maître**, couina l'elfe.

**- Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite**, dit-il à l'elfe.

Draco se retourna vers la petite enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Ce qu'il y vit le stupéfia plus qu'autre chose. Il analysa chaque élément avant qu'un sourire ne fleurisse sur son visage. Marcus venait de lui envoyer un magnifique cadeau. Il rangea l'enveloppe dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier avant de se diriger vers le bureau de son père. Quand il arriva devant le bureau, Draco toqua à la porte et sans attendre la réponse de son père, il entra dans le bureau.

Comme prévu, les Parker étaient là, avec leur fille en plus. Draco se moqua intérieurement de la situation. Les Parker savaient que les fiançailles étaient perdues d'avance et pourtant ils avaient fait venir leur fille qui s'était habillée de manière provocante frôlant la répugnance, quoi qu'elle le fût déjà selon le point de vue du blond. Elle était charmante, il n'allait pas le cacher mais Harry resterait toujours la personne la plus belle et la plus importante pour lui.

Jamais Draco n'aurait demandé à son père de les appeler sans des poids qui puissent faire pencher la balance de leur côté. En effet, ce que l'un des informateurs de Marcus, via ce dernier, lui avait trouvé était on ne peut plus satisfaisant. Draco en était étonné et à la fois dégoûté mais il ne laisserait pas ces fiançailles durer une minute de plus.

**- Je vous présente mon fils Draco**, dit calmement Lucius le visage Malfoy en place.

**- Voici le jeune Malfoy**, dit un homme plutôt enrobé, **C'est un plaisir de faire enfin ta connaissance.**

**- Le plaisir est pour moi Monsieur Parker**, sourit formellement Draco.

**- Voici Stecy**, dit immédiatement l'homme en se tournant vers sa fille.

Cette dernière s'approcha de Draco de manière aristocratique avant de tendre la main vers lui. Le blond perdit son sourire aristocratique en voyant ses manières. Déjà que son attitude était très bancale, montrant qu'elle commençait à peine à apprendre les côtés de l'aristocratie sorcière anglaise, mais en plus le regard un peu trop hautain avait le don de l'énerver. Si elle pensait vraiment qu'il allait lui baiser la main, elle rêvait complètement debout. Draco plaça son sourire Malfoyen et salua juste d'un hochement de tête vers la jeune femme.

**- Enchanté demoiselle Parker**, dit-il avant de se tourner vers les adultes, **Et si nous en venions à notre problème ?**

Le couple Parker se regarda et soupira intérieurement. Si le fils Malfoy était pareil, la chose ne serait pas facile à régler. Le père envoya un regard à sa fille qui hocha de la tête. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

* * *

_**Fin de chapitre.**_

_**Bon ! Je présume que certains ont deviné de quelle technique moldue Sébastien faisait référence. Au début je voulais montrer le bonheur des parents et tout mais quand j'ai relu ma fic, j'ai vu que je m'étais un peu, voir beaucoup trop étalé sur l'histoire de Ron et Blaise donc j'ai fait à partir du point de vue de Harry et Draco. J'aime trop les félins, donc je ne pouvais pas tuer ce petit bout de chou. Par contre ne pensez pas que je vais l'appelé Lucky parce qu'il ne sera pas le plus chanceux des petits.**_

_**Les réponses aux reviews :**_

**Flower black** : Comment ça bizarre ? … Tu sais que tu es la première à trouver ma fiction bizarre ? Enfin, celle qui me l'a fait remarquer en tout cas. Pour les premiers chapitres je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire par maladroit dans l'écriture, c'est sûr que la rédaction est différente entre les anciens et les nouveaux chapitres mais bon, c'était mes débuts aussi. Merci pour ta review.

**Dracolina3 **: Oui tu es dans le faux, désolé de te l'apprendre. Tu n'as vu au total que trois petits, donc tu ignore totalement s'il y en a plus. Merci pour ta review.

**Moji **:Te frappes pas la tête! Comment pourras-tu lire les chapitres suivant sinon ? Merci pour ta review. Tu trouves vraiment que c'est sans prise de tête ? Je suis étonné pare que j'ai une imagination parfois très compliquée. Ta supposition pour mon pseudo est très flatteuse, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai un pseudo pareil. lol

Je pense que tu as vu que je ne suis pas si méchante puisque je l'ai fait vivre. J'en aurais pleuré de cette perte. Le quel des Mpreg ? Parce qu'il y en a deux. Quoi que je pense que tu parles de celui de Ron. J'ai vraiment hésité à le faire, parce que ce n'est pas trop ma tasse de thé, les accouchements.

**Eichi-chan** : Oui je suis très vilaine. Lol Mais sadique est le mot qui me correspond le plus.

**Jusdefraise** : Merci ! Le rôle de Lucius sera connu bientôt. Ne t'inquiètes pas le couple BZ/RW est tranquille pour le moment, de même que leurs petits. Par contre, Harry et Draco ce sera plus dur.

**Hime no tsubasa : **Tout de même pas ! Qui va lire mes fictions, sinon ? Il est pas si crucial que ça le moment. :/

Mais écris ! Écris ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il vous passe par la tête.

**Lolak96 :** J'ai hâte de voir dans quelques chapitres ce que tu diras du « piquant ».

**Yume Saint-Clair : **Je réponds à ta question ou pas ? ^_^ lol. Merci pour ta review.

**Philae89 : **parce que mon côté sadique avait pris le dessus.

**Brigitte26 : **Tu es trop maline pour ton propre bien. Bon, ce n'était pas trop une surprise mais bon.

**noky :** Si je peux. Je pense que là j'ai publié plus rapidement que ma moyenne habituelle.

**Umiko :** Je te dirais bien de ne pas penser ça, mais ça fait plaisir que tu m'en envoie une tout de même. C'est l'un des carburants d'un auteur. De l'imagination j'en ai, mais ça prend du temps pour appliquer ça. Il faut qu'il souffre un peu, ça devient trop guimauve. Merci pour ta review.

**Elo-didie : **Non. J'ai changé d'avis donc il vit. (Ma bonté me perdra un jour) Merci pour ta review.

**Nesshrya :** Lol ! Pourquoi désespérer ? Pour l'accouchement, je t'avoue que j'avais du mal à le faire en apparence humaine. (Bon , pour Harry il faudra bien le faire) Bien que j'aime les Mpreg, j'ai un blocage pour l'accouchement. J'espère réussir le prochain. Merci pour ta review.

**Archimede : **Je ne suis pas cool. Mais c'est normal que tu ais pensé aux 1O1 dalmatiens puisque je m'y suis inspiré. En plus c'est vraiment cette technique pour faire respirer un animal nouveau né.

Je vais le faire. Lucius ne va pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement.

Tu m'as choqué quand tu m'as dit que c'est plus un BZ/RW qu'un DM/HP et pour ça j'ai calculé le nombre de chapitre qui parle plus de Blaise et Ron que Harry et Draco. Et c'est équilibré, donc on va un peu, voir beaucoup, retourner sur le DM/HP. Franchement je pensais que cet accouchement allait faire des mécontents parmi les lecteurs.

**NarcizaPottermalfoy :** C'est le calme avant la tempête ma Cissy. Tu connais mon esprit donc imagine. =)

**Lou : **C'est une belle fin je dirais. Merci du compliment. Là je sais quelque couple va venir au premier plan, donc patience.

**Kageroprincesse** : Nooon c'est bien ! Merci pour le compliment ! =D

**Ayuluna **: Je t'assure que c'était la partie que je craignais le plus dans toute l'histoire. Il va faire une connerie mais pas celle que tu penses.


	14. Chapter 14

**Pairing **: DMHP, BZRW, HGTN...

**Résumé **: Draco, comme tout Sang-pur, est destiné à se marier avec une jeune fille de haute société. Il ne veut pas continuer sa relation avec Harry pour le voir souffrir par la suite. D'un commun accord, ils arrêtent leur relation. Maintenant ils sont juste amis. Mais un certain incident fera prendre certaines distances à Harry.

**Disclamer **: ... les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K.R. Mais je confirme que certains personnages m'appartiennent.

**Tome **: Voldemort est mort. Harry et ses amis sont en 7ème année. Sirius est mort. Papy Dumby lui est toujours vivant.

**Note **: Pour ne pas trop se perdre … Harry est à 5 mois de grossesse et Ron … Il a accouché.

Je remercie beaucoup _**Sailorslayer**_ pour cette correction.

* * *

_**Juste Amis**_

_**Chapitre 14 :**__** Juste … pathétique.**_

Remus était soulagé. Stanley était vraiment un homme sympathique. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas manqué le froncement de nez du chef et des autres loups-garous mais ils n'avaient rien dit et leur chef avait accepté de les aider pour les transformations de Remus. Après l'attaque sur Teddy, ils étaient allés récupérer le reste de leurs affaires avant de prendre la direction du village. Bizarrement, Teddy se sentait en sécurité dans le groupe et s'amusait à courir autour des hommes, ce qui les amusait beaucoup. Remus était fatigué. Il ignorait si c'était la grossesse qui lui faisait ça mais il espérait que le village n'était pas trop loin. Ça faisait à peine deux mois qu'il était enceint mais il se sentait comme s'il l'était depuis 8 mois. Remus leva son regard vers Stanley qui parlait avec la mère de Blaise.

**- Désolé de vous le demander mais … comment m'aiderez-vous à contrôler le loup-garou ?**

**- Nous n'allons pas t'aider à le contrôler**, dit Stanley.

**- Quoi, mais …**

**- Nous allons vous faire vous entendre.**

Remus fronça des sourcils. Ils allaient l'aider à s'entendre avec son côté loup-garou ? Juste ça ? Et pour sa grossesse ? Comment ils allaient faire ? Remus avait peur. Est-ce que cela suffirait pour qu'il ne perde pas ce petit ? Il l'ignorait et cela l'effrayait. Ne pas savoir était plus que frustrant et effrayant. Stanley, ayant vu son expression inquiète, lui sourit.

**- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tout se passera bien.**

Remus n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder là-dessus qu'une odeur agréable lui parvint aux narines. Son ventre gargouilla à l'odeur alléchante. Aucun doute là-dessus, ils approchaient du village et s'il se référait aux loups-garous qui les accompagnaient, ils devaient vraiment être proches. Certains avaient accéléré leurs pas alors qu'ils montaient une pente, sûrement était-ce derrière cette dernière. Et quelle fût sa surprise quand il arriva en haut de la colline. Pleins de petites maisons, bien réchauffées s'il en croyait la fumée qui sortait des cheminées, composait le village.

**- Et bien**, dit Séréna,** Si j'en crois la structure des maisons, tu as décidé d'installer le clan définitivement.**

**- Il y a beaucoup de magie et nous avons placé une grande barrière pour éloigner les curieux.**

Remus était étonné. Il y avait tellement de maisons qu'il avait du mal à y croire. Les loups-garous se pressèrent pour descendre la colline alors que l'un d'eux se mit à hurler. Et là, ce fût l'effervescence. Un son de tambour retentit en aval de la colline et plusieurs personnes sortirent des maisons. Remus descendit en même temps que Stanley et Séréna alors que Teddy s'amusait à courir dans la descente. Mais Remus ne pouvait l'empêcher de bouger. Il était heureux. Il allait rencontrer d'autres loups-garous et peut-être même des enfants de son âge.

Lorsqu'il arriva aux portes du village, beaucoup de choses le frappèrent. Ce n'était pas comme on le décrivait dans les rumeurs ou les histoires. Les habitants semblaient chaleureux, certains sourirent même à Remus et Teddy. Ce dernier s'était fait aborder par d'autres enfants qui lui posaient pleins de questions tout en se présentant les uns après les autres. Une autre chose l'étonna beaucoup, c'était le nombre de personnes enceintes. Était-ce le lieu de rencontre pour loup-garou enceint ? Remus en doutait mais il était tout de même étonné. Il parierait que tous étaient enceints d'un loup-garou et Remus avait toujours été habitué à ce que les gens dénigrent les personnes de son type.

**- Il y a beaucoup de personnes enceintes**, dit-il d'un air stressé.

**- C'est la saison**, répondit Stanley, **Nos accouplement sont calqués avec ceux des loups. Les grossesses durent de 2 à 4 mois.**

**- Et comment vous ferez pour nous aider, moi et Teddy ?** **Est-ce dangereux ?**

**- Celui qui te dira tout, c'est le compagnon de mon second : Alawdy.** **Je suis un dominant donc je ne peux pas t'aider, au risque de te faire perdre ton enfant.** **Si ma femme était une louve, je lui aurais demandé mais c'est une sorcière.** **J'ignore si pour un dominé enceint ce sera difficile, mais pour les dominants les ententes sont très sauvages.**

Remus acquiesça de manière crispée et suivit Stanley jusqu'à une grande maison, la plus grande du village. Comme toutes les maisons, les murs semblaient être composés de pierres prises dans la forêt, sans aucune modification, et d'une matière ressemblant au ciment pour les coller. Les fenêtres et les portes étaient bouchées seulement par des fourrures de bêtes, comme les vêtements des loups dominants. Les autres habitants étaient habillés comme des esquimaux. Était-ce pour montrer la hiérarchie dans le village ? Remus l'ignorait, mais se sachant dominé, il craignait un peu qu'il y ait un problème.

Stanley entra dans la maison et Séréna le suivit immédiatement. Remus chercha Teddy du regard et le vit s'amuser avec d'autres enfants. Il sourit et entra dans la maison, mieux valait le laisser s'amuser un peu. Quand il entra, il sentit immédiatement la chaleur qui occupait la maison. Aucun rapport avec l'extérieur. Il vit Stanley et Séréna, qui s'étaient débarrassés de leur manteau, près de la cheminée en train de parler avec d'autres personnes. Stanley avait laissé son manteau de fourrure de côté et était simplement habillé d'un pantalon de couleur terre et d'un débardeur noir. Il avait par contre gardé ses bottes noires qui étaient fourrées au bord. Remus s'attarda sur les trois inconnus et reconnus facilement leur rang. Il y avait un homme mat de la même hauteur que Stanley et qui portait les mêmes habits, c'était forcément un dominant. Les deux autres étaient forcément des dominés, d'une part à cause de leurs positions par rapport aux dominants, de l'autre par leur ventre qui concurrençait les autres dominés du village. Il y avait un homme blond et une femme. L'homme était de la taille de Remus, blond et pas très musclé. La femme avait la peau mate et portait une longue robe blanc cassé avec quelques arabesques qui parcourait la robe. Elle était vraiment belle, voilà la première chose que pensa Remus. Quand il tomba sur son regard, il vit tout de suite qu'on le regardait. Stanley se rapprocha de la femme qui lui sourit avant de fixer Remus.

**- Remus, je vous présente ma compagne, Sun**, dit Stanley avant de se tourner vers les deux hommes, **Et voici Jack mon second et son compagnon Alawdy.**

Les trois personnes saluèrent Remus, d'un sourire chaleureux pour Sun et Alawdy et d'un hochement de tête pour Jack. Bien qu'il paraisse neutre, l'homme dégageait beaucoup de prestance. Remus pouvait comprendre pourquoi ces deux hommes étaient les chefs du clan.

**- C'est donc toi qui a besoin d'aide dans ta transformation ?**, demanda finalement Alawdy toujours avec le sourire.

**- Oui**, acquiesça Remus, **Enchanté.**

**- C'est moi qui t'aiderai dans ta transformation.** **J'espère t'aider le plus possible**, sourit encore plus le jeune homme.

**- C'est à moi de vous remercier pour nous accueillir ici, moi et mon fils …**

**- Les loups-garous ont déjà assez de difficultés à se faire accepter**, le coupa Jack,** Il vaut mieux pour nous que les loups-garous intégrés dans la société puissent se faire discrets.**

**- Et si nous parlions d'autres choses ?**, sourit Sun, **Vous devez avoir faim, non ?**

**- On va bientôt mangé ?**

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'entrée où se tenait un garçon, suivi de près par Teddy. Il ne semblait pas du tout du même âge que Teddy. Il était aussi mat que Sun et ses yeux étaient de la même couleur que Stanley. Ses cheveux étaient aussi ondulés que ceux de sa mère alors que la couleur était identique à celle de Stanley. Aucun doute là-dessus, c'était bien le fils de Stanley et Sun.

**- Eh bien, si ce n'est pas Junior**, plaisanta Séréna.

**- On se connaît ?**, dit posément le jeune homme qui s'était avancé alors que Teddy avait rejoint Remus.

**- Junior !**, s'exclama sa mère outrée.

**- Quoi ?**, grimaça le jeune homme, **C'est un chat !**

**- Séréna est un puma**, répliqua Teddy,** Et elle est très gentille !**

**- N'empêche que ça reste un chat.**

Séréna éclata aussitôt d'un rire clair mais légèrement moqueur. Remus, pour le peu qu'il avait déjà vu Séréna, avait l'impression de faire face à l'une de ces femmes que l'on n'atteignait pas par de simples phrases. En fait, elle lui donnait l'impression de faire face à une deuxième Bellatrix. Elle se rapprocha du jeune garçon en soulevant sa tête par le menton.

**- Regardez-moi celui qui dit ça. C'était le petit chiot qui accourrait dans mes jambes au moindre bruit.**

**- Ça lui arrive encore parfois**, rigola Sun.

**- Maman !**, rougit le garçon.

Les adultes rigolèrent et parlèrent quelques minutes avant de se mettre à table. Remus fit connaissance avec tout le monde, surtout Alawdy qui essayait de le conditionner pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Mais Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, il en allait de la vie de son bébé. Serait-ce un nouvel échec ? Que penserait Severus, si ça ne marchait pas ? Il savait qu'il était marié à lui, mais Remus savait aussi que Severus avait toujours voulu avoir une grande famille. Il ne le montrait pas souvent, à part devant Teddy et lui, mais Severus aimait beaucoup les enfants. Il espérait vraiment pouvoir donner une grande famille à son amant.

* * *

Au manoir Malfoy, le silence était maître dans le bureau de Lucius. Malheureusement pour les Parker, Draco n'avait pas tardé à donner les raisons de cette rencontre. Il les avait laissés tranquillement parler de leur fille alors que cette dernière tentait tout ce qui était possible pour attirer son attention ou encore le charmer, mais cela n'avait pas du tout fonctionné. Ensuite, il avait demandé, à la limite de l'exigence, l'annulation des fiançailles. Le patriarche Parker n'avait pas attendu une seconde de plus pour contrer. Le père et le fils étaient pareils. Jamais ils ne laisseraient sa famille se lier à la leur et cela n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait. La gloire. La richesse. Le respect. L'influence. Le pouvoir. Il voulait que sa famille récupère tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle avait le droit de briller à nouveau devant la société sorcière.

**- Nous espérions que contrairement à votre père, vous souhaiteriez maintenir les fiançailles**, dit calmement Monsieur Parker.

**- Vous devez comprendre Monsieur Parker, qu'avec certaines révélations, je ne peux me permettre d'avoir une femme comme elle à mes côtés**, expliqua Draco.

**- « Certaines révélations » ?**, répéta madame Parker en fronçant un peu des sourcils.

Draco regarda la femme avant de prendre l'enveloppe dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et la posa calmement sur le bureau de son père.

**- Ces révélations.**

Alors que monsieur Parker s'apprêtait à la prendre, ce fût Lucius qui s'en empara. Non seulement ils étaient devenus la honte de la société mais en plus Parker se permettait de se croire chez lui pour prendre l'enveloppe. Lucius lui envoya un regard méprisant alors que l'homme avait un sourire crispé avant de s'excuser. Lucius ne dit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins, il détestait les personnes sans un minimum de tenue. Ne se préoccupant pas plus des erreurs de Parker, Lucius analysa le contenu de la lettre.

**- Et bien, voilà quelque chose de surprenant**, dit Lucius, **et décevant**, ajouta-t-il en fusillant la famille d'un regard méprisant.

Les Parker frissonnèrent face au regard que leur envoya Lucius. Lucius balança calmement le contenu de la lettre sur le bureau et incita monsieur Parker à les regarder. Bien qu'effrayé par ce qu'il découvrirait, l'homme les prit et les regarda. Sa femme se rapprocha pour les voir et poussa un cri de stupeur en voyant le contenu. C'était majoritairement des photos, mais son mari se concentra plus sur les documents. Il pâlit quand il vit de quoi il retournait et Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire mesquinement face à ça.

**- Vous comprenez maintenant, que lier ma famille avec une famille telle que la votre est pire que la honte elle-même.**

**- Mais … Les affaires de la famille ne vous concerne en aucun cas**, protesta monsieur Parker, **et tout le monde sait que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ont des besoins à satisfaire, n'est-ce pas ? Et les photos prouve toujours qu'elle est vierge du bon côté.**

Cependant, l'homme déglutit difficilement en voyant les regards que leur envoyaient les hommes Malfoy. Comment ne pas se sentir effrayé par ces regards ? Le couple avait envie de se cacher et ne plus apparaître devant ces yeux mercures.

**- Si je me marie avec votre fille, je serai à la tête de votre famille et vos manigances retomberont sur ma famille, ce que je ne peux me permettre**, dit froidement Draco, **Votre richesse est loin d'arriver à la hauteur des espérances établies dans le contrat, vous en perdez plus chaque semaine. En ce qui concerne votre fille**, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais, **le fait est qu'elle a été touchée par un autre homme. Par derrière ou par devant, je m'en fiche, pour moi elle n'est plus considérée comme vierge. Et votre lignée, n'en parlons même pas. Votre famille est loin d'être aussi pure que vous l'aviez décrite.**

Draco voulait vraiment mettre tout de son côté et n'oublia aucune des informations compromettantes. Il savait qu'attaquer le sang était mesquin, mais il se devait de paraître un minimum conservateur, digne des sang-purs, pour que les Parker se trouvent coincés. Le couple Parker s'avachit dans les fauteuils alors que Stecy se faisait plus discrète et moins entreprenante. Le regard que lui jetait sa mère ne lui disait rien qu'il vaille. Draco aussi l'avait remarqué mais il n'en avait cure. Il s'en fichait complètement de ce que la mère pouvait penser de sa fille, ce n'était pas lui qui lui avait dit d'aller faire tout ça. La mère redressa son torse et afficha de nouveau ce maintien de la haute société américaine.

**- Si on refuse l'annulation ?**, tenta la mère.

**- Oh, rien de grave si ce n'est une affaire qui se portera devant le tribunal sorcier anglai**s, dit Draco avec son sourire faux en place,** Les Parker n'ont aucune influence en Angleterre, n'oubliez pas cela.**

**- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !**, s'écria Stecy, **Vous m'avez espionné !**

Draco se tourna vers la jeune fille qui se mettait enfin à parler. Il lui envoya un regard méprisant alors que la fille le regardait avec colère. Elle pensait vraiment qu'en se rebellant, elle réussirait à avoir ce qu'elle voulait ? C'était un peu tard pour se plaindre.

**- En effet**, dit-il froidement, **Et je suis dans mon droit dans le cas où on me cache ce genre de choses.**

**- Ce fût une seule fois !**, s'écria-t-elle, **On m'a manipulé !**

**- Et ?**

**- Alors vous ne pouvez pas utiliser ça pour annuler nos fiançailles !**

**- Ah bon ?**, se moqua Draco, **Pourtant vous ne semblez pas détester ou être sous la contrainte. De plus vous vous moquez de moi en disant que ce n'était qu'une seule fois.**

**- Ça l'est !**

-** Cessez un peu vos gamineries mademoiselle. Vous êtes juste pathétique**, siffla Lucius,** Les photos montrent différents endroits, dont certaines qui montrent bien qu'il faisait nuit.**

La jeune fille regarda avec stupéfaction Lucius alors que ce dernier ne montrait que du dégoût. Elle regarda en direction de ses parents pour un peu de soutien mais sa mère évitait à tout prix son regard alors que son père fixait les photos avec colère. Draco ignorait si c'était vraiment les positions de sa fille sur les photos qu'il regardait vraiment. Ce que Draco trouvait le plus étonnant était le partenaire de la jeune fille. Pas que ça le dérangeait, puisque son objectif était d'annuler ces fiançailles mais il fallait avouer que ce que Marcus lui avait trouvé était surprenant et Draco était sûr que monsieur Parker était en colère pour ça.

**- Nous refusons d'annuler les fiançailles**, grogna le vieil homme, **Un contrat est un contrat. Nous ne l'annulerons pas pour ces futilités. Le jeune Draco a sûrement eu pleines d'aventures.**

**- Peut-être**, dit posément Lucius, **Mais le contrat exige qu'aucun homme n'ai touché à la fiancée, ce qui n'est plus le cas.**

**- Je refuse de laisser passer ses fiançailles.**

**- Vous n'avez pas le choix**, dit fermement Lucius, **Après les preuves que vient de m'apporter mon fils, je refuse toute alliance avec la famille Parker. Si vous contestez toujours, je pense que les ministres Anglais et Américain seraient ravis d'avoir de telles informations sur vos commerces.**

Monsieur Parker serra des dents alors que Lucius gardait toujours son calme tout en le regardant avec sérieux. L'homme sentit une poigne fine serrer son poignet pour attirer son attention, il tomba sur le regard de sa femme qui secoua lentement sa tête avec négation. Il soupira avec fatalité. Ils étaient bloqués de tous les côtés. Ils voulaient vraiment que leur famille sorte de cette ombre et revienne sur les devants du podium, mais que faire lorsque leur deuxième fille venait de tout gâcher ? Cette dernière avait laissé tomber son visage de fille fragile et fusillait du regard le fils Malfoy qui regardait ses parents, en attente de leur réponse. Il allait le lui payer très cher. Oh oui, Malfoy venait de détruire le travail qu'elle avait fait pour que ses parents soient fiers d'elle. Maintenant leur regard ne montrait que du dégoût et de la honte. Et nul doute que Stecy ne serait pas la seule à leur faire honte. Mais elle ne s'avouerait pas vaincue devant Malfoy. Ce prétentieux allait voir de quoi elle était capable.

**- Alors ? Votre décision ?**, demanda Draco avec un sourire.

* * *

En France, l'ambiance était différente. Il y avait de la tension mais elle n'était pas la même qu'au manoir. Alors qu'il était assis dans le canapé, Harry ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour Draco. Ce dernier n'était pas revenu depuis deux jours et le doute l'avait complètement envahi. Et si Draco ne revenait pas ? Les preuves avaient-elles suffi ? Avait-il décidé de ne plus annuler ces fiançailles ? Trouvait-il la jeune fille plus belle que lui ? Harry se posait encore pleins d'autres questions, toutes aussi futiles les unes que les autres. Hermione lui avait dit que Draco devait sûrement être rentré au manoir Malfoy pour annuler les fiançailles mais un gros doute persistait en lui. Quelque chose lui disait que ça semblait trop rapide et trop facile. Snape ne lui avait rien dit et il en était sûr que le professeur de potion était au courant de ce qu'il se passait. Ron et Blaise avaient passé le week-end dans leur chambre et Théodore s'amusait de son inquiétude. Harry soupira et caressa son ventre alors qu'il sentait quelques coups de la part de ses bébés. Tout ça parce qu'il ne voulait pas revenir à Poudlard. Avait-il raison en ce qui concernait le fait que ses enfants devraient grandir sans leur second père ? Devraient-ils faire comme si les Malfoy n'avaient aucun lien avec eux ?

**- Harry ?**

Le jeune homme leva son regard en direction de Hermione qui l'avait rejoint. La jeune femme s'assit à ses cotés. Son regard se fit compatissant alors que des larmes commençaient à couler le long des joues du brun.

**- Tu devrais t'occuper**, dit calmement la jeune femme, **Tu as fait tes devoirs ?**

**- J'ai tout fait Hermione**, renifla le jeune homme,** devoirs, révisions, tout. Mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer plus longtemps sans penser à lui.**

**- Arrête de t'inquiéter Harry, tout se passera bien.**

**- Et s'il m'en veut ?**, s'inquiéta Harry.

**- Pourquoi t'en voudrait-il Harry ?**, dit Hermione avec stupéfaction, **Malfoy t'aime plus que tout.**

**- Mais j'ai refusé de revenir à Poudlard**, renifla le jeune homme.

**- As-tu déjà obéi aux caprices de Malfoy ?**, demanda Hermione avec un regard blasé, **De toute façon, je doute que Malfoy veuille se marier avec une inconnue juste parce que tu as refusé de revenir à Poudlard.**

Harry se calma sous les paroles de son amie, mais il savait que ce n'était que pour une courte durée. Il pouvait être calme là, mais le temps passerait sans qu'il n'ait de nouvelles de Draco et ça le rongerait jusqu'à ce qu'il craque à nouveau. Théodore les rejoignit quelques minutes après et sourit en le voyant. Les phéromones de grossesse avaient un bel impact sur Potter et ça l'amusait énormément. Il s'apprêtait à faire encore une remarque pour l'embêter, lorsque le son d'une douche arriva à leurs oreilles. C'était impossible que ce soit Snape, ce dernier avait été appelé par Dumbledore pour un quelconque raison. Ils attendirent quelques minutes avec impatience, surtout pour Hermione qui voulait monter. Quand ils entendirent enfin des pas dans les escaliers, ils virent Blaise, avec des cernes sous ses yeux.

**- Blaise !**, s'exclama Harry, **Comment va Ron ?**

**- Deux minutes**, dit-il en se massant les tempes, **J'ai besoin d'un café serré.**

Sans attendre leur réponse, Blaise prit la direction de la cuisine pour prendre une grande tasse de café. Les trois autres le suivirent rapidement. Sous les regards impatients des deux Gryffondors, Blaise bu lentement et calmement son café, ce qui irrita grandement Hermione. Après quatre gorgées, Blaise sembla un peu plus réveillé.

**- Alors ?**, demanda Hermione.

**- Ron va bien**, répondit Blaise, **Il faut juste qu'il se repose, on n'a pas beaucoup dormi depuis les naissances.**

**- Pourquoi ?**, demanda Harry.

**- On avait peur qu'un des petits n'aille pas bien.**

**- Comment ils sont ?**

**- Ils sont magnifiques**, sourit-il.

**- Et combien vous en avez ?**, demanda Théodore avec un sourire moqueur.

Ceci eut l'avantage de faire disparaître le sourire de Blaise qui grimaça avant de prendre une grande gorgée de café. Harry attendait avec impatience la réponse. Il n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter pour Ron et ses enfants, surtout celui que Blaise avait amené à sa grand-mère.

**- Ron a donné naissance à …**

Les Gryffondors se regardèrent en ne comprenant pas la fin de la phrase alors que Théodore regardait Blaise avec moquerie. S'il pensait vraiment y échapper, il rêvait encore.

**- Tu peux parler plus fort, je n'ai pas très bien entendu**, sourit Théodore.

**- Cinq petits !**, grogna Blaise avant de plaquer sa tête contre la table.

**- Wouaw**, souffla Harry, **C'est magnifique ! Félicitations !**

Blaise se releva et fusilla Harry du regard alors que ce dernier eut un peu peur du regard que lui envoyait l'amant de son ami.

**- En quoi avoir 5 enfants d'un coup est-ce bien, Potter ?** **Au fait où est Draco ?**

**- Il est reparti au manoir pour annuler les fiançailles**, répondit Théodore.

Blaise fronça un peu des sourcils avant de se rappeler que Draco avait trouvé un moyen de les annuler. Quand il vit la tête de Harry, il posa la question muette à Théodore qui lui sourit encore plus hypocritement que d'habitude. Son regard devint blasé avant de reporter son attention sur sa tasse. Hermione par contre regarda Blaise avec un peu de colère. Elle espérait que Blaise n'était pas déçu d'avoir des enfants avec Ron.

**- Tu n'es pas content d'avoir tes enfants ?**, demanda Hermione.

**- Je suis content**, soupira Blaise, **mais c'est beaucoup d'avoir 5 enfants, Granger.**

**- On pourra les voir ?**, demanda Harry enthousiaste.

**- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée**, grimaça Blaise, **Ron est fatigué et personne ne doit approcher les petits.**

**- Tu ne pourrais pas faire une entorse juste pour nous ?**, supplia Harry.

Harry voulait vraiment les voir. Il pourrait non seulement voir comment se portait Ron après son accouchement mais il pourrait voir les petits qui les avaient tous fait s'inquiéter, surtout celui qu'il avait pensé comme un mort-né.

**- Normalement vous ne pourriez pas avant une ou deux bonnes semaines**, répondit Blaise, **mais l'hybride de Ron est assez surprenant pour faire différemment des autres hybrides.**

**- Alors, c'est possible ?**, espéra la brune.

**- Je vais lui demander**, soupira Blaise.

Blaise termina sa tasse de café et laissa ses amis dans la cuisine pendant qu'il allait voir Ron. Quand il entra dans la chambre, il vit son compagnon toujours sous la forme hybride en train de se reposer alors que les petits en faisaient tous autant. La chambre était un peu plus propre qu'il y a deux nuits, Blaise n'avait pas attendu pour la nettoyer. Il se rapprocha avant de caresser la fourrure douce de son amant, qui ronronna sous les caresses. Le léopard ouvrit ses yeux glaciers vers Blaise qui lui sourit.

**- Désolé de te réveiller**, s'excusa Blaise.

_**- Ce n'est pas grave**_, bailla l'animal, _**Alors pourquoi me réveilles-tu ?**_

**- Tes amis ont demandé à te voir avec les petits, mais je ne veux pas si tu es contre.**

_**- Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas avant un bon moment ?**_

**- Si tu es trop fatigué, ils pourront attendre. Tout dépend de toi.**

Ron réfléchit à la demande de son compagnon. Il savait que son côté hybride était un peu réticent mais il ne refusait pas la demande de son compagnon. Du côté hybride, Blaise avait son accord. Ron voulait partager sa joie avec ses amis mais il était un peu fatigué. Et que diraient-ils s'ils le voyaient comme ça, en simple animal ? Ron glissa son regard vers ses enfants qui dormaient tous près de sa fourrure, aucune possibilité de bouger.

_**- Tu me portes ?**_, demanda le léopard avec une voix taquine.

**- Ça ne me dérangerait, mais on va dire que ta forme hybride doit sûrement faire plus de 150 kg**, grimaça Blaise.

_**- Tu peux les faire entrer.**_

**- Tu es sûr ?**, demanda Blaise.

_**- Ça ne me dérange pas qu'ils viennent, je suis plutôt impatient de leur montrer.**_

Blaise hocha de la tête avant de lui sourire et de le caresser derrière les oreilles, ce qui le fit ronronner un peu. Il descendit rejoindre les autres, dont deux qui n'attendaient que son retour, et leur sourit avant de leur adresser un hochement de tête alors que les deux Gryffondors affichaient de grands sourires.

**- Il veut bien. Par contre …**

Harry et Hermione regardèrent Blaise avec interrogation alors que le regard de ce dernier était devenu sérieux. Parce qu'il y avait une condition juste pour voir leur ami ? Ils auraient pu se plaindre, mais Blaise étant le plus proche et le plus connaisseur de l'état de Ron, ils ne pouvaient pas trop contesté. Et si c'était une mise en garde pour éviter des problèmes ?

**- Il est très fatigué, donc faites le moins de bruit possible. Et n'approchez pas trop des petits, on ne sait jamais comment il pourrait réagir.**

Les trois élèves acquiescèrent tranquillement aux paroles du Serpentard. C'était bien une mise en garde et Blaise avait raison de les prévenir d'une quelconque chose à ne pas faire. Calmement, si on omettait les petits rires de Harry qui s'impatientait de plus en plus, ils montèrent à la chambre de Ron et Blaise. Blaise entra le premier et les autres suivirent. Il se rapprocha rapidement du léopard alors que les autres restaient un peu en retrait. Il était de la même taille que la forme hybride de Marcus ou Blaise mais il en dégageait une certaine frayeur qui n'incitait pas trop à l'approcher. Le plus rapide à s'en remettre fût Harry. Sous le regard attentif de Blaise, il se rapprocha de la tête de son meilleur ami, qui était toujours sous forme animal. Il trouvait Ron magnifique. Il avait toujours aimé les chats mais là c'était incroyable. Le pelage de Ron semblait tellement doux. La tentation fût trop grande et il avança sa main vers la tête de son ami, mais il s'arrêta en se rappelant des avertissements de Blaise. Il regarda ce dernier qui hocha un peu de la tête. Harry sourit et caressa le léopard. Ce dernier se mit à ronronner avant d'ouvrir ses yeux.

**- Salut Ron**, souffla-t-il quand un regard bleu le fixa.

L'animal grogna alors que Harry regardait vers Blaise avec interrogation.

**- Il te dit juste bonjour.**

**- Oh, d'accord. Tu sais que tu es magnifique sous cette forme ?**, plaisanta t-il.

Ron grogna encore quelque chose alors que Harry continuait de lui caresser le pelage.

**- Il te dit c'est McGonagall qui serait contente**, traduit Blaise.

Harry rigola tout en continuant de regarder son ami alors que Hermione réprimandait Ron sur ses paroles à propos de leur professeur. La jeune fille glissa un regard global sur tout le corps de son ami. Si elle voyait un animal comme celui-ci dans la vraie vie, aucune chance qu'elle pense que c'était un humain. Mais il fallait avouer que Harry avait raison, Ron était magnifique. Un mouvement la fit sursauter et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia avant qu'un grand sourire ne prenne place sur son visage.

**- Harry, regarde !**, s'exclama joyeusement Hermione.

Le léopard grogna un peu lorsqu'il entendit Hermione crier mais ne fit rien de plus. Il redressa juste sa tête pour voir la jeune femme qui était accroupie à côté de Harry. Ce dernier regarda vers Hermione avant de voir quelques petites formes bouger. Ses yeux pétillèrent de joie quand il vit les petits commencer à se réveiller. Il y avait deux petites formes noires et trois petites formes blanches. Leur pelage était sec mais ils étaient loin d'égaler le pelage de Ron.

**- Ils sont magnifiques**, sourit Harry au couple.

Hermione hocha rapidement de la tête pour confirmer et Ron fut heureux de voir de la joie sur le visage de Harry et Hermione. Il avait voulu partager sa joie et il avait réussi. Il avait maintenant hâte de voir ses enfants devenir humain. Blaise lui avait dit que ça arrivait que des enfants d'hybrides restent dans leur forme animale. S'ils ne prenaient pas de forme humaine avant leurs deux ans, ils étaient considérés comme des familiers. Les hybrides n'avaient jamais vu d'hybride se transformer après leurs deux ans et avaient choisi cet âge comme limite. Ron espérait que ses enfants soient humains. Ça lui ferait bizarre de voir un gros chat dans sa maison et de se dire qu'il lui avait donné naissance.

**- Vous arrivez à les différencier ?**, s'étonna Harry.

_**- Blaise sent leur odeur,**_ grogna Ron.

Blaise rigola un peu et traduit ce que Ron leur avait dit quand il les vit le regarder bizarrement.

**- La chance**, bougonna Harry, **J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas pareils plus tard.**

**- Tu peux les différencier un peu là**, répondit Blaise, **un des petits noirs a un trait blanc qui traverse son ventre.**

Blaise monta sur le lit, en faisant attention et prit le petit concerné avant de le montrer à leurs amis. Harry s'extasia devant tout ça mais fit tout de même attention à ne pas les toucher. Ron était son meilleur ami mais pour le moment il était un gros chat qui pouvait le tuer d'un coup de patte.

**- C'est un garçon ?**, demanda Théodore.

**- Oui**, dit Blaise en reposant le petit, **Il y a une seule fille.**

Il prit un petit blanc et la montra aux autres. Il dit que c'était elle et la caressa alors qu'elle commençait à miauler. Comme ses deux autres frères au pelage blanc, elle avait des petits cercles qui parcouraient son duvet, à la différence qu'elle avait en plus le bout de sa queue noire et le bout des pattes tout aussi noir.

**- Lequel as-tu amené à ta grand-mère ?**, demanda Hermione.

Le sourire de Blaise se fana un peu et déposa sa fille avant de prendre une autre petite forme blanche qu'il montra à Hermione et aux autres. Il avait le pelage blanc et les petits cercles noirs mais deux traits noirs lui donnaient un effet d'avoir un collier autour du cou.

**- C'est lui.**

**- Il est trop mignon**, sourit Harry,

**- Mais il se peut qu'il y ait des complications plus tard.**

_**- Et nous affronterons ça ensemble**_, grogna Ron.

**- Je suis content qu'il soit en vie. J'avais vraiment eu peur**, souffla Harry.

**- Je sais, j'étais là quand tu as fais ta crise**, grimaça Blaise.

**- Désolé**, rougit Harry.

**- Ce n'est pas grave. On doit beaucoup à Florian**, souffla Blaise, **Ron était déjà assez démoralisé comme ça.**

_**- C'est normal, c'est notre fils**_, grogna le tigre.

**- Je sais**, sourit Blaise sans traduire pour les autres.

Blaise caressa la tête du léopard et colla sa tête près de la sienne alors que Ron ronronnait de nouveau sous les caresses de son amant.

**- Je t'aime**, souffla Blaise pour que les autres n'entendent pas.

_**- Moi aussi je t'aime**_, grogna Ron.

**- Il faudrait vraiment que Ron redevienne lui-même**, dit Hermione,** On ne comprend rien au langage animal.**

**- Avant de partir je lui enseignerai comment le faire**, dit calmement Blaise.

Hermione acquiesça sèchement de la tête alors que Blaise s'intéressait de nouveau à son amant et ses enfants. Ils restèrent toute la journée ensemble, parlant et rigolant un peu. Blaise traduisait tout ce que Ron disait et les conversations se poursuivaient. Hermione alla chercher le repas qu'elle apporta pour tous, dont une énorme ration de viande saignante* pour Ron, ce que ce dernier ne détesta pas. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Ce fût dans l'après-midi qu'ils furent dérangés par quelqu'un toquant à la porte. Blaise alla ouvrir et ils virent tous leur professeur de Potion leur faire face avec un air ennuyé. Le professeur entra et ne tarda pas à glisser son regard vers Ron qui le regardait interrogativement. Il regarda les petits des deux élèves et les félicitèrent d'un sourire qui parut crispé à Ron , mais il ne sentait pas d'animosité de la part du professeur.

**- La prochaine fois prévenez où vous êtes, ça m'évitera de faire toute la maison et le quartier**, siffla-t-il à l'encontre des trois invités de la chambre.

**- Il y a un problème Professeur ?**, demanda Hermione.

**- Tenez**, dit sèchement Severus en tendant un journal à Harry, **Peut-être arrêterez-vous de pleurer à tout bout de champs.**

Harry fronça des sourcils et prit le journal entre ses mains. Il déplia le journal alors que ses amis se rapprochaient de lui pour voir ce qu'il y avait de si important. Harry eut le souffle coupé quand il entendit la voix de la journaliste qui récitait la première page de ce qui semblait être la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

_« Avis aux demoiselles ! Grande nouvelle dans notre chère société ! Ce week-end, l'un des partis les plus convoités du monde sorcier vient de passer sur la liste des célibataires. En effet, Draco Malfoy a annulé ses fiançailles avec la fille cadette des Parker, anciennement considérée comme une des plus grandes familles de la société sorcière américaine. Les Malfoy douteraient-ils de la fidélité de la jeune fille ? La famille Parker n'a-t-elle pas atteint les espérances de cette grande famille que sont les Malfoy ? Ou Draco Malfoy aurait-il trouvé chaussure qui lui sied mieux ? Nul ne le sait. Mais n'oublions pas que la famille Parker a été dans beaucoup d'affaires suspectes, bizarrement étouffées, et que le dernier mariage organisé, pour leur fille aîné de 29 ans aujourd'hui, avait été une vraie catastrophe._

_Mais Draco Malfoy n'est pas le seul à avoir annulé ses fiançailles. Mystérieusement, Blaise Zabini, connu comme étant un ami proche de Draco Malfoy, aurait aussi annulé ses fiançailles avec Monica Frati, de la famille italienne Frati. Mais le jeune Zabini ne s'arrête pas là. Selon des sources, les deux amis auraient trouvé leur partenaire idéal. Et Stela Zabini, récemment vue au Chemin de Traverse, ne démentirait pas, comme le montre sa photo où elle sourit à nos questions._

_Serait-ce un nouvel effet de mode parmi ces richissimes héritiers qui peuplent notre société ? Les mariages arrangés seraient-ils devenus démodés ? Seraient-ils devenus inutiles ? Est-ce que ces chers jeunes hommes espèrent encore faire leur vie avec une personne qu'ils aiment ? Votre dévoué journaliste, Rita Skeeter, fera tout pour savoir les vraies raisons de tout cela. »_

**- Il faut toujours que Stela s'affiche**, grogna Blaise bien qu'un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

**- Stela qui ne s'affiche plus, n'est plus Stela**, sourit Théodore.

**- Tu vois Harry, Malfoy a réussi à annuler ses fiançailles**, s'exclama Hermione de joie, **Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter.**

Harry pleurait de joie alors que ses mains tenaient encore fermement le journal. C'était enfin fini. Draco n'était plus fiancé. Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de ne plus voir son amant. Son amant avait tenu sa parole. Il avait annulé ses fiançailles. Il voulait le voir. Harry voulait tellement le voir et l'embrasser pendant des heures. Harry essuya ses larmes mais d'autres suivirent. Il voulait le voir. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait, lui faire l'amour. Il voulait voir son amant.

Hermione, heureuse pour son ami, le prit chaleureusement dans ses bras. Harry se laissa prendre dans les bras, continuant de pleurer sa joie de pouvoir être de nouveau avec Draco et sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir le voir avant Juillet. Il eut un sursaut lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui lécher la main. Il regarda ce que c'était et il vit que c'était Ron qui avait avancé sa tête pour lui montrer son soutien. Il ne pouvait pas parler mais Harry était sur que son ami était heureux pour lui. Son regard ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : « Nous y sommes arrivé. »

* * *

À la nuit tombée, la rue était calme. Peut-être un chat qui se battait avec un autre chat, ou encore un vieil ivrogne qui régurgitait le contenu de son estomac dans une petite ruelle. Pour les moldus, la rue était calme. Ce n'était pas non plus une de ces rues populaires qui resteraient bondées jusqu'aux aurores. Ce n'était pas non plus une rue que des touristes connaîtraient, encore moins fréquenteraient. Rares étaient les femmes qui s'approchaient de la rue, au risque d'être violée à la seconde même. Même certains hommes évitaient de passer par là, de peur de se retrouver à l'hôpital dans la soirée.

Pourtant, une ombre se profila à l'entrée de la rue sorcière. On ne pouvait rien voir de son visage qui était largement caché par une grande cape. Sa marche était assurée, cette personne n'avait pas peur. Peut-être était-ce un habitué. Elle ne semblait ni avoir le comportement d'un de ces clients bourrés et désespérés, ni la corpulence d'un homme qui cherchaient la bagarre. Pourtant cette personne semblait bien connaître le chemin. Mais pourtant elle ne connaissait pas du tout. Elle réussissait à se repérer grâce à des indications qu'on lui avait fournies. À elle seule, jamais cette personne ne pourrait arriver à son but et ce n'était pas non plus un endroit où cette personne avait l'habitude de venir mais elle cherchait quelqu'un qui se trouvait dans les parages.

Un bruit de verre se fit entendre au coin d'une rue qu'elle abordait et la personne sut qu'elle arrivait près du lieu qu'elle cherchait. Des lumières éclairèrent un peu une ruelle alors que du bruit se faisait entendre. La seule lumière présente dans la ruelle. Elle était arrivée. Elle avança en direction du bar alors que le bruit devenait de plus en plus bourdonnant. Cela avait l'aspect que l'on donnait aux endroits pas très fréquentables. C'était miteux, on sentait diverses odeurs qui retournaient l'estomac et des ivrognes se bagarraient juste devant, de quoi donner une belle réputation. Finalement, elle entra dans le bar et s'assura que personne ne voit son visage.

Le bruit se fit encore plus bruyant. Les clients chantaient, beuglaient, se chamaillaient et criaient de leur voix enrouée par l'alcool. C'était un vrai capharnaüm. L'étranger survola la salle du regard mais ne trouva pas la personne qu'il cherchait. Lui avait-on donné une mauvaise information ? Cette personne en doutait, bien que la personne qu'elle recherchait était une femme tout comme elle, c'était le meilleur endroit pour se cacher des autorités lorsqu'on était un Mangemort. L'étrangère s'approcha du gérant, qui ne semblait pas aussi correct que les clients, et s'adressa à lui de sa voix grave, modifiée grâce à des sorts.

**- Pourriez-vous me dire où je pourrais trouver « **_**Patte de velours**_** »****?**

Le gérant lui jeta un regard méfiant avant de se rapprocher d'elle, ignorant quelques clients qui demandaient encore des chopes de Whisky pur feu. L'étrangère grimaça sous sa capuche alors que des ivrognes passaient près d'elle avec leur haleine pestilentielle.

**- Que lui voulez-vous ? Elle ne veut pas qu'on la dérange en plein travail.**

**- J'ai une proposition qu'elle devrait apprécier.**

**- Et moi je n'apprécie pas qu'on dérange mes salariés**, sourit le vieux gérant.

L'étrangère grimaça en voyant la sueur de l'homme et en sentant l'odeur lui monter au nez. Elle trouvait cet homme dégueulasse. Comment pouvait-on servir des clients dans des habits aussi sales et en étant aussi gros ? Elle ne le comprenait vraiment pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle la voit ? Très bien. L'étrangère sortit une bourse d'une cinquantaine de gallions de la poche de sa longue cape noire et la lâcha devant le gérant qui la prit sans hésitation. L'homme lui fit un sourire affreux avant de lui indiquer une direction qui semblait être les escaliers.

**- Elle est à l'étage**, dit le gérant,** chambre 242.**

L'étrangère partit sans demander son reste et monta les escaliers et chercha la chambre concernée. L'ambiance changea littéralement. On n'entendait plus les cris et les rires gras des clients. Il n'y avait plus de mauvaises odeurs qui occupaient l'air. On entendait plus des gémissements ou encore des rires de femme. L'odeur n'était plus nauséabonde mais aphrodisiaque. L'étrangère plaça sa main devant son nez et avança un peu dans les différents couloirs en direction de la chambre. Lorsqu'elle la trouva, elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour être sûre qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un. Elle entendit des gémissements étouffés entrecoupés parfois par quelques cris aigus. L'étrangère grimaça. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne devait pas faire pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle remit sa voix à la normale, souffla un bon coup et entra.

La scène la fit grimacer encore plus. Les personnes qui étaient dans la chambre arrêtèrent ce qu'ils faisaient et la regardèrent avec étonnement. Il y avait un homme nu couché sur le lit, une jeune femme brune toute aussi nue au-dessus de lui alors qu'un deuxième homme se trouvait juste derrière elle. Elle ignorait si _« Patte de velours »_ aimait se faire prendre par deux hommes mais l'expression qu'elle avait n'était pas celle de quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas ce qu'elle faisait.

**- Vous dérangez**, grogna la jeune femme nue alors qu'elle recommençait ses mouvements.

**- J'ai à vous parler**, dit l'étrangère en faisant abstraction des gémissements qui se percutaient dans la chambre.

**- Dites. Plus vite**, grogna-t-elle aux deux hommes.

**- En privé.**

« Patte de velours » arrêta ses mouvements. Elle prit une baguette de sorcier qui se trouvait sur un chevet et la brandit vers l'inconnue en la fusillant du regard. L'inconnue resta, cependant, immobile et continua de fixer « Patte de velours » sous sa cape.

**- Écoutez, je suis occupée alors si vous n'avez rien à dire, dégagez.**

L'inconnue soupira avant de enlevez sa capuche. « Patte de velours » écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit qui lui faisait face. Ce visage, ce regard bleu et ces cheveux bruns. Aucun doute là-dessus.

**- Toi**, siffla-t-elle.

**- Maintenant, on peut parler ?**, dit la jeune inconnue avec un air blasé.

La jeune femme serra la mâchoire alors que l'inconnue prenait calmement place dans un des fauteuils de la chambre. Elle observa les recoins de la chambre le temps que « _Patte de velours_ » se débarrasse des deux hommes.

**- Désolé les gars**, soupira « Patte de velours »,** Une autre fois.**

**- Tu rigoles ?**, s'exclama un des deux hommes, **Je pars demain pendant un mois.**

**- Quand tu reviendras, je serrai à vous pour deux semaines**, dit-elle langoureusement en se collant contre l'homme.

**- C'est bien parce que c'est toi**, grogna l'homme avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

L'autre homme embrassa la jeune femme avant de claquer une main sur ses fesses. Les deux hommes partirent et la jeune femme alla s'habiller d'un peignoir avant de venir s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de celui de l'inconnue.

**- Alors ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ?**

**- « Patte de velours » ?**, se moqua l'inconnue, **Tu t'es trouvé un surnom très … surprenant.**

**- Tu es mal placé pour me parler sur ce ton, surtout depuis ce qu'on annonce dans tous les journaux.**

L'inconnue la fusilla du regard alors que l'autre femme invoquait deux verres avec sa baguette.

**- Alors que me veux-tu, Parker ?**

**- Je veux détruire Draco Malfoy.**

**- Impossible.**

**- Je le veux.**

**- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas.** **Le problème est qu'atteindre Draco est limite impossible.**

**- Tu me déçois Parkinson**, souffla l'inconnue, **Je m'attendais à ce que la fille la plus proche de Draco à Poudlard puisse me renseigner.**

**- Tu lui en veux d'avoir annulé tes fiançailles ?**, se moqua Pansy.

**- Ce … Cette véracrasse**, siffla Stecy, **Il m'a humilié. Annuler les fiançailles parce que je n'étais pas vierge de derrière ? Il se fout de moi !**

**- Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?**, soupira Pansy d'un air blasé, **C'est toi qui t'es mise dans cette situation. Moi j'ai mes propres problèmes à gérer.**

**- Oui, coucher avec des hommes chaque soir**, dit Stecy avec mépris.

**- Exactement**, répliqua Pansy en la fusillant du regard, **Et ça je le fais pour survivre. Ne crois pas être mieux que moi avec ta richesse qui durera à peine cinq ans.**

**- Nous ne sommes pas là pour régler nos comptes**, soupira Stecy, **Je veux détruire Malfoy et je sais que tu le veux aussi.**

**- Je dois avouer que c'est assez intéressant. Et que veux-tu que je fasse ?**

**- Je veux savoir le point faible de Draco Malfoy.**

**- Oh, juste ça ?**, se moqua Pansy,** C'est toi qui me déçois Stecy. Je dois avouer que sa faiblesse, on a du mal à y croire mais il n'y a que ça.**

Le regard de Stecy sembla briller d'intérêt aux paroles de Pansy. Avait-il vraiment un talon d'Achille ? Stecy s'était renseigné sur son ex-fiancé mais elle n'avait rien trouvé. Elle avait constaté qu'en Angleterre et aux alentours, la majorité des sorciers craignaient les Malfoy et il fallait avouer que l'annonce au journal n'avait pas aidé les Parker, l'humiliation était encore pire. Pansy afficha un sourire triomphant face à la jeune femme, cependant Pansy ne tarda pas sur le suspens. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié Stecy Parker, car c'était la fiancée de Draco. Mais là, tout changeait.

**- Dis-moi Stecy**, dit calmement Pansy, **Sais-tu au moins pourquoi Draco a tenu absolument à annuler tes fiançailles ?**

La jeune femme secoua négativement de la tête.

**- Pour Harry Potter.**

* * *

_**Fin de chapitre !**_

_**Voici enfin le chapitre 14, accompagné de l'action qui arrivera bientôt. Désolé pour le retard, j'ai vraiment eu un freinage d'inspiration à cause de mes examens et révisions que j'ai continué. Merci à tout ceux qui continuent de suivre ma fiction et surtout ceux qui m'encouragent avec leur reviews. C'est un vrai booster ça ! Ça gonfle mon cœur jusqu'à explosion ! J'espère que vous avez aimé.**_

* Viande saignante: Viande à moitié cuite. Lorsqu'on la coupe, la viande est très rouge et du sang coule un peu.

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

_**Orihime **_: Merci! Je confirme, pour l'imagination j'en ai. C'est juste l'application qui bloque un peu. J'ai montré une partie du comportement de la fiancée là, mais je pense que certains s'attendait à voir plus, mais vous verrez plus un peu après. Et oui ! Ron en a eu cinq. Je n'avais pas de nombre précis en tête, donc j'ai pris un peu à la limite du nombre sans pour autant donner le maximum ( ça serait méchant pour Blaise).

_**Moji **_: Ce n'est pas tellement de la médecine. Enfin … presque. Malheureusement, Draco n'a pas agit totalement je pense. C'est plutôt vers la fin qu'il va se lâcher. Merci pour ta review.

_**Hime no tsubasa **_: Merci. Il va avoir du mal mais il accepte sa décision.

Je pense qu'elle va encore te sortir par les yeux la fiancée. Les preuves sont suffisantes, mais c'est la suite qui risque de pas passer. Il y aura une confrontation entre Sébastien et Lucius.

_**Ladydragonfly **_: Les révélations ne seront pas toutes là, par exemple qui est le partenaire qui était avec Stecy ? Bon, je ne veux pas parler de la suite mais on va dire que pas mal de révélations sont encore cachées. Mais les Parker sont humiliés mais ne le seront pas assez.

_**Dracolina3 **_: ne dis pas ça, les théories peuvent avoir du bon pour les auteurs. Je n'ai pas réellement de façon spéciale de rédiger mes chapitres, mais je dois avouer quand je relis des anciens chapitres que je me dis souvent : « comment as-tu pu mettre une imbécillité pareille ? ». Si plusieurs points de vue se retrouvaient dans ce même chapitre c'est que je me rendais compte d'avoir laissé un peu la situation en pause.

_**Manoirmalfoys **_: Oui ils vont réussir, malheureusement c'est une romance.

_**Brigitte26 **_: Merci !

_**Elo-didie**_ : Il va le faire mais pas maintenant. Plus tard. Merci !

_**Archimede **_: J'aime beaucoup ces couples aussi. Mais j'en ai pleins d'autres. En effet,le petit ne sera pas le plus chanceux. C'est ce qui fait d'eux , Harry et Draco, deux têtes brûlés qui s'aiment mais qui ne changent pas pour autant, quoi que avec quelques changements. Merci. Hermione a bien compris, mais la curiosité planera toujours. Désolé, je n'ai pas tout dis dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review.


	15. Chapter 15

**Pairing **: DMHP, BZRW, HGTN...

**Résumé **: Draco, comme tout Sang-pur, est destiné à se marier avec une jeune fille de haute société. Il ne veut pas continuer sa relation avec Harry pour le voir souffrir par la suite. D'un commun accord, ils arrêtent leur relation. Maintenant ils sont juste amis. Mais un certain incident fera prendre certaines distances à Harry.

**Disclamer **: ... les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K.R. Mais je confirme que certains personnages m'appartiennent.

**Tome **: Voldemort est mort. Harry et ses amis sont en 7ème année. Sirius est mort. Papy Dumby lui est toujours vivant.

**Note **: Pour ne pas trop se perdre … Harry est à 6 mois de grossesse et Ron … Il a accouché.

Je remercie beaucoup _**Sailorslayer**_ pour cette correction.

* * *

_**Juste Amis**_

_**Chapitre 15 :**_ _**Juste … pathétique (2)**_

Dans les couloirs d'un manoir, un grand homme marchait d'une allure élégante en direction d'un ancien bureau. Il n'y était allé que très rarement et ces rares fois étaient quand son fils s'y faufilait lorsqu'il était petit. Il ignorait pourquoi Draco aimait vraiment passer du temps dans ce bureau à l'époque, mais lui n'aimait pas du tout le savoir là-bas. Arrivé devant la porte, Lucius soupira un bon coup, prenant son courage à deux mains, avant d'ouvrir la porte. C'était en effet, un bureau. Il y avait une grande bibliothèque qui occupait tout le mur du fond à sa gauche. Juste devant cette énorme bibliothèque, il y avait un grand bureau en ébène et un fauteuil confortable. Ce bureau faisait face à une grande fenêtre ancienne qui donnait vue sur la cour avant du manoir. On pouvait voir jusqu'à la barrière d'entrée du domaine. Un vrai bureau pour le maître de maison, qui pouvait voir tous ceux qui arrivait. Il y avait aussi une grande cheminée qui faisait face à la porte d'entrée et un grand fauteuil.

Au-dessus de cette cheminée, il y avait un tableau. La représentation d'un bel homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Lucius soupira avant de se rapprocher de ce tableau qui lui ressemblait tellement. L'image s'anima et le portrait reporta son regard sur Lucius.

**- Lucius …**

**- Abraxas.**

Lucius s'approcha de la cheminée, qui était allumée, et s'assit dans le fauteuil qui y faisait face. L'homme et le portrait se regardèrent pendant un moment puis Lucius soupira avant d'invoquer un verre d'alcool et en boire une bonne gorgée.

**- Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu ici.**

**- Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt**, dit posément Lucius.

Lucius se contenta de regarder le portrait de son père qui gardait toujours un air indifférent. Lucius ne l'avait jamais vu sourire. C'était toujours la même expression qu'il affichait. Quand il était jeune, Lucius s'était même demandé s'il faisait cette même tête quand il faisait l'amour à sa mère. Sans doute pas. Sa mère ne s'était jamais plainte d'un mauvais comportement de la part de Abraxas et Morgane savait à quel point sa mère était une romantique. Elle n'était pas une née-Malfoy donc elle n'hésitait pas à contredire Abraxas quand elle n'était pas d'accord ou encore quand elle était mécontente. En fait, la seule chose dont elle n'avait pas osé se plaindre était tout ce qui tournait autour de Voldemort.

Lucius se demanda par où commencer. Il avait des choses à demander à son père, mais certaines étaient plus importantes que d'autres. Depuis la mort de Abraxas, il ne lui avait jamais reparlé et beaucoup de brouillard occupait son esprit à présent. Un brouillard que seules les réponses de Abraxas pourraient dissiper.

**- Tu savais que les Malfoy avaient un gène Veela en eux ?**

**- Bien sûr**, dit calmement le portrait, **Puisque j'en étais un. Je présume que mon cher Draco en est un.**

**- Non**, dit calmement Lucius, **Il a les qualités pour tout autre chose.**

**- Tu comptes lui léguer ton satané pacte avec des monstres**, cracha le portait, **C'est d'un pathétique.**

**- C'était aussi ton devoir et tu as failli**, dit sombrement Lucius, **Tu as préféré adhérer aux lubies d'un fou.**

**- On avait le même avis sur ce pacte. Il pensait comme moi, que ce pacte avec les Hybrides n'était qu'un moyen pour mieux les contrôler.**

**- Les contrôler ? Nos ancêtres ont fait ce pacte pour les protéger du Ministère et de la folie de découverte que certaines personnes ont. Les hybrides méritaient plus que ce que nous leur donnions déjà, et ça les Sept l'avaient bien remarqué.**

**- Les hybrides ne méritent rien d'autre que notre mépris.**

Lucius eut un rire jaune en entendant cette affirmation de son père. Contrôler les hybrides ? Il les prenait pour quoi, des animaux de cirques ? Les hybrides faisaient partie des créatures les plus intelligentes du monde sorcier. Avoir un comportement mi-humain, mi-animal ne signifiait pas qu'elles étaient inférieures aux sorciers. Elles avaient, certes, une apparence différente mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elles se devaient d'être des objets d'expériences. Et en quoi elles méritaient leur mépris ? Si elles le voulaient, elles pourraient les exterminer sans aucun remord et déclencher à nouveau une guerre.

**- En attendant, je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler de ça.**

**- C'est une première**, se moqua le portrait, **Toi qui étais toujours là à défendre ces immondices.**

**- Eux étaient plus présents que mon propre père**, dit sombrement Lucius, **Ils m'ont toujours respecté. Je ne recevais pas de Doloris à chaque couloir.**

**- C'était pour t'endurcir l'esprit**, soupira Abraxas.

**- Et me confronter à des loup-garous transformés à mes 15 ans, c'était pour m'endurcir aussi ?**

**- Je voulais juste te montrer à quel point ces hybrides pouvaient être de vraies bêtes.**

Lucius souffla un bon coup quand le silence retomba. Il n'était pas venu pour un règlement de compte avec Abraxas. Il voulait des réponses et ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait y arriver.

**- Pourquoi m'as-tu caché que Florian était encore en vie ?**

**- Florian ?**, demanda faussement Abraxas, **Oh, le cousin de ta **_**chère épouse**_**. Il est en vie ?**

**- Arrêtes Abraxas, je l'ai vu et il est en bonne santé, notre fils y compris.**

**- Pourquoi tu te préoccupes de ce sang-mêlé ? Il n'est pas fait pour un Malfoy.**

**- Je n'avancerai à rien avec toi …**

Lucius se leva et s'apprêta à partir quand le portrait parla à nouveau.

**- Dans nos gènes Veela, une de nos capacités, voire défaut, est que l'on ne peut tuer quelqu'un de notre famille, sauf si cette personne a essayé de nuire à notre compagnon.**

Lucius regarda le portrait de son père avec étonnement. Son regard n'était plus aussi froid, il était au contraire plutôt triste. Lucius se rapprocha à nouveau et se rassit dans le fauteuil. Ils continuèrent de se regarder avant que Abraxas ne soupire un bon coup. Il avait commencé, autant continuer jusqu'au bout.

**- Quand Narcissa m'a dit que tu avais pris la fuite avec ce jeune homme, j'ai cru que tu avais été berné par le fait qu'il te fasse croire que c'était ton enfant.**

**- Et c'est le mien**, siffla Lucius, **Sébastien est le portrait craché de Draco.**

**- J'ai su que c'était le tien quand j'ai essayé de l'attaquer. Mais mon Veela le voyait comme quelqu'un de sa famille, donc il n'a rien eu.**

**- Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir annulé les fiançailles avec Narcissa ?**

**- Parce qu'elle était un sang-pur, contrairement à ton _obsession_, et la favorite du Lord Voldemort.**

**- Quoi ?**, souffla Lucius en écarquillant des yeux, **Mais tu as vérifié qu'elle était …**

**- Elle était vierge. Narcissa était une belle jeune fille, une des plus magnifiques des Black, et cela n'a pas échappé à l'œil du Lord. Il a juste attendu votre mariage et la venue du premier héritier Malfoy. Si j'avais annulé les fiançailles, toute la famille aurait été sur la liste noire du Lord.**

Lucius émit un son dédaigneux en regardant son père. Il n'était qu'un simple objet dans toute cette histoire alors qu'il aurait pu vivre tranquillement avec Florian, Sébastien, sans oublier Draco qui serait sûrement venu plus tard. Mais maintenant il se retrouvait avec rien. Draco emménagerait sûrement avec Potter à la fin de leur scolarité, Sébastien ne semble pas vouloir faire connaissance avec lui et Florian … et bien Florian continuera sa vie en France comme il l'a fait pendant vingt années.

**- Tout ça devient n'importe quoi**, souffla Lucius, **Tout ce que tu as fait est juste pathétique.**

**- J'ai fait ça pour le bien de ma famille.**

**- Mais tu as détruit la mienne**, siffla Lucius, **Avec Florian nous avions des projets. Draco n'aurait pas eu pour mère Narcissa !**

**- Parce que avoir deux pères comme parents c'est mieux ? Arrête de te faire des illusions Lucius.**

**- Certains y arrivent très bien.**

**- Narcissa nous rapprochait plus de l'héritage Black qui était très convoité. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser passer une si belle occasion.**

**- Mais mon pauvre Abraxas, il n'y a pas d'héritage.**

**- Quoi ?**, s'étonna le portrait.

**- Tout l'héritage Black était dédié à Sirius Black qui l'a légué à son filleul : Harry Potter.**

**- Les Potter**, siffla le vieil homme, **Encore eux. Ils ne se lasseront jamais de se mêler à nos familles.**

**- Nous sommes liés aux Potter depuis des millénaires**, souffla Lucius, **Je ne comprendrais jamais ta haine envers eux.**

**- Ils nous ont tout pris !**, s'exclama le portrait, **Toujours les mieux lotis, les plus célèbres, les plus riches, les plus aimés ...**

Lucius sourit de manière énigmatique alors que son père continuait de critiquer les Potter et différents moyens de les éradiquer. S'il savait que son petit-fils avait couché avec un Potter jusqu'à faire deux bébés, il s'étoufferait dans sa peinture. Après mille et une insultes envers les Potter, Lucius se leva, alors que son père continuait et lui coupa la parole.

**- Bien que vos idées soient … intéressantes Abraxas, je ne m'attarderai pas à rester ici. J'ai eu les réponses que je voulais.**

**- Tu comptes retourner vers ce sang-mêlé ?**

Lucius fixa le portrait de Abraxas pendant un moment avant qu'un sourire triste n'apparaisse. C'était sûr qu'il parlait de Florian. Est-ce qu'il allait lui courir derrière ? Florian lui avait dit avoir refait sa vie. En aucun cas il ne viendrait ici.

**- Vingt-deux années sont passées depuis**, souffla Lucius en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Florian, **Il continue sa vie et je n'ai pas à empiéter là-dessus.**

Lucius commença à s'en aller mais s'arrêta une dernière fois en repensant à la haine que Abraxas avait pour les Potter. Quoi de mieux que de lui rendre la pareille après toutes ces années dans la souffrance.

**- Au fait, j'avais omis de vous dire que j'ai annulé les fiançailles de Draco.**

**- Tu as quoi ? !**

**- Et maintenant Draco est en couple avec un charmant jeune homme, je dois dire**, sourit Lucius, **Tellement charmant qu'ils vont me faire cadeau d'un magnifique présent : des petits-fils.**

**- Tu as fait de ton fils un homo ? ! Sacrilège ! Tu lui as retourné l'esprit. Non ! C'est ce jeune homme ! Cette … Ce déchet !**

**- Allons Abraxas, ayez un peu de renouveau dans votre esprit**, sourit Lucius, **Je suis sûr que le jeune Potter sera un gendre parfait. Sur ce … bonne soirée.**

**- Potter ? !**

Lucius partit immédiatement du bureau alors que le portrait de Abraxas s'égosillait en lui envoyant des insultes. Lucius ne l'avait pas vu s'étouffer mais le regard qu'il avait eu resterait à jamais marqué dans l'esprit de Lucius. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait vu une autre expression sur le visage de son père que l'indifférence et pour ça il pouvait remercier Potter. Peut-être un beau cadeau pour la venue des bébés serait bien.

* * *

Dans les terres plus au Nord, le froid était encore mordant. Dans un petit village, toutes les familles étaient abritées dans leur maison, dînant avec leurs proches ou leurs amis. Dans la plus grande maison, la situation était toute autre. Depuis son arrivée, une semaine tout au plus, Remus n'avait fait aucun progrès. Alawdy avait bien tenté de lui expliquer et de lui montrer, malgré son état. Mais il semblait y avoir un blocage avec Remus, ce dernier avait raté chaque occasion pour qu'il trouve sa partie loup. À présent, ils essayaient tous de trouver la raison à cette rencontre qui ne se passait pas. À l'étonnement de Remus, l'aide donnée à Teddy avait parfaitement fonctionné. Teddy avait des exercices sous sa forme de loup-garou, qu'il avait réussi à trouver rapidement, et devait boire du lait de louve, voire loup dominé, à chaque repas. Junior s'était beaucoup rapproché de Teddy, embarrassant ce dernier, ce qui avait fait sourire Stanley qui avait, semble-t-il, compris quelque chose de crucial pour les deux louveteaux. À présent, Junior et Teddy étaient déjà endormis, laissant les parents seuls pour débattre sur un plus gros problème.

**- C'est la première fois que je vois ça**, dit Stanley.

**- Comment on va faire ?**, dit Sun inquiète, **Ne m'as-tu pas dit que l'entente est importante entre l'humain et l'animal ?**, demanda t-elle à son compagnon.

**- Oui**, affirma Stanley, **Mais j'ignore complètement ce qui ne va pas avec l'entente de Remus.**

**- Un blocage ?**, proposa Jack.

**- Possible.**

Alawdy soupira et s'assit aux côtés de Remus, qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Il comprenait sa peur. Les hybrides loup, plus communément appelés les loup-garous, étaient souvent mal compris. Ils ignoraient comment cela avait commencé, mais les hybrides loup s'étaient toujours attirés de mauvaises opinions sur leur compte. D'abord les sorciers qui les pensaient fous et dangereux, voire même de simples bêtes de foire. Puis les moldus, qui craignaient beaucoup les loups, avaient créé des histoires sur des hommes-loups mangeant de vilains enfants. Ils y avaient encore beaucoup de mythes liés aux hybrides loup pour un même résultat : les loup-garous étaient dangereux. Donc Alawdy pouvait comprendre que Remus puisse avoir un certain blocage à l'encontre des loup-garous.

**- Remus**, dit-il calmement, **Il y a quelque chose dont tu ne nous as pas parlé ?**

**- Je … je ne sais pas.**

**- On ne pourra pas vous aider si vous ne dites rien.**

**- Jack**, siffla Alawdy.

**- Il n'a pas tort**, glissa Stanley.

Alawdy et Sun fusillèrent les deux hommes du regard. Remus avait peur que les deux chefs ne refusent finalement de l'aider. Remus ne savait pus quoi faire. Un blocage ? Pourquoi ? Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il ait un blocage. Il aurait dû se douter que ça ne se réglerait pas aussi facilement. Voyant Remus s'apeurer, Sun sourit faussement à son compagnon qui déglutit intérieurement.

**- Chéri, peux-tu nous laisser quelques minutes ?**

**- Jack, toi aussi.**

**- Pourquoi ?**, s'outrèrent les deux hommes.

**- Voyons Stanley**, rigola Séréna, **laissez donc ce travail aux femmes.**

**- Alawdy n'est pas une femme**, s'outra Jack.

**- Ok bonhomme**, dit Séréna avec un sourire carnassier, **Laissez ce travail aux dominés.**

**- Mais …**

**- Jack**, dit fermement Alawdy qui s'était relevé du canapé.

Jack regarda son amant qui restait sur ses positions et soupira quand il vit son chef obéir à sa femme. Si le chef le faisait, il n'y avait pas de raison que lui s'y oppose. Mais voulant bien montrer qu'il ne restait pas soumis, il se rapprocha de son compagnon et l'embrassa fougueusement, n'hésitant pas à faire gémir son compagnon devant les autres dominés. Ce fût un coup des petits dans le ventre de Alawdy, qui le fit s'arrêter et il se dégagea. Il eut un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il vit Alawdy rougir et sortit sans un mot de plus pour rejoindre son chef.

**- Désolé**, murmura-t-il sous le rire des autres, **Alors ? Que se passe t-il dans la tête de notre cher Remus ?**, plaisanta Alawdy.

**- Voyons voir**, dit subitement Sun avec un grand sourire, **Stanley ne cesse de dire qu'il faut une entente entre les deux : l'homme et le loup.**

**- C'est évident**, dit Alawdy, **Sans entente, il n'y a pas d'équilibre et sans cet équilibre, Remus ne pourra pas se transformer comme nous.**

**- Et je ne pourrais pas sauver mon bébé**, ajouta Remus.

**- Exactement**, dit Sun, **Mais il y a quelque chose que je voudrais bien savoir, Remus. Comment tu prends le fait de devoir t'entendre avec ton loup ?**

Les trois individus regardèrent la sorcière avec étonnement.

**- Sun**, dit Alawdy, **Qu'est-ce que cela vient faire là ? Pourquoi Remus viendrait nous voir s'il déteste son loup ? C'est une partie de nous.**

**- Je …**

Tout le monde fixa son regard sur Remus. Il avait ses bras autour de lui-même, comme s'il avait froid. Séréna le fixa un moment, avant de soupirer. C'était donc ça.

**- Tu n'apprécies pas ton état de loup-garou … n'est-ce pas ?**, demanda-t-elle.

Remus ferma ses yeux avec force, se pinçant les lèvres tout en serrant ses bras autour de lui. Il sentait que s'il leur répondait, ce serait comme cracher sur leur hospitalité. Il avait peur. C'était sa dernière chance pour avoir une famille comme Severus et lui le voulaient. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et vit que c'était celle de Alawdy. Ce dernier le regardait avec un sourire discret mais encourageant. Il fallait qu'il se jette à l'eau. Remus referma ses yeux avec peine et hocha de la tête positivement.

**- D'accord**, dit lentement Alawdy.

**- Je suis désolé**, dit précipitamment Remus en le fixant, **Je ne veux pas être grossier envers vous. Mais c'est juste que depuis …**

**- Du calme Remus**, sourit Alawdy, **Je ne t'en veux pas. Ça arrive qu'il y ait des personnes qui n'aiment pas les loup-garous. Je suis juste … surpris.**

**- Depuis que Greyback m'a mordu, j'ai juste une certaine réticence face à tout ce qui touche les loups.**

**- Mais … Pourquoi ?**, demanda Sun avec un regard triste, **J'ai déjà rencontré des personnes qui avaient été mordues mais elles arrivaient à s'accepter.**

**- Je me suis fait mordre à 4 ans**, dit Remus avec peine, **j'ai été jeté à la rue à peine deux jours après cette morsure parce que ma mère m'utilisait comme casse-vaisselle. Mes frères et sœurs étaient effrayés par moi. J'ai dû cacher ma nature et vivre par mes propres moyens jusqu'à mon entrée à ****Poudlard.**

**- C'est cela ! C'est sûrement ça ton blocage**, dit subitement Séréna, **Tu as reçu un gros rejet de la société, pire de ta propre famille, dû à ta différence. Tu n'avais aucun soutien stable : des amis, un parent proche, … Et parce que tout le monde détestait cette partie, tu as commencé à en faire de même. **

Remus acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, bien qu'avec un peu de réticence. La honte et l'embarras faisaient rage en lui. Il était embarrassé d'être si facile à comprendre et avait tellement honte de l'être. Il avait honte de devoir révéler sa réticence envers les loup-garous qui avaient accepté de l'aider avec sa grossesse et sa transformation. Il avait une image de lui comme quelqu'un se servant de ce clan. Et ça, ça ne faisait qu'augmenter sa honte.

Sans qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose, Remus craqua et pleura. Il était désespéré. Il voulait que sa famille soit saine et sauve. Il ne voulait pas revenir vers Severus avec, ne serait-ce, qu'un membre de sa famille en moins que prévu. Non, il ne le voulait pas. Et c'est pour cela qu'il craquait. Il voulait qu'on l'aide, que quelqu'un réussisse une fois pour toute à le sortir de ce gouffre sans fin dans lequel il était.

Quelques minutes après, il s'endormit, épuisé, sur le canapé. Séréna le fit léviter jusqu'à la chambre d'amis qu'on lui avait donné alors que Sun et Alawdy rejoignaient leur compagnon respectif dans la cuisine.

**- Alors ?**, demandèrent les chefs.

**- Il faut qu'il se repose**, dit calmement Alawdy.

Ce dernier se rapprocha de Jack qui le prit calmement dans ses bras, comprenant rapidement que son amant avait besoin d'un peu de soutien. Il lui caressa le dos et l'embrassa sur le front. Sentant que son amant s'endormait, il mordilla son oreille, faisant gémir Alawdy qui ne voulait pas bouger de sa grosse source de confort. Il daigna lever son regard vers son amant.

**- On rentre ?**, souffla Jack.

Alawdy hocha doucement de la tête avant se resserrer contre le torse de son amant. Ils dirent au revoir à leur Alpha et leur Oméga, sans oublier Séréna, avant de sortir de la maison. Le couple rentra chez lui et alla se coucher. Ils furent au lit rapidement, se collant l'un à l'autre sans attendre, mais Alawdy n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Jack fixa son amant et vit son air préoccupé. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Son amant était à la limite de l'empathie avec les histoires des autres personnes. Il ne pouvait pas être méchant, ça lui était impossible et Jack rigolait parfois de leur couple. Ils formaient un couple typique : l'un qu'on pouvait limite appeler « la brute épaisse » si on omettait son côté solidaire et l'autre qu'on pouvait appeler d'agneau tellement il était gentil avec tout le monde.

**- Pourquoi ce visage ?**, demanda Jack en caressant le ventre proéminent de Alawdy, **Ça s'est si mal passé que ça avec Remus ?**

**- Tu sais que, contrairement à lui, je suis un né loup-garou**, dit-il calmement sous l'acquiescement de son compagnon, **Je ne peux pas affirmer que je ressens les mêmes sentiments à l'égard des loup-garous que les mordus. Mais c'est la première fois que je vois un mordu aussi traumatisé par les conséquences de sa transformation.**

**- C'est dangereux ?**, s'inquiéta Jack.

**- Remus doit juste affronter ses peurs et s'accepter tel qu'il l'est. Il a dû sûrement utilisé beaucoup de potions contre son loup donc l'entente est loin d'être tranquille.**

Jack acquiesça et embrassa son amant qui répondit au baiser. Les deux amants se couchèrent calmement, espérant avoir trouvé le problème qui empêchait leur nouvel ami d'avancer dans ses transformations.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'était enfin la rentrée. Hermione, Théodore et Blaise venaient d'arriver à la Gare de King Cross et ils se mirent à chercher immédiatement une tête blonde. Mais à chaque fois, ce n'était pas la tête blonde recherchée. Draco n'était pas revenu en France pendant la dernière semaine de leurs vacances et ce, même après les journaux de la Gazette du Sorcier qui clamait en gros titre que l'héritier Malfoy n'était plus fiancé. Blaise aussi n'était plus considéré comme pris mais ça c'était une autre affaire. Ce dernier n'avait cessé de recevoir de lettres de personnes de la haute société lui demandant de vouloir se marier avec leur fille ou fils. Son père et sa grand-mère, qui étaient venus pour voir les nouveaux-nés, lui avait fait la remarque de beaucoup de chouettes et de hiboux qui étaient venus au manoir Zabini. Blaise s'était demandé si Draco avait eu la même quantité de lettres. Sûrement en effet. Draco était toujours considéré comme le plus beau des aristocrates.

Harry avait vraiment été triste de ne pas l'avoir vu mais il était de meilleure humeur maintenant. Il était devenu une vraie pile, bougeant le plus possible que son ventre le lui permettait, mais même fatigué, son sourire était toujours en place et pour cela Hermione était vraiment heureuse. Ses frères de cœurs avaient retrouvé leurs amants qui s'étaient débarrassés de leurs fiançailles. Harry n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de le perdre, il n'était plus contraint par tel ou tel contrat. Il avait reçu une lettre de Draco, s'excusant de ne pas pouvoir être là pour sa dernière semaine de vacance mais qu'il comptait bien revenir le voir le plus tôt possible et qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde, lui et leurs futurs enfants.

Blaise soupira quand ils ne virent pas Draco dans les environs. Théodore sourit en coin avant de regarder son ami.

**- Tu penses qu'il sera en retard ?**, supposa Théodore.

**- Malfoy, en retard ? Ça m'étonnerait**, dit Hermione.

Théodore soupira à la remarque de sa petite-amie alors que Blaise se dirigeait déjà vers le train de Poudlard. Hermione parlait des diverses raisons possibles de son absence avant de dériver vers « la dernière ligne droite avant les ASPICS », comme elle s'amusait à le dire. Théodore sourit mentalement sous les paroles que débitait sa petite-amie. Elle semblait avoir retrouvé le sourire. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé depuis leur dispute et Théodore se dit que c'était mieux comme ça. Il n'aimait pas voir Hermione pleurer et il n'aimait pas être en froid avec elle, même si dans certains cas ça l'amusait. Blaise, lui, s'était complètement déconnecté des paroles de Hermione et cherchait plus à voir son blond d'ami. Stela lui avait dit être passé le voir cette dernière semaine et son ami avait semblé préoccupé. Blaise savait qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses qui préoccupaient Draco : sa famille et Potter. En ce qui concernait Potter, tout semblait aller au mieux donc ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Il ne restait que la famille. Avait-il eu des conséquences à l'annulation des fiançailles ? Les journaux n'avaient pas parlé de ce genre de chose. Ou bien il y avait eu des problèmes avec son père ?

**- Eh bien, il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas encore arrivé**, dit Théodore quand il vit que Draco n'était pas dans leur compartiment habituel.

**- C'est bizarre**, dit Hermione en fronçant des sourcils, **Vous pensez que …**

**- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Granger**, répondit Blaise, **Si Draco n'est pas là c'est pour une bonne raison. Il viendra.**

**- Il faut quand même avouer que Draco ne nous a pas prévenu**, répliqua la demoiselle.

**- Justement. Si c'était grave il nous aurait prévenu**, dit Blaise en allant s'affaler sur un siège.

**- Euh … bien**, hésita Hermione, **Je … je vais aller voir Neville et les autres.**

La jeune femme embrassa son copain et sortit rapidement du compartiment alors que le brun allait s'asseoir sur le siège en face de son ami. D'habitude, Théodore ne cherchait pas à savoir les raisons sur les comportements des gens, mais lorsque cela concernait sa petite-amie ou encore un de ses deux meilleurs amis, il ne restait pas dans son coin à se tourner les pouces. Et en ce moment Blaise n'était pas normal.

**- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive ?**, dit calmement le jeune homme.

**- Tout va bien.**

**- À d'autres Blaise.**

Le jeune homme mat se redressa un peu mieux et soupira avant de regarder son ami d'un air ennuyé.

**- C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour Ron.**

**- Juste ça ?**, se moqua son ami.

**- Non pas « juste ça ».** **Ma grand-mère et mes parents envisagent bientôt d'introduire Ron dans la communauté des hybrides et j'ignore comment il gérera tout ça. De plus j'ai peur encore que les ****petits soient malades.**

**- Oh arrête veux-tu, Weasley te préviendra s'il y a un problème comme il te dira tout ce qui concernera les journaux. De toute façon, je doute que ta famille est assez bête pour dire ouvertement le nom de l'hybride Once qu'est Weasley, surtout avec la famille qu'il a. Je pense qu'ils attendront que Ron ait bien terminé son année et qu'il ait son héritage.**

Blaise soupira à nouveau, acquiesçant aux arguments de son ami. Il savait que Ron était bien entouré, de même que leurs enfants, mais quelque chose persistait en lui et l'irritait et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Les deux Serpentards restèrent dans un silence confortable jusqu'à Poudlard. Blaise était tellement préoccupé à penser à Ron qu'il s'endormit alors que Théodore ne fit que lire pendant tout le voyage. Au soir, ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-lard et prirent les carrioles pour la direction de Poudlard. Hermione les avaient rapidement rejoints accompagnée de Seamus, Dean, Neville et Luna. Les garçons leur envoyaient des regards acérés alors que la jeune femme leur souriait. Théodore lança un regard interrogateur à Hermione, s'attendant à des explications.

**- On va dire que … ils sont au courant pour Harry et Ron**, hésita-t-elle.

Les deux Serpentards écarquillèrent des yeux. Était-elle devenue idiote ? Sûrement. Et Blaise n'attendit pas une seconde pour faire sa remarque.

**- Ne connais-tu pas la discrétion Granger ?**, grogna Blaise.

**- Oh, mais elle le sait**, dit Dean sarcastiquement.

**- Sauf lorsqu'elle est trop absorbée dans ses pensées**, ajouta Seamus.

Les Serpentards regardèrent Hermione qui rougit tout en détournant le regard.

**- Tu as de belles dents Blaise**, dit songeusement Luna.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Blaise qui regardait Hermione avec colère. Ses yeux étaient devenus jaunes alors que ses canines s'étaient un peu plus allongées. Théodore fut heureux que son ami avait un minimum de contrôle tellement sa colère contre Hermione était visible. En même temps, il se demandait comment Hermione avait pu tomber dans leur piège. Blaise respira le plus calmement possible, redevenant normal avant de regarder les nouveaux venus.

**- Des hybrides ?**, fit Neville avec un sourire en coin, **J'ignorais ça de toi, Zabini.**

**- Comment tu sais ce qu'ils sont ?**, s'étonna Hermione, **Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ça.**

**- De quoi vous parlez ?** Demanda Seamus.

Neville haussa des épaules et ne répondit pas la question. Les Serpentards plissèrent des yeux mais n'ajoutèrent rien de plus. Cependant, l'ambiance n'était pas du tout reposante ce qui fit soupirer Blaise, qui voulait du calme et voir Draco.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?**, demanda t-il finalement.

**- On veut savoir où sont nos amis**, répondit Dean en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

**- Selon Hermione Ron aurait eu un enfant**, dit calmement Neville avec un regard inhabituel**, Il va bien ?**

**- Il va bien**, sourit Théo, **En ce qui concerne l'enfant, ils sont magnifiques**, plaisanta-t-il en coulant un regard moqueur à Blaise qui essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas prêter attention à la conversation.

**- ILS ? !**

**- Oui**, sourit faussement Théodore, **5 petits chatons.**

**- Des chatons ?**, dit Dean, **Vous vous moquez de nous ?**

Blaise se désintéressa totalement de la conversation alors que Théodore s'amusait à raconter une histoire aussi farfelue que pouvait l'être Théodore.

La carriole les emmena jusqu'à l'entrée du château. Blaise n'attendit pas une seconde pour descendre et abandonner les autres. La première chose qu'il fit ce fut de chercher Draco mais ce dernier n'était ni dans la maison Serpentard, ni dans sa chambre de préfet. Théodore le rejoint et sembla aussi déçu de ne pas voir Draco. Ce fût quand ils arrivèrent pour le dîner, qu'ils virent Draco assis à la table des Serpentards, perdu dans ses pensées. La bonne humeur revint rapidement chez les deux Serpentards et ils rejoignirent le blond qui sourit à leur présence

**- Tu n'es pas revenu chez Potter**, souffla Blaise.

**- J'avais des choses à faire**, dit Draco.

**- Et quelles sont ces choses ?**, demanda Théodore.

Draco resta silencieux et son regard fit le tour de la salle avant qu'il ne souffle un simple « Plus tard. », accompagné d'un sourire discret. Théodore se contenta de cette réponse, mais Blaise semblait plus réticent. Qu'est-ce que Draco avait encore fait ? Non. Dans quoi était-il encore mêlé ? S'il se référait au regard de son ami, il avait plus l'air de quelqu'un qui hésitait sur quelque chose. Alors qu'est-ce qui prenait autant la tête à son ami ?

L'attente fût très longue pour Blaise, de même pour Théodore qui le cachait très bien. Dumbledore avait fait un discours aux élèves sur diverses choses, sans oublier de parler des recherches de Potter et Ron. Tout le monde pensait que Dumbledore avait envoyé l'Ordre du phénix à leur recherche. La benjamine Weasley continuait de pleurer la perte de Potter et son frère, mais on entendait plus ses pleurs à propos de Potter et vu ce qui s'était passé avec Ron, Blaise ne s'en étonna pas. Quand le discours fut fini, Dumbledore fit apparaître les plats et retourna s'asseoir, sans oublier de faire un clin d'œil aux trois Serpentards.

**- Cet homme me file la chair de poule**, dit Blaise avant de s'intéresser à son dîner.

**- Il a sûrement dû être au courant pour les enfants**, sourit Théodore, **Snape est bien allé le voir le week-end dernier.**

**- Ils sont comment ?**, demanda Draco.

**- Ils sont magnifiques**, sourit Blaise, **J'en suis trop fier. Comme tu n'étais pas là, j'ai fait des photos avant de revenir.**

Les Serpentards discutèrent tranquillement des petits et de leur semaine en France pendant tout le repas. Théodore et Blaise ne tentèrent pas de savoir ce que Draco avait fait. Il leur avait dit qu'il leur dirait, donc il y avait juste à être patient. Lorsqu'ils virent Draco se lever pour partir, ils lui emboîtèrent le pas jusqu'à sa chambre de préfet. Ils entrèrent et s'assirent tranquillement dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée.

**- Alors, pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu ?**, demanda Théodore, **Potter t'a attendu pendant toute la semaine.**

Draco eut un sourire presque triste en entendant cela.

**- Mon père … a, semble-t-il, trouvé cette semaine propice pour me faire une proposition**, soupira Draco.

Théodore et Blaise se regardèrent avant de regarder leur ami, qui n'avait pas quitté son regard du feu de la cheminée.

**- Que veux-tu dire ?**, demanda Blaise.

**- Il m'a proposé de devenir un _Pilier_ à la fin de notre scolarité.**

Blaise écarquilla des yeux alors que ceux de Théodore se froncèrent. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? S'il en croyait le visage rayonnant de Blaise, ce dernier devait être au courant, mais Théodore, lui, ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi l'humeur de Draco avait à voir avec ce genre de chose. Pour Blaise, cela semblait être une bonne nouvelle mais pour Draco ça semblait être une horrible nouvelle.

**- Tu es sérieux ?**

**- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?**, demanda calmement Draco.

**- Attendez**, dit subitement Théodore, **Qu'est-ce qu'un **_**Pilier **_**? Et je doute que ce soit ces colonnes de pierres qu'on voit dans les temples ou autre, alors répondez-moi sérieusement.**

**- Les Piliers …**

**- Appelés aussi gardiens**, ajouta Blaise en coupant la parole à Draco.

**- Oui**, confirma Draco qui fusilla le jeune métisse du regard, **Ce sont des personnes qui protègent les communautés d'hybrides.**

**- Ils sont beaucoup plus importants que ça Draco**, s'outra Blaise qui préféra expliquer, **Les **_**Piliers**_** ont eu une grande importance lors d'une grande guerre entre les sorciers et les hybrides. Bien que les hybrides ne se montrent pas dans la société sorcière d'aujourd'hui, nous ne serions pas là si les **_**Piliers**_** n'avaient pas tout tenté pour nous faire accepter par le Ministère qui, à cette époque là, chassait mes ancêtres comme du gibier. Les **_**Piliers**_** ont su prendre des décisions capitales pour notre survie.**

Théodore acquiesça sous les paroles de Blaise, assimilant tout ce qu'il disait. D'accord, ces Piliers avaient été des sortes de médiateurs lors de cette fameuse guerre, mais pourquoi leur portaient-ils tant d'importance ? Et pourquoi c'étaient des sorciers qui devaient décider à leur place ? Car si Théodore se rappelait bien, il lui semblait que Draco était un sorcier normal.

**- Mais comment de simples sorciers peuvent régir votre communauté ?**, demanda t-il.

**- Ce ne sont pas de simples sorciers, ils ont une ascendance très spéciale**, s'exclama Blaise avec panache, **Certains disent qu'ils sont des descendants de Morgane qui leur avait demandés de protéger les hybrides. Ça doit être en partie pour cela que les sorciers ont toujours eu une mauvaise image des hybrides. D'autres disaient qu'ils étaient les descendants d'hybrides très anciens : des hybrides dinosaures, ou encore les descendants des fondateurs**, sourit le métisse.

D'accord. Alors Draco n'était pas si normal que ça en fin de compte. Théodore soupira intérieurement face à tout ça. À croire qu'il était le seul avec un semblant de simplicité dans sa lignée, si on omettait son côté sadique. Mais des dinosaures ? Morgane ? Ses amis devaient sûrement leur faire une blague.

**- Des dinosaures ? Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ?**, se moqua Théodore.

**- C'est complètement faux**, souffla Draco, **Les piliers sont des descendants de sept sorciers qui ont fait un pacte avec les hybrides des temps anciens. Il est vrai qu'ils ont aidés les hybrides dans beaucoup de choses mais avant cela ils n'étaient que de simples sorciers.**

**- Mais comment est-ce possible ?**, s'exclama Blaise, **À votre odeur, on sent que vous êtes différents. Je ****pensais même que ta famille avait un gène hybride avant.**

Draco se leva tranquillement de son fauteuil et alla en direction de sa malle. Les deux autres Serpentards entendirent plusieurs bruits et se demandèrent ce qu'il cherchait, mais le blond revint rapidement avec une sorte de grosse encyclopédie qui ferait rager Hermione. Il se rassit dans le fauteuil et posa l'énorme livre sur ses genoux avant de l'ouvrir.

**- En fait**, dit Draco en tournant les pages, **Cela commence bien avant cette guerre. Beaucoup de siècles avant. Les moldus ne supportaient pas de voir des personnes différentes, donc ils ont chassé les sorciers. Mais arrivés dans le monde magique, les sorciers ont commencé à faire de même lorsqu'ils ont constaté qu'il y avait des sorciers plus puissants qu'eux : les hybrides. Voyant là un potentiel danger, les sorciers ont pris pour coutume de chasser et de dénigrer les familles d'hybrides.**

Au fur et à mesure que Draco leur expliquait ce qu'il savait, il tournait les pages et montrait diverses illustrations et textes de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

**- Ils violaient et exposaient les hybrides comme des bêtes de foire**, dit Draco en leur montrant une illustration d'une hybride en cage et d'une autre suspendue par des menottes, **Contrairement à aujourd'hui, les hybrides ne pouvaient pas cacher leurs oreilles et leur queue, ou encore leur ailes.**

Et il disait vrai. Chaque illustration montrait l'image d'un hybride d'aujourd'hui à moitié transformé. Certains avaient des ailes au dos et des serres comme doigts. D'autres avaient des oreilles et une queue de chat, voire de chien. Ils virent même des illustrations d'hybrides reptiles et d'hybrides rongeurs.

**- Et que viennent faire les Piliers là-dedans ?**, demanda Blaise qui était tendu par tout ça.

**- Tout**, soupira Draco, **Les chefs des clans hybrides n'ont pas tardé à protéger les leurs et à riposter pour les libérer. C'était devenu un vrai carnage.**

Le blond tourna quelques pages avant d'arriver à deux illustrations. L'une montrait un quartier avec plusieurs maisons en feu ou détruites. Il y avait des corps de sorciers et des hybrides qui gisaient au sol alors que d'autres continuaient de se battre. Il y avait même dans un coin de l'illustration, un sorcier qui tranchait la gorge d'un jeune enfant hybride.

L'autre illustration montrait sept hommes assis autour d'une table de pierre. Ils étaient habillés des habits de l'époque mais ne semblaient pas trop vieux. En réalité, ils étaient jeunes. Si les Serpentard se référaient aux notes à côté,

ces sept hommes ne dépassaient même pas la trentaine.

**- Ce sont eux les premiers **_**Piliers**_, déclara Draco, **Il y avait de plus en plus de pertes des deux côtés. Ils étaient des sorciers respectés et remarquables**, ajouta Draco avec un brin de fierté, **Ils ont proposé au chef de la communauté sorcière d'arrêter ces chasses inhumaines, mais le ministère de ce temps-là ne voulait rien écouter. Donc ils ont décidés de régler cela à leur manière : ils sont partis à la rencontre des chefs de clans.**

Draco tourna quelques pages avant de montrer une autre illustration qui montrait deux hommes, un sorcier et un hybride, en train de se serrer la main.

**- Ils ont fait une trêve. Lorsque les sept sorciers ont vu que la vie des hybrides n'était pas si primitives que le pensaient les sorciers, ils se sont engagés à protéger et à aider les hybrides et à ce que leurs descendants fassent de même.**

**- ils ont fait tout ça ?**, dit Blaise époustouflé.

**- Ce n'est pas tout**, ajouta Draco, **Devine qui sont les **_**Piliers**_** à avoir fait accorder par le ministère un département juridique pour les hybrides et à les considérer comme égaux aux sorciers ?**

Blaise et Théodore haussèrent des épaules alors que Draco tournait une page. Ils écarquillèrent des yeux lorsqu'ils virent l'illustration coloré qui s'étalait sur les deux pages.

**- Tu rigoles ?**

**- La chose qui m'a étonné le plus, c'est le fait que mon père se soit fait passé pour un ignoble Mangemort pendant toutes ces années alors qu'il était un Pilier**, sourit Draco.

**- Draco, là on ne parle plus des Malfoy là**, sourit Théodore, **tu te rends compte que ta famille était proche de ceux là ?**

**- Ça doit être aussi pour ça que ton père est resté un Mangemort**, dit calmement Blaise.

Les deux autres regardèrent Blaise avec interrogation. Ce dernier pointa la partie supérieure droite de l'image. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre, tout le monde savait cela.

**- Tout le monde sait que Voldemort était son descendant, Potter nous l'a confirmé. Ton père a dû sûrement rester pour s'assurer qu'il respecte le pacte de vos ancêtres.**

**- Ce que Voldemort n'a pas fait,** souffla Draco, **Mon père m'a caché tellement de choses, j'ai l'impression de ne voir que la partie supérieur de l'iceberg.**

**- N'empêche que je suis sûr que tu connais toute cette histoire grâce au livre**, dit Théodore.

**- Chacune des sept familles en a un exemplaire**, expliqua Draco, **Cela permet aux descendants de ****comprendre leur devoir.**

**- Et tu vas accepter ce devoir ?**, demanda Blaise.

**- Mon père représente déjà notre famille, je n'ai pas besoin de l'être.**

**- Arrête Draco, tu en meurs d'envie**, sourit Blaise, **Depuis que nous sommes petits tu t'intéresses à notre espèce.**

**- C'est vrai mais … ça demande beaucoup de responsabilité Blaise.**

**- Oh, arrête ! Être pilier ne demande pas autant de choses !**

Draco se leva et braqua son regard sur Blaise avant d'argumenter sur ses raisons de ne pas vouloir être Pilier alors que Blaise lui répliquait toutes les raisons de l'être. Les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à se disputer et à critiquer la façon de penser de l'autre. Ils finirent par s'insulter, ce qui fit sourire Théodore qui s'assit dans le fauteuil pour lire le gros livre. Ça faisait un moment qu'il ne les avait pas vu se disputer et il n'allait pas les arrêter. C'était toujours plaisant de les voir s'envoyer des pics jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux capitule sur les idées de l'autre.

Théodore ouvrit le livre et regarda les différentes illustrations et explications qui remplissaient le livre. Ces sept familles avaient fait de grandes choses et cela ne s'arrêtait pas au niveau de la première génération. Les générations suivantes n'étaient pas restées dans leur coin sans rien faire. Théodore feuilleta le livre jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à une double page dépliante. Il l'ouvrit et s'étonna du contenu. Elle semblait montrer une sorte de liste, mais pas n'importe laquelle.

**- Tu ne seras pas le seul là-dedans Dray**, dit Théodore.

Les deux amis arrêtèrent leurs dispute enfantine pour regarder Théodore qui regardait encore la liste avec une certaine fascination mélangée à de l'amusement. Théodore regarda ses amis et leur sourit de façon moqueuse.

**- Cette liste concerne les descendants des sept familles : Malfoy, Lock, Cornett, Serpentard, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Griffondor.**

**- Je n'ai pas encore lu cette partie**, répondit Draco.

Le sourire de Théodore s'agrandit. Il hésitait à dévoiler ces informations, mais tôt ou tard Draco le saurait alors autant admirer son visage lorsqu'il s'étonnait.

**- Devinez qui sont les descendants des Cornett et des Griffondor ?**

**- Tu ne peux pas, tout simplement, le dire Théodore ?**, soupira le blond avec exaspération.

Théodore se contenta de secouer la tête négativement, son sourire toujours en place. Il finit par leur montrer la liste à ses amis. Draco et Blaise se rapprochèrent pour voir la liste et leurs yeux allèrent directement vers la fin des listes de Cornett et Griffondor. Blaise sembla s'étouffer avec sa salive alors que les yeux de Draco s'écarquillaient.

**- C'est une blague ?**, rigola Blaise, **Londubat ?**

**- Mais celui qui m'intéresse c'est le descendant de Griffondor**, sourit Théodore**.**

En voyant l'air horrifié de Draco, Théodore se dit qu'il était vraiment bien tombé. Aucune chance que Draco le laisse s'impliquer là-dedans. Il n'avait vraiment pas fini de s'amuser pour cette fin d'année.

* * *

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis leur rentrée de vacances. Les jeunes hommes n'était pas revenus sur cette histoire de Pilier. Depuis que Draco avait vu qui était le descendant de Griffondor, il n'avait plus voulu parler de cette histoire avec Blaise et Théodore. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'envoyer des lettres à son père à propos de certaines choses, dont principalement des explications.

Cependant, pour Blaise et Théodore, cette histoire n'était pas finie. Blaise en particulier ne comprenait pas pourquoi Londubat se retrouvait Pilier. Il jeta un regard à Draco qui était calmement assis à ses côtés en train de manger son déjeuner. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il arrivait à distinguer le statut de Draco comme Pilier alors que Londubat lui semblait être un sorcier normal.

**- Je ne comprends pas**, dit subitement Blaise.

Ses deux amis levèrent leur regard de leurs plats pour le fixer en direction de Blaise. Ce dernier ne les regardait absolument pas, mais plutôt la table des Griffondor.

**- Toi, je sens que je peux te faire confiance, comme ton père lors de l'accouchement de Ron.**

**- Et ?**

**- Chez Londubat, je n'y sens rien du tout**, s'exclama Blaise, **La seule chose qui me donne envie en voyant sa tête c'est de lui plonger la tête dans le lac.**

Draco fronça des sourcils alors qu'il se mettait à fixer Neville. Si Blaise disait vrai, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose de cacher là-dessous.

**- Pourquoi ne pas lui demander tout simplement ?**, sourit Théodore.

Ses deux amis lui envoyèrent un regard blasé avant de lever les yeux au plafond, comme s'il leur disait quelque chose de vraiment idiot. Théodore rigola alors qu'il mangeait son repas.

**- Veuillez m'excuser**, dit-il avec un air dramatique, **J'ignorais que poser une question vous était si difficile.**

**- Pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas ?**

**- Voyons Blaise**, dit Théodore avec un air outré, **Je ne suis pas tombé si bas pour devenir votre elfe.**

**- Avoue que tu as envie de savoir.**

**- Si je le veux Hermione me le dira**, sourit Théodore.

Les deux amis soupirèrent avant de se fixer, semblant se faire une conversation silencieuse. Le sourire de Théodore s'élargit lorsqu'il les vit se lever en direction des rouge et or. Leur venue se fit vite remarquée. Depuis le départ de Ron, les Serpentards n'étaient plus aussi amicaux avec eux si ce n'est avec Hermione ou les amis proches de Harry et Ron.

Leur chemin fut vite coupé par la benjamine Weasley qui regardait les Serpentards avec haine. Cette attitude fit grandir la colère de Blaise qui n'avait toujours pas accepté la manière dont les Weasley avaient rejeté son compagnon.

**- Que voulez-vous ?**, cracha-t-elle.

**- Weasley au cas où tu le l'aurais pas remarqué, certains ont d'autres choses à faire que de voir ton visage toute la journée.**

**- Vous n'avez rien à faire là**, persista-t-elle.

**- Et depuis quand ?**, s'immisça Blaise, **Tu n'as pas d'autres choses à faire, comme aller faire le vide-couille ?**

**- Blaise**, souffla Théodore, ce qui calma le basané.

**- Oui, écoute ton ami Zabini.** **À ma connaissance, nous savons qui sert plus de vide-couille que moi**, dit-elle avec un regard éloquent.

Blaise aurait pu lui arracher la tête s'il n'avait pas eu le regard de Draco qui le menaçait de ne pas bouger. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser aller devant toute la grande salle juste parce que la petite sœur de son amant se permettait de traiter ce dernier comme de la merde.

**- Je présume qu'il va bien hein ?**, continua-t-elle, **Qu'est-ce que ça lui fait de se retrouver sous les ponts ?**

**- Ce que tu peux être ignorante Weasley**, souffla Draco avec un sourire devant le regard suspicieux de la benjamine, **Ton frère va bientôt devenir l'une des personnes les plus choyées du monde sorcier.**

**- De quoi tu parles Malfoy ?**, rigola Ginny, **Ron n'en vaut pas la peine. Il n'est rien.**

**- Oh ! Tu ne savais pas ? Ton frère fait partie des plus grandes richesses mondiales. Il rassemble à lui seul, les cinq plus grandes richesses du monde sorcier.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Si tu avais été moins égoïste**, dit une voix derrière elle, **Tu aurais pu voir la chance que ce serait d'avoir Ron dans ta famille.**

La benjamine se retourna et vit Neville qui la regardait d'un regard dur. La jeune fille toisa les garçons avant de retourner à sa place. Draco et Neville se regardèrent avant de se diriger d'un commun accord à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle, suivis de Blaise et Théodore. Hermione et les autres voulurent venir mais, étonnamment, Neville leur demanda de rester à leur place, ce qu'ils acceptèrent avec réticence. Dès qu'ils furent assez éloignés de la Grande Salle, Draco se retourna vers Neville.

**- Je présume que tu es au courant**, dit calmement Draco, **Ça ne fait que confirmer nos doutes.**

**- Parce que vous en doutiez encore ?**, sourit Neville, **Je suis en effet au courant.**

Draco hacha simplement de la tête alors qu'il réfléchissait. Il voulait savoir comment Londubat faisait pour ne pas montrer son statut de Pilier. Il pouvait regarder Londubat sous toutes les coutures, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il faisait. Et si c'était un sort de magie noire ? Non. Draco secoua la tête. C'était impossible pour un Griffondor aussi loyal que Londubat. Alors comment pouvait-il réussir cet exploit ?

**- De quoi parlez-vous ?**, demanda Blaise.

**- Que Ron et toi êtes parents de 5 bébés once ou puma**, sourit Neville, **D'ailleurs Nott. Ton histoire aurait pu griller ce qu'était Ron réellement. Si quelqu'un de mauvais apprend que les Lostros sont de retour, ce sera une vraie chasse.**

**- Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient compris. Mais je pense que Loufoca …**

**- C'est Luna**, grinça t-il des dents.

**- … que Luna est au courant de certaines choses.**

**- C'est normal**, dit Neville dans un soupir, **C'est la descendante de Serdaigle. Quoi ? Vous ne le saviez pas ?**

Les trois Serpentard regardèrent le Gryffondor avec étonnement. Ce dernier soupira d'un air las avant de regarder Draco.

**- Comment ça se fait que tu ne le saches pas ? Tu as lu le grimoire ? La page des sept familles ?**

Draco secoua la tête négativement alors que Neville soupirait. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Londubat osait le battre dans une catégorie autre que la Botanique. Draco avait envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur tellement il en était frustré. Londubat le battait sur ce côté là et pour Draco c'était inacceptable.

**- J'ai occulté les Serdaigle**, dit calmement Draco, **je pensais que la lignée était morte.**

**- C'est impossible**, dit Neville, **Chaque famille a un gardien qui protège les héritiers. C'est un cadeau qu'ont fait les hybrides pour les remercier de les protéger.**

**- Je n'ai pas de gardien**, dit Draco.

**- Tu es sûr ?**, dit Neville avec un air las, **Et Zabini, il est quoi ?**

Les deux amis se regardèrent, l'un comme l'autre de manière stupéfaite, avant de se retourner vers Londubat. Il devait sûrement plaisanter. Londubat voulait se venger et leur faire une de ces blagues débiles qui ne font rire absolument personne.

**- Ça doit être pour cela que vos familles sont si proche.**

Draco et Blaise regardèrent Théodore, qui souriait, avec des airs ahuris. Mais de quel côté était-il celui-là ? Son sourire hypocrite montrait bien qu'il n'était pas du leur et que ça l'amusait terriblement. Draco hésitait entre le plonger dans le lac ou le poursuivre à coup de sorts alors que Blaise hésitait entre le réduire en chair à pâté ou le donner à manger au calamar géant du lac.

**- Blague à part Londubat …**

**- Ce ne sont pas des blagues Malfoy**, le coupa calmement Neville.

**- Et quel est le tien alors ?**, demanda Blaise suspicieux.

**- Il faudrait vraiment que vous lisiez le grimoire**, soupira le brun, **pour ma famille ce sont les McBear.**

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent silencieux alors que Théodore souriait comme un enfant qui venait d'avoir son cadeau de noël. Les McBear ? Non mais le monde tournait à l'envers. C'était une grande famille de grizzlis ! Ça restait une famille convenable mais qu'il ne fallait pas trop chercher. Draco s'imagina les deux familles côte à côte et eut une grosse envie de s'éloigner de Londubat. Puis tout à coup, une question lui vint en tête. Londubat savait-il vraiment tout à propos de chaque famille ? Il fallait quand même qu'il tente le coup.

**- Qui sont les gardiens de la famille Griffondor ?**

Le sourire de Neville se fit moqueur alors que Draco avait de plus en plus l'envie de l'étrangler. Ce petit trouillard d'avant la guerre se permettait de se moquer de lui, Draco Malfoy.

**- Tu ne vois vraiment pas, Malfoy ?**

Non. Draco ne voyait vraiment pas. Il hocha négativement de la tête, s'attendant à ce que Londubat lui réponde, mais ce dernier ne lui répondit pas. Non. Au lieu de cela, son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il s'éloignait du groupe.

**- Alors tu n'auras qu'à lire ce qui te sert de grimoire**, sourit le brun.

Et sans un mot de plus, il les laissa dans le couloir pour rejoindre les autres, dont Hermione qui devait sûrement se demander ce qu'ils lui voulaient. Ben, il arriverait bien à s'en sortir de ce côté là.

Du côté des Serpentards, Draco et Blaise ne savaient plus où donner de la tête alors que Théodore attendait patiemment qu'ils sortent de leurs pensées. Soudain il se rappela de quelque chose qu'ils avaient complètement oublié.

**- Attendez**, dit-il en regardant ses amis qui avaient sursauté, **Nous ne lui avons toujours pas demandé comment il fait pour cacher son statut de Pilier.**

Draco se tapa la main contre le front et soupira profondément. Il aurait dû refuser de devenir Pilier et continuer sa vie tout en préparant sa vie future avec sa petite famille.

* * *

Lorsque Lucius arriva à la porte, il toqua trois fois avant d'entendre des cris disant qu'ils arrivaient. Bien que cela fasse quelques jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, Lucius reconnu facilement la voix de Sébastien. La dernière fois avait été le lendemain de l'accouchement de Ron, pour savoir si le père et les petits se portaient bien. Florian et Sébastien étant des médicomages avaient souhaité être présent. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce dernier qui vint lui ouvrir, pourtant il était chez Potter.

**- Monsieur Malfoy ?**, s'étonna Sébastien.

**- Lucius s'il te plaît**, dit Lucius avec une voix troublée.

**- Je ne vous appellerai pas Papa**, dit Sébastien de but en point.

**- Je sais, mais je préfère Lucius**, dit-il calmement.

Sébastien acquiesça sèchement alors qu'il laissait entrer Lucius à l'intérieur. Bien qu'il lui dise calmement, Lucius était un peu gêné et même triste. Si ces deux-là voulaient lui montrer qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu près d'eux, ils avaient bien réussi.

**- Sébastien, c'est qui ?**, demanda une voix à l'intérieur.

Lucius retint son souffle en entendant la voix et Sébastien remarqua très bien la tension qui envahit le corps de Lucius à la voix de son père. D'un mouvement de tête, il indiqua à Lucius la direction du salon. Ce dernier avança calmement en direction du salon alors que le stress lui montait de plus en plus à la tête. Il avait encore un peu de mal depuis la dernière discussion avec Florian, mais il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour tenir le coup. Si une personne avait bien remarqué qu'il était triste de ne pas être près de Florian, c'était bien Draco. Plus malin que lui, il y avait mais Draco était celui qui le connaissait le plus.

Quand Lucius arriva dans le salon, il put voir toutes les têtes se retourner vers lui. Bien installés dans un canapé, Florian et le jeune Potter étaient assis dans le canapé qui était face à la cheminée. Près de la cheminée il y avait un grand drap moelleux où se trouvait Ron sous sa forme hybride. Bien que cela étonne Lucius, il comprit rapidement quand il vit les petites formes bouger aux côtés du léopard. La seule chose qui l'étonna fut de voir un gros chien couché aux côtés de Ron. Severus lui avait dit qu'il avait un chien du nom de Pumba, nom très bizarre d'ailleurs, mais c'était la première fois que Lucius le voyait. Le chien n'était pas là lors de ses dernières visites.

**- Lucius ?**, s'étonna Florian, **Que fais-tu ici ?**

**- Il me faut une raison pour venir voir mon gendre, maintenant ?**, dit Lucius.

**- Non, mais … je suis juste étonné.**

Lucius se contenta de hocher simplement de la tête avant de s'approcher des personnes. Ron reprit sa forme humaine pour saluer Lucius d'un grand sourire alors que Lucius se contentait de lui sourire discrètement. Il avait perdu sa queue animale et ses oreilles étaient redevenues normales. La seule chose qui avait changé était ses cheveux qui étaient restés d'un blanc immaculé. Lucius se rapprocha de Florian qui évitait presque son regard. Florian lui serra brièvement de la main avant de s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de lui. Lucius le trouvait toujours aussi magnifique mais ça lui serrait le cœur de savoir qu'un autre homme pouvait avoir touché, ou touchait encore, son corps qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plus de vingt ans.

Lucius se tourna vers Harry qui n'avait pas trop changé si ce n'était le ventre qui avait un peu plus grossi. Lucius se demanda s'il allait continuer à grossir.

**- Monsieur Malfoy**, sourit le jeune homme.

**- Harry.**

Lucius s'étonnait encore de voir le jeune homme lui sourire autant, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé pendant ces dernières années. Il ignorait si c'était parce qu'il avait accepté d'annuler les fiançailles mais Lucius ne s'en plaignait pas. Il comptait bien rattraper tout ce temps perdu à chouchouter le plus possible ses petits-fils. Ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés, certes, mais Lucius était envahie de cette euphorie qui gagnait chaque futur grands-parents.

**- Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?**, demanda le jeune homme.

**- Je voulais te donner quelque chose**, dit Lucius en allant s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils.

**- Quelque chose ?**, dit le jeune homme suspicieux.

**- Un livre.**

Harry se contracta lorsqu'il entendit ça. La dernière fois qu'il avait associé Lucius et « livre » dans une même phrase, cela n'est pas eu un très bon résultat, si ce n'est de devoir aller sauver la petite sœur de Ron des crocs d'un Basilic adulte de 50 ans. Lucius, qui avait vu la tension de Harry, essaya de le calmer le plus possible. Si le jeune Potter lui faisait une crise, son fils lui en voudrait à vie.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas aussi dangereux.**

**- Ah bon ?**, dit ironiquement Harry.

**- C'est un héritage de votre père.**

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent sous la révélation.

**- Mon père ?**

Lucius acquiesça mollement avant de sortir sa baguette pour faire apparaître le fameux livre en question. Ce livre semblait très ancien et très épais. La curiosité de Harry fut frappée de plein fouet. Lucius lui posa le grimoire à ses côtés, son ventre prenant trop de place. Harry ne put s'empêcher de caresser le gros livre du bout de ses doigts.

**- C'est Sirius Black qui me l'a confié un peu avant sa mort.**

**- Pourquoi Sirius vous donnerait ça ? Vous étiez dans le camp de Voldemort à ce moment là**, dit Harry avec émotion.

Le regard de Lucius fut triste à un moment mais il se reprit bien rapidement. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un l'avait remarqué.

**- Il y a certaines raisons qui m'ont poussé à suivre Voldemort, et même si je ne lui étais pas loyal.**

Lucius ne put s'empêcher de glisser un regard vers Florian, mais ce dernier détourna le regard. Lucius n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'il parte le plus vite possible. Être dans la même salle que lui, lui était insupportable. C'était comme lui remuer le couteau dans la plaie, le retirer et le renfoncer à nouveau.

**- Ce grimoire a été donné à Sirius par votre père car il savait qu'il ne vivrait pas longtemps pour vous expliquer tout cela.**

**- M'expliquer quoi ?**

**- Ce que tu es**, sourit tristement Lucius, **Je voudrais bien t'expliquer mais je préfère que tu le lises au calme sans de stress extérieur. Quand tu l'auras lu, tu auras les réponses à tes questions.**

Harry fixa Lucius un bon moment avant d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête. Lucius lui fit un mince sourire avant de lui donner deux autres présents. Sous les regards étonnés des autres, Harry ouvrit plusieurs paquets dont certains qui rassemblaient des peluches magiques, qui bougeaient partout toutes aussi marrantes les une des autres. Deux peluches étaient nettement plus grosses. Un serpent et un griffon. Harry rigola sous ce cadeau très surprenant de la part de Lucius et le remercia en le prenant dans ses bras, comportement dû au trop plein d'hormones.

Après une ou deux heures à parler avec les deux étudiants et des mesures à prendre pour leur sécurité plus tard, Lucius décida qu'il était temps de s'en aller. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il faisait nuit et il avait encore pleins de choses à faire et à régler, dont l'enseignement de Draco pour les Piliers. Il ne voulait pas que Draco entre dans ces choses-là sans rien y comprendre.

Alors que Lucius marchait vers l'extérieur, il entendit quelqu'un le suivre mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Ce n'était pas les jeunes Potter et Weasley, il n'avait cessé de parler avec eux pendant deux heures et ce n'était pas Sébastien puisque ce dernier ne cessait de lui jeter des regards noirs. Il ne restait qu'une seule personne. Lucius accéléra le pas pour partir le plus vite possible d'ici.

**- Lucius, attends !**

Lucius s'arrêta mais il dût résister très fort à l'envie de transplaner. Pourquoi l'avait-il suivi ? Ne lui avait-il pas fait assez de mal comme ça ?

**- Que veux-tu ?**

**- Je … Le grimoire, c'est celui des Piliers ? Celui dont tu m'avais parlé ?**

Lucius regarda Florian d'un air étonné. Florian se rappelait encore de ce qu'il lui avait dit au temps de Poudlard ? Lucius se remit les idées en place. Florian avait fait une croix sur leur histoire. Il ne fallait pas trop espérer de quelque chose.

**- Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ?**

**- Lucius …**

Lucius craqua. La manière que Florian le regardait ne l'aidait pas du tout à se défaire de lui. Lucius se rapprocha vivement de Florian avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains et de l'embrasser fougueusement, sous le regard étonné de Florian, qui y prit un court plaisir avant de s'écarter du blond. Mais le blond le retint entre ses bras, alors que son souffle chatouillait le cou de son amour. Florian rougit intensément de sa position. Il devait s'écarter de Lucius.

**- Je t'aime Florian**, dit subitement le blond.

Florian arrêta de se débattre. Entendre Lucius lui dire cela était comme un rêve éveillé. Non. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller.

**- Lucius …**

**- Je sais que tu vas dire que c'est trop tard mais c'est comme ça et je ne peux rien y faire.**

Florian ne savait plus quoi dire. Il aimait Lucius et l'aimerait encore, il ne savait combien de temps. Mais il savait trop bien que certaines personnes changeaient au cours du temps et Lucius pouvait très bien en faire partie.

**- Lucius, je …**

**- Que dirais-tu d'un bon café ?**, demanda Lucius.

Florian fut étonné par la proposition de Lucius. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce que cette phrase venait faire dans leur discussion. Mais pour Lucius, elle avait de l'importance. Si Florian pensait qu'il le laisserait partir, il rêvait complètement. Ce baiser, il ne pouvait plus se passer des lèvres de Florian. Si Florian espérait que c'était trop tard pour reprendre leur histoire, ils n'avaient cas recommencer une nouvelle histoire, avec de meilleures bases.

**- Quoi ? Maintenant ?**

**- Bien sûr que non**, sourit Lucius, **Il fait un peu trop nuit pour un simple café.**

Florian rougit sous les allusions de Lucius. En effet, prendre un café seulement le soir cachait pleins de choses. Et Florian savait que Lucius n'était pas un adepte du café le soir mais plutôt d'un bon sec.

**- Que dirais-tu de demain ? Un petit café a ouvert sur le chemin de Traverse.**

Florian grimaça lorsqu'il entendit le chemin de Traverse et Lucius le vit très bien. Il soupira avant de prendre les mains de Florian entre ses mains.

**- Un jour ou l'autre, il te faudra revenir.**

**- Lucius …**

**- Pas forcément pour toujours mais … Florian, Voldemort est mort. Mon père est mort. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais avoir encore peur. Je veux pouvoir reconquérir ton cœur de nouveau. Je veux pouvoir me promener avec toi dans les rues d'Angleterre sans te voir sursauter à chaque bruit.**

Florian ne dit pas un seul mot. Les mots de Lucius le touchait énormément mais, il lui demandait de revenir dans le pays qu'il avait fui pour son insécurité. Florian se rappelait encore trop bien de ses cousins et cousines qui le réveillaient à coup de sort ou encore ses oncles et tantes qui lui envoyaient des Doloris pour n'importe quelles raison. Mais Florian avait toujours su pourquoi. Parce qu'il était un sang-mêlé et dans l'aristocratie sorcière de l'époque, il n'était pas bien vu de mélanger les rangs.

Florian fut sortit de ses pensées par une chaleur qu'il commençait à ressentir au niveau de ses mains. Il regarda ses mains et les vit enveloppées dans les mains de Lucius. Il en rougit encore plus. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas senti aussi bien ? Il voulait que cette chaleur le recouvre entièrement. Il voulait retrouver Lucius. Son Lucius. Son amour. Florian sourit et regarda Lucius.

**- Si tu veux, on peut toujours aller sur le **_**boulevard de Vinci**_, proposa Lucius.

**- Pourquoi pas**, sourit Florian, **Et j'essayerai de venir au … en Angleterre.**

Lucius lui sourit amplement avant le serrer dans ses bras. Florian se sentit bien. C'était cette chaleur qu'il ne cessait de rechercher à chaque fois lors de ses nuits qu'il avait toujours passées seul. S'il le pouvait, il serait resté comme ça encore une bonne dizaine d'années.

**- Hum hum.**

Apparemment, c'était impossible. Les deux hommes se séparèrent pour se retourner vers un Sébastien au regard brun luisant. Il leur rappela vivement le caractère d'une mère protectrice envers son enfant, malgré l'âge de l'enfant.

**- Il est tard**, siffla Sébastien, **Et je ne pense pas que tu as oublié que tu travailles demain Papa.**

Les deux hommes regardèrent Sébastien d'un air étonné avant qu'ils ne rigolent de la situation. En effet, il se comportait vraiment comme une mère protectrice.

**- Il ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ?**, sourit Lucius alors qu'il calmait son rire.

**- Lyly et Sirius quand ils ont su que l'on sortait ensemble.**

Un petit silence gêné tomba entre les deux hommes avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Lucius soupira d'aise, un mince sourire flottant sur son visage. Il dit au revoir au deux hommes, tout en faisant une bise sur la joue de Florian, avant de s'éloigner pour transplaner.

**- Tu ne sembles pas si réticent à ce que je vois**, dit Sébastien.

**- Tu ne l'apprécies pas ?**, hésita Florian avec tristesse, **Tu sais Lucius est un peu possessif mais il est vraiment gentil et ...**

**- Papa**, dit calmement Sébastien, **Tu fais ce que tu veux. Je ne le déteste pas, je ne veux pas qu'il croit que tout lui sera facile, c'est tout. Si tu trouves ton bonheur à ses côtés je ne peux que t'y encourager. Allez, on rejoint ces deux garnements ?**

Florian sourit à son fils avant qu'il n'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et le suive à l'intérieur. Il donnerait une chance à son amour d'adolescent. Il verrait si cela pourrait vraiment fonctionner. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si rien ne fonctionnerait, il préférait positiver. Il voulait récupérer Lucius.

* * *

_**À suivre.**_

_**Avec tout ce qui se passe sur je ne sais plus trop où donner de la tête. Selon un auteur, ce serait l'auteur de Harry Potter qui serait contre tout les MA qu'il y a sur . Je me suis renseigner et il semblerait que ça l'était vraiment. Bon, je ne vois pas ce que ça peut lui faire mais bon. La décision en revient au staff. En ce qui me concerne, je compte continuer de publier mes histoires. Si vous ne les voyez plus dans la liste, vous pourrez toujours me retrouver sur Manyfics.**_

_**Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre et je conçois que certains s'attendaient à voir déjà de l'action et qu'il y a plus de dialogue, mais ce sera après.**_

_**Je voulais consacrer une partie du chapitre à l'importance des Malfoy avec les Hybrides. Ça n'a pas d'importance spéciale dans la suite de l'histoire. On va dire que c'est juste un petit extra. On va dire que ça rapproche plus Harry et Draco des hybrides, sinon pourquoi on en parlerait me direz-vous.**_

_**Je sais que j'en fais un peu trop pour certains lecteurs, mais je la préfère comme ça.**_

_**Alors, comme certains ont demandé à savoir leur nature, j'ai expliqué cette fameuse nature. Je remercie ma bêta qui m'avait conseillé cette idée, car si elle ne m'avait pas donné cette idée, on aurait vu des hybrides partout et trop d'hybrides tue l'hybride. Je vous assure que tout cela consacre un chapitre et pas plus. Là nous continuerons vers la suite de notre histoire. =)**_

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

_**Rosa **_: Merci.

_**Une lectrice en pleure **_: Ta souffrance ma fendu le cœur, je me suis obligé à la terminer pour toi.

_**Schaeffer **_: Merci !

_**Leyla KTK**_ : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Il y avait une autre lectrice qui m'avait demandé si je m'étais un peu inspiré de Sex pistol. Et oui, on peu dire ça comme ça mais pas complètement. J'ai un amour gigantesque envers les animaux donc je n'ai pas hésité à les mettre dans mon histoire. La différence entre Sex Pistol et ma fiction c'est que si le hybrides se transforment les moldus les voient en animal.

Tu as de la chance j'aime bien les Blaise/Ron. Par contre je suis plus Severus/Neville et Lucius/Remus donc tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas fait un couple différent. J'espère que la fiction continuera de te plaire.

_**Archimede **_: Merci d'avoir laissé une review. Je te comprends, j'ai rarement le temps de laisser des reviews. Il fallait que je fasse entrer Pansy pour la suite, de plus elles viennent du même milieu aristocratique donc elle se connaissaient un minimum. J'espère que la suite te plaire tout autant.

_**katsuki : **_Ma ( ou mon ) chèr(e) katsuki, je suis étonné de te voir dans les HPDM =D Je ne compte pas abandonner cette fiction, de même que pour « trahison et pardon ». J'ai juste mes examens donc voilà …

_**RabbidMaki **_: Merci, Je sais que l'entrée des hybrides est un peu mal faite mais je dois t'avouer que les hybrides n'étaient pas dans cette fic à la base mais les aimant trop j'ai succombé à la tentation. Si non j'aurais pensé avoir fait une fiction ennuyeuse. J'aurais pu mettre le problème d'hybride sur Harry et Draco mais j'avais déjà commencé à publier l'histoire quand j'y ai pensé. Quoi que j'aurais pu mettre ce cas là sur eux, mais j'aime pas trop quand on ne parle que des deux personnages. Les autres personnages ont leur importance donc j'en parle un peu.

_**Hime no tsubasa **_: Merci ! Je dois avoué que tout le monde a peur pour Harry … et ils ont raison. Je n'en dirai pas plus. Je dois avoué que 5 d'un coup c'est beaucoup, mais c'est fait et on les adore, n'est-ce pas ? ^_^

_**BB-initials **_: Merci (je suis embarrassée) Savoure la lecture, même si ça te fais perdre du temps. Je t'assure tu n'est pas la seule à t'exciter devant des textes, ça m'arrive quand je vois de longs chapitre de fictions passionnantes avec tout la mystère qu'elles apportent, j'en ai des fois le cœur qui bat fort. J'aime beaucoup les histoire avec les hybrides, même avant que je découvre Love Pistol, donc je ne dirais pas exactement ça mais on va dire en partie parce que dans Love Pistol les humains normaux ne verront jamais leur formes animal alors que dans mes fictions un hybride transformé est vu des humains.

_**Kiranosabaku**_ : Doucement avec les gros mots … Merci pour ta raview.

_**Anon **_: Merci pour ta review,surtout pour l'erreur sur la viande saignante. Je vais le corriger.

_**Amistosamente-vuestro **_: Merci pour ta review. En effet c'est guimauve, mais c'est une romance uniquement donc il y aura forcément de ça.

_**yaone-kami**_ : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi.

_**sachan972**_ : Merci pour ta review. J'avoue je les trouve mignons aussi, au point que je regrette de ne pas avoir mis cette situation sur Harry. Harry ne fera pas attention à lui, il est trop tête en l'air.

_**Elo-didie **_: Harry ne fera pas attention, ça c'est sûr. =)

_**Eichi-chan **_: Et oui. C'est triste, hein ? La vengeance qu'elle bon sentiment dans une fiction. Merci pour ta review.

_**Ladydragonfly :**_ Merci pour ta review. J'ignore si je vais montrer Remus et son loup. Tout déprendra de la taille de mes chapitres, si il sont très courts ou trop long, et de ma motivation pour l'écrire parce que j'ai déjà fait celle de Ron. La famille de Ron ? Ça je vous laisse en suspens pour ça. Pour Harry et Draco ? Ils faut qu'ils voient que la vie n'est pas si facile ! =D … sérieusement, ce serait devenu trop gimauve si il n'y avait pas de danger en plus. Les photos sur Stecy se sauront plus tard, c'est pour cela que je n'ai rien mis.

_**Dracolina3 **_: Toujours enthousiaste ! =) Merci pour ta review. Ne soit pas trop préssée, tu pourrais être déçu de voir des actions prendre du temps à se faire.

_**Ptitcoeurfragile**_, _**kimm-joonn **_: Merci pour vos review. J'espère que la suite vous plaît autant.

_**brigitte26 **_: Merci pour ta review. Peut-être qu'il le contrera mais peut-être pas assez vite.

_**Et la dernière reviews, bien que je pense réellement que les reviews sont de bons avis pour aider les auteurs celle-là m'a fait le plus rigoler et je suis ironique parce qu'en réalité c'était tellement … irritant que j'ai laissé un peu la pression se lâcher :**_

_**Shooboo**_ : J'ignore si tu as lu jusqu'ici mais je répond quand même. Ok, j'ai fait Harry avoir une réaction qui pourrait sembler montrer un avis contre sur les avortements mais franchement j'en avais pas conscience. Pour ma fiction il me faillait les deux gugusses enceints alors franchement je n'ai pas chercher loin sur la réaction plutôt excessive de Harry. Tu pense ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas mon problème. Mais comme chaque auteur, nous sommes fiers de nos textes et dire que ma fiction est ridicule et pitoyable juste à cause de ce petit détail, auquel je n'ai même pas fait attention, m'a mis sur les nerfs. Chacun a sa manière de penser sur les avortements. Moi je suis neutre, chacun fait ses affaires (Et même si j'étais contre, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?). Ok, ça se voit t'es pour, je m'en contre fiche totalement. Pour le moment, personne ne s'est plaint et même si il y en a qui feront la même remarque que toi je ne changerai pas mon chapitre juste pour ça. Ah, information en plus. Juste pour te ramener sur la réalité de la vie, c'est une FICTION et les personnages concernés sont des HOMMES, donc grossesse impossible dans la vraie vie, alors les débats d'opinions sur ce genre de choses ce ne sera pas avec mes fictions. Et si ça ne te plaît pas il y a encore 6700 fictions de HPDM françaises qui sont là à attendre d'être lues.


	16. Chapter 16

**Pairing :** DMHP, BZRW, HGTN...

**Résumé :** Draco, comme tout Sang-pur, est destiné à se marier avec une jeune fille de haute société. Il ne veut pas continuer sa relation avec Harry pour le voir souffrir par la suite. D'un commun accord, ils arrêtent leur relation. Maintenant ils sont juste amis. Mais un certain incident fera prendre certaines distances à Harry.

**Disclamer : **... les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K.R. Mais je confirme que certains personnages m'appartiennent.

**Tome :** Voldemort est mort. Harry et ses amis sont en 7ème année. Sirius est mort. Papy Dumby lui est toujours vivant.

**Note :** Pour ne pas trop se perdre … Harry est à 7 mois et demi de grossesse et Ron … Il a accouché.

Je remercie beaucoup Sailorslayer pour cette correction.

* * *

**Juste Amis**

**Chapitre 16 : Juste … Incroyable. **

Elle ne pouvait se considérer comme plus chanceuse que maintenant. Stecy n'arrivait pas à croire que sa cible serait aussi facile à trouver. Mais comment n'avait-elle pas pu y penser plus tôt ? La France était le pays plus proche du Royaume-Uni.

Elle le vit en compagnie de deux autres jeunes hommes, dont elle ignorait l'identité. Stecy pencha un peu plus sa tête de la ruelle où elle se trouvait et se concentra sur les individus qu'elle aurait sûrement à maîtriser pour approcher sa cible. Elle écarquilla subitement des yeux. Que faisait Malfoy ici ? Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Cet homme était un peu plus grand. Et les yeux de Malfoy étaient plus clairs et largement plus gris. Était-ce un clone ? Un frère ? Un cousin ? Stecy l'ignorait mais elle comptait bien se renseigner. Stecy regarda l'autre jeune homme qui accompagnait Potter et s'étonna encore plus. C'était possible que des jeunes hommes puissent avoir des cheveux aussi blancs ?

Se décidant une fois pour toute, Stecy sortit de sa ruelle et se rapprocha des jeunes hommes tout en essayant de se faire discrète. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait, la conversation des trois jeunes hommes lui vint aux oreilles.

- **Mais je ne comprends pas …,** dit Potter, **Elle semblait très sympa. **

- **Sans oublier qu'elle était très jolie, **dit le garçon aux cheveux blancs à ses côtés.

- **Dois-je vous rappeler ce que je suis ?,** soupira la copie de Malfoy, **Alors arrêtez de me brancher avec d'autres personnes. **

Stecy se demanda rapidement de quoi ils parlaient. Mais étant trop concentrée, elle ne fit plus attention où elle marchait. Au final, elle percuta de plein fouet Potter et ils basculèrent vers le sol. Contrairement à elle, Potter fut rattrapé par la copie conforme de Malfoy qui se tenait près de lui. Les trois jeunes hommes regardèrent la jeune femme qui grimaçait encore sous la chute.

- **Tout va bien ?,** demanda Harry.

La jeune femme leva son regard vers la personne et écarquilla des yeux. Son informateur ne lui avait pas signalé ce petit détail. Harry fronça des sourcils en voyant la jeune femme étonnée. Il regarda Ron, qui haussa des épaules, et Sébastien, qui fusillait la jeune femme du regard, avant de la regarder de nouveau. La jeune femme le regardait toujours avec cet étonnement irritant qui lui donnait envie de la frapper. En ce moment, Harry se trouvait vraiment gros, voire énorme. Et malgré la confirmation de son entourage proche, Harry trouvait que ce regard n'était pas le meilleur moyen de lui montrer qu'il était bien physiquement. Comment Draco pouvait le trouver encore beau ?

- **Mademoiselle ?**

La jeune femme sembla se réveiller et se releva prestement du sol.

-** Euh … oui, tout va bien. Encore désolé. **

La jeune femme disparut rapidement dans la foule, non sans les regarder par intermittence jusqu'à ne plus les voir.

- **C'est quoi son problème ?,** dit Ron en regardant dans la direction de la jeune femme.

- **Je ne suis pas Legilimens Ron**, soupira Harry, **Mais son visage me rappelle quelqu'un,** ajouta-t-il en fronçant des sourcils.

- **Tu la connais ?,** demanda Sébastien.

- **J'espère que non, **s'inquiéta Harry, **Voir quelqu'un que je connais ici, ce serait l'annoncer au monde sorcier Anglais. **

-** Nous devrions retourner à la maison, **dit subitement Sébastien.

- **Quoi ?,** s'écrièrent les deux jeunes hommes, **Il nous faut ces ingrédients pour le cours de demain, **ajouta Ron**, c'est notre dernier test avant les examens finaux.**

Sébastien soupira avant de reprendre sa route. Pourquoi lui donnait-on la garde de ces garnements alors que son père ... non. Ses pères avaient à surveiller des chatons ? Oui bien sûr, c'est pour s'assurer que le petit dernier ne leur refasse pas la même frayeur qu'il y a quelques jours, mais Sébastien avait autant de capacités médicales que son père. En fait, il était sûr que c'était son autre père qui avait trafiqué tout ça pour qu'il ne les dérange pas en prétextant qu'il fallait éloigner Ron de ses petits pour lui changer ses esprits. Il était vrai que Ron ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour ses enfants. Il le comprenait très bien aussi. Il y a une semaine, le petit dernier avait commencé à suffoquer, sous l'œil paniqué de Ron et Harry avant qu'il n'arrive sous leurs appels. Mais maintenant, le petit se portait bien, il fallait juste qu'il soit très surveillé.

À part cela, Sébastien n'aimait pas trop le fait de laisser ses deux pères ensembles. Depuis sa visite, il y a un mois, la relation entre Lucius et Florian n'avait cessé de s'améliorer. Tout ça inquiétait Sébastien. Il avait du mal à voir son père avec quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un était son géniteur. Depuis tout petit, il avait eu son père pour lui tout seul et il le voyait pleurer dans son sommeil un Lucius que Sébastien ne connaissait guère. Ce ne fut qu'à ses quinze ans qu'il sut réellement.

Sébastien remit rapidement ses idées en place et se concentra sur les deux jeunes hommes. Il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. Il ne devait pas. Il en aurait tout le temps lorsque Harry et Ron auraient acheté ce qu'ils cherchaient.

- **Il vous faut quoi comme ingrédients ?**

- **Des ongles de biche carnassière, une plume d'ara de feu et un œil de coq à une patte, **lista Harry en regardant les différentes activités sur le boulevard de Vinci.

Sébastien hocha calmement de la tête et les mena vers un chemin qui pourrait leur servir. Le groupe restait très rarement calme, Harry trouvant toujours quelque chose de nouveau à acheter pour ses enfants, Ron s'intéressant aux sucreries françaises, chacun discutant un peu de tout et de rien. Il était heureux. Il avait presque tous ses proches autours de lui. La fin de leur scolarité approchait et il ne tarderait pas à revoir Draco. Ah il ne fallait pas oublier une certaine personne. Bien que ce fût pour fuir, il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était devenu un élément déclencheur pour toute cette histoire. Harry se retourna vers Sébastien qui fronça rapidement des sourcils.

- **Vous avez des nouvelles de Remus ?**

Sébastien secoua négativement de la tête. Ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles depuis son départ avec Séréna Zabini. Sébastien avait bien essayé de se renseigner du côté des Zabini lors de leurs visites, mais ces derniers étaient aussi sans nouvelles même s'ils restaient confiants. Cependant, Sébastien ignorait pourquoi mais il était sûr que le séjour de Remus ne devait pas être de tout repos.

- **Vous pensez que tout se passe bien pour lui ?,** demanda Ron.

- **Si tout s'est bien passé pour toi, ça devrait aller bien pour lui aussi**, sourit Harry.

- **Je ne sais pas,** grimaça Ron, **Blaise et sa famille ne cesse de dire que je suis différent des autres hybrides. **

- **Tu penses que c'est à cause du pacte avec les Piliers ?,** demanda Harry**, Tu as lu le livre. Les hybrides accompagnant les Piliers ont certaines capacités cachées et ton nom était à côté du mien. **

- **À mon avis**, dit subitement Sébastien, **Cette histoire de pilier est vraiment bizarre. **

- **Pourquoi tu dis ça ? **

Sébastien prit calmement son temps. Il ne fallait pas qu'il les perde dans son explication.

- **Nous ignorions tous que les Weasley venaient des Lostros. Le dernier homme-once vu, voire senti, date de l'enfance de Flint. Après, plus aucun signe de vie. Alors comment est-ce possible que ce livre ait le nom de Ron à l'intérieur ? Est-ce une simple coïncidence que le meilleur ami du descendant **des** Gryffondors, se retrouve être son hybride protecteur ? Est-ce une coïncidence aussi que la grossesse de Ron ait réveillé ce gène ? Était-ce même une coïncidence que vous vous liez d'amitié ? Désolé mais pour moi, il y a déjà trop de coïncidences. Et ça me fait me poser encore plus de questions. **

Les deux Gryffondors regardèrent Sébastien avec étonnement avant de se mettre à réfléchir. Il était vrai que le nombre de coïncidences était bizarre. Ron leva son regard en direction de son ami et grimaça lorsque Harry fit de même. Dans quelle merde Harry était encore tombé ?

* * *

Draco ne cessait de ruminer dans sa tête. Il avait vraiment pensé trouver ce qu'il cherchait lors de cette dernière sortie à Pré-au-lard avant les examens, mais il n'avait pas trouvé la perle rare et ça l'énervait. Comment pouvait-on se permettre de lui présenter des choses aussi laides à lui, Draco Malfoy ? C'était inadmissible. Alors que Draco s'outrait encore mentalement devant les vitrines, Blaise se rapprocha calmement à ses côtés pour savoir où il en était.

- **Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherches ?,** demanda Blaise.

- **Non**, dit Draco d'un ton irrité, **Il n'y a rien dans cette boutique qui en vaille la peine. **

Blaise soupira sous la réponse de son ami alors que le commerçant grimaçait sous la critique. Draco avait eu une idée sublime ce matin-là. Il voulait offrir un cadeau à Harry quand les examens seraient terminés. Un bon moyen pour lui prouver qu'il resterait toujours à ses côtés. Le problème ? Draco était venu le réveiller à huit heures pour qu'il l'accompagne. Théodore ayant préalablement fui pour retrouver Granger à la bibliothèque, Blaise avait dû se coltiner cette lourde tâche en ce samedi matin. De plus, ils avaient déjà fait le tour des magasins et n'avaient toujours rien trouvé qui puisse plaire à Draco. C'était vraiment frustrant.

- **Allons-y Blaise**, claqua Draco, **Nous ne trouverons rien ici. **

Les deux jeunes hommes s'apprêtèrent à partir lorsque le commerçant les héla.

- **Attendez monsieur Malfoy !**, s'écria-t-il, **J'ai peut-être quelque chose qui vous plaira. **

Les deux jeunes hommes se rapprochèrent du comptoir du gérant pendant que ce dernier s'éloignait dans son arrière boutique. Il revint deux minutes plus tard avec un petit coffre dans les mains. Il posa le coffre avec délicatesse et l'ouvrit. Il plongea son bras dans le coffre, qui semblait avoir subit un sortilège d'extension. Il en sortit une petite boîte qu'il tendit à Draco. Ce dernier l'ouvrit et eut une moue blasée avant de regarder le marchand.

- **Si c'est ça votre plus beau joyau, sans façon. **

- **Attendez !**, s'écria le marchand avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent.

Il plongea son bras encore une fois dans le petit coffre et présenta une nouvelle petite boîte. Draco regarda un moment le joyau avant qu'un sourire ne fleurisse sur son visage.

- **Je savais qu'on pourrait s'entendre**, dit-il, **Je la prends. **

Le marchand ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement alors que Blaise levait les eux vers le plafond. Draco s'amusait avec les nerfs de ce pauvre marchand pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Et le marchand avait très vite compris qu'une mauvaise remarque de la part de Draco sur son établissement aurait divisé son chiffre d'affaire. Chacun y trouvait son compte dans cette petite affaire : Draco y trouvait un cadeau pour Potter et le marchand y gagnait de la publicité. Que du bon commerce.

Le présent acheté, les deux Serpentard sortirent de la bijouterie. Draco mit immédiatement son colis dans l'une de ses poches et regarda Blaise qui le regardait de manière blasée.

- **C'est bon maintenant ? **

- **Ce bijou n'est juste qu'une partie du plan**, sourit finement Draco.

- **Parce que tu comptes faire autre chose ?,** demanda le basané.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Ce que Blaise pouvait être grognon quand on le sortait du lit. Bon, Draco admettait l'avoir empêché de prendre de quoi manger mais il fallait absolument qu'il prenne son cadeau aujourd'hui et qu'il le prenne après avoir tout vu. Draco soupira et chercha un endroit où manger. Il y vit un petit restaurant et se dirigea rapidement vers celui-ci. Ils ne tardèrent pas à commander leur repas. Après quelques bouchées, Blaise se mit finalement à poser ses questions.

- **Alors ? C'est quoi ce fameux plan ?**

Draco prit le temps de manger tranquillement quelques bouchées.

- **Je veux demander à Harry de m'épouser. **

La main de Blaise se crispa sur la fourchette alors qu'il avalait difficilement sa viande, se contentant de fixer Draco d'un air aussi calme que possible. Et cela, même s'il voulait balancer la table à travers la salle.

- **J'espère que tu plaisantes ?**

- **J'en ai l'air ?,** dit placidement Draco avant d'avaler une bouchée.

- **Tu t'es fait retourner le cerveau ou quoi ? **

- **Harry et moi allons avoir deux enfants dans un mois environ. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas l'épouser. Ne me dis pas que tu comptes laisser Weasley avec cinq gamins ?**

- **Ce n'est pas pareil**, siffla Blaise, **Je suis lié à Ron. Je suis dévoué à le rendre heureux, comme lui envers moi. **

- **Donc si je comprends bien,** dit calmement le blond en posant ses couverts, **Parce que je ne suis qu'un simple sorcier et non un hybride, je ne pourrais pas réussir à rendre Harry heureux, c'est ça ? **

Blaise aurait pu s'arracher les cheveux s'il n'y tenait pas tant. Il tapa du poing sur la table, faisant tourner quelques têtes avant qu'elles ne retournent à leurs occupations. Draco, lui, le regardait avec un haussement de son sourcil droit.

- **Je ne dis pas ça. Ron et moi avons décidé d'attendre que notre couple soit bien stable pour tout ça. Un mariage, ça se réfléchit, **expliqua Blaise, **Tu ne peux pas prendre une décision pareille sans y avoir réfléchi durement. **

- **Mais j'y ai réfléchi Blaise**, expliqua calmement Draco, **J'y pensais depuis un bon moment d'ailleurs. Les examens sont bientôt être fini et je ne veux pas me retrouver séparé de Harry à nouveau. **

- **Mais là il est question de votre vie à deux. Ça s'organise tout ça. Vous ignorez complètement si vous tiendrez toute votre vie. **

- **Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Blaise. Je sais que tout se passera bien. J'aime Harry et j'ai confiance en lui. Je sais que c'est précipité mais je ne me vois pas faire ma vie avec une autre personne que lui. **

Blaise soupira avant de reprendre son repas. Son ami n'était qu'un imbécile. Mais que pouvait-il lui dire ? Ce n'était pas comme si Draco et Potter auraient des difficultés pour le foyer : Potter devait sûrement en avoir pas mal, non visités encore et la famille Malfoy enchaînait les propriétés aux quatre coins du globe. Rien que le nombre de maison montrait la richesse donc aucune difficulté pour la nourriture et les habits. Habits que Potter ne cessait d'acheter en France. La frustration envahissait Blaise. La colère surtout. Il connaissait Draco et Potter et il savait que le rêve de la belle petite famille que son ami avait en tête était loin d'être aussi beau et facile. Blaise voyait déjà les disputes sous les cris des jumeaux. Non. Blaise secoua sa tête. Mieux valait ne pas y penser. C'était le problème à Draco. Lui, il avait cinq chatons et un léopard sexy à intégrer à la société d'hybride. Il ne voulait pas s'occuper des problèmes de Draco.

- **Tu n'es qu'un imbécile. **

Draco lui sourit discrètement avant de reprendre son repas ne cherchant plus à s'expliquer mais Blaise voyait déjà les problèmes arriver. Par Salazar, il devait être vraiment maudit.

* * *

Aux alentours du pôle Nord, l'ambiance était encore plus pesante. Remus se retrouvait face à Stanley, Jack, Sun, Alawdy, Séréna et un vieil homme. Remus ignorait encore vraiment pourquoi ce vieux loup-garou était là mais il pressentait qu'il était là pour lui. Comment était-ce possible qu'en deux mois, il n'arrive à rien ? Remus avait tout essayé mais rien n'y faisait. Il était à présent assis dans le canapé et regardait tout ce petit monde près de lui. Stanley ne tarda pas à s'engager sur le sujet et parla le plus calmement possible.

- **Remus, voici Mored**, dit l'Alpha, **C'est le médecin de notre village. Il a préparé quelque chose pour toi. **

Stanley fit un signe de tête au vieil homme qui sortit une petite fiole de son sac en peau d'animal et la tendit à Remus qui la regarda avec curiosité. Alawdy sourit sereinement à Remus avant de s'approcher de lui.

- **Comme ton loup t'empêche d'accéder à lui, nous allons le forcer à faire face à toi.**

- **Mais … Ce n'est pas trop dangereux ?,** s'inquiéta Remus, **Les bébés … **

Alawdy toucha le ventre de Remus alors qu'un sourire triste apparaissait sur le visage de son ami.

- **Ta grossesse arrive à sa limite. C'est le dernier moyen que nous avons pour sauver le maximum de tes petits. **

Remus se crispa face aux paroles de son ami et regarda la potion d'un air indécis. Il hocha fermement de la tête avant que Stanley ne reprenne la parole.

- **Il se peut que nous te laissions tout seul si cela dure trop longtemps**, ajouta Stanley, **Ce soir c'est la pleine lune et nous devrons aller chasser. Bien que ça ne m'enchante pas de te laisser dans cette galère, je suis obligé en tant que Alpha d'y aller. **

- **Mais je resterai avec toi**, sourit Alawdy, **Les dominés enceints ou qui viennent d'accoucher n'ont pas le droit de sortir du village. **

Remus sourit à Alawdy en remerciement. Contrairement à lui, le jeune homme avait réussi à accoucher dans les temps et avait donné naissance à deux magnifiques petits. Le jeune homme devait sûrement savoir à quel point ces deux mois lui ont été difficiles et il voulait être là pour cette dernière ligne droite.

Remus souffla un bon coup avant de déboucher la fiole et de la boire. Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'il ne se passe rien avant qu'il ne commence à voir flou. Il finit par s'évanouir sur la canapé. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était dans un endroit qu'il connaissait par cœur. Cet arbre immense qu'il avait dû passer un nombre incalculable de fois. Remus passa tranquillement vers les racines de l'arbre et descendit dans l'immense trou qui s'y trouvait. Il savait très bien où cela le mènerait : la cabane hurlante.

Il ignora combien de temps il marcha mais il finit par y arriver. Quand il arriva, il pouvait déjà distinguer les divers sons que faisait le vent en passant par les trous des murs de cette maison. Le bois grinçant et cette toiture percée. Remus s'étonnait encore que cette cabane ait pu tenir, oubliant complètement qu'il n'était que dans son subconscient. Ne voulant pas s'attarder à l'entrée du passage, Remus se mit à marcher. Il ignorait où il devait aller mais son corps semblait le savoir. Quelques minutes après, il finit par atteindre une chambre. Cette chambre. Remus n'était plus venu ici depuis la mort de Sirius, s'enfermant à présent dans les cachots du Square Grimaud. Il se rappelait encore des soirées qu'il passait avec James, Sirius et Peter. Peter. S'il avait su qu'il aurait trahi James, il n'aurait pas hésité à le tuer avant que tout cela ne se fasse.

Un grognement sortit Remus de ses souvenirs et ce dernier tourna sa tête vers un coin de la chambre. Une énorme forme semblait le regarder de son regard jaune, des crocs saillant exposés à sa vue. Remus déglutit difficilement avant de s'approcher doucement. Un grognement se fit encore plus fort. Remus s'arrêta. Nul besoin de savoir ce que c'était. C'était lui, mais en loup. Son loup, enfin face à lui. La créature le regarda de ses yeux menaçant, troublant Remus au plus haut point. Se raclant la gorge, Remus finit par s'adresser au loup.

- **Hum … Bonjour. **

- _**Que me veux-tu ?**_**,** grogna la créature.

Remus ignorait s'il devait répondre à cette question. Cette bête ne faisait pas partie d'elle ? Alors elle devait forcément savoir ce qu'il voulait.

- _**Je sais ce que tu es venu faire**_, grogna le loup, _**Mais je veux savoir ce que tu veux réellement.**_

Apparemment ce loup le savait très bien.

- **Je veux sauver mes enfants. **

- _**Tes enfants ?,**_ grogna le loup avec colère, _**Aucun d'eux n'est le tien. Tu les détestes, eux et leur gène. **_

- **C'est faux. **

- _**Cesses tes mensonges avec moi. Tout ce que tu souhaites c'est qu'ils naissent humains.**_

Remus ignorait où se mettre. Ça faisait mal d'entendre ça de la part de son loup. Il avouait qu'il avait été terriblement triste lors de la première transformation de Teddy mais à présent, il ne voyait pas trop le problème. Il ignorait si cela était dû à ces deux mois passés chez les loups-garous mais il ne pouvait que remercier Merlin de l'avoir envoyer ici. Ce village était rempli de personnes incroyables dont Sun et Alawdy qui l'avaient accompagné dans toutes ses tentatives pour s'entendre avec son loup.

- **Je ne vais pas le nier,** avoua Remus, **Je ne t'appréciais pas du tout. Je te détestais même. **

Le loup grogna à l'attention de Remus, ce dernier frissonnant de peur de recevoir un coup de cette mâchoire acérée. Cependant, il tint bon et continua de s'adresser à son loup. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là. Il devait le faire.

- **Mais maintenant je te demande de recommencer du début. **

- _**Tu m'as mutilé**_, grogna le loup.

- **Non …**, souffla Remus.

- _**Tu m'as mutilé pendant toutes ces années en prenant ces satanées potions,**_cria le loup_, __**Je souffrais ! Tu m'entendais t'appeler, te dire d'arrêter mais tu continuais ! Tu voulais que je disparaisse ! **_

La gorge de Remus était nouée. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. En même temps, que pouvait-il lui dire ? Qu'il était un enfant innocent et ignorant à cette époque ? Qu'il n'était qu'une simple victime d'un loup-garou fou ? Même Remus avait du mal à croire à ses excuses. Il n'était plus un enfant. Il fallait qu'il avance et qu'il assume un peu. S'il n'était pas sorti ce soir là, Greyback ne l'aurait pas pris pour cible. De même que lorsqu'on lui avait proposé de prendre une potion tue-loup. S'il s'était un minimum renseigné sur les loups-garous, jamais il n'aurait eu ces fausses couches et ce problème avec son loup. Il avait juste fermé les yeux et calqué ce que les autres pensaient qu'il était, une bête assoiffée de sang et de chaire. Un monstre.

Des larmes coulèrent des joues de Remus. Ça lui faisait tellement mal de savoir qu'une autre partie de lui ait pu encaisser toutes ces décisions archaïques qui meublent son passé. Il ressentait une grosse peine envers son loup. Jamais il n'accepterait sa requête. Il l'avait fait trop souffrir.

- **Pourrais-tu me faire confiance à nouveau ?**, renifla Remus**, Pour nos enfants à nous et à Severus. Pour que nous….**

- _**Tu ne mérites pas ma confiance**_**, **grogna le loup, _**Mon ouïe, Mon flair, Ma force … tu ne mérites aucun de mes pouvoirs. **_

Un silence pesant s'abattit entre les deux consciences, Remus ne retenant plus ses larmes. Tellement de sentiments se mélangeaient en lui. La honte, le regret, le désespoir, la colère, la peur et tous les autres sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer que par des larmes. Il resta un bon moment au sol alors que le loup continuait de le fixer de ses yeux jaunes. Remus sentait que ce court instant devenait interminable.

- _**Je me plierai à ta volonté de nous entendre**__,_ retentit calmement la voix du loup, _**Pour mes petits, et leur frères que j'ai perdu trop souvent, je le ferai. Mais n'espère pas que ça se termine là. Il te faudra plus que des mots pour gagner ma confiance.**_

Remus n'en crut pas ses yeux. Comment pouvait-on changer d'avis aussi vite ? L'avait-il testé ? Était-ce vraiment pour leurs petits ? Remus n'en n'eut cure, tellement la joie envahissait son corps. Il sourit en remerciement au loup avant de se rapprocher calmement de lui. Ce dernier se leva à son tour et Remus pu voir son ventre pendre un peu vers le sol. Un sourire doux accroché au visage, Remus lui demanda calmement de pouvoir toucher son ventre. Bien que réticent, le loup accepta d'un hochement de tête et se coucha près de Remus pour que ce dernier lui touche le ventre, ne lâchant pas un seul instant sa surveillance. Remus caressa le ventre et y sentit quelques coups. Ses enfants étaient à l'intérieur. Ils étaient là. Son ventre n'avait pas grossi au point de pouvoir les sentir bouger, mais de pouvoir le faire là, émut Remus à un tel point qu'il en pleura de joie. Mais la joie fut vite remplacer par une douleur atroce qui lui fit se tordre. Il se tourna rapidement vers son loup et entendit ce dernier soupira avant qu'il ne se lève.

Le loup se rapprocha de Remus et un lien se forma autour des deux protagonistes, procurant une douce chaleur à Remus qui en fut étonné mais il ne put demander plus au loup des explications que ce dernier s'éloignait déjà avant que Remus ne s'évanouissent et ne se réveille réellement. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, un grognement sortit de sa gorge et il put voir des sourires sur chaque visage. Il regarda autour de lui et vit une queue dans son dos et son visage s'allonger. Que lui arrivait-il maintenant ?

- **Il a réussi**, sourit Alawdy, **Il se transforme**, ajouta-t-il à son amant.

Jack fronça rapidement des sourcils avant de sourire à son amant de manière moqueuse. Son amant était tellement heureux que Remus ait réussi qu'il ne voyait pas le plus important qui se produisait à cet instant.

- **Je suis content mon cœur, mais as-tu oublié pourquoi il se transforme subitement ? **

Le jeune blond réfléchit un petit moment en regardant la forme loup que prenait Remus. Son souffle saccadé, sa forme plus grosse qu'un loup-garou dominé normal et ses muscles qui se contractent à allure régulière. Alawdy s'étonna et rougit face à tout ça. Déjà ? Jack se rapprocha de lui tout en l'enlaçant alors que le blond rougissait au maximum face à la constatation qu'il venait de faire.

- **C'est la peine lune dans une heure Alawdy**, souffla-t-il, **Mais je crois que la chasse n'est pas dans son programme ce soir. **

- **Il vaut mieux que vous y alliez,** dit calmement Alawdy, **Je vais chercher les petits et rester à ses côtés. Un autre dominé lui sera d'un grand support. **

Jack hocha calmement de la tête avant de regarder Stanley qui accepta aussi la demande de Alawdy. Sun prévoyant toujours de passer sa soirée avec les autres humains du clan, dans une cabane protégée, le couple n'y voyait pas trop de problème. Les deux hommes et Séréna, qui voulait les accompagner, partirent rejoindre les autres loups-garous qui se préparaient pour la chasse pendant que Alawdy allait chercher les petits qu'il avait laissé dans la chambre de junior. Quand il revint dans le salon, Remus était totalement transformé en un énorme loup marron. Il s'était immédiatement placé près de la cheminée et prenait les coussins du canapé et un duvet, que la famille gardait dans le salon, pour former un grand espace doux.

Quand il sentit la présence de Alawdy, Remus se retourna vers le jeune homme et grogna à son attention en signe d'avertissement. Alawdy alla regarder dehors et vit facilement la pleine lune qui faisait son apparition. Il retourna près de Remus, qui le regardait toujours avec méfiance et posa calmement le panier de ses petits au sol avec de se transformer en un énorme loup gris à son tour. Cela sembla calmer un peu Remus qui ne se calma complètement que lorsqu'il vit Alawdy se coucher au sol près du panier. Alawdy ne le quitta pas des yeux une seule seconde, cette nuit-là. Alawdy n'hésita pas à lui donner tout son soutien lorsque Remus souffrait et ce dernier le remercia grandement. Le loup gris vit avec joie Remus donner naissance à tous ses petits.

Ce soir-là, un lien solide se créa entre ces deux dominés qui avaient enfin atteint leur objectif.

* * *

Dans cette même soirée, une jeune femme entra discrètement dans un bar qu'elle commençait à connaître. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent pour un meilleur logement et sa nouvelle associée ne souhaitait pas partir de son lieu de travail, prétextant être dans le coin le plus protégé de l'autorité sorcière. Stecy soupira et chercha Pansy dans le capharnaüm que faisaient tous ces sorciers soûls. Elle la trouva enfin, toujours accompagnée d'hommes, qui ne se gênaient pas de la tripoter sans aucune gêne.

Stecy se rapprocha de la table où se trouvait Pansy, cette dernière se débarrassant rapidement de son gagne-pain avant de lui proposer une place. Le temps de s'installer, la jeune femme commanda deux boissons et Pansy s'engagea immédiatement sur le sujet qui les préoccupait depuis ces deux mois.

- **Alors ?**, demanda Pansy, **C'est bien lui ?**

-** Tu n'en croirais pas tes yeux Parkinson**, souffla la jeune femme.

- **Non mais peut-être que tu me le diras,** dit-elle sarcastiquement, **Je te signale que je n'étais pas à côté de toi. **

Stecy reprit son souffle alors que son regard restait grand ouvert. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était donc juste pour ça. C'était pour ça qu'il voulait absolument annuler leurs fiançailles.

- **Potter est enceint. **

- **QU … **

La jeune femme plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle.

- **J'espère que tu plaisantes. **

- **Je t'assure qu'il l'est. C'est la première fois que je vois un sorcier enceint. **

- **Première fois ?,** dit Pansy avec un rire jaune, **C'est très rare. Seules des créatures réussissent aussi facilement. **

-** Comment on va faire ? Ce Potter doit être protégé de partout**.

- **Être sous la protection de Dumbledore et des Malfoy a de quoi effrayer**, dit calmement Pansy, **Mais nous y arriverons. Toute protection a ses faiblesses. Il y avait combien de personnes avec lui ?**

- **Deux**, répondit Stecy.

- **Deux ! ? Tu te moques de moi ?,** souffla-t-elle.

Stecy secoua la tête négativement. Pansy la regarda étonnée. À quoi jouait Dumbledore ? La guerre s'était terminée depuis presque un an mais il restait tout de même beaucoup de Mangemorts en liberté. Et tout le monde savait que la majorité des Mangemorts voulaient se venger de Potter pour avoir détruit leur vie et Pansy n'était pas la dernière. La liste s'allongeait de plus en plus. Autant terminer le travail le plus rapidement possible avant que quelqu'un ne tue Potter et Malfoy à sa place.

- **Tu veux agir quand ?,** demanda Pansy.

Un sourire mesquin se forma sur les lèvres de Stecy, la jeune femme fixant un regard malicieux sur sa partenaire. Elle ignorait pourquoi Pansy était aussi tendue. Jusqu'à présent, le plan se déroulait comme il faut, même s'il n'était qu'à son commencement. Stecy but tranquillement sa boisson avant de parler à la Serpentard.

- **J'ai pris l'initiative de contacter certaines personnes avant de venir ici. **

- **Tu as quoi ?,** siffla Pansy.

Stecy fit signe de la main à des hommes encapuchonnés, assis à une table discrète au fond de la salle. Pansy, de dos, se retourna pour voir trois silhouettes imposantes s'approcher d'elle et de Stecy. Quand ils furent assez proches, la première personne dégagea assez sa capuche pour être vu par les jeunes femmes. Pansy écarquilla des yeux lorsqu'elle vit à qui elle faisait face.

- **Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. **

- **Ravi de te voir très chère Pansy,** susurra une voix grave.

Pansy eut un frisson d'horreur en entendant cette voix. Tout mais pas lui. Pourquoi fallait-il que, parmi tout les Mangemorts, ce soit cet homme. Tout était de la faute de cet homme. À cause de lui, elle n'avait plus rien. Elle avait tout perdu : sa famille, son argent, ses amis … Tout.

Pansy braqua son regard sur l'homme qui la regardait avec ses yeux brillant d'un sentiment qu'elle tenta d'ignorer. Toute sa colère se rassembla en un tout pour ne cracher que son mépris envers cet homme. Pire. Ce monstre.

- **Dolohov. **

* * *

C'était enfin le grand jour. Les examens étaient terminés depuis deux jours et les résultats arriveraient à la mi-juillet. Draco empaquetait tous ses effets personnels dans sa malle à une vitesse hallucinante. Il était tellement pressé de pouvoir retourner au manoir. En réalité il était plus impatient d'y retourner pour y repartir. Draco était impatient de retrouver Harry. Ce dernier devait avoir aussi terminé les examens et il était aussi confiant que Draco pour les résultats, selon sa lettre. Chacun était pressé de revoir l'autre.

Draco glissa son regard vers la boîte de velours qui renfermait le cadeau acheté pour Harry. Son plan était enfin établi, avec l'aide de son père et de Blaise. Il ignorait comment Harry le prendrait mais il espérait que tout se passerait comme prévu. Le blond rigola sous cette idée. Jamais les choses ne se passaient comme prévues lorsque Harry Potter était dans les parages.

Des cognements sortirent Draco de ses pensées et il vit Théodore entrer calmement dans sa chambre.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Théo ? Granger n'a pas de temps à te garder entre ses lectures ?,** plaisanta-t-il.

Théodore n'eut même pas la volonté de rire à la petite pic de son ami. Il se mordilla la lèvre avant de regarder Draco d'un regard triste. Bien sûr que non, Hermione lui avait même exigé de venir ici, tellement elle était inquiète. Pourquoi l'avait-on envoyé ? Ça ne pouvait pas être Blaise ? Non. Bien sûr que non. Blaise était dans un état lamentable. Théodore soupira un bon coup avant de se résigner à parler au blond, ce dernier le regardant toujours avec un fin sourire, se demandant bien ce que lui voulait son ami.

- **Potter et Weasley ont disparus. **

Le sourire de Draco se fana brutalement alors que la petite boite de velours tombait sol dévoilant une bague toute aussi magnifique que discrète. Mais Draco n'en avait cure, son amant venait de disparaître de nouveau et personne ne savait où il était.

* * *

_**À Suivre.**_

_**Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Désolé à tous mes lecteurs. J'avais vraiment prévu d'envoyer plus de chapitre que ça pendant les vacances, mais il y a le facteur travail qui ne me laissait aucun répit donc mes chapitres avançaient à petits pas. De plus mon imagination m'a un peu lâché sur ce chapitre, ne pensant qu'au suivant. **_

_**La nouvelle dans tout ça ? La fin arrive à grand pas. Ça m'attriste un peu mais je ne veux pas gâcher ma fiction en rajoutant trop de choses. J'espère ne pas vous avoir lâché en route. **_

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**Luna-xXx**_ : Quand tu m'as écrite être ma plus grande fan, j'ai été étonnée. Après, ma curiosité a pris le dessus et j'ai effectivement remarqué que tu lisais toute mes fictions. Ça me fait incroyablement plaisir, tu n'imagines pas à quel point. J'espère que ça t'a plu. Merci pour ton soutien et tes reviews.

_**Vampirette-flower**_ : Merci. Ça me touche que tu dises ça. Même si on approche de la fin, je n'aurais pas pensée qu'elle soit aussi bien vue par les lecteurs. J'ai toujours pensé que cette histoire en rajoutant les hybrides et les piliers seraient trop. Mais je ne regrette pas.

_**Evandarkmaga**_ : Merci mais c'était quoi tes doutes ?

_**Safiniza :**_ Tu l'as enfin eu cette suite. Et j'espère qu'il t'a plu. Merci pour ta review.

_**Guest :**_ Merci. Je veux bien te donner des conseils sur des fictions mais je t'avoue que je suis rouge que tu me le demandes à moi, il y a des auteurs qui réussissent mieux que moi. Si tu veux toujours des conseils, envoie-moi un message. J'espère que le chapitre t'a plu.

_**MangaLoveee**_ : Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise. J'espère ne pas t'avoir déçu pour la suite.

_**Sachan972**_ : Je suis contente de voir que le chapitre sur les piliers fasse plaisir. J'avais vraiment hésité à l'envoyé, parce que je sais que certains lecteurs sont impatients de voir le dénouement de l'histoire et ça risquait de casser tout si ce n'était pas bien expliqué et bien placé dans l'histoire.

Si _FFNet_ supprime ne serait-ce qu'une de mes fictions j'irai vers _Manyfics_. Bon, le problème avec _Manyfics_ c'est qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de lecteurs mais bon ce n'est pas de leur fautes si tout le monde viens ici. si les fictions se font réellement supprimées j'irai là.

_**Marikili68**_ : Merci pour ta review. Bon je risque de t'attrister mais les prénoms des chatons, nous les saurons à la fin. Je ne veux pas m'embrouiller dans l'histoire juste pour donner les noms. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils sont cinq et je pense que ça ferait trop de mettre ça en plein dans l'histoire. Et oui, j'aime bien quand on a un petit épilogue après tout ça.

_**Ceoh **_: Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les long chapitres, mais des longs chapitres qui gardent leur sens ( je t'assure que j'ai vu des longs chapitres qui m'ont aussi déplus ). Pour l'affaire des MA, ça me rassure un peu que J.K Rowling ne soit pas totalement contre. Bon, après faire une catégorie protégée contre les mineurs, ça ne marchera limite pas. La seule protection c'est en demandant l'âge et certains mineurs n'hésiteront pas à mentir sur l'âge. Après, je trouve cela un peu inutile, parce que déjà on prévient les lecteurs donc ils savent à quel point ce qu'ils peuvent voir est MA et de plus, la majorité des jeunes de plus de 13 ans ont dû voir pire que nos fictions. La chose qui me désole le plus c'est que FFNet utilise des manières radicales en clamant « On vous a prévenus donc ce n'est pas notre problème » et supprime les fictions. C'est pourquoi je me suis mise sur Manyfics. Il n'y pas ce genre de problème. Merci pour ta reviews.

_**Inconnue**_ : Merci pour ta reviews, ça fait plaisir. Là je pense que tout le monde sait qui est le protecteur mais j'avoue ne pas avoir cherché loin, il m'était présenté comme ça. Mais on saura un peu plus pus tard. Parmi toutes mes fictions, je doute à moitié qu'elle se fasse supprimée. Elle ne va pas dans l'extrême des choses, juste des scènes osées et un lemon. Non, franchement celle dont je crains le plus la suppression c'est « Trahison et Pardon ». Après, c'est au Staff de décidé ( Malheureusement ou non ? Qui sait... ).

Une lectrice en pleure : Je l'ai dans mon cœur cette fiction, comme les deux autres. Ce sont mes premières fictions et de savoir qu'elles ont si bien plu ça me touche tellement que mon cœur est à la limite d'exploser.

_**Dracolina3**_ : Merci pour cette reviews. Ça me fait énormément plaisir.

_**Elo-didie :**_ Merci. Comme les fondateurs sont connus, je me suis dit « ben, tiens pourquoi pas eux comme Piliers et pourquoi pas Harry comme descendant ? » En plus, dans pas mal d'histoire on voit Harry comme son descendant et ça m'a plu.

_**Archimede**_ : Merci beaucoup. On va dire qu'avec la mort de ses parents, Harry n'a pas pu bien être préparé et les Homme-Once avaient normalement tous disparus. Je pense que si je ne publie que sur Manyfics, tu le verras très bien en ne voyant carrément plus ma fic sur mais j'essayerai de prévenir.

_**schaeffer**_ : Merci ! =)

_**Yume Saint-Clair :**_ Oui tu as bien résumé tout le chapitre. Il y a bien un descendant pour Poufsouffle mais pour le moment inconnu. De même pour le Pilier de la Famille Serpentard. Je n'ai pas encore décidé. J'hésite entre deux solutions mais ça reste à voir. Merci pour ta review.

_**Anna-cool :**_ Merci ! Je compte bien terminer cette fiction.


	17. Chapter 17

**Pairing :** DMHP, BZRW, HGTN...

**Résumé :** Draco, comme tout Sang-pur, est destiné à se marier avec une jeune fille de haute société. Il ne veut pas continuer sa relation avec Harry pour le voir souffrir par la suite. D'un commun accord, ils arrêtent leur relation. Maintenant ils sont juste amis. Mais un certain incident fera prendre certaines distances à Harry.

**Disclamer : **... les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K.R. Mais je confirme que certains personnages m'appartiennent.

**Tome :** Voldemort est mort. Harry et ses amis sont en 7ème année. Sirius est mort. Papy Dumby lui est toujours vivant.

**Note :** Pour ne pas trop se perdre … Harry est à 7 mois et demi de grossesse et Ron … Il a accouché.

* * *

_**Juste Amis**_

_**Chapitre 17 : Juste … qu'elle arrête.**_

**- Tu es prêt Remus ?**, sourit Séréna.

**- Oui**, sourit Remus.

L'homme enfila sa veste et s'assura que tous ses sacs étaient bien prêts. Il les rétrécit et les mit dans sa poche. Il avança vers le dernier bagage de la chambre, un panier en osier d'une soixantaine de centimètres. Il prit le panier par sa anse et regarda à l'intérieur. Le sourire de Remus s'agrandit quand il vit les trois petites formes qui dormaient, confortablement installées dans un plaid bien chaud. Le clan n'avait pas de quoi transporter des louveteaux à peine nés dans le froid qui était toujours présent dans ce pays. Alawdy avait émis l'idée d'un panier de cueillette avec un tissu chaud pour les garder bien au chaud. Remus devait avouer que cela faisait discret. Il fallait vraiment être proche pour voir les petits. Le loup-garou rigola en imaginant Severus le voir revenir avec un panier de cueillette.

Une partie de lui s'inquiétait encore de la réaction de Severus lorsqu'il le verrait avec des bébés animaux au lieu de bébés humains. Séréna lui avait dit qu'il s'inquiétait beaucoup trop mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et si Severus les rejetait ? Remus sentait son loup s'inquiéter sur ce côté-là, un point commun qu'ils avaient déjà. Il n'avait pas reparlé à son loup depuis l'accouchement qui datait d'une semaine. Pourtant, Remus espérait le refaire. Il sentait que quelque chose avait changé dans son état de loup-garou, se sentant plus apaisé, mais il savait que ce n'était pas tout à fait réglé.

Remus se sentit emmené, le sortant de ses pensées, et vit Séréna qui les menait déjà à l'extérieur de la maison.

**- Allons-y**, sourit Séréna, **J'ai hâte de voir mes petits-enfants.**

L'homme sourit et se dirigea vers le centre du village. Il avait complètement oublié que Ron était dans le même état que lui à son départ. Il devait déjà avoir accouché maintenant. Si, comme ils avaient calculé, lui et Séréna, Ron avait accouché début Mai, les petits devraient avoir deux mois. Avec les enfants de Harry, la prochaine génération donnerait du fil à retordre.

Remus et Séréna arrivèrent au centre du village, où se tenait une grande partie du clan. Stanley, Jack et leurs compagnons respectifs se trouvaient parmi eux. Sun et Alawdy se rapprochèrent de Remus alors que Séréna les laissa pour rejoindre Stanley et Jack. Alawdy regarda le panier en osier avant de sourire à son ami, la tristesse s'affichant dans ses yeux. La tristesse était présente aussi chez Sun et Remus le comprenait parfaitement. Un lien très fort s'était fait entre les deux loups-garous et la sorcière, chacun ayant partagé des moments forts pendant ces deux mois. Un lien construit sur une amitié qui ne risquait pas de disparaître de si tôt. Sun ne retint pas ses larmes, sa grossesse aidant beaucoup, et prit Remus dans ses bras tout en faisant attention au panier.

**- Tu vas beaucoup nous manquer**, sourit Sun,** Passe nous voir de temps en temps. Le portoloin t'autorisera à passer les barrières.**

**- Je reviendrai**, sourit Remus, **Severus et Harry voudront sans doute vous rencontrer. Surtout après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.**

**- J'espère que nos enfants s'entendront aussi**, sourit Alawdy, **Les tiens iront à Poudlard, j'essaie déjà de convaincre Jack de les y inscrire quand ils auront onze ans.**

**- C'est pareil pour Junior**, ajouta Sun, **Il ne veut plus quitter Teddy. J'espère que leur rapprochement ne te dérange pas.**

**- Stanley me l'a expliqué. Même si je trouve cela un peu tôt, je ne peux plus nier notre nature de loup-garou.**

Sun sembla se détendre après sa déclaration mais regardait toujours les deux enfants avec appréhension. En deux mois les enfants s'étaient beaucoup trop rapprocher. Au début ça n'avait pas trop posé de problèmes mais trois jours après la naissance des triplés, Junior avait attaqué un autre louveteau de leur âge, prétextant qu'il était trop proche de Teddy. Sun s'était excusé aux parents du louveteau avant de punir sévèrement Junior. Stanley leur avait ensuite expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé calmement et avait prévenu Remus d'un accouplement possible entre leurs fils quand ils seraient adultes. Depuis la pleine lune, Remus ressentait beaucoup mieux les choses et son instinct protecteur vis-à-vis de son fils s'était décuplé à cette nouvelle. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas repousser tout ça mais il n'allait pas être trop y croire non plus. Il avait répondu à l'Alpha qu'il en parlerait avec Severus et qu'il verrait ce que le futur leur prévoirait. Il avait ajouté que pour le moment leurs fils ce contenteraient juste de rester de bons amis. Si les deux enfants étaient toujours aussi proches à leur maturité, alors là Remus envisagerait peut-être un lien entre leurs deux familles.

Quelques minutes après, Remus rejoignit les deux chefs qui le regardaient avec tristesse et joie. Ils étaient tristes de voir partir un bon ami, mais ils étaient heureux de savoir que tout s'était bien passé pour lui. Ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer que cela continue comme ça.

**- Merci Stanley**, sourit Remus, **Merci pour nous avoir aidés, mon fils et moi. J'ai une grosse dette envers vous.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas**, sourit Stanley,** Nous ne laissons pas nos frères derrières.**

**- À chaque pleine lune, tu pourras toujours venir ici**, ajouta Jack,** Un groupe de loup c'est toujours mieux qu'un loup solitaire.**

**- Je n'y manquerai pas.**

**- Et n'oublie pas le lait à donner à Teddy**, rappela Alawdy, **Nous t'enverrons des caisses s'il t'en manque.**

Remus hocha la tête avant de prendra son ami dans ses bras. Après quelques salutations à d'autres, Remus appela Teddy, qui eut du mal à dire au revoir à Junior, avant qu'ils ne rejoignent Séréna qui tenait un objet dans sa main.

**- Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas dangereux pour les petits ?**, demanda Remus.

**- Non Remus**, rigola Séréna, **Ça doit faire la quinzième fois que tu me le demandes.**

Remus hocha de la tête et posa sa main sur l'objet. Teddy fit de même, s'accrochant tout de même à la jambe de Séréna. Remus ressentit la magie tourner autour d'eux et l'instant d'après ils avaient quitté le clan pour enfin apparaître devant la maison française des Potter. Teddy n'attendit pas une seconde et courut en direction de la maison avec joie, provoquant les aboiements de son chien. Séréna rigola et se dirigea vers la maison à son tour, rapidement suivie de Remus.

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement, dévoilant un Severus étonné. Teddy sauta dans les bras de son père qui n'eut aucun mal à le réceptionner. Il embrassa son fils et le serra dans ses bras. Séréna et Remus prirent le temps d'arriver à la porte, attirant l'attention de Severus. Le maître de Potion posa son fils au sol et enlaça son amant, qui fit bien attention au panier qu'il portait. Après ce petit moment de retrouvailles, Severus sourit à Remus mais le teint pâle de Severus ne put le convaincre : Quelque chose se passait.

**- Rentrons**, souffla-t-il.

Severus hocha de la tête et les fit entrer.

* * *

Ce jour-là Marcus avait transplané dans une petite clairière aux États-Unis. Il ignorait pourquoi il était là. Les fiançailles étaient rompues depuis un bon moment mais quelque chose persistait à résonner dans sa tête, comme une sorte d'alerte. Quelque chose se préparait avec Stecy Parker. Cette fille ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Il avait donc décidé de partir en Amérique pour se renseigner un peu plus sur cette famille.

Il y a trois semaines, on lui avait dit avoir peut-être trouvé la trace de la fille aînée des Parker. Trois semaines qu'il était sur cette affaire. Trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu sa petite famille. Dix adresses et neuf échecs. C'était la dernière adresse. Il ignorait à quoi cela allait l'amener. Mais il voulait savoir si ses suppositions étaient bonnes. Les photos. Pourquoi un tel partenaire ? Que se passait-il dans cette famille ?

Marcus soupira et s'approcha de la maison qui se profilait un peu plus loin en contrebas. Elle était simple et ne se démarquait pas des autres maisons de la région. Un bon endroit pour une vie discrète, en effet. L'ancien Serpentard toqua à la porte et attendit patiemment qu'on lui ouvre la porte.

À peine une minute plus tard, une femme brune au regard brun lui ouvrit la porte, accompagnée d'un sourire chaleureux. Marcus ne lui aurait pas du tout donné ses 29 ans. La femme semblait avoir gardé quelques airs de petite fille qui lui donnait un air assez mignon.

**- Que puis-je pour vous ?**, demanda-t-elle toujours aussi souriante.

**- Kimberly Parker ?**

Le sourire de la jeune femme se fana alors que ses yeux se voilaient de peur et de suspicion. Son air froid rappela à Marcus la matriarche Parker. Aucun doute, c'était bien elle.

**- Qui êtes-vous ?**, demanda-t-elle plus froidement.

**- Pouvons-nous parler à l'intérieur ?**, demanda Marcus qui garda son calme.

La femme plissa des yeux et sembla réfléchir un petit moment, qui sembla au brun une éternité, avant de le laisser entrer. Elle accompagna Marcus dans un petit salon assez coquet. Les murs étaient en bois, de même que le sol, donnant l'impression d'être dans un chalet. Quelques photos sur les murs, ou encore les meubles, montrait que la fille aînée des Parker ne regrettait pas sa décision d'une nouvelle vie. Elle vivait très bien loin de sa famille.

La jeune femme le laissa s'installer et partit dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine avant de revenir avec un plateau. Elle lui proposa du thé qu'il accepta volontiers.

**- C'est mon père qui vous envoie ?**, demanda-t-elle calmement.

**- Non**, répondit Marcus, **Je travaille pour mon propre compte. Mais une récente affaire avec votre famille m'a poussé à chercher quelques réponses.**

**- Une affaire ?**, demanda la femme intriguée, **Je ne suis plus en contact avec ma famille depuis plus de 10 ans. Je doute de pouvoir vous aider.**

Marcus sortit une enveloppe de la poche intérieur de sa veste et la donna à Kimberly. La jeune femme l'ouvrit et fût étonné du contenu. Elle planta immédiatement son regard sur Marcus qui semblait presque amusé.

**- Où avez-vous eu ça ?**

**- Des sources. Nous avons aussi trouvé une lettre qui s'adressait à votre frère. La lettre que vous adressez à votre sœur a la même écriture … Je pensais que vous pourriez m'éclairer sur tout ce qu'il se passe.**

Kimberly soupira et déposa l'enveloppe et son contenu sur la table basse. Elle prit le temps de boire son thé tout en regardant l'enveloppe, puis se mit à parler.

**- Le dernière fois que j'ai vu Stecy, en tant que Kimberly Parker, elle avait 4 ans.**

**- Mais vous avez gardé contact avec elle.**

**- Non**, nia-t-elle, **Mais j'ai gardé contact avec mon petit frère, Stephen. Même si mon mari et moi avons décidé de partir, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à briser le lien avec mon petit frère.**

**- Et pourtant, vous l'avez bien menacé**, supposa Marcus,** Car c'est bien lui sur ces photos.**

Kimberly acquiesça mollement, son regard s'assombrissant tout à coup. Du regret ? De la tristesse ? De la colère ? Marcus ignorait réellement ce que ressentait la jeune femme. La famille Parker avait des objectifs qui pouvaient amener à tellement d'émotions négatives que ça en devenait exaspérant.

**- Je ne voulais pas menacer Stephen mais Stecy. Je voulais juste qu'elle arrête. Elle ressemble à ma mère mais elle a développé le même caractère que mon père. Elle n'a pas hésité à me le montrer en m'envoyant des lettres piégées ou encore des menaces. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que même si j'étais partie, je les surveillais.**

**- Pour votre frère ?**

**- Oui. Stephen a toujours été un garçon dévoué. Il aurait dû être l'héritier de la famille, mais après une grave maladie il s'est retrouvé avec très peu de magie, à la limite d'un cracmol. Mon père ne voyait plus rien d'utile en lui. Il a essayé de me fiancer mais je me suis enfuie deux semaines après le mariage et j'ai divorcé.**

**- Il ne restait donc que Stecy.**

**- Oui. Elle devait se marier au fils Malfoy mais … j'ai entendu dire que les fiançailles avaient été annulées ?**

Marcus acquiesça mollement d'un hochement de tête.

**- Draco a un compagnon qui attend un enfant de lui. Nous n'avions pas trouvé de preuves convaincantes pour annuler les fiançailles jusqu'à ce que nous tombions sur vos lettres de menaces.**

**- Donc vous ne travaillez vraiment pas pour ma famille.**

**- Non. Je vous cherchais juste pour en savoir un peu plus sur votre famille. Quelque chose me dit que Stecy n'en restera pas là.**

**- Et vous avez raison de vous inquiéter**, souffla la jeune femme.

Marcus fronça des sourcils alors que le regard de Kimberly se faisait de plus en plus craintif. De la peur ? Marcus la sentait envahir la pièce. La jeune femme était effrayée.

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Stecy a le caractère de mon père. Si elle se sent réellement menacée, elle n'hésitera pas à user de tous les moyens qu'elle a en main pour atteindre ses objectifs.**

**- Avez-vous subis l'une des ses … méthodes ?**

Kimberly serra la tasse entre ses mains, ne faisant pas attention à la question posée.

Voyant la jeune femme se refermer sur elle-même, Marcus décida d'écourter sa présence ici. La jeune femme lui montrait parfaitement qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir avec les Parker. Inutile de remuer le passé. Le jeune homme se releva et il fit un sourire discret.

**- Merci encore pour m'avoir accueilli chez vous, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.**

Mais alors que Marcus s'en allait la jeune femme le retint.

**- Juste une chose.**

Marcus se retourna vers la femme qui, tout à coup, hésitait à prendre la parole. Le voyant l'attendre, elle soupira et le regarda avec supplice.

**- S'il y a réellement un problème avec Stecy, faites attention à Stephen. Ils ont tissé un lien très … fort. C'est un vrai pantin pour elle. Stephen n'hésitera pas à se sacrifier pour elle, mais c'est un bon garçon.**

Marcus hocha de la tête et sortit pour transplaner à son bureau. Mais à peine venait-il d'arriver qu'il vit Olivier l'attendre sur une des chaises qui faisait face à son fauteuil. L'air qu'avait son mari ne fit que l'inquiéter un peu plus. Est-ce que les enfants allaient bien ? Étaient-ils en sécurité ? Pourtant Marcus ne se doutait absolument pas que ses enfants n'étaient pas la cause de l'état de son mari.

**- Que se passe t-il ?**

**- Nous avons un problème. Harry et Ron ont disparus.**

* * *

Quand Harry se réveilla, il sût qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Une semaine qu'il était là et il faisait toujours face à ce même décor. Les murs et le sol étaient de pierre. Harry était sûr d'être dans une sorte de château ou d'une maison ancienne. Il ignorait complètement où il se trouvait. Es-ce que Draco était déjà au courant ? Sûrement. Le jour où il s'était fait enlevé, les examens étaient terminés et Draco avait prévu de venir. Étaient-ils tous partis à sa recherche ? Ron et Sébastien s'en étaient-ils sortis ?

Harry essaya de se dégager de ses chaînes attachées aux pieds et grogna de frustration. Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues. Il tenta de se libérer avec sa magie sans baguette mais, plus il persistait et plus la fatigue lui venait. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme brun plutôt jeune, un plateau dans les mains. L'homme lui sourit mais Harry se concentra à nouveau sur les chaînes. Sa magie faiblissait mais il devait pourtant essayer. Sa ténacité ne lui avait jamais fait faux bond jusqu'à présent.

-** Tu devrais arrêter ça**, dit subitement l'homme, **Les chaînes aspirent ta magie à chaque fois que tu l'utilise et je doute que tu veuilles perdre tes enfants.**

Harry arrêta sa petite mission et observa le jeune homme qui lui avait amené un plateau. Une semaine qu'il était là et cet homme ne lui avait jamais parlé. Il avait bien essayé de lui soutirer des informations mais l'homme sortait immédiatement de la chambre ou restait là sans pour autant lui adresser la parole.

**- Qui êtes-vous ?**

**- Stephen**, sourit l'homme.

Harry fût un peu étonné de la réponse de l'homme. Donnait-on son nom à celui qu'on enlevait ? Il en doutait fortement. Alors que l'homme lui déposait le plateau, il continua à l'interroger.

**- Pourquoi vous me retenez ici ?** **Où sont mes amis ?**

**- Ton ami blond doit déjà avoir prévenu ta famille et ton petit-ami. En ce qui concerne le jeune avec les cheveux blancs, il reste aux bons soins de Pansy.**

**- Parkinson ?**

L'homme hocha de la tête. Le sang sembla se vider du visage de Harry. Pansy Parkinson. De tous les Mangemorts qu'il connaissait, Pansy Parkinson ne faisait pas partie des plus faibles. Draco lui avait dit que Blaise, Théo, lui et Pansy étaient des amis d'enfance mais cette dernière avait choisi Voldemort. Il lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas à sous-estimer et Harry l'avait très bien vu pendant la guerre. Son regard. Harry n'avait jamais oublié le regard de Parkinson quand ils s'étaient affrontés pendant la guerre. De la haine pure et Harry ne comprenait pas d'où elle la tenait.

Harry sortit de ses pensées quand Stephen prit la seule chaise qui se trouvait dans la chambre pour s'asseoir près du lit, en face de lui.

**- Tu me sembles assez sympa comme personne**, déclara calmement Stephen, **Un peu bruyant mais on fait avec. Le seul problème est que tu te retrouves à présent sur le chemin de ma très chère petite sœur.**

**- C'est Stecy Parker, n'est-ce pas ?**

Stephen lui sourit presque de manière compatissante avant de hocher la tête pour confirmer les suppositions du brun. Le sang de Harry sembla se vider de tous ses organes vitaux. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi lui ?

**- Que voulez-vous ?**

**- Moi ? Rien. Mais ma sœur veut récupérer ce qui lui va de droit.**

**- Les fiançailles sont annulées.**

**- Je sais**, sourit Stephen, **Et c'est pour cela que tu es là. Tu …**

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Stecy qui entra à pas vifs. Un sourire mesquin apparut quand elle vit Harry.

Le regard de Harry s'écarquilla quand il vit que c'était la jeune femme qui l'avait bousculé dans la rue quelques jours avant son enlèvement. S'il avait su, il aurait été plus prudent. Maintenant lui et Ron se trouvaient à la merci de deux folles dont une Mangemort et une ex-fiancée plutôt louche, selon Marcus. Draco lui avait dit d'être prudent, mais il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête.

**- Je vois que tu as fini par te calmer.**

**- Que me veux-tu ?**, cracha Harry.

**- Toi ? Rien**, sourit la jeune femme,** Je veux ton gamin.**

Harry la regarda horrifié, ne semblant pas avoir compris ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle ne pouvait pas lui avoir dit ça, n'est-ce pas ? Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas lui laisser de répit. Quand elle vit son regard, elle n'hésita pas à s'amuser avec ses nerfs.

**- Tu m'as bien entendu. Cette semaine, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Je m'en fiche d'avoir des enfants avec Malfoy, tout ce que je veux c'est le titre. Alors … j'ai pensé à une idée. Malfoy aura son héritier et moi j'aurai mon titre.**

**- Tu ne toucheras pas à mes fils.**

Le sourire de Stecy se crispa sous l'irritation. Elle se rapprocha de Harry et prit le menton du brun entre ses doigts, le forçant à garder son regard fixé sur elle. Elle se rapprocha de son visage et lui souffla d'une voix si calme que ça glaça Harry.

**- Braille autant que tu veux Potter, je m'en fiche. J'ai tout le temps qu'il me faut. Si, comme l'a dit Stephen, tout se passe bien, dans deux semaines tu pourras accoucher et je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde.**

Stecy lui sourit mesquinement avant de sortir de la chambre. Ce Potter n'avait pas la tête d'un aristocrate. Stecy se demandait encore comment Malfoy avait pu choisir ce garçon comparé à elle qui avait tout d'une dame de la haute société sorcière.

Quand elle arriva au bout d'un couloir, son grand-frère la rattrapa rapidement, la retenant par le bras. Stecy plongea son regard dans le regard de son frère et y vit une lueur qu'il ne lui avait jamais adressé : de la colère.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?**

**- De quoi tu parles ?**

**- Dans deux semaines ? Sérieusement ? Ils seront prématurés**, siffla Stephen, **Je ne pourrai pas soigner les deux enfants.**

**- Qui t'a dit que je voulais les deux enfants ?**

**- Stecy …**

**- Un enfant suffit pour être l'héritier de Malfoy**, claqua Stecy, **Je n'ai pas besoin d'une gêne en plus. Potter accouchera dans deux semaines.**

La jeune femme se dégagea de la poigne de son frère mais ce dernier reprit son bras, lui montrant qu'il n'avait pas terminé leur conversation. Mais la jeune femme semblait bien la finir. Elle se rapprocha de son frère et l'embrassa. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Stephen et approfondit le baiser. Le jeune homme lâcha la poigne sur sa sœur et plaça ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme, essayant de se retenir.

Le baiser se finit rapidement et leurs fronts restèrent collés, les yeux clos et le souffle saccadé.

**- Je fais ça pour nous Steph**, souffla-t-elle, **Pour nous.**

Stephen garda ses yeux fermés alors qu'il pinçait ses lèvres. Il secoua la tête avant de regarder sa sœur.

**- Que deviendrais-je quand tu seras avec Malfoy ?**

**- Tu seras avec moi au manoir Malfoy.**

Il secoua la tête et s'écarta de sa petite sœur, lui donnant le plus de distance possible.

**- Tu ne penses pas à nous, tu penses à toi.**

**- Steph …**

**- Et je ne laisserai aucun des enfants mourir. C'est contre ma profession.**

Après un dernier regard rempli de détermination et de déception, Stephen s'éloigna de sa sœur adorée et rejoignit sa chambre, laissant Stecy seule dans le couloir sombre de leur manoir.

* * *

Au manoir Malfoy, six personnes discutaient sérieusement dans le bureau de Lucius. Ça faisait une semaine que Harry Potter avait disparu. Lucius désespérait de plus en plus. Draco s'était complètement renfermé sur lui-même et ne se concentrait que sur la recherche de Harry.

Mais Lucius avait d'autres priorités. Il devait non seulement retrouvé Harry car il était enceint mais Harry était l'héritier de Gryffondor. Il ignorait si Harry avait lu tout le grimoire des Gryffondors, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que Potter devait être retrouvé le plus rapidement possible avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose de grave. C'est pour cela qu'il avait appelé les autres Piliers. Par delà les années, ils avaient tout fait pour garder les Potter aux côtés d'une des familles. Cette famille avait le don de s'attirer les pires ennuis, comme l'avait montré plusieurs fois le jeune Harry, alors qu'ils avaient sur leurs dos des milliers de vies.

Lucius leva son regard sur les cinq autres personnes présentes autour de son bureau. Il y avait tout d'abord, le Pilier des Cornett. La matriarche des Londubat qui était aussi la grand-mère de Neville. Ce regard brun qui montrait là toute la loyauté et le courage de cette famille qui n'avait pas, une seule fois, manqué à son devoir de gardien. À sa gauche se trouvait le Pilier des Serdaigle. C'était le père de Luna Lovegood, Xénophilius. Ses cheveux blonds concurrençant la blondeur des cheveux de Lucius et ses yeux bleus qui montraient encore, malgré les années passées, cette intelligence innée venant des Serdaigle.

En face de Lucius, se trouvait un vieux couple qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis de longues années : le Pilier des Lock. La femme, Daisy, n'était pas le Pilier mais son aide les avait déjà bien aidé par le passé et son mari, Connor, faisait son devoir avec un sérieux inébranlable. Il n'avait pas hésité à protéger Lucius contre son père et Voldemort à certains moments, déçu de l'attitude de ces derniers face au pacte. Pour protéger sa famille, il n'avait pas hésité à déménager sa famille sur le continent qu'il surveillait, loin de toute cette guerre.

À la droite de Lucius, se trouvait le dernier Pilier : le Pilier des Poufsouffle. Peace était une femme basanée assez ronde qui représentait bien le blason de son ancêtre par sa loyauté sans faille. Elle était toujours d'un calme impressionnant et d'une gentillesse débordante. Elle n'hésitait pas à aider ses amis et alliés lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin. Mais elle n'était pas quelqu'un à qui on pouvait mentir aussi facilement. Peace était une femme qui détestait le mensonge et l'hypocrisie par dessus tout.

Depuis leur arrivée, ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps et avaient cherché Harry de leur côté, par tout les moyens. Mais la recherche était infructueuse. Ils étaient à présent tous réunis pour trouver une solution, mais après trois heures de recherches, rien ne venait et Lucius commençait à s'inquiéter.

**- Et si nous essayions le pendule ?**, proposa subitement Connor.

Le pendule ? Lucius se rappelait de cette machine. Une immense pierre magique gravée de la carte de la Terre, flottant entre deux statues, accompagnée d'un cristal de la taille d'une main qui tournoyait autour. Le pendule permettait de retrouver n'importe quelle personne. Il leur fallait juste quelque chose qui venait de la personne qu'il cherchait mais aussi autre chose qui fit douter Lucius sur cette proposition.

**- Tu penses que cela fonctionnerait ?**, demanda Lucius.

**- Il a peut-être raison**, dit Peace, **Aucun sort n'a pu déjouer les facultés du Pendule.**

**- Mais vous semblez oublier quelque chose.**

Tout le monde se retourna en direction de la grand-mère de Neville.

**- Le pendule ne s'active qu'en présence des sept Piliers.**

**- Pas forcément**, sourit Lovegood, _**Parmi ces sept piliers l'une est la clé, sans elle tout ne sera que pierre.**_ **Nous le savons tous, Gryffondor est le sceau qui maintient notre pacte avec les Hybrides. Sans lui, les Hybrides ne se sentirons plus en sécurité et …**

**- Ce sera l'anarchie. Mais si Gryffondor est la clé, nous restons au même point.**

**- Je ne parlais pas de Gryffondor**, reprit Xénophilius, **mais de celui qui était le cœur de tout cela. Celui qui a eu l'idée du pacte. Celui qui a usé de toutes ses tactiques pour les protéger et créer les grimoires.**

**- C'est impossible**, dit la grand-mère de Neville, **La lignée est éteinte. Les Serpentard ont tous étés éradiqués.**

Alors que le dernier espoir de Lucius s'éteignait, Xénophilius affronta le regard de la matriarche Londubat de son regard bleu qui semblait déborder de savoir enfoui.

**- En êtes-vous vraiment sûre ?**, demanda-t-il énigmatique, **Certains Mangemorts avaient parlé d'un certain héritier de Voldemort. Que ce dernier avait une … favorite qui serait la mère de l'enfant.**

**- Si l'enfant était vraiment l'héritier, il serait dans le grimoire**, dit calmement Connor.

Lucius réfléchit de plus en plus à tout ce que venait de dire Xénophilius. En tant qu'ancien espion, il avait en effet entendu parler de cet héritier mais il l'avait tout de suite classé comme des racontars de couloirs. De plus, Connor avait raison. S'il y avait bien un héritier on l'aurait vu dans le grimoire. Mais …

**- Des sorts sont possibles**, souffla Lucius à voix haute,** Quand il s'agissait de discrétion Voldemort savait y faire.**

**- Et qui serait la mère ?**, demanda Peace, **Tu étais à ses côtés, donc tu as dû voir qui était la femme la plus proche de lui ou qui il allait voir.**

Lucius soupira. Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple.

**- Voldemort ne sortait pratiquement pas de son château**, déclara Lucius,** Quand il sortait c'était pour tuer des gens. La femme la plus proche était Bellatrix.**

**- Un enfant de Bellatrix et Voldemort ? !**, s'exclama la matriarche Londubat, **Autant oublier ça immédiatement.**

**- Bellatrix était stérile**, claqua Lucius,** Ça ne peut être elle.**

**- Alors qui d'autre ?**, demanda Daisy.

Le silence retomba dans le bureau. Chacun essayant de chercher une femme qui était assez proche. Lucius en voyait bien une : Narcissa. Mais cette dernière ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une quelconque grossesse et il n'avait rien remarqué non plus. En même temps, il ne la regardait pas du tout. Il gardait le plus de distance possible depuis qu'il n'était plus sous le contrôle de son père. De plus, Narcissa était connue pour se vanter de tout ce qui la liait à Voldemort. Elle ne serait pas passée à côté.

**- Puis-vous conseiller quelque chose ?**

**- Xénophilius ...**

**- Les Malfoy et les Serpentard ont toujours été proche. Il se peut que Voldemort ait voulu approfondir cette proximité.**

Lucius regarda Xénophilius. L'homme avait fait les mêmes suppositions que lui mais contrairement à Lucius, Xénophilius restait campé sur cette idée qui pourrait paraître tout à fait absurde. Il était persuadé que Narcissa était la mère. Les autres comprirent rapidement son sous-entendu.

**- Tu voudrais dire que Narcissa serait la mère de l'enfant ?**, supposa Connor en envoyant un regard vers Lucius.

**- Ce n'est qu'une supposition**, dit le père de Luna.

**- Mais une supposition qui tient la route**, claqua la matriarche des Londubat.

Cette dernière appela son manteau qui était accroché à l'autre bout de la salle et l'enfila avant de se retourner vers Lucius.

**- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire Lucius, tu t'occuperas de cet héritier**, dit-elle, **Je vais préparer mon petit-fils pour l'invocation. Je vous conseille de faire de même pour vos héritiers.**

Ils firent quelques salutations et elle partit. Quelques minutes après, les autres Piliers suivirent, ne laissant que Lucius et Xénophilius. Ne voulant pas gêner plus longtemps, l'homme lui sourit une dernière fois et rentra chez lui. Lucius s'affala dans son fauteuil et invoqua un verre d'alcool.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta à contempler son verre mais quand il reprit ses esprits, les glaçons avaient déjà fondu et une main douce passait dans ses longs cheveux. Il leva son regard et vit Florian qui lui souriait tristement.

**- Que fais-tu là ?**, s'étonna Lucius, **Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus venir en Angleterre.**

**- Je voulais savoir comment ça avançait. Draco s'est enfermé dans la chambre de Harry depuis hier soir et ne veut plus en sortir. Sébastien ne parle plus depuis l'enlèvement, quelque chose semble le tracasser et ça m'inquiète.**

**- Tu veux que je lui parle ?**, demanda Lucius.

Florian secoua négativement de la tête et se pencha sur les différents documents qui occupaient le bureau de Lucius. Tous montraient des lettres ou encore des plans de divers endroits que Florian ne connaissait pas.

**- Vous avez trouvé un moyen de le retrouver ?**

**- Peut-être**, soupira Lucius, **Tout dépend de ce que je récolte de Narcissa.**

Florian accrocha son regard à Lucius alors que celui-ci restait les yeux dans le vague.

**- Narcissa ? Elle …**

**- On a peut-être un moyen de retrouver Harry**, souffla Lucius,** Mais il nous faut l'héritier du pilier des Serpentard.**

**- Qu'est-ce que Narcissa a à voir avec les Serpentard ?**

**- On pense qu'elle peut être la mère de l'enfant.**

La main de Florian arrêta ses caresses dans les cheveux de Lucius alors qu'il palissait à vue d'œil. Lucius bu son verre d'alcool et se leva puis sortit de son bureau. Florian reprit ses esprits et suivit Lucius dans les couloirs.

**- Tu n'es pas sérieux Lucius ? Narcissa ? Pourquoi pas Bellatrix ? Ou encore l'épouse de Parkinson ? Ces deux-là étaient aussi proches du Lord Noir et aussi très belles.**

**- J'en doutais moi-même au début. Narcissa n'a jamais montré un quelconque signe de grossesse, même si je restais le plus loin possible d'elle. Mais j'y ai réfléchis et je me rappelle que le portrait de mon père m'avait dit que Voldemort avait des vues sur elle. De plus l'épouse de Parkinson a fait une fausse couche après la jeune Pansy. Elle est devenue complètement folle, ne supportant plus la vue d'un autre bambin.**

**- Mais … Narcissa ? !**

**- Je sais**, siffla Lucius,** Narcissa avait tout d'une Sorcière Noire et retrouver Harry Potter est notre objectif principal.**

Lucius s'arrêta enfin devant un portrait. Florian leva son regard et vit une femme qu'il avait espéré ne plus revoir. Elle avait changé depuis leurs années à Poudlard. Elle avait le visage plus creusé et un air austère que Florian n'aimait pas. Elle avait bien changé sa cousine.

**- Donc c'est vrai**, siffla le portrait,** Tu es bien en vie.**

**- Narcissa**, la salua-t-il.

**- Que fait-il dans notre maison ?**, s'écria-t-elle envers Lucius.

**- Je voudrais savoir quelque chose, Narcissa**, dit Lucius en évitant la question.

La représentation redressa son buste, montrant son intérêt à Lucius. Mais le sourire qui naquit sur les lèvres de Narcissa lui déplut rapidement.

**- Qu'est-ce que je saurais mais pas Lucius Malfoy ?**, plaisanta le portrait.

**- Narcissa.**

**- Très bien**, soupira le tableau,** Que veux-tu savoir ?**

Lucius regarda Florian qui affichait un air inquiet et serra sa main avant de poser sa question à Narcissa. C'était leur dernière chance de retrouver Harry.

**- Où se trouve ton enfant ?**

**- De quoi parles-tu Lucius ? Tu es plus proche de Draco que moi à présent. Je …**

**- Je ne parlais pas de Draco mais de ton autre enfant, celui de Voldemort.**

La représentation de Narcissa eut un sursaut à cette demande. Lucius ne fût que plus soulagé de voir ce mouvement qui confirma sa thèse et la supposition de Xénophilius. Ne voyant pas Narcissa répondre, Lucius reposa sa question, l'empressement se faisant remarquer.

**- Narcissa, où se trouve cet enfant ?**

* * *

_**À Suivre.**_

_**Après quelques conseils de ma Bêta et quelques questions de la part de lecteurs, j'ai l'intention d'écrire un ou deux chapitres expliquant l'histoire, le rôle et l'importance des Piliers dans cette histoire. Je ne mets pas des informations juste comme ça. Les piliers ont vraiment une importance dans mon monde et Harry se trouve en plein milieu.**_

_**Je voudrais remercier toutes les lectrices qui sont restées pour la suite de la fiction et qui ont attendu patiemment que le chapitre arrive. J'ai l'impression que les problèmes s'accumulent et ça a réussi à me **__**démoraliser. Mais grâce à pleines de lectrices qui m'ont soutenue, j'ai réussi à réécrire le chapitre, même si j'ai pris du temps. Merci encore pour toute les reviews et les conseils reçus.**_

_Merci beaucoup à** Dracolina3, Chrome-chan, Mitub, Nekokirei, Morgane, Ladydragonfly, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Bellassima miam, Ekphrasys, Elandra, F.F.F. , Ptitcoeurfragile, Kimm-joonn, Brigitte26, Jenna potter, Cha910, Kaori Jade, Abysses, Caro06, Nesshrya, Safiniza, Hogwart's Power, Manoirmalfoys, Dracolina3, Potterslove, Elo-didie** et** MangaLoveee **pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont faite très plaisir par le soutien présenté._

_**Christelle **_: Les jumeaux Weasley seront là. Ils ne seront pas au premier plan mais ils seront là.

_**Yume Saint-Clair **_: Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vous ai pas oublié. Stecy a un peu parlé de ce qu'elle comptait faire mais d'autres choses vont arrivés à Harry.

_**Angeleye **_: Ton invocation pour mon ordinateur m'a fait beaucoup rire. Merci pour ta review.

_**senseiAerlinne**_ : Je suis en effet cruelle. La façon dont j'ai retourné la situation de ma fiction le prouve. J'aime aussi les fictions avec les Hybrides mais je tombe toujours sur des fictions en hiatus ou encore des fictions qui mettent des situations niaises donc … j'écris les miennes.

Je suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Tu peux venir me chercher, mais c'est plus à la Fac. On ne peut m'amadouer qu'avec des kinder bueno chocolat mais ne t'inquiète pas … inutile de m'attacher à une chaise pour écrire la suite.

_**Animophilenrose**_ : Elle est complexe ? Sérieusement ? Merci beaucoup. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas lui donner un rôle comme ça, mais il a autant d'importance que Harry puisqu'il est son gardien et Harry aura besoin de son gardien à ses côtés.

Pour Hermione je me suis un peu lâcher les nerfs. Dans chaque fiction je la vois poser des questions, se mêler de tout sans que personne ne lui dise réellement d'arrêter, donc je me suis lâcher. La curiosité est un vilain défaut.

Je ne dirais pas que Sébastien déteste son père. Il reste juste distant. Il sait pourquoi il n'a pas grandi avec son deuxième père mais, je me suis mise à sa place, je doute que lien aussi fort que le lien père-fils se place immédiatement.

Pansy et Stecy sont dangereuses, ilne faut pas se fier aux appparences.

J'aime juste avoir un Lucius gentil et vu son rôle il fallait bien que Narcissa soit méchante. Tout ne peut pas être beau partout.

Merci pour ta reviews.

_**Mahiora**_ : J'ai rigolé quand j'ai vu ta review parce que j'avais cru avoir déjà dit le nombre de petits qu'a eu Rémus et j'ai constaté que c'était dans le chapitre que je viens de publier. Merci pour ta review.

_**Archimede **_: On en saura plus sur Dolohov. Je peut te l'assurer et tu en sauras un peu plus sur la haine de Pnasy.

_**Leyla KTK**_ : Un grand merci à toi ! C'est ce que je cherchais quand je leur ai tous donné un rôle spécial : qu'ils se complètent ! Je ne voulais pas en laisser un de côté. Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien d'autres fictions en tête.

_**Luna-xXx**_ : Ma chère Luna, ça me fait énormément plaisir de savoir que j'ai des lectrices qui lisent toutes mes fictions. Je crois que je le répète mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que Juste Amis marche aussi bien.

_**Hime no tsubasa**_ : Tu verras bien des choses par la suite qui vont, je pense, t'étonner énormément. Harry sera sauver … mais comment ?


	18. Chapter 18

**Pairing :** DMHP, BZRW, HGTN

**Résumé :** Draco, comme tout Sang-pur, est destiné à se marier avec une jeune fille de haute société. Il ne veut pas continuer sa relation avec Harry pour le voir souffrir par la suite. D'un commun accord, ils arrêtent leur relation. Maintenant ils sont juste amis. Mais un certain incident fera prendre certaines distances à Harry.

**Disclamer : **... les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K.R. Mais je confirme que certains personnages m'appartiennent.

**Tome :** Voldemort est mort. Harry et ses amis sont en 7ème année. Sirius est mort. Papy Dumby lui est toujours vivant.

**Note :** Pour ne pas trop se perdre … Harry est à 7 mois et 3 semaines de grossesse et Ron a accouché.

* * *

_**Juste Amis**_

_**Chapitre 18 : Juste … ce qu'il faut.**_

**- Comment es-tu au courant ?**

**- Allons Narcissa, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire**, la pressa Lucius.

La blonde reprit son air froid et fusilla Lucius du regard.

**- Que lui veux-tu ? Je ne laisserai pas mon enfant entre tes mains !**

**- Il nous faut cet enfant, Narcissa**, répliqua-t-il en retour.

**- Tu m'en voies ravie mais mon enfant est bien là où il est**, dit Narcissa avec une grimace.

Lucius respira calmement et réfléchit. La grimace que venait de faire Narcissa voulait dire tout le contraire : son enfant n'était pas dans un endroit rassurant pour elle. Alors, Lucius repensa aux endroits où le Lord Voldemort aurait pu placer son enfant en sécurité et il en fit part à Florian.

**- Le Lord n'avait que son château, qui a été détruit pendant la guerre.**

**- Et ses gardiens ?**, supposa Florian,** Il aurait pu confier son enfant aux hybrides comme toi qui aurais confié la sécurité de Draco aux Zabini en cas de danger.**

**- C'est possible mais le Lord considérait les hybrides comme des elfes de maison.**

**- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Tu m'as dit que les gardiens des piliers ont le devoir de les protéger.**

Lucius ne trouva pas de réponse. Florian lui sourit puis se tourna vers le portrait qui continuait de les regarder avec une animosité presque palpable.

**- Narcissa où est ce clan ?**, demanda Florian.

Mais le portrait de Narcissa ne répondit pas, le regardant comme s'il n'était qu'un misérable insecte. Florian prit sur lui et essaya un autre moyen d'atteindre sa cousine. Il ne voyait qu'une chose pour la calmer. Après un regard vers Lucius, Florian serra rapidement sa main, lui demandant implicitement de le laisser faire. Ce que Lucius accepta volontiers.

**- Narcissa**, dit-il calmement avec un mince sourire, **Ton enfant, c'est une fille ou un garçon ?**

Narcissa le jugea de son regard bleu, espérant trouver quelque chose de suspect. Mais le regard de son cousin était trop franc et elle n'avait jamais pu résister longtemps à ce regard. Et cela, même si elle exécrait son cousin au maximum.

**- Une fille.**

**- Tu as toujours voulu avoir des filles**, sourit Florian avec nostalgie, **quel âge a-t-elle ?**

**- Elle est née en Mars 1996. Elle doit avoir 2 ans maintenant**, souffla Narcissa qui semblait s'être calmée.

Lucius retint un soupire en entendant ça. Il n'était presque pas chez lui pendant cette période. Le Lord était revenu et, pour s'assurer de la loyauté de tous, il avait organisé quelques attaques un peu partout. Même Lucius était obligé d'y aller à ce moment-là.

**- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?**

**- Ashley Jedusor.**

**- C'est très jolie comme prénom**, sourit-il tout en faisant abstraction du nom,** Mais ta fille court un grave danger.**

**- Le Maître a dit qu'elle y serait en sécurité avec eux.**

**- Mais ce qu'il ne t'a pas dit c'est que si les Potter disparaissent, les Hybrides la tueront.**

Le regard de Narcissa s'élargit, n'osant pas croire ce que venait de lui dire Lucius. Et pourtant Lucius avait totalement raison. La perte de la famille Potter, qui est l'emblème du bouclier dans l'esprit des Hybrides, ne fera que les rendre agressifs envers les autres races, ne différenciant plus un Pilier d'un simple sorcier ou encore d'un simple humain. Le risque était trop grand.

**- Je ne te crois pas**, siffla-t-elle, **Tu l'envies juste sur ce qu'il a toujours eu et pas toi.**

**- Tu veux que je l'envie sur quoi **?, claqua Lucius, **Il a perdu tout l'héritage de Serpentard, ne restant qu'avec un château. Il a cédé à la folie et il a toujours été seul. La seule chose de bien qu'il ait pu faire, c'est une petite fille qui pourra accomplir ce que lui n'a pas pu faire. Moi, j'ai toujours la totalité de l'héritage Malfoy et une popularité intacte. J'ai deux fils magnifiques, dont un qui sera bientôt père. Je suis libre d'un mariage forcé et compte bien continuer ma vie avec celui que j'aime. Alors Narcissa, dis-moi en quoi je peux bien l'envier ?**

Florian rougit aux dernières affirmations de Lucius alors que Narcissa restait à le regarder calmement. On y voyait encore du doute dans son regard, alors Florian prit les choses en mains.

**- Narcissa**, souffla-t-il, **Fais-nous confiance.**

**- Comment puis-je faire confiance à ceux qui n'ont pas hésité à se battre contre le Lord. Vous ...**

**- J'en fais le serment**, la coupa Florian.

**- Quoi ?! Flo …**

Florian coupa la parole de Lucius en levant sa main vers lui, lui demandant de se taire. Lucius et Narcissa regardèrent Florian avec étonnement, alors que ce dernier restait face au portrait. Il savait comment ça cousine fonctionnait et, portrait ou pas, un serment était la dernière chose qui pouvait la faire marcher.

**- Une promesse à un portrait ?**, rigola Narcissa, **Ne me fait pas rire.**

**- Je ne le fait pas pour un portrait mais à ma cousine**, dit-il avec fermeté, **Tu es avant tout ma cousine, Narcissa, et je suis le dernier de sang Black. Je suppose que tu sais ce que ça signifie, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- La protection de la famille**, grimaça-t-elle,** Cela n'empêchera pas que tu la rejettes après, comme l'a fait tante Walburga pour Sirius.**

**- Narcissa**, siffla-t-il,** Je te fais le serment, par le sang des Black, que ta fille, Ashley, sera en sécurité dans mon foyer et m'assurerai qu'elle vive heureuse. Je m'assurerai de son éducation jusqu'à sa majorité. **

Après ces dernières paroles, la magie de Florian sortit de son corps. Elle tourna autour de ce dernier, provoquant de fortes bourrasques de vent dans le couloir, avant de finalement se diriger vers sa poitrine.

Le silence retomba dans le couloir alors que le tableau et Lucius regardaient Florian qui reprenait un peu plus de sa stature. Lucius regardait Florian comme s'il était devenu fou. Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Il ne voulait surtout pas ça. Que Florian fasse un serment envers la fille de Narcissa et du Lord ? Il ne voulait pas du tout de ça.

**- Tu es fou ?**, s'écria Lucius, **Tu te rends comptes que tu viens de mettre ta vie en jeu pour la fille de Voldemort ? Qui ne te dit pas qu'elle sera aussi folle que son père ? !**

Florian regarda Lucius avec interrogation, n'osant pas croire ce qu'il entendait sortir de la bouche de Lucius.

**- N'est-ce pas toi qui ne voulait pas qu'on te juge sur les actions de ton père ?**, demanda-t-il calmement, **En quoi cette petite fille peut être différente ?**

Lucius ne sut quoi dire. Il avouait avoir souvent demandé à Florian de ne pas le juger sur les actions de son père, pendant leurs années à Poudlard. C'était la pire chose que l'on pouvait faire à un enfant dont les parents avaient un passé lourd. Et Lucius ne put s'empêcher de soupirer à ce rappel. Florian avait cette particularité d'avoir toujours raison, en particulier quand Lucius n'était pas d'accord. Ça avait toujours rendue Narcissa folle de rage de voir à quel point Lucius pouvait se plier si facilement aux paroles de Florian. Ça n'avait pas changé. Narcissa soupira avant d'adresser un regard vaincu à son cousin.

**- Le Lord l'a cachée dans un clan de Naga au Lock Garry. À environ 20 kilomètres au sud-ouest de Fort Augustus.**

**- Les Naga. Ce sont les gardiens du Pilier de Serpentard**, renseigna Lucius.

**- Je ne comprends pas ton charabia de gardien et de Pilier. Je sais juste que le maître les considérait **_**capables**_** pour leur confier notre fille.**

**- Merci Narcissa**, sourit Florian.

**- Quand tu la retrouveras**, souffla-t-elle, **Je voudrais la voir.**

Florian savait ses points faibles mais elle aussi. Et Florian était quelqu'un qui aimait sa famille, il ne pourrait pas refuser une simple demande d'une défunte cousine. Florian lui sourit et il partit à la suite de Lucius pour récupérer l'héritière de Serpentard.

* * *

Cette nuit-là fût très silencieuse. Comme toutes les autres pensa Pansy. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, ou plutôt elle n'y arrivait plus. Elle avait bien essayé mais c'était impossible. Elle avait fini par abandonner l'idée de trouver un peu de repos et passait ses soirées dans la cuisine du manoir. La demeure se trouvait dans une partie cachée des montagnes et aucun moldu ne pouvait venir grâce aux protections. Personne ne le pouvait. Encore un grand avantage du Ministère sorcier français : chacun avait droit à sa vie privée. Elle se demanda encore combien de temps ils allaient devoir attendre avant d'agir. Stecy voulait que les bébés de Potter soit capable de naître sans problèmes.

Pansy soupira. Combien de temps cela durerait encore ? Elle avait vraiment envie de se reposer mais elle ne pouvait pas parce que Dolohov était réapparu. La colère monta en elle rapidement. Stecy Parker était une idiote. Pansy se le répétait sans cesse dans la tête, mais ça ne la calmait pas pour autant. Que cherchait-elle à faire en demandant de l'aide à Dolohov ? Ne voulait-elle pas faire payer Draco ? Elles n'avaient pas besoin de Dolohov pour régler ce genre de choses si ce n'est montrer qu'elles étaient en contact avec des pourritures. Pansy aurait pu l'aider seule à faire payer Draco.

Pansy frissonna quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Des mains se posèrent sur ses hanches alors qu'une bouche baveuse, même repoussante, se posa sur sa nuque découverte.

**- Dégage**, siffla-t-elle.

**- Oh, allons Pansy. On sait très bien que je t'ai manqué**, dit la voix mesquine de l'homme.

Pansy sentit une nausée lui monter à la gorge quand elle sentit une main descendre au niveau de l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Ne supportant pas plus, elle sortit sa baguette et se retourna en direction de l'homme. D'un mouvement elle projeta Dolohov au mur d'en face et le maintint fermement suspendu. Dolohov s'énerva contre elle, exigeant qu'elle le relâche mais Pansy ne l'écouta pas. Elle regardait Dolohov avec dégoût et mépris. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu l'effrayer en cette pourriture. Depuis l'été de ses 15 ans elle vivait un cauchemar à cause de cet homme.

**- Relâche moi Parkinson !**, s'écria l'homme.

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées et sans pour autant lâché son sort, elle en lança un autre.

- _**Crucio**_.

Le regard de Dolohov s'élargit alors qu'il se retenait de ne pas crier. Pansy, se rapprochant doucement, ne put qu'admirer. Il aurait pu crier pour que les autres viennent l'aider mais la fierté était beaucoup plus grande que la survie pour l'homme et l'entraide n'existait pas entre d'anciens Mangemorts. C'était chacun pour soi.

**- Je ne suis plus cette petite fille que tu violais sans ménagement au sol ou que tu partageais avec tes **_**collègues**_, siffla-t-elle.

Elle pointa sa baguette vers l'entrejambe de Dolohov et rapprocha son visage du sien, leurs souffles se mélangeant, lui donnant une nausée atroce. Elle leva son regard acéré vers les yeux de l'homme alors que ce dernier louchait vers la baguette de Pansy qu'il sentait contre son entrejambe.

**- La prochaine fois que tu me touches avec tes salles pattes**, dit-elle calmement,** je te coupe ce qui fait de toi un homme et je m'assurerai que tu souffres le plus possible.**

Elle sentit la respiration de Dolohov s'accélérer. Les yeux de l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie montraient enfin ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de voir : la peur. Pansy avait envie de l'écarteler ou encore de lui faire vivre de la pure torture. Son sort d'immobilisation toujours en place, Pansy s'éloigna de l'homme.

Elle savait que Dolohov la laisserait tranquille à présent, mais elle n'avait pas la pleine satisfaction de ce qu'elle voyait. Puis un sourire cruel apparut sur son visage et sans un mot, elle pointa sa baguette vers le torse de l'homme.

_**- Diffindo.**_

L'homme cria mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle déplaça sa baguette lentement, coupant en même temps la chair du Mangemort. Elle prit son temps, se délectant des cris qui emplissait la cuisine. Ses acolytes pourraient très bien venir, elle leur ferait la même chose. Quand elle fût satisfaite du résultat, elle stoppa le sort de découpe et le sort qui retenait Dolohov. L'homme gémit quand il tomba au sol mais Pansy n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur ce genre de chose. La souffrance que cet homme, ou plutôt cette créature, lui avait faite était encore plus grande que ce qu'elle venait de lui faire.

Pansy abandonna l'homme et sortit de la cuisine. Quand elle sortit, elle entendit les pas pressés des acolytes de Dolohov. Elle se sentit gonfler de courage. Elle n'avait plus peur de Dolohov et elle jura sur la tombe de ses parents que Dolohov aurait ce qu'il méritait, en temps et en heure. S'éloignant de plus en plus, Pansy finit par déambuler dans les couloirs du manoir. Et après quelques minutes, elle se retrouva devant la chambre de Potter. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis la guerre, si ce n'était le jour du kidnapping. Elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de venir voir Potter. Bizarrement, elle se sentait d'humeur à le voir et sans plus de cérémonie, elle entra dans la chambre.

Potter leva sa tête vers elle et elle eut presque pitié pour lui. Il semblait tellement faible qu'elle se demanda si Stecy ne lui avait pas fait quelque chose. Pansy espérait bien que non. Bien qu'elle veuille se venger de ses soi-disant amis qui l'avaient abandonnée aussi facilement, Pansy se voyait mal faire du mal à des enfants. Mais Stecy lui avait affirmé que les enfants n'auraient rien. Elle l'avait laissé faire.

**- Potter**, sourit-elle.

**- Parkinson.**

**- Et bien**, s'exclama-t-elle, **Ton ami semble en meilleur forme.**

Le regard de Potter sembla s'animer à la mention de Weasley. Pansy s'étonna d'ailleurs de ce qu'était devenu ce dernier. Des cheveux blancs ? Sérieusement ? Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez voyant d'être roux, il fallait qu'il devienne blanc comme un vieil homme.

**- Relâchez-le**, déclara-t-il, **Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans.**

**- Comme c'est touchant**, dit-elle avec ses mains contre sa poitrine, **Potter qui ne peut jamais s'empêcher de faire le sauveur. **_**Potty, le Saint Sauveur.**_

**- Ce genre de réplique ne te va pas Parkinson**, répliqua-t-il.

**- Il est vrai que ça allait à quelqu'un de plus classe**, dit-elle en souriant, **Mais je suis du genre nostalgique aujourd'hui.**

Harry resta immobile à regarder Pansy de son regard pénétrant, comme s'il semblait chercher quelque chose ou encore semblait se demander quelque chose.

**- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ?**

Le sourire faux de Pansy disparut à l'instant même où il lui posa la question. Potter semblait toujours trouver le moyen de poser des questions qui ne plaisaient pas. C'était presque soulageant mais aussi énervant.

**- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?**, répéta-t-il.

**- Et si tu te taisais pour voir ?**

**- Je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi tu te trouves aux côtés de Parker. Pourquoi leur tournes-tu le dos ?**

Pansy était une jeune femme qui s'énervait rapidement et commençait à trouver Potter énervant avec ses pourquoi. Potter était trop curieux. Il a toujours été trop curieux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mêler de choses qui ne le concernaient pas.

**- Cesse donc de faire l'ignorant Potter**, dit-elle d'une voix froide,** Je savais les Gryffondor idiots mais pas à ce point.**

**- Vous étiez amis**, dit-il, **Alors pourquoi fais-tu ça ?**

Pansy se leva brusquement de sa chaise et commençait à marcher de long en large dans la pièce. Elle pourrait sortir et faire comme si elle n'avait jamais entendu cette question. Mais, comme elle l'avait dit, elle se sentait nostalgique. C'était dégoûtant. Les images repassaient dans sa tête. Les bons comme les mauvais souvenirs. Sa rencontre avec Blaise, Théodore et Draco, leurs jeux, leur amitié, leurs peurs face aux histoires sombres de Voldemort, leur promesse, le retour du Lord, l'assassinat de ses parents, son enlèvement, sa marque, son viol, les années en temps qu'infiltrée à Poudlard, la guerre, la fin de la guerre, sa fuite de Grande-Bretagne, ses journées à mendier pour survivre et son arrivée au bar de Paris, sa bouée. La tristesse l'envahit face à tout ça. Sa vie n'était qu'un amas d'ordure où elle se sentait étouffer chaque jour.

_« Tu n'es plus rien. Tes amis t'ont abandonnée et font face au Lord. Que feront-ils lorsqu'ils verront ta marque sur le bras? Ils te tueront. »_

Pansy gémit intérieurement en repensant à cette phrase. Qu'elle pouvait détester Dolohov ! Elle les détestait tous ! Elle ne voulait plus être faible. Elle ne voulait plus se rappeler de tout cela. Elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même. Pansy n'avait pas d'amis, elle était seule. Le terme _ami_ n'était que signe de traîtrise et de déchéance. Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire de sentimentalisme pour ceux qui l'avaient abandonnée sans se retourner.

**- Pansy …**

**- Tout ça c'est de leur faute !**, cracha-t-elle, **On s'était promis ! Ne jamais abandonner l'un des nôtres !**

Harry eut un mouvement de recul face à l'explosion de rage de Pansy. Sa respiration était plus grossière et son regard semblait fou sous la rage que Pansy exprimait.

**- Ce n'est pas ce que Draco m'a dit**, souffla-t-il.

**- Bien sûr**, ironisa-t-elle, **La parole de Draco est d'or.**

Harry grimaça. La voix de Parkinson s'était faite forte. Il ressentait encore la colère qu'elle lui crachait à l'encontre des trois Serpentards, rampé sur sa peau comme une brosse en fer.

**- Tu avais fini par t'éloigner d'eux pour apparaître aux côtés de Voldemort lors de la grande bataille.**

Le regard de Pansy se voila, ce qui inquiéta un peu plus Harry. Il ne sut dire si c'était de la colère. Pansy elle-même ne savait même plus si c'était utile de s'énerver contre Potter. Mais il fallait qu'il comprenne. Qu'il comprenne ce que Draco avait pu lui faire, de même que Théodore et Blaise. Elle s'assit calmement et planta son regard dans celui de Potter.

**- Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire Potter. Au début de notre sixième année, Voldemort a fait croire à Draco que sa famille était dans sa ligne de mire et qu'il les tuerait sans ménagement s'il ne tuait pas Dumbledore.**

**- Je sais … j'étais au courant**, dit-il.

Il l'avait su le jour où il avait immobilisé Draco d'un _stupefix_ avant de l'emmener dans la Salle sur Demande. C'était le jour de leur mise en couple et le jour où Draco avait finalement tourné le dos à Voldemort pour être avec lui.

**- L'été avant cette année-là, mes parents ont été tués**, dit-elle,** et ce même jour, j'ai été donné comme trophée à un Mangemort et j'ai reçu la marque de force. Même avec la marque, Draco a pu garder son prestige mais moi je suis devenu une catin.**

Harry était sans voix et regardait Pansy comme s'il lui poussait une nouvelle tête. Une catin ? Draco ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça. Était-il au courant ? Non. Draco l'aurait aidé. Il lui aurait dit et lui aurait demandé de protéger Pansy. Son compagnon n'aurait jamais abandonné Pansy, il tenait beaucoup à elle avant que la guerre n'éclate.

**- Pendant tout l'été, j'étais violée chaque soir par cette même personne et ses acolytes. Je n'avais plus mes parents, plus d'amis, plus d'argent … je n'avais rien.**

**- Draco …**

**- Draco n'aurait rien fait. C'est un Serpentard et les Serpentards ne se sacrifient pas pour les autres.**

Draco ne se sacrifierait pas ? Il n'a pas hésité à se sacrifier pour protéger sa famille contre Voldemort. Il n'a pas hésité à le protéger lorsque sa mère les avait trahis pour vendre leur Quartier Général à Voldemort juste avant la grande bataille. Il n'avait pas hésité à cesser leur relation pour que son père survive. Non. Draco n'était pas un Serpentard égoïste. Il était aimant et, malgré son caractère, il n'hésitait pas à lui faire plaisir.

**- Tu te trompes …**

Pansy regarda Harry avec étonnement. Elle fût légèrement déstabilisée quand elle vit le regard de Potter. Il croyait ses paroles, il croyait en Draco.

**- Tu ignores beaucoup de choses sur Draco**, continua-t-il.

Pansy ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de Potter. Elle connaissait Draco Malfoy depuis leurs cinq ans. Elle connaissait ses défauts, ses qualités, ses péchés mignons, ses différentes expressions sur le visage. Elle savait que Draco cachait une peluche d'une grosse grenouille dans son armoire. Elle savait que Draco avait un faible pour les cassis et le sorbet à la mangue. Qu'il aimait voler sur son balai et qu'il aimait le Quidditch par dessus tout. Elle connaissait encore pleins de choses sur Draco. De même que sur Théodore et Blaise. Alors, Potter ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle ignorait beaucoup de chose sur ce blond de malheur.

**- Pansy … libère-nous. Ron et moi pourrons t'aider.**

L'aider ? Pansy fût tentée de dire oui avec désespoir. Mais il s'agissait de Potter. L'âme miséricordieuse du monde sorcier. Elle secoua la tête avec dérision et se releva de sa chaise. Elle se sentait tout à coup fatiguée rien qu'en parlant avec Potter. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Elle était seule et s'en sortirait seule.

**- Tu ne pourras pas empêcher le Ministère de m'arrêter.**

**- Tu n'es pas responsable**, souffla Harry, **Tu es juste l'une des victimes de Voldemort, rien de plus.**

Pansy se dirigea vers la porte et sortit sans un regard de plus. Elle resta un bon moment à la porte, écoutant les sanglots que Potter lâcha quelques secondes après. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais sa colère s'était apaisée et avait laissé place à une grande tristesse mélangée à de l'amertume. Oh non, elle n'était pas responsable de tout ça et c'était justement ça l'injustice dans toute cette pagaille. Pansy ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec Potter sur ce point-là mais personne n'avait une aussi grande indulgence que Potter. Pansy soupira et s'éloigna de la chambre qui retenait Potter captif. Son destin était tracé le jour même où elle avait été plaquée au sol pendant que Voldemort lui gravait son symbole sur le bras.

* * *

Hermione était calmement assise dans le salon. Ça faisait déjà une semaine que Harry et Ron avaient disparus. Une semaine qu'ils étaient tous revenus en France mais toujours sans nouvelles et Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frotter les boursouflures du lien entre elle et les garçons. Le lien était stable, elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas morts et qu'ils n'étaient pas en mauvais état mais juste une pulsation sur au moins une des trois boursouflures l'arrangerait beaucoup. Elle se sentait inutile. Ils se sentaient tous inutiles. Hermione avait bien proposé de les tracer grâce au lien qu'elle avait avec Harry et Ron mais cela s'était avéré inefficace. De même que le collier que Draco avait offert à Harry. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas sur lui à ce moment-là donc ils se retrouvaient avec une chance de moins de retrouver les deux Gryffondors.

La disparition avait amené les parents à se mêler et ces derniers leur avaient demandés de les laisser faire. Draco avait tempêté qu'il voulait participer aux recherches, argumentant que ça concernait son amant et ses enfants mais Giovanni Zabini lui avait dit qu'il ne serait d'aucune utilité tant qu'il ne se calmerait pas. Draco l'avait insulté de tous les noms, silencieusement soutenu par Blaise, mais Giovanni n'avait rien dit et était parti à la recherche. Severus, par contre, n'avait pas hésité à calmer les ardeurs de Draco, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'une bonne claque lui aurait fait un grand bien. Le blond s'était tu et s'était retranché dans la bibliothèque pour chercher un moyen de trouver Harry et Ron. Après maintes recherches, il avait arrêté et s'était enfermé dans la chambre de Harry.

Hermione leva son regard vers Blaise. Depuis leur arrivée, le jeune homme se contentait de rester près de la cheminée dans le salon sous sa forme animale avec ses petits. Il ne voulait pas rester dans la chambre de Ron, argumentant que l'odeur de son compagnon le rendrait fou. Personne n'avait trouvé quelque chose à redire. Seuls les petits réussissaient à le faire tenir. Et encore. Il commençait à s'inquiéter pour leur santé. Ron n'était pas là depuis une semaine. Une semaine où ils avaient du lait d'un autre hybride dominé que celui de Ron. Une semaine sans lait de Once. Les Zabini craignaient que les petits n'aient un problème plus tard si Ron n'était pas de retour rapidement.

Des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers et Théodore apparut quelques secondes plus tard. Il lui adressa un sourire réconfortant avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Théodore était le seul qui tenait le coup. Il n'était pas très proche de Harry et Ron mais cela touchait Draco et Blaise, donc lui aussi. Hermione revoyait là pourquoi elle l'aimait autant. Théodore avait pris le rôle de consoler ses amis et sa copine et du fait qu'il était très discret, il réussissait à avoir quelques informations sur l'avancée des recherches.

Remus vint quelques secondes plus tard et leur tendit à chacun un tasse de thé, qu'ils acceptèrent sans protester, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un autre canapé où se trouvait le panier qui contenait ses petits. Il resta une tasse, que Hermione devina être pour Draco. Mais elle doutait sérieusement de voir le jeune homme ce soir.

Ils restèrent dans le salon pendant un bon moment. Les flammes de la cheminée soufflaient faiblement, les louveteaux et les chatons couinaient à certains instants et Pumba se contentait de ronfler dans un coin du salon. Ils ne pouvaient faire que ça : attendre qu'une bonne nouvelle ne frappe à la porte. Ils étaient tendus et épuisés par la peur de voir Lucius ou un autre revenir avec un de ces fameux regards qui montrait que les paroles suivantes n'allaient pas leur plaire.

Perdus dans leurs pensées, ils sursautèrent quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant apparaître un Florian souriant, ce qui les étonna.

**- Alors ?**, demanda Remus.

**- On a peut-être trouvé quelque chose pour les retrouver**, sourit-il.

Blaise se retourna tellement vite que Théodore aurait cru entendre son cou craquer. Il chercha dans les yeux de Florian, quelque chose qui lui dirait que ce n'était pas une blague et qu'il se rapprochait du but mais alors qu'il allait lui demander confirmation, une voix l'interrompit.

**- Comment ça ?**

Tous se retournèrent en direction des escaliers où se trouvait Draco. Le blond était devenu encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il ne mangeait pratiquement pas et cela inquiéta Florian.

**- Ton père aurait trouvé un moyen de les retrouver.**

**- C'est vrai ?**, demanda Hermione.

Florian hocha de la tête et vit le regard de Draco reprendre vie. Le voyant s'apprêter à parler, Florian l'interrompit. Pour le peu qu'il l'avait vu et par les anecdotes de Harry, Florian savait que Draco pouvait être aussi pressé qu'un Gryffondor et Lucius lui avait demandé que Draco se repose un maximum.

**- Avant que tu ne t'obstines à partir de maintenant, Lucius exige que tu te reposes un maximum.**

Il vit le regard de Draco et des autres. Ils attendaient un peu plus comme explication, ce qui le fit grogner intérieurement. Ce genre de choses, aussi complexes, auxquelles il était étranger, ne lui plaisait pas. Lucius le paierait très cher avec ses demandes de services.

**- Il voudrait aussi que tu lises ton grimoire**, dit calmement Florian, **En particulier celui du pendule. Et tu devras le lire avec Blaise.**

Le regard du blond se fit compréhensif mais les autres étaient encore plus perdus. Le principal intéressé ne l'était pas et ce fût ce qui importa à Florian.

**- Le pendule ?**, s'étonna Draco, **Je l'ai lu avant d'apprendre pour la disparition de Harry.**

**- Et bien tu sais à quoi te préparer**, déclara Florian, **Lucius a dit que c'est toi qui l'enclencherai avec les autres.**

Draco le regarda d'un air horrifié. Quoi ? Était-ce si compliqué que ça ? Lucius ne lui aurait pas demandé de le faire si c'était si compliqué.

Les autres avaient dû voir cette détresse dans les yeux de Draco car Hermione s'empressa de leur demander des explications.

**- **_**Le pendule**_, déclara Draco, **C'est un pendule sorcier géant qui permet de retrouver n'importe quelle personne.**

**- Cela veut dire qu'on pourra les retrouver alors !**, s'exclama Hermione de joie.

**- Mais il ne fonctionne pas aussi simplement**, dit Draco qui gardait son regard sur Florian, **Il faut être un pilier et un gardien de pilier pour atteindre le pendule. Des paires en accord parfait.**

**- Ce que vous êtes un peu, toi et Blaise**, s'immisça calmement Théodore.

**- Il faut aussi la clé.**

**- Quelle clé ?**, demanda Hermione.

Mais Draco ne répondit pas à cette question et continua de regarder Florian qui lui renvoyait son regard. Il avait très bien compris ce que Draco cherchait à savoir. Il avait dit avoir lu le livre, donc il devait sûrement savoir qui était la clé : l'héritier de Serpentard. Mais la lignée était, selon les dires, éradiquée.

**- Vous savez qui est la clé ?**, demanda-t-il.

Florian soupira et répondit au fils de son amant.

**- La clé est ta sœur.**

**- Ma sœur ?**, répéta-t-il avec un froncement de sourcil,** Je n'ai pas de sœur. Père ...**

Au regard de Florian, Draco su que ce n'était pas ça. Son père ne pouvait pas avoir fait un troisième enfant sans que personne ne soit au courant. Sébastien était déjà bien assez comme enfant caché. Non. C'était sa sœur mais elle ne venait pas de son père. La lumière se fit rapidement dans son regard quand Florian commença à lui répondre.

**- Ce n'est pas la fille de ton père mais …**

**- De ma mère**, souffla-t-il.

Florian soupira et hocha lentement de la tête alors que les autres étudiants et Remus écarquillèrent des yeux en écoutant la conversation. Draco fut étonné. Sa mère avait eu un autre enfant. Et le descendant de Serpentard par dessus tout ! Draco sursauta quand il comprit une chose en plus.

**- Son père … c'est Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?**

Florian se contenta de hocher de la tête une nouvelle fois alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui. Il pouvait supposer comment Draco avait pu arriver à cette conclusion. Avait-il réellement fait le lien entre Voldemort et les Piliers ou Lucius lui en avait parlé ? Florian l'ignorait complètement, il ignorait encore comment Voldemort pouvait se trouver dans un groupe qui se base sur l'amitié. Mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de Serpentard depuis longtemps. En fait, il n'y avait toujours qu'un seul Serpentard depuis près de 50 ans et c'était Voldemort lui-même.

**- Allons-y Blaise**, dit subitement Draco en se tournant vers les escaliers.

**- Draco …**

**- Nous avons un moyen de retrouver Harry et Weasley**, le coupa Draco, **Et si, comme le dit Florian, on utilise le pendule, j'aurai besoin de ton aide. Tu es mon gardien, tu dois être là.**

Les regards le suivirent en haut des escaliers et Blaise n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour le suivre. Il était temps d'agir. Florian s'apprêtait à se reposer de toute cette journée mais au regard de Remus, sans oublier celui de Hermione, il sut qu'il n'aurait pas beaucoup de repos et qu'il devrait se préparer à répondre à beaucoup de question.

* * *

**- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu voulais tant que je t'accompagne ?**, grogna Sébastien.

**- Parce que je voulais te parler.**

Sébastien se contenta de soupirer, sachant bien que son père avait demandé à Lucius de lui parler. Lucius fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le soupir et continua la discussion.

**- Ton père s'inquiète pour toi**, dit calmement Lucius.

**- Lequel ?**, ironisa Sébastien.

**- Les deux**, siffla Lucius en retour.

Le silence se fit entre les deux hommes qui continuaient de suivre Giovanni dans la forêt.

**- Depuis l'enlèvement, tu t'enfermes dans ta chambre et tu ne manges plus beaucoup, selon Florian.**

**- Tu serais comment si tu t'étais retrouvé dans la même situation que moi ? On te confie la protection de deux gamins dont un qui est enceint mais tu échoues lamentablement alors que tu sais que tu aurais pu faire quelque chose ou que tu aurais pu éviter tout ça. Je ne peux même plus faire face à Draco.**

La colère pouvait s'entendre dans la voix de Sébastien. Mais la colère n'était pas le seul sentiment. Lucius ressentait une sorte de frustration. La frustration d'avoir été un véritable incapable et celle d'être passé à côté de quelque chose. Lucius observa le visage de son fils aîné et y vît une confirmation à ses suppositions.

**- Que s'est-il passé ce jour-là ?**, demanda Lucius.

**- Je l'ai déjà dit**, s'agaça Sébastien,** On remontait l'avenue par une rue plus discrète quand ils nous sont tombés dessus.**

**- Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé Sébastien.**

Malgré ça, Lucius ne fut pas dupe et se contenta de hausser un sourcil en direction de Sébastien. Ce dernier grogna un moment avant de finalement reprendre la parole.

**- On remontait le boulevard de Vinci quand … une odeur a attiré mon attention**, souffla Sébastien qui baissa son regard.

**- Une odeur ?**, s'étonna le blond le plus âgé.

**- Mon compagnon**, dit-il avec difficulté.

Lucius s'arrêta subitement et regarda Sébastien qui évitait son regard.

**- J'étais complètement ailleurs. Je n'étais concentré que sur son odeur de café vanille et … Harry a remarqué mon état et quand je lui ai expliqué, il a voulu qu'on le retrouve. Le problème c'était que mon compagnon se trouvait dans un endroit très peu fréquenté et Severus m'a déconseillé de me balader seul avec ces deux-là dans ces endroits-là. J'ai voulu refusé mais Harry nous amenait déjà dans l'autre rue et nous nous sommes fait attaquer.**

Lucius gardait le silence et se contentait de le regarder.

**- C'est de ma faute**, souffla Sébastien,** Si je n'avais pas …**

**- Ce n'est pas ta faute**, coupa Lucius qui reprit sa marche, **Je pense que quelque soit l'endroit, vos agresseurs vous auraient attaqués. Ton compagnon est juste arrivé au mauvais moment.**

**- Et s'ils savaient que j'étais un Veela et qu'ils avaient trouvé mon compagnon pour nous tendre un piège ?**

**- Ne soit pas idiot**, répliqua Lucius, **Ton compagnon n'as pas ton nom écrit en gros sur son front. Seul toi peux reconnaître ton compagnon. Il n'y a pas de sort qui puissent le montrer à un sorcier qui est hors du lien.**

**- Et si mon compagnon faisait partie de ces agresseurs ?**

Lucius regarda Sébastien d'un air absent, se demandant réellement quoi faire si cela arrivait. Honnêtement, Lucius n'avait aucune envie de laisser les agresseurs en vie. Si c'était encore possible, il n'aurait pas hésité à les tuer pour avoir pris son futur gendre, ses petits fils et un hybride. Mais ce que venait de lui déclarer Sébastien lui donnait du fil à retordre. Quoi faire ? S'il touchait à un seul cheveu du compagnon de Sébastien, Lucius savait que le jeune homme n'hésiterait pas à les attaquer.

**- Alors on trouvera une solution.**

Lucius vit les épaules de Sébastien se détendre et continuer à suivre Giovanni. Lucius fit de même et continua sa marche. Quelques mètres plus loin, ils rejoignirent Giovanni qui faisait face à une créature plutôt atypique.

Une Naga. Et ce n'était pas une Naga comme on les représentait dans les contes ou dans les encyclopédies des créatures magiques. Les Naga avaient bien ces aspects affreux mais ils n'étaient visible qu'à un seul moment : quand on menaçait leur nid. Cette Naga était vraiment belle, pensa Sébastien. Elle avait la partie supérieure du corps de femme, une peau basanée, qui se transformait en queue de serpent au niveau de son bassin. Sébastien s'interrogea rapidement sur son anatomie intime mais trouva cette question très mal placée.

Quant à la Naga, sa queue de serpent était d'une couleur dégradé de vert émeraude au dos jusqu'à l'orange à l'avant. Son corps de femme avait quelques rondeurs qui ne la rendaient que plus belle. Pas qu'il détestait les femmes maigres, mais il ne trouvait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau que de belles rondeurs. La Naga avait de longues boucles de cheveux qui descendaient jusqu'à son bassin, certains cheveux étaient même placés sur sa poitrine, la cachant de regards indiscrets. Son visage était un peu rond au niveau des joues mais le tout en restait assez fin. Une bouche pulpeuse, un nez fin, des oreilles pointues en trois pics au lob et des yeux jaune fauve captivants. Cette Naga ne dégageait aucune menace, comme si elle n'avait attendue qu'eux depuis le début, chose qui interpella Lucius. Parmi les Naga, un seul individu avait un pouvoir spécial.

**- Vous êtes bien la mère du clan Naga ?**, demanda Lucius.

La femme-serpent se contenta de hocher de la tête, gardant son regard jaune fauve sur le trio d'hommes.

**- Nous sommes …**

**- Je sais qui vous êtes**, dit-elle calmement.

Elle rampa avec sa queue jusqu'aux trois hommes, sa chevelure bougeant à chaque mouvant de son corps. Ses yeux hypnotisants semblaient les analyser au plus profond d'eux. Elle s'approcha de Lucius et tourna autour de lui comme un serpent tourne autour de sa proie avant de l'attaquer.

**- Tu es le descendant de Morgan Malfoy. Tu es la lance qui nous protège aux côtés du bouclier.**

Elle se déplaça furtivement en direction de Giovanni qui se tendit à son approche. La Naga ouvrit sa bouche, montrant quatre crocs à l'encontre de Giovanni qui se prépara à combattre, puis elle se calma.

**- Tu es le descendant du clan Zabini**, déclara-t-elle, **Autrefois mon clan et le tien avaient formé une alliance parfaite pour protéger les plus faible piliers qu'on ait pu avoir à protéger depuis la création du pacte. Ça devait être au temps de la chasse aux sorcières.**

**- Ma mère m'avait raconté cela quand j'étais encore un chaton**, répondit Giovanni qui se détendit.

La Naga hocha de la tête et déplaça en direction de Sébastien. Le jeune homme se tendit mais ne fit aucune action de plus. Lucius n'était pas en meilleur état. Est-ce que les Naga avaient un genre de règle ? Sébastien n'était pas un pilier, il n'en était qu'un descendant. Mais Lucius ignorait si ce statut empêchait la Naga de sauter sur son fils aîné.

**- Tu es tout aussi un descendant de Morgan Malfoy mais tu n'es pas son héritier**, dit-elle.

**- C'est mon petit frère qui l'est**, répondit-il.

La Naga hocha de la tête, ses yeux toujours ancrés sur Sébastien. Elle pencha un peu sa tête sur le côté, faisant tomber quelques boucles noires de sa chevelure, et s'adressa au jeune Veela.

**- Tu aurais pu l'être**, répondit-elle mystérieusement,** Mais ta nature est plus forte que le lien du pacte. Et pourtant, ta descendance ne faillira pas aux devoirs de leurs ancêtres, sois-en certain.**

Sébastien resta coi devant ces paroles. Il n'avait pas besoin de se poser des questions, il avait très bien compris la Naga. Mais c'était une tout autre chose qui était la cause de son état. Il se sentait presque revivre. Sa descendance ? Comment savait-elle qu'il en aurait une ? Trouvera-t-il son autre moitié ? Est-ce que son compagnon l'acceptera ? Sébastien ignorait si elle s'en était rendu compte mais la Naga venait de lui donner un nouvel espoir. Peut-être que son chemin recroisera celui de son compagnon. Et il espérait que ce soit rapidement.

La Naga s'éloigna des trois hommes et les regarda des ses yeux toujours aussi fauves.

**- Vous venez pour **_**elle**_** n'est-ce pas ?**, demanda la Naga.

Bien qu'il fût tenté de poser des questions, Lucius se contenta juste d'acquiescer de la tête pour répondre. La Naga en fût satisfaite car un fin sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

**- Des murmures sont venus jusqu'à nous. La clé doit être retrouvée pour sauver un homme qui est le cœur mais aussi le bouclier de toute notre communauté. Un seule homme tient à lui seul le destin de toute une race. Si simple et pourtant si compliqué.**

Sans chercher à continuer la conversation, la Naga retourna dans la direction d'où elle était venue. Le trio la suivit rapidement, ne voyant pas de raison de rester là ou de faire demi-tour. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans un village rempli de Naga. Chaque Naga, mâle ou femelle, arrêta ce qu'il faisait pour les observer et s'éloigner un peu. La méfiance était le point commun le plus fort entre les Naga et les Serpentards, ce qui fit sourire Lucius.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le village et finirent par arriver sur une place qui était majoritairement occupée par des enfants. Et parmi tous ces enfants, une seule se trouvait être entièrement humaine. Une simple petite humaine qui coupa le souffle de Lucius.

**- Voici Ashley, descendante de Val Serpentard.**

Lucius n'en cru pas ses yeux lorsqu'il vit la petite fille. Il aurait pensé trouver une jeune sorcière de deux ans ne parlant pas du tout, mais il avait en face de lui une petite fille qui s'amusait sans crainte avec des enfants Naga. Giovani et Lucius se rapprochèrent de l'enfant, effrayant les enfants Naga, et ils virent toute la différence qu'elle avait avec son père, Voldemort.

L'enfant était très petite mais elle tenait déjà bien sur ses pieds. Elle avait des cheveux blonds ondulés, qu'elle devait sûrement tenir de Narcissa. Ses yeux étaient, par contre, d'un marron sombre qui aurait pu la faire ressembler à une poupée dans sa petite robe verte émeraude.

**- Bonjour monsieur**, sourit l'enfant.

**- Elle parle plutôt bien pour une enfant de deux ans**, marmonna Giovanni.

**- C'est plutôt bon signe en fait**, signala Sébastien qui était un peu plus en arrière, **Je craignais que de vivre loin des sorciers puisse …**

Sébastien envoya un regard désolé à la Dame Naga qui les avait amenés ici. Cette dernière lui sourit, lui montrant qu'elle comprenait son allusion sans pour autant le prendre à cœur, et s'expliqua rapidement.

**- La famille de Mirage l'a sous son écaille depuis toute petite. Les Serpentards sont les plus doués et les plus précoces des Piliers. Nous n'avions pas besoin de beaucoup pour qu'elle s'intéresse à parler correctement. Elle parle déjà bien le fourchelangue et un peu mieux la langue des humains.**

Lucius hocha la tête tout en gardant son regard sur l'enfant. Est-ce qu'ils pourraient réussir le rite avec cette petite fille ? Il l'ignorait mais le regard de l'enfant montrait plus qu'une simple innocence. Cette enfant devait sûrement savoir ce qu'on attendrait d'elle. Elle savait parler, il ne restait plus qu'à mesurer sa magie. Lucius se releva en direction de la Naga supérieur et lui demanda une dernière chose.

**- Qui est le gardien d'Ashley ?**

Un Naga se rapprocha de l'enfant et la prit dans ses bras. Il se présenta sous le nom de Mirage et salua le trio. Lucius regarda son gardien, Giovanni, et vit au hochement de tête de ce dernier que signifiait que Mirage semblait plus qu'apte à protéger l'enfant. Lucius lui fit un hochement de tête en retour et continua de regarder l'enfant. Il ne restait plus qu'à rassembler tout le monde.

* * *

**- Tu penses que ça fonctionnera ?**

Draco haussa d'une épaule, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. C'était la première fois qu'il venait à cet endroit et qu'il allait utiliser le pendule.

Heureusement, Blaise et lui avaient eu largement le temps de se préparer pour le rituel. Son père était vite revenu en compagnie de Sébastien, une petite fille dans ses bras et un Naga. Draco avait su immédiatement que cette petite fille était celle de sa mère, mais il pouvait encore la regarder et il ne voyait toujours pas le lien avec Voldemort.

Après quelques minutes qui leur semblèrent interminable à marcher dans un couloir, Draco, Blaise et les autres arrivèrent dans la salle du pendule. Ashley eut un cri d'admiration en voyant la salle avant de se mettre à courir partout, suivie du Naga. Draco ne sut exactement où il se trouvait. Et malgré son ignorance, il ne se sentit pas menacé dans cet endroit. Ce n'était ni trop sombre, ni trop clair et une sorte d'aura semblait émané de la roche, le relaxant immédiatement.

C'était une grande salle circulaire. Le sol était carrelé de diverses pierres allant d'un blanc cassé à un noir ocre. Draco vit des gravures au sol qui ressemblaient beaucoup à des représentations et il reconnu facilement les gravures des ancêtres des Piliers.

Les murs de la salle étaient d'un gris clair uniforme où s'étendaient des fresques qui intriguèrent Draco. Un peu plus en avant du mur se trouvait sept colonnes d'un marbre gris épuré qui s'associaient parfaitement aux murs de la salle. Elles faisaient figures de piliers pour l'étage supérieur qui, d'après ce que voyait Draco, se creusait plus en terme d'espace comparé au rez-de-chaussée mais qui restait de hauteur égale.

Draco leva le regard vers le plafond, qui était cinq étages plus haut, et eut l'impression de se revoir à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Les deux salles étaient très différentes l'une de l'autre, mais tous ces livres qui se déplaçaient d'un étage à un autre ou d'une étagère à l'autre auraient, pensa-t-il, donné un orgasme à Granger. Il y en avait plein et ça ne fit qu'attiser sa curiosité. Mais pour le moment, il devait retrouver Harry.

Draco se concentra sur le centre de la salle et _les _vit. Cette grosse pierre de basalte suspendue dans l'air, liée à la carte de la terre par magie, et cet immense cristal qui tournait autour de la pierre comme un satellite autour de sa planète. Draco n'aurait jamais pensé les voir un jour ailleurs que dans son grimoire. Le pendule semblait encore intact après tous ces siècles dans cet endroit.

Autour du pendule se trouvaient deux immenses statues qui se faisaient face. L'une des deux statues avait l'apparence d'un homme assez costaud aux longs cheveux qui lui donnaient un air de lion alors que ses vêtements lui donnaient l'air d'un chevalier noble. L'autre statue était très différente. C'était un homme à peine voyant, si ce n'était son torse. Les traits de la statue étaient assez lisses, ce qui lui donnait cet aspect presque androgyne. Cette statue avait, contrairement à la première, un air très sauvage et des habits très primaires. Elle avait un aspect calme mais elle semblait aussi dangereuse que l'autre statue. Ce qui étonna Draco fut de voir un animal couché aux côté de la statue à l'air sauvage. De même que la statue et l'animal semblaient avoir le même regard. Les deux statues auraient presque paru humaines si elles n'étaient pas toutes de marbre. Ayant leur bras droit dirigé vers le pendule, elles ne semblaient attendre qu'une chose : qu'on leur dise qui chercher.

**- Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ?**

Draco et Blaise se retournèrent pour faire face à Neville Londubat qui était accompagné d'un jeune homme plutôt grand, ce qui fit déglutir Blaise. Il était quelqu'un d'assez fier mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas chercher certaines personnes.

**- C'est impressionnant, en effet**, hésita Blaise.

**- Voici David, mon gardien**, sourit Neville,** J'espère que vous êtes prêt. Retrouver Harry et Ron est impératif.**

Draco fût tenté de lui dire qu'il était le premier au courant mais le regard que lui jetait l'autre jeune homme l'en dissuada. Les gardiens avaient-ils le droit de frapper un autre Pilier si ce n'était pas le sien ? Draco espérait que non, car même si Londubat était dans la même histoire que lui, il resterait toujours le Londubat de Poudlard.

**- Ça faisait longtemps Draco.**

Les quatre hommes se tournèrent vers la voix et virent Luna s'approcher d'eux, en compagnie de cinq autres personnes, leur souriant comme à son habitude. Draco se demandait encore comment elle pouvait être l'héritière de Rowena Serdaigle. Les Lovegood avaient toujours été une famille sorcière discrète. Il avait demandé un jour à son père pourquoi cette famille qui semblait toujours être ailleurs se trouvait toujours dans la maison de Serdaigle. Sa question, qui n'avait jamais eu de réponse, avait fini par la trouver.

**- Alors c'est toi le fameux Draco Malfoy.**

Le blond fixa une des trois jeunes femmes qui accompagnaient Luna. Elle était plutôt grande, mâte avec des cheveux légèrement bouclés et un regard charmeur.

**- Et tu es ?**, demanda Blaise.

**- Je suis Abigail**, sourit-elle, **Abigail Poufsouffle. Toi tu dois sûrement être le chaton qui le suit partout.**

Draco écarquilla des yeux alors que Blaise grognait envers la jeune femme. Cette fille était l'héritière d'Helga Poufsouffle ? Elle avait un air trop arrogant. Draco aurait dit, rien qu'en la voyant, qu'elle irait mieux pour Serpentard.

**- A-Abigail**, bégaya une brune à ses côtés,** C-ce n'est p-pas très gentil.**

**- Je le sais Milly**, sourit Abigail, **Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.**

**- C'est pour cela que ta mère doute de ton héritage**, soupira un jeune homme.

**- Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre ça de toi Andrew**, claqua la jeune femme, **Tu prends la grosse tête parce que tu es le seul Lock.**

**- J'en doute**, dit la jeune femme qui restait près d'Andrew, **Je pense qu'Andrew essaie juste de te faire comprendre que ton attitude peut influencer ton devoir de Pilier.**

**- Toujours là pour le défendre**, dit le jeune homme aux côtés de Neville,** Tu n'as pas changé Brume.**

Draco et Blaise regardèrent avec étonnement l'échange entre tous ces jeunes. Les mauvaises paroles sortaient de chaque bouche, de même que les critiques. Mais malgré ça, ils voyaient les sourires de chacun et celui que Luna leur adressa sembla leur enlever toute cette inquiétude qu'ils portaient depuis la disparition de Harry et Ron.

L'ambiance tomba rapidement lorsque les parents les appelèrent. Les jeunes se rapprochèrent, le sérieux revenant sur chaque visage.

**- J'espère que vous êtes tous prêts**, déclara Connor, **Ce que vous allez faire est très risqué.**

**- Pourquoi nous avoir appelé ?**, demanda Abigail, **Vous auriez très bien pu le faire, non ?**

**- Ce n'est pas aussi simple Abi**, expliqua sa mère d'un ton sévère, **Nous ne pouvons pas le faire à cause de l'énergie d'Ashley.**

Tous les jeunes se retournèrent vers la petite Ashley qui restait dans les bras de Lucius, s'amusant avec ses cheveux tout en parlant avec Lucius. Draco se tourna vers Blaise qui regardait la petite fille avec intérêt. Quand son père était revenu avec elle, Blaise avait dit avoir senti une grande énergie émaner d'elle. La mère d'Abigail avait-elle réellement raison ? Draco avait quand même un doute.

**- Ne me dites pas que vous préférez prendre le risque avec nous qu'avec vous**, dit platement Andrew, **Êtes-vous sûrs de votre idée ?**

**- Elle n'est pas ordinaire.**

Tout le monde se retourna vers Blaise qui continuait de fixer Ashley avec sérieux mais vague. Il ne vit pas le sourire que son père envoya à Lucius.

**- Explique-toi**, demanda Neville.

**- Elle a un niveau presque qu'égal au notre, je le sens. Elle est encore trop jeune pour tenir tête à celle de nos parents mais c'est déjà beaucoup pour une enfant de 2 ans.**

**- En effet, cette jeune enfant représente bien là le côté précoce de Serpentard**, sourit le père de Luna.

**- C'est pour cela que vous êtes là**, dit la grand-mère de Neville, **Pendant le rite, vous ressentirez la magie de chacun et grâce à ça vous ferez en sorte de garder vos magies au même niveau. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre le dernier Serpentard en cherchant le dernier Gryffondor et son gardien.**

Tous les jeunes hochèrent de la tête et chacun alla se placer sur la dalle qui représentait son ancêtre. Alors qu'il venait juste de se placer, cependant, Draco remarqua la tension qui saisit Blaise et il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Son inquiétude était revenue la veille, quand il avait lu le grimoire.

_**Flash-back**_

_Draco posa le grimoire des Piliers Malfoy sur le bureau et chercha immédiatement la page du pendule. Blaise arriva à peine quelques secondes avant qu'il ne trouve la page._

_- Que devons-nous faire ?, demanda le basané._

_- Le pendule est une création de Val, lit-il. Bien qu'au début, j'ai douté de l'utilité de cet objet, aujourd'hui j'avoue m'être complètement trompé. J'ai cessé de compter le nombre de clan hybride qu'on a pu sauvé grâce à ça mais à chaque fois, je remercie les ancêtres Serpentard de nous avoir envoyé Val._

_Blaise fronça des sourcils quand il entendit Draco, mais ce dernier n'avait pas fini et continua de lire la page._

_- Le pendule est une pierre magique indestructible que cet incapable de David Poufsouffle a trouvé dans une forêt sombre au nord de l'écosse. Henry Serdaigle, avec l'aide de Val, a réussi à créer un énorme cristal qui ne peut se séparer de cette roche. Je me suis chargé, avec l'aide de Gryffondor, de poser tout les sorts qui en ont fait le pendule d'aujourd'hui. Mon frère et Cornett ont trouvé l'endroit parfait pour caché le pendule et ont crée des bagues nous permettant de nous déplacer à cette endroit._

_- Ça ne nous dit pas comment l'utiliser, grogna Blaise._

_Draco le fusilla du regard, comprenant parfaitement sa frustration, et continua de lire avant de trouver la partie qui les concernait. Draco pointa le chapitre et Blaise se rapprocha pour le lire._

_- Pour éviter tout problème, le Pendule ne s'activera que si un descendant de Val est là, comme ça si l'un des autres piliers n'est pas là, le pendule pourra toujours faire son travail. On a décidé que Val et ses descendants seraient la clé car Val fût celui qui a trouvé cette idée mais aussi parce que les Serpentards ont cet esprit conservateur qui les pousse toujours à faire survivre la lignée. Mais la présence du Serpentard n'est pas tout. Il devra placer une goutte de son sang sur le cristal. Ensuite, les piliers et les hybrides les accompagnants devront rassembler leur magie grâce à leur caractère le plus fort dans leur famille ou leur clan. À ce moment, le pilier de Serpentard devra dire le nom de la personne recherchée._

_Blaise s'arrêta puis continua quand il vit une annotation d'un pilier plus récent que le premier pilier Malfoy._

_- Pour les Gryffondor et les léopards blancs, c'est sans aucun doute l'amour qu'ils portent pour leurs prochains et leur monde. Les Cornett ont ce courage qu'ils tiennent des Gryffondor qu'ils réussissent très bien à assimiler avec les ours. Pour les Poufsouffle et les blaireaux, bien que j'aurais dit l'idiotie, c'est sans aucun doute la compassion. Les Serdaigle et les aigles réussissent une symbiose parfaite en ce qui concerne leur lucidité. Les Lock et les loup du clan de Gere et Dana ont leur loyauté sans faille. Les Serpentard et les Naga ont cette intelligence qui nous aura amené beaucoup d'armes pour les Hybrides. Les Malfoy et les puma avons cette entêtement qui nous pousse à protéger ceux qui nous sont chers. Si les énergies ne sont pas stables ou du même niveau, le duo ou même l'individu risque d'encaisser trop de magie ou d'en absorber trop, ce qui peut terminer par la mort du donneur de magie ou encore l'explosion magique du receveur._

_Blaise regarda son meilleur ami avec une anxiété soudaine. Draco pouvait bien comprendre sa réaction. Le Pendule était un outil puissant, voire très puissant. Un outil qui jouait un jeu de quitte ou double. Les sept Piliers se devaient d'être dans un accord magique et mental parfait ou ils prenaient le risque de créer une explosion magique._

_- Tu comprends maintenant la délicatesse du Rituel, claqua Draco._

_- Mais … tu penses réellement que ça nous permettra de les retrouver ?_

_Draco ferma le grimoire sèchement et fusilla son ami du regard._

_- On va habituer nos magies, siffla Draco avec sérieux, Le pendule fonctionnera et on les retrouvera alors retrouve un peu ton sang-froid._

_Blaise se calma sous ces paroles mais Draco avait bien vu que les explications avaient réussi à l'inquiéter sur la suite des événements. Draco et Blaise se concentrèrent sur le rituel pendant toute la nuit, leur dernière chance de trouver Harry et Ron._

_**Fin Flash-back**_

Draco posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, qui gardait encore ce regard dubitatif en ce qui concernait le pendule.

**- Tout se passera bien, Blaise.**

**- Mais …**

**- Tout se passera bien**, appuya Draco, **Nous réussirons le rituel et nous les retrouverons.**

Blaise hocha la tête et fixa le pendule d'un autre regard. Draco ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin avant de se concentrer totalement.

Comme Draco, chacun se concentra sur ce qu'ils avaient à faire et le rituel commença enfin. Ashley, avec l'aide de Mirage, se coupa la paume de la main et fit flotter une goutte de sang jusqu'au cristal qui prit une couleur pourpre.

Lucius écarquilla du regard quand il vit la petite déplacer à elle seule le sang. Cette petite savait manipuler la magie sans baguette à son âge. Il devait avouer que les enfants avaient plus de chance d'en faire mais cela était dû à cause du manque de contrôle de magie. Là, Ashley avait un contrôle parfait sur sa magie. La mère Naga avait dit, avant leur départ, qu'elle ne serait pas un poids pour le rituel mais Lucius commençait à se demander jusqu'où le potentiel de cette petite s'arrêtait.

Quand le cristal prit sa couleur pourpre, il commença à tourner autour de la roche, qui commença à tourner à son tour. Les jeunes Piliers n'attendirent pas et les uns après les autres, ils firent ressortir leur magie en s'aidant de ces caractères qui les liaient tous. Il n'en fallu pas beaucoup à Draco pour ressentir la magie de chacun. Il sentait celle de Blaise, qui était la plus proche de la sienne, comme une sœur jumelle mais il ressentait même les autres. Celle d'Ashley semblait se balader partout à toucher chaque magie, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

Cependant, la magie d'Ashley continua de passer d'une magie à l'autre pendant tout le rituel. Draco comprenait enfin en quoi les Serpentard étaient la clé du rituel : elle les liait réellement. Et à ce moment, Draco sentit les magies baisser ou encore augmenter pour finir par se stabiliser au même niveau. Ce fût à cet instant que Draco sentit Blaise se détendre complètement. Ils avaient juste ce qu'il faut pour enfin terminer le rite.

Quand la magie fut rassemblée en un seul point et que le cristal tourna à son paroxysme, la voix frêle d'Ahsley retentit dans la salle, retenant tout le monde en alerte.

**- Trouve-nous Harry James Potter.**

Le cristal s'arrêta et la pierre modifia sa carte. La carte n'était plus une carte du monde. Elle devint une carte du continent européen avant de faire une dernière modification. Draco put sentir son cœur battre très fort lorsqu'il vit la carte de la France. Il se retint de bondir de joie lorsqu'il vit le cristal s'arrêter au sud-est de la France : Les Alpes.

Harry se trouvait dans les Alpes.

* * *

_**À Suivre.**_

_Bonjour à tous. Désolé pour ce retard de six mois. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à faire ce chapitre. En particulier la partie avec le rituel. Je remercie ma bêta pour son aide, il m'a proposé plusieurs idées qui pouvait aller avec une jeune héritière de 2 ans. De plus on arrive à la fin et j'ai plus en plus de mal à trouver de quoi incorporer dans les chapitres._

_Je dois avoué que j'étais plutôt septique parce que j'ignorais à quelle âge un enfant pouvait commencer à bien parler ou le minimum. Sur ce côté ma mère m'a été précieuse quand je lui ai demandé à quel âge un enfant peut parler correctement, ou le minimum. « Merci Maman »._

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé. C'est fait avec affection faite à la Mamoshi.**_

_**Joyeuses faites à toutes et à tous. **_

_**PS : Pour ceux et celles qui lisent mes autres fics, je dois vous déclarer une chose. **_

_**1) Ma fiction « Trop à mon goût » ne reprendra pas de si tôt. J'ai vraiment du mal avec ce genre de fic Famille/Voyage dans le temps.**_

_**2) Le chapitre de « Trahison et Pardon », je l'ai supprimé. J'avais presque terminé mais après l'avoir relu il m'a déplu donc j'ai tout effacé pour le refaire bien. Donc ça ne sera pas avant Janvier, la prochaine publication.**_

_**Réponses aux Reviews :**_

_**AleaElmira :**_ Merci. J'espère réellement qu'il y a tout ce qui est nécessaire.

_**Alisa-kun : **_Merci beaucoup. Il y a beaucoup de rebondissements c'est vrai, mais je ne vais pas en abuser. Pour certaines explications, ma bêta m'a proposé de faire un chapitre Bonus que je ferai.

_**Luna Valdez :**_ Ron est sympa donc je l'ai fais vraiment proche. Je ne pouvais pas mettre Hermione Hybride non-plus puisque c'est une née-moldus. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

_**Hime no tsubasa : **_Attend la fin pour la tuer. ^^ Ce serait triste sans méchant de fin. Ils vont les retrouver. Stephen garde des surprises ne juge pas trop vite. Merci pour ta review.

_**Minerve : **_Oui, j'ai décidé de dire que Les Potter s'attiraient que des ennuis, ça me faisait du bien. Je ne pouait tout de même pas faire durer les difficultés de Remus, il a déjà bien souffert. Oui Pansy s'est faite violée, elle est forte cette fille d'avoir tenue aussi longtemps.

Ron, Blaise et leur chaton sont mignon. je peux te le garantir.

_**Nesshrya, Maya31, Ladydragonfly, Manoirmalfoys , Chrome-chan96, abusemitub, :**_ Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite vous plaira encore. On approche de la fin donc j'espère que vos sourire seront encore là même pour le dernier chapitre.

_**Harry-Snape-Malfoy : **_Après huit mois pas de pétition donc je suppose que je suis dans les temps. lol

_**senseiAerlinne chapter 17 : **_Merci pour ton support. Par contre vaut mieux pas menir me kindnapper quand je dors, je suis un vrai dragon quand on me réveille.

_**Stella058 : **_J'avoue être gênée que tu me dises que ma fictions fait parties des bonnes fictions. J'avoue que les chapitres prennent du temps, mais j'ai mes cours qui sont plus important et pendant cette période l'imagination a du mal à venir. Merci pour ton soutien.

_**Evandarkmaga :**_ Merci poir ta review. La mère de Darco était en faite une espionne. Draco était ignorant de tout ça. Sa mère l'a manipulé pour qu'il aime plus sa mère que son père et qu'il prenne des risques pour la gloire de Voldemort.

_**Claire1663 :**_ Oui la pression monte. Là le prochain chapitre c'est les retrouvailles !

_**Kyoko-dono : **_oui je suis là, je ne vais pas disparaître. J'aime trop écrire des histoire pour arrêter maintenant. Merci !

_**Julia13verseau :**_ Oui Hharry sera retrouvé, mais dans quel état ?


End file.
